


Of Shadows and Magic

by writer1



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Arguing, Attempt at Humor, Bad guy is really messed up, Character Death, Dark Magic, Drugged Sex, Family, Fighting, Friendship, Jealousy, Kidnapping, M/M, Oral Sex, Protectiveness, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Sadomasochism, Smut, lots of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-24 10:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 69
Words: 133,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer1/pseuds/writer1
Summary: Valentine is stronger than ever with his new bio-engineered forsaken and a new weapon, the Spanish Blood Rubies that can suck the life-force from warlocks.  How do Magnus and Alec handle Magnus being human?  What happens when a fellow shadowhunter comes between them?  How is Jace handling knowing Clary isn't his sister?  Many emotional moments including; crying, arguments, revenge, and love.   Very graphic.  READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION.





	1. Thinking Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Not that it isn’t quite obvious, but I’ve written a story. My fourth to be exact. I was a bit scared that I wouldn’t finish it, as I’m sure a lot of writers get stuck in that hole occasionally but it worked out and I have the work here that I’d like to share with you. 
> 
> This story will be completed, never abandoned for you to always wonder what happens. So please follow it! I will post every other day if possible to give time for last-minute edits.
> 
> I will put a warning out there, this story is very graphic throughout. I have added archive warnings for many things and will give a brief warning before such chapters so please, read at your own discretion. 
> 
> That being said, my goal is to make you laugh, to make you cry and to make your heart ache, break and throb as mine did while I wrote this. Malec is a beautiful couple and I hope to do them and Cassandra Clare justice with my rendition. I sincerely hope you enjoy it. Thank you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec steals. Jace thinks aloud.

Alec POV     

It was a complete accident that he’d even found the place.  He and Jace had been hunting what his parabatai called a hippo demon which of course Alec had argued didn’t exist, up to the point when a large brownish-grey blob came pounding down the street using its rather plump bottom to bounce him through the shop’s front window...and that’s when he saw it.  There lying on the floor in a small black box was a golden band with a single diamond stud embedded in it and Alec swore when he saw it, he saw Magnus.  Not bothering to help his parabatai with the demon, he rolled over and picked the box up. 

Holding it in his hand he felt different.  The thought of asking Magnus to marry him overwhelmed him.  Being able to say ‘ _this is mine_ ’ about the warlock made him excited, to know that someone so powerful and amazing would be his and only his.  Every emotion seemed to course through him at once; fear, hope, love, happiness.  Angel!  He’d never thought about this before.  He knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Magnus.  He knew he loved Magnus.  He knew Magnus loved him, they told each often, but Alec thought that was just another part of any relationship. 

Alec sat back completely dumbfounded.  Huh.  Loving someone.  He never knew that emotion could run this deep and he realized right then, he wanted to feel this way forever.  He clutched the box tight and a huge smile covered his face.  He was going to do it.  He was going to ask Magnus to marry him.

“I _cannot believe_ you left me out there to be smashed by that hippo!”  Jace strode into the shop crunching through the shattered glass and eyed Alec warily when he snapped the box shut and quickly shoved it in his jacket pocket.  “Planning on paying for that?” 

Alec rolled his eyes and stood up dusting himself off.  “I was going to leave some money.”

“You don’t have to, though it would be a pity if you got caught, you’re _far_ too pretty for prison.”  Jace acknowledged toward Alec with a wave of his hand. 

Alec ignored him and stepped out onto the road scanning for any onlookers. 

Jace snickered.  “So you _aren’t_ going to pay for it!  Maybe I should ask Clary to create a new rune for your jail time…maybe a ‘ _don’t drop the soap_ ’ rune.”  He slapped Alec on the arm and got a glare for his efforts.  “I think you’ve been spending too much time with Magnus, he doesn’t pay for anything eith…”  Jace stopped midsentence and his eyes widened.  “You stole a ring.  You’re going to…”

“This isn’t what you think.”  Alec quickly interjected, worried about what Jace was actually thinking.

“What do you think I think it means?”  He asked narrowing his eyes mischievously.

“Well, you think a lot of weird thoughts and _I think_ your thoughts on this may change what I’m thinking about doing, so maybe you shouldn’t tell me what _you think_ and just keep your thoughts to yourself.”  Alec suggested and began walking away from the shop and his parabatai while simultaneously trying to escape the conversation.

Jace frowned.  “I didn’t think my thoughts were _that bad_.”  He grumbled jogging to catch up.

Alec smiled.  “I’m just saying, maybe you should rethink your thinking process before speaking your thoughts aloud.”

“Well, I think that’s a very thoughtless sort of thought.”  Jace grumbled.

“That’s exactly the point, don’t think about it.”  Alec commanded.

The sound of sirens blaring and red and blue lights shining over the surrounding buildings had them exchanging a look. 

“You know, I think we should get out of here.”  Alec said.

“I think you’re right.” 


	2. Pictures of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other guy is a bit strange. Some graphic content.

Brennan POV    

This was it.  He’d waited years for this moment and there was no way he was going to let it pass him by.  It wasn’t a long trek to the institute head’s office but he ran, further mussing his golden brown hair and when he arrived at the door he paused momentarily to compose himself.  Didn’t want to make a bad impression.

_‘You’ve got this Longstock, you can do this._ ’  He mentally encouraged and with a deep breath he knocked on the door and entered to see a heavy set man behind a desk glance up at him. 

“Mr. Longstock, what can I do for you son?” 

“Sir, I would like to be chosen as one of the representatives for the New York mission.” 

The institute head frowned in disapproval.  “Brennan, I’m sure you already know I only have two spots and, not only is New York ground zero for anything to do with Valentine, I’ve already got people in mind for this trip.”

Brennan’s heart dropped at the news.  This wasn’t happening.  He had to do something.  “Sir, I beg you, I have to go on this mission.  I understand that it’s dangerous and though you’ve been like a father to me I…this is something I have to do for myself.”  He leaned over the desk, his bright green eyes meeting wise grey ones.  “Please.”

“Does this have something to do with the guy that saved your sister, because if that’s the case we can just send a fire message to the New York institute and…”

“No!”  Brennan stopped him quickly shaking his head.  “I mean, I do want to thank him in person but that would just be a bonus.  Sir, I will represent the Los Angeles institute proudly and we need _our best_ on the hunt for Valentine.  I promise, I won’t let you down.” 

Brennan almost collapsed on the floor when the man nodded his head.  He calmly reached across the table and shook his hand and made his exit.  His heart was beating out of his chest and by the time he made it back to his room he was beaming.  This was it.  He was finally going to meet him. 

Locking his door he reached under his mattress and pulled the folder out and smiled.  One at a time he pulled the pictures out and spread them across the bed, his green eyes devouring every image, every curve of the man’s body. 

“Finally.  After hearing about you and your bravery…”  He leaned over the bed and ran a finger over the cheek of the man in the picture.  “…I get to meet you, to smell you, to touch you.” 

With a groan he picked the picture up and held it close to his face.  His eyes glazed over and he felt himself getting excited, which happened often, and he took a shuddering breath reaching down to move his hand over the bulge in his pants.  That dark hair and those piercing eyes made him crazy and he smiled to himself.  Soon, very soon he would be in the New York Institute and he would see him every day.  He groaned and his eyes rolled back in excitement.     

“I’m coming for you, and I promise, things will be different.”       


	3. A Love Like Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec comes home. Magnus is waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Graphic content. Smut. Read at your own discretion.

Alec POV      

Alec arrived at the loft late that night and upon entering, noticed the lights were on but Magnus’s study door was shut and voices were muffled behind it.  Figuring he probably still had a client, Alec padded to the bedroom to strip off and jump in the shower. 

He felt strange.  All he could think about was the ring and how Magnus would react.  As he washed, his hands shook and his heart beat faster in anticipation.  This was silly, he was always happy to see Magnus, but he knew this wasn’t happiness or excitement, this was nerves.  He almost laughed out loud.  Alec was nervous about seeing his boyfriend, someone he’d seen almost every day for a year.  This was silly.  It’s not like Magnus knew and Alec hadn’t even asked yet.  Nothing had changed.  He just had to calm down.  With a shaking hand he reached up to turn off the water and took a deep breath.   

Wrapped in a towel, he entered the bedroom to find lit candles scattered around the room giving it a soft glowing sort of ambience and he knew Magnus was done working.  The object of his thoughts moved in the room pushing the door shut behind him and Alec could only stare.  The warlock had removed his make-up and jewelry and was wearing a black silk kimono that came down to his knees.  His golden eyes lit up and he smiled at Alec as he moved towards him.

“I’ve missed you today.” 

His voice was pure silk and Alec found his heart once again pounding out of his chest with nervous anticipation.  As soon as he was close enough Alec wrapped his arms around the man and pulled him close, immediately moving his face into the long slender neck to breathe him in.  He felt Magnus smile affectionately and his arms shook with the adrenaline of excitement from just holding this amazing man in his arms. 

“Darling are you alright?”  Magnus asked pulling away to look up at him. 

Alec blinked a few times and moved his hands to cup his boyfriend’s face, just holding him there, staring into his beautiful cat eyes.  He couldn’t look away.  Right then he knew that this was the face he wanted to kiss every night before he went to bed and the one he wanted to wake up to every morning.  This was what he wanted most in the world.  This was his everything. 

“Magnus, I love you.” 

It was a whisper that felt plucked from his heart and he held his lover’s gaze as he said it, wanting Magnus to know he meant it, wanting Magnus to _feel_ how much he meant it.  Golden eyes bored into his and Alec saw worry and fear mixed with love and happiness there as Magnus wondered what brought this on, but he didn’t ask.  He instead returned the sentiment, trusting Alec completely.

“I love you too Alexander.” 

Alec let out a shaky breath and smiled.  They kept eye contact a moment longer and then they were kissing, Alec slowly walking them toward the bed.  Not breaking contact, he pulled the rope on Magnus’s robe and let it fall open but didn’t touch the man.

“Lie down.”  He commanded in a deep voice, and Magnus obeyed, moving over to lie in the center of the bed, yellow eyes shining with excitement. 

Alec’s eyes raked over his naked form that shone golden in the muted light and he thumbed his towel off crawling onto the bed to lie next to him.  Ever so slightly he ran a finger over Magnus’s collar bone, down his chest and stopped at his abdomen then just as slowly, his lips followed the same path. 

“Beautiful.”  He whispered feathering his lips over a nipple, hearing a small gasp.

In the candle light Alec continued to worship his lover’s body, his hands gently skimming, his lips lightly kissing and his tongue slowly tasting every inch of exposed skin.  Magnus was breathing hard, his hands clenched tight in the satin sheets when Alec finally moved to his cock.  He blew a hot breathe of air over it and heard a deep agonizing groan from above and he smiled. 

“Amazing.”  He murmured and moved his hot mouth to cover the throbbing member.

“ _Alexander…Ahhh_!”  Magnus arched his back, his body completely overstimulated by now, aching for pressure and heat.

Alec moved lovingly over the sensitive flesh, his tongue stroking along the sides before lightly brushing the tip over and over, making Magnus curse aloud above him.  Moving the warlock’s legs further apart he got comfortable and without warning pushed a finger deep inside curling it forward.

“ _Oh God!!_   _Alec, yes!_ ” 

Alec could feel him shaking around him and he added a second finger, thrusting faster and deeper while he hollowed out his cheeks around the throbbing cock.  He knew the moment he found his prostate as Magnus tensed and hitched his breath.  Alec held him tight pressing his fingers hard against it, moaning around his cock and he felt Magnus shudder as he came, a harsh throaty groan escaping him. But Alec wasn’t done.  He rubbed his fingers in circles over the spot and pulled hard against the cock with his mouth making Magnus scream and pull his hair, writhing both in pleasure and pain.  Alec held on a minute longer making sure to take every drop from his lover, then finally he let up and sat back to stare at his warlock, who laid limply on the sheets breathing heavily, his body shining with sweat and twitching in the aftermath of his orgasm.   

“Perfect.”  Alec purred huskily.

Once again he made his way over his lover’s body, kissing and touching until Magnus nearly growled at him in frustration.

“Alexander, please, I need to _feel you_.”  His hand gripped Alec’s cock firmly and he lifted his hips.  “ _Please Alec_ , I want you inside me.”    

Not needing to be told twice, Alec gently held Magnus’s hips down and slowly pushed into him.  He groaned aloud at the feeling of the tight heat squeezing around him and he stayed still, waiting for Magnus’s body to accommodate his size.  He looked deep into his lover’s eyes and pulled back to thrust gently, moving his body slowly, wanting to make it last.  Tender hands ran the length of the body under him, caressing and possessing him as he moved, every breath faint and when Magnus began to speak Alec shushed him with a deep kiss, his lips hungry for the warlock’s taste. 

“So good Magnus, you feel so good.”  Alec praised between kisses.

His every intention of going slow, of savoring every moment was quickly undone when Magnus wrapped his legs around him and gripped his ass hard, pulling him down roughly.  Alec cursed as he bottomed out and felt Magnus clench around him.  Now painfully hard, he swiftly began pumping into him, his hips coming up each time with a quick snap that made the warlock yelp sinfully.  Every little sound pushed him further and further toward the edge.  Breathing labored ,he buried his head in the tan neck sucking hard and his fingers dug into soft flesh as he surged forward, maintaining a rushed pace until his lover cried out and Alec tensed, his hips stuttering violently with the last of his thrusts and he collapsed on top of him panting heavily.

Soft hands ran the length of his back cradling his body close, tender kisses peppered across his neck and sweet nothings were whispered in his ear and Alec felt like he was in heaven.  Gently, he pulled out and laid next to his lover, running long fingers over his cheeks. 

“Magnus.”  His eyes traced the fullness of those lips, the lines of his nose and the green speckles in his eyes.  “You are my everything.”     

*********

Hours later Alec found himself watching his lover sleep and he couldn’t help but reach out and run a hand over his soft skin. 

“Magnus.  My Magnus.  Angel, how I love you.”  He whispered to the sleeping man, somehow hoping he wouldn’t hear him but also wanting to shout it to the world.  His hand idly traced the line of his jaw and moved up into his dark hair when a single yellow-green eye peeked open.

“Alec?  Why aren’t you sleeping?”  He mumbled, drowsy and ruffled and absolutely gorgeous. 

“I’m not tired.”  He stated simply and wrapped his arms around the warlock pulling him close, one hand moving slowly down the man’s back to cup his bottom, letting his fingers skim the crack to rest over his entrance. 

Magnus smiled a wicked smile.  “Alexander, you’re touching me.”  He declared, pecking Alec with little kisses on his chin.

Alec shuddered and his heart swelled.  “I never want to stop touching you.” 


	4. The Many Faces of Jace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace encourages his parabatai.

Jace POV     

He was doing it again, staring into the box when he thought no one was looking.  This is how Jace found Alec this morning, sitting outside near the archery targets where he thought no one would look, little did he know that the Almighty Jace knew all.  It was sweet and pathetic at the same time and he wished his parabatai would stop second guessing himself and do what he so obviously wanted to do.  Making as much noise as possible he approached and watched Alec stand and face him, box gone from view.

“Jace.  What’s up?” 

Jace shook his head in exasperation.  “You so suck at lying.  It’s sad Alec.”

His eyes shifted left then right while his hand moved to rub the back of his neck.  Three strikes Jace thought.

“I didn’t say anything.”

“You didn’t have to, your body language says it all.” 

Alec flushed and frowned then raised a hand but quickly put it down before he opened his mouth only to close it again and finally settled on a dark glare. 

“Yeah, like I said.”  Jace laughed lightly.  “Why don’t you just ask him?”

“Ask who what?”  Alec tried but Jace tilted his head knowingly.  Accepting defeat he ran a hand over his face and Jace automatically knew how worried he was.  “I want to.”  He said but shook his head at the same time. 

Jace waited quietly, not sure what the situation called for exactly.  There was ‘ _Caring Jace_ ’ who relates to every emotion you have regardless if he’s felt it or not and sweetly encourages you to follow through, ‘ _Manipulating Jace_ ’ who magically convinces you to do what he says while making you think it was your idea to begin with or ‘ _Blunt Jace_ ’ who strait up tells you how it is, how ignorant you’ve been and then threatens your entire future happiness if you don’t comply. 

When Alec resumed his seat, Jace sat next to him and gently put his hand on his back with a soft pat.  “I understand what you’re going through, all these emotions running through you, all the worry of _how_ to do it and _when_ to do it and _how to say it_ …you just have to go with your gut on this and follow your heart.”

‘ _Yes!  Caring Jace is the perfect emotional sap!’_ he thought to himself.

“Jace, have you ever asked anyone to marry you before?”  Alec raised an eyebrow.  “While sober?”

He shifted awkwardly, removing his hand from his parabatai’s back and falling into a shrug.  ‘ _Alright, Manipulating Jace to the rescue_.’

“What I meant to say was, you probably already know what you want to do.  I mean, I’m sure a romantic evening eating dinner at a fancy restaurant followed by cuddling in front of a roaring fire while drinking wine and gazing longingly into each other’s eyes is a _great way_ to pop the question…if I were you anyway.”

‘ _Damn I’m good_.’ His ego gloated.

Alec pursed his lips.  “You know, that sounds like a great idea…except that’s not really me and that’s not really what’s bothering me.”

‘ _Fuck it, Blunt Jace let’s handle this already_.’

“Alec, I swear on the angel if you don’t get your head out of your ass and ask Magnus to marry you I’m going to do it myself…not ask him to marry me, but you…for you… _look_ , he loves you!  His eyes bug out when he sees you.  He salivates when he gets to touch you.  He’s a pissy drama queen when you aren’t around.  _He lives and breathes Alexander Lightwood!_   I mean you two are so disgustingly in love it makes _me_ jealous that I don’t have someone that important and amazing and perfect in _my life_ …and if you don’t ask him Alec, you will regret it the rest of yours.” 

Jace was breathing heavily after that rant.  ‘ _Come on, I dare you_.’  His ego chided and Alec smiled.  ‘ _That’s what I thought_.’

Alec nodded and pulled the box out of his pocket and opened it, staring at it longingly.  “So you think he’ll say yes?”

“He’d better, after all that effort I just went through.”  He looked over at his parabatai who sat holding a small black box that held his every hope and dream within it and put his hand over his.  “Yes Alec, I think he’ll say yes.” 

Alec squeezed his hand and shut the box putting it back in his jacket pocket.  Standing up he shrugged said jacket off and gently laid it on the ground next to the target, making sure nothing fell out, and grabbed his bow and quiver.

“Thank you.”

“I was wondering when you would get to that.”  Jace stood and walked with him to the other side of the field where they caught sight of Isabelle and Clary heading their way.  Alec turned to him looking worried again.

“Can we keep this between us for now?” 

“Yeah, of course.” 

Jace sat with the girls who giggled away, silently wondering what Magnus’s answer would be.  He knew how much this was tearing Alec up inside, how much he wanted it, what it meant for Magnus to say he would be Alec’s until death do them part but most of all he knew what it would do to Alec if Magnus said no.  Frustration made the muscles in his back strain and an ache began to work its way up his neck.  There had to be some way he could clue Magnus in to how Alec felt, to somehow make him understand that it was imperative that this delicate situation, that Jace had just promised he wouldn’t mention, be handled properly.  Somehow, he had to make sure Magnus said yes.       


	5. That Feeling I Get

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus is annoyed. Alec is hot. Jace is annoying.

Magnus POV   

Magnus hated being at these meetings.  The Clave was annoying, all the council members were annoying, and the fact that they were talking about nothing and arguing about it was annoying, even the room they were sitting in was annoying.  It would be safe to say that Magnus was annoyed.  Casually, he leaned back in his chair and twisted his lips in boredom.  Maryse Lightwood was screaming across the large wooden table at Luke Greymark while Raphael Santiago glared at Meliorn.  Magnus had made sure to sit far enough away that he could be part of the meeting but not be part of the chaos, if that were even possible.  But as sad as it was, this was actually normal.  Every time they had a meeting it led to a huge fight with nothing resolved and Magnus was just about done with it.  As the screaming continued he tuned it out and drifted off to other, less annoying thoughts, like thoughts of Alexander Lightwood.

Last night was amazing.  What the hell, he was going to be completely bias and say that every night with Alec was amazing, but _last night_ , last night was a new sort of amazing.  Yes, this was _definitely_ a new feeling.  He’d slept with several people over his four hundred plus years, each with a different sort of flair toward copulation but the end result had never felt quite like this.  Idly, Magnus ran his thumb over his bottom lip and shivered.  No, nothing in his life had ever felt as good as last night he decided, not with anyone ever.  With a quiet sigh he closed his eyes, long dark lashes laying over tan cheeks, and let the images come.  Alexander’s lips.  Alexander’s eyes.  Alexander’s hands.  Alexander leaning over him in the dark.  Magnus groaned aloud at the memory and curiously cracked open an eye to see if anyone had heard, not that he cared but he really hadn’t meant to indulge himself, and may the angel help him, right now he couldn’t think of anything else.  Everything was Alec.

Over the year they’d been together he’d noticed Alec grow in leaps and bounds.  Sexually he was everything from a gentle lover to a starving beast and Magnus’s whole body tingled as his mind roamed over certain moments in the bedroom he’d never forget.  But Alec had also grown into himself as a person.  He was more confident, open to new things and Magnus could tell that it wasn’t just sex between them anymore, they were making love.  Maybe he was imagining things or maybe it was just wishful thinking, but he could swear that he felt Alec’s every emotion when they touched.  The love in his lips.  The hope in his eyes.  The happiness in his arms.  Magnus was so happy when he was in Alec’s arms.  Wistfully he shook his head, he was quite hopelessly fallen for this Nephilim.

The sound of chairs scraping against the floor and the octave of voices rising to a piercing high brought him grudgingly from his thoughts.  Luke had his arms circled around Raphael who hissed, baring his fangs at Maryse while Meliorn sat staring curiously at Magnus, ignoring the show before him.  Standing up, Magnus straightened his clothes and sighed heavily, then with a twist of his body, he slammed a hand down on the table causing a loud clap of thunder to sound so violent it shook the room, but more importantly it caused everyone to stop fighting and look in his direction.        

“I’m sure whatever you all are arguing about so ardently is _very_ important but I see _no reason_ to kill each other over it.  Maybe it’s best if we take a break and come back in a better frame of mind.”

To be honest he hadn’t expected it to work but Luke nodded his head in eager agreement, Raphael glared his ‘ _if I must_ ’ glare and Meliorn shrugged his shoulders as if he couldn’t care less.  Even Maryse took a deep breath to calm herself and moved behind a chair.

“Yes, that’s probably a good idea Warlock Bane.”

She agreed like it was her idea and Magnus rolled his eyes.  He also found it funny how she referred to him as Warlock Bane even though he’d become a regular fixture in her life as her son’s boyfriend, but he knew her ways were firmly set and he would be hard-pressed to change them.  Maybe he just hoped she would come around, at least for Alec’s sake anyway.  She owed her son that much. 

He watched as each one made their way out of the room before moving to leave out the back.  Today Alec was outside practicing his archery and Magnus wanted nothing more than to be near his Nephilim as soon as possible.

Not five minutes later he was walking down a dirt path behind the institute.  Leisurely he strolled off the path and up a hill lined with trees that looked down on an open patch of land where Jace, Isabelle and Clary sat talking, but Magnus’s eyes were only for Alexander, who stood slightly apart taking shots at his target.  Magnus leaned against a nearby tree suddenly mesmerized by strong, muscular arms bulging as they pulled the bow back and long, thin fingers lightly gripping the string and remembered how those very fingers had made him squirm not hours before.         

Almost as if he knew he was there, Alec turned and hazel eyes met yellow-green ones.  He could see Alec’s chest rise as he took a deep breath and laid his bow to the side and began making his way toward Magnus at a steady pace.  Magnus smiled and went to meet him halfway, winking at Clary who caught sight of him. 

Alec’s arms immediately wrapped around him and his lips descended for a kiss.  It felt like an electric shock everywhere Alec touched him and Magnus hummed happily.        

“I’ve missed you.”  Alec mumbled against his lips.

Magnus chuckled lightly and leaned back so he could look into the hunter’s eyes.  “But it’s only been four hours since I’ve seen you.”

Alec pulled him in tighter, his large hands flattening over the warlock’s back.  “I don’t know how I lasted that long.” 

Magnus was then caught in a deeper, more passionate kiss that he willingly reciprocated.  For a moment he forgot that they are outside where they not only had an audience of annoying Nephilim siblings but anyone, including Alec’s mother could see them.  But if Alec didn’t care then by all means, neither would Magnus, and he doesn’t as his hands began to wander lower, over the hunter’s back to finally settle on his firmly rounded bottom…until someone cleared their throat.

Unwillingly, they pull apart only to turn and look at the one person they would rather not see.  Maryse Lightwood glared hard at Magnus and wasn’t impressed when a “ _Damnit_ ” and a “ _Shit_ ” came from the men simultaneously followed by a soft laugh before they fell silent.   

“I see it’s more important you bother my son during his free time rather than doing something productive while here at the institute.”  She snapped and turned on the full glory of her frown.

“This is the most productive thing I’ve done all day.”  Magnus smirked and begin to pull away but Alec’s arms tightened around him.  He looked up and his breath caught at the way Alec was looking back at him with such love and his heart rejoiced.  Not even Maryse could ruin his day, not after that look.

“Regardless, I need you to sign the new writ.”  She passed a rolled up parchment to him and glanced over at Jace, Isabelle and Clary as they approached.

Magnus pulled away from Alec.  “I’m to assume you all have come to an agreement?”  He waved a hand over the document to apply his signature without even opening it, already knowing by Maryse’s face what was decided and happy with the outcome.

“Of sorts.  You are the downworld representative who is to deliver it to Idris.”

Magnus perked up at the news.  “And that means I must have a Nephilim escort.”  He smiled up at Alec who grinned back but his hopes were dashed when she spoke again.

“Jace Wayland will accompany you there, and on the way back, I need you to stop off at the vampire’s lair to get Simon Lewis.” 

At this news Clary smiled, Jace sneered and Magnus was curious.  What did Maryse want with Simon and why did he have to take Jace, and _why couldn’t_ he take Alec?  He never got to ask those questions though because Maryse turned, heading back the way she came. 

Magnus frowned at Jace who smiled back and walked over slapping him on the back.  “You ready Sparkles?”

“Alexander, I can’t promise both of us will come back from this trip.”  He said looking at Jace but Alec grabbed his hand and pulled him close, nuzzling his face in Magnus’s neck.

“ _Mmmmm_ , just hurry back.” 

That growl, those words, whispered so deeply in his ear, made him instantly hard and his fingers tightened on the hunter’s side.  This man would be the death of him.  Taking a deep breath he shifted, trying to get as comfortable as possible given his sudden erect state and leaned in to kiss his boyfriend, chastely, before turning back to his new traveling companion for the day.  


	6. A Telling Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace continues to be annoying as he and Magnus take a trip to Idris.

Magnus POV      

A portal whipped out of nowhere and Jace and Magnus strode from it into thick green grass on a hill overlooking the city of Alicante. 

“It’s always so beautiful here.  I mean, does it ever rain here?”  Magnus mused idly. 

Jace shrugged.  “Last I remember it did, but it is nice almost year round.” 

“Hmmm.”  Magnus took off at a fast pace leaving Jace to catch up.  He wanted to get back as soon as possible, like Alec had asked him to. 

“Actually…” Jace ran down the hill, “we need to talk.”  Magnus didn’t even look at him.  “You know, if we could stop a moment…or slow down.”  He hopped over a hole and frowned when Magnus did neither.  “I _really_ think you’re going to want to hear this.”

“I know you’re blonde and all but I figured there would be a rune for walking and talking at the same time, so step it up or shut it up Nephilim.”  He didn’t slow his pace and figured if this were really important he’d have known about it already anyway. 

“It’s about Alec.” 

Magnus jerked to a halt immediately.  If there was one thing that would keep him from his work it was his boyfriend and if Blondie wanted to talk about him, it must be at least semiserious.  He studied the Nephilim for a moment trying to discern how fidgety he was or for any telltale signs of how bad this ‘conversation’ could be but seeing nothing that should worry him he relaxed. 

“Well, spit it out then.”  He spat, eager to hear what the man had to say.

“Okay, have you noticed anything different about Alec lately?”

Magnus actually had noticed that Alec had become more affectionate, but that was great, something Magnus enjoyed immensely and didn’t foresee as any type of a problem worthy of a ‘conversation’ with his parabatai. 

Throughout his relationship with Alec, Jace had had ‘conversations’ with Magnus but most of them were just idle threats about hurting him or breaking his neck if he broke Alec’s heart.  The usual.  Magnus felt certain this one would be regrettably similar.

“Such as?”  He asked getting back to the point.

“Well I really can’t say.”

“So you think there’s something different about Alec, that you’ve noticed, but you aren’t sure, so you’re asking me?”  Magnus was trying, he really was but Jace made it difficult.

“Yes and yes and no and yes.”

Magnus looked at him like he’d suddenly sprouted two heads.  “Are you naturally this ignorant or are you trying to _tell_ me something?”

Jace then pulled out his stele and Magnus frowned.  There it was, the man’s nervous tic.  Maybe this was a bit more serious than he’d first thought.  Maybe Magnus should at least put _some_ effort into this ‘conversation’.      

“Okay, I’m _telling you_ that I know something about Alec that I _can’t tell_ you.” 

The stele in his hands began twirling faster and Magnus reached out to snatch it but Jace moved away with a glare.  Magnus rolled his eyes, frustrated but determined. 

“Alright, so you want to _tell_ me that you know something that you _can’t tell_ me because…why?”

“So you will know that I _told_ you.” Jace said like it was obvious.

“But you’ve _told_ me nothing.” Magnus pointed out.

Jace thrust his finger out in defense.  “ _Not true_!  I told you that there’s something to tell you that I _can’t actually tell_.”

Magnus nodded.  “Ahhh, a secret.  _Tell me_ what you know Golden Boy.” He leaned forward in anticipation.

Jace shook his head.  “I can’t tell you, because if I tell you then Alec _will know_ I told you and he will never tell me anything _ever again_ and I like it when he tells me things he doesn’t tell you.”

“But why wouldn’t he just _tell me?”_

“I’m not telling that either.”

Magnus sighed heavily throwing a side glance at the Nephilim.  “Well why don’t you tell me _anyway_ and if he asks, _you_ tell him you didn’t tell, and _I_ can tell him that I just guessed?”

“ _That_ would be telling a lie.”  Jace chastised as if Magnus was the biggest liar that ever lied.

“But not a very _telling_ lie if you _told it_ well enough.” Magnus countered, going for Jace’s stonewall ego.

“So you’re _telling me_ that I should tell a lie to my _best friend_ who told me something _in confidence_ that I cannot tell you, who he _purposely_ didn’t tell himself?”  His eyebrows rose in challenge.

“Yes.  Now tell me.”

“No.  I’m not telling.”

Magnus was about to set the man on fire.  “Then tell me _why_ you can’t tell me.” 

“I can’t.  If I tell you why then you will tell Alec something and he will _automatically assume_ I told you something I _didn’t tell_ and get mad at me for telling, even though I _really_ _didn’t_ tell.” 

Jace had the audacity to look exasperated that his logic wasn’t being understood and Magnus blinked rapidly. 

“But how will he know you told me _if I don’t tell him you told?_ ”  He quirked an eyebrow. 

“I’m telling you, he’ll know.”

“Just tell me _something_.”  Magnus whined.

“But I did, I told you there was something I couldn’t tell you.”  Jace said seriously but Magnus was done.

He leaned close to Jace’s face.  “And I’m _telling you_ that I’m going to make you suffer for telling me _nothing_ about _something_ about _someone_ who is _very important_ to me.”

Jace leaned back and nodded seeming proud of himself.  “You know, I’m glad I told you.”

Magnus swallowed hard and clenched his fists, completely ready to throttle the insufferable shadowhunter, ready and willing to squeeze the life out of his insolent, intolerable body and leave him for the dogs of Idris to eat, but he knew Alec wouldn’t approve. 

He then shook his head and Jace smiled brightly, not at all affected by the tense silence laced with imaginary death threats. “I _told_ _you_ you’d want to hear this.”

“So what about you and Clary?”  Magnus asked trying to turn the table on the blonde.  “How’s that going then?”

“I’ve got a plan.”  When Magnus snorted Jace clarified.  “It’s actually a brilliant plan.  Diabolical.”

With all the strength in the world Magnus turned away and began to walk, heading toward Alicante, more determined than ever to get this day over with. 


	7. New Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is grumpy, then panicked, then annoyed. Meet Brennan!

Alec POV    

He’d been in here for hours doing paperwork and his neck had developed a sharp crick in it.  For some reason his mother found it necessary to stay in Idris with dad, only coming back occasionally for meetings and to check up on things which left him with the brunt of the paperwork.  She’d also agreed with the Clave to bring in a dozen or so extra shadowhunters to keep an eye out for Valentine, their main threat currently, and to keep an eye on Clary, Valentine’s daughter who they didn’t trust. 

His mind wandered to Magnus and he wondered how his day was going with Jace.  It was interesting to have those two together over any length of time considering how they got along.  Alec smiled at the many memories he had of the two arguing and calling each other annoying nicknames just to end up agreeing about something later and tag teaming against him out of spite.  He supposed that’s one of the reasons he loved them both so much, they were such loving pains in his ass. 

Idly he took the black box out of his pocket and stared at the ring again wondering when he’d find the courage to ask, but his thoughts were halted with a knock at the door signaling he was needed elsewhere and with a deep stretch, he thankfully stood to go brief the new group.

Upon entering the briefing room he scanned the crowd, looking for anything odd or out of place with anyone.  Call him crazy but Alec didn’t exactly trust the Clave or their motives and was always on his game where they were involved.  His eyes picked up that most of the group was female, eight out of twelve to be exact, and he had a feeling that was done on purpose but he wasn’t sure to what end.

“I want to thank all of you for stepping away from your homes and coming to the New York Institute, we greatly appreciate it.  As you may know our greatest threat right now is Valentine Morgenstern.  He has taken the Mortal Cup and has begun creating an army of Nephilim.  We also know that he’s experimenting with downworlder blood and venom to create incredibly strong creatures, even stronger than the forsaken, which we’ve personally encountered and found to be very hard to kill.  Your job here is to assist in the tracking and capture of Valentine and to protect Clary Fairchild, who we believe Valentine is after.” 

Alec paused at the sight of his mother coming in.  Her face was stern and she moved to stand just in front of him to address the room. 

“We’ve received new intelligence that Valentine has come into possession of a new weapon, the Rubies de Sangre, the Spanish Blood Rubies.” 

“What do these rubies do?”  Someone asked.

“The rubies can consume and store a life force to be used for later.” 

The room looked confused.  “That doesn’t sound like a weapon.”  One commented and another questioned.  “How is this dangerous?” 

“Whatever life force is absorbed in the ruby can be transferred into Valentine.  He could become unstoppable.”

“What kind of life force?”  Alec asked. 

Maryse looked at Alec and he could tell she didn’t want to answer and instead turned back to address the room again.  “Our mission parameters have changed.  You will be paired off with someone to further investigate, our main priority now, is to find Valentine.”  She turned to leave but Alec grabbed her arm pulling her back.

“Mother…”

“Alec, this is Brennan Longstock, he’ll be paired up with you until we find Valentine.” 

She gestured next to her to a young man who looked to be in his early twenties, with light brown hair and green eyes that seemed to glow when he saw Alec.  The man smiled brightly and eagerly held a hand out to shake.  Alec ignored him.

He was getting irritated.  “I don’t need a bodyguard mother.  Now tell me about the stones.  What kind of life force do they take?”

She attempted to walk off again but he gripped her arm tightly, refusing to let go until she answered him.  “Fine.  Magic Alec, the stones consume a magical life force, specifically from warlocks.” 

Alec froze.  An icy fear surged through him and he released her arm stalking quickly from the room, ignoring her commands to stop.  He had to get to Magnus.  Pulling out his phone he dialed his boyfriend’s number but it went straight to voice mail. 

“Shit.  Phones don’t work in Idris.” 

He then took off at a run back to the office where he was previously and scribbled a note, then snatching his stele from the desk, he drew a rune on it watching it disappear in flames.  It was all he could do for now and that fact drove him insane.  He shook his head trying to focus.  Logically Magnus should be fine; -one he was with Jace who he knew would protect him with his life- two, in Idris where he would be surrounded by shadowhunters, none of which could be Valentine and -three, once they were done he knew exactly where they would go, the Hotel Dumort, which is exactly where Alec intended to be as well.  He turned to leave but stopped when he saw the guy his mother said would follow him around standing in the door.

“Look…Brandon…”

“Brennan.  Brennan Longstock.”  The guy corrected with a smile while his eyes skimmed down Alec’s form. 

This took him back a bit.  It was admittedly shocking to come across another gay shadowhunter and Alec briefly felt a pang of foolishness creep through him at being naive enough to think he would be the only one.  Regardless, Alec ignored his obvious leer, he had more important things to worry about. 

“Longstock, I have somewhere I need to be, and I know that Maryse asked you to help, but I can’t have you slowing me down.” 

Brennan moved further into the room and raised a determined brow, his green eyes flashing at Alec’s hazel ones.  “I’m smart and I’m fast and I promise I won’t slow you down, but I was paired off with you, and I intend to do my job.  Please, I want…let me help you Alec.” 

It wasn’t said rude or conceited but made him think the man sounded a lot like Alec himself when he was younger and set in his ways.  It was sheer determination and confidence in his ability to do his job and Alec admired that, but he sure as hell didn’t have time to commend the man, not when the love of his life was in danger. 

Alec moved past him, eager to get out of there and to Magnus.  “Right, then just stay out of my way.”


	8. Chillin' with the Homies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get along. Alec reaches his limit.

Alec POV        

Between the smell of blood cocktails, the incessant rambling in the room and his overactive imagination regarding Magnus, Alec was about to lose his mind.  He’d been stuck in the same room for two hours with Brennan the Bodyguard, Simon with uncontrollable verbal vomit and Raphael who complained about anything and everything.  If Magnus didn’t get here soon Alec was afraid he would kill someone.

“You know, I think it’s great that we have company.  It’s not often that anyone comes to visit…like ever actually.  So I for one am glad you guys are here.”  Simon smiled at the two shadowhunters who frowned back at him.

“It’s also good that we’re getting along.  I mean I’m a nice guy, he’s a nice guy,” he pointed at Brennan who politely introduced himself earlier, “Alec can sometimes be a nice guy.”  Alec ran a hand over his face in exasperation.  “And Raph just needs time to warm up to us.” 

“ _Dios mio_ I wish I could kill you again!”  Raphael groaned and stood to make himself another blood cocktail. 

Alec had watched him drink four of them already and he could swear the type O was going to his head because the vampire had already bitched about the smell which hadn’t changed, their wardrobe choices, their presence in his home and then accused him of dating Brennan.  Quite frankly, he was about done with the vampire and his attitude.  Feeling restless he jumped to his feet and began pacing the room, wondering for the hundredth what was taking Jace and Magnus so long.

“Nephilim, stop pacing my floors, that’s expensive Italian tile you’re scuffing up with your disgusting boots.”  Raphael snapped.

Alec glared in his direction.  “That’s typical of you, bitching at someone for walking.” 

“Yes, because you’re annoying me.  I _should_ send you and your boyfriend outside to wait.”

“He’s _not_ my boyfriend _!_ ”  Alec seethed but continued his pacing.

Raphael’s words themselves wouldn’t bother him so much if he didn’t notice the way Longstock’s studious green eyes followed him, as if he was memorizing every move he made, cataloging his looks, mannerisms and attitude.  A part of him wanted to tack it off to the man’s training but another, more paranoid side of him wasn’t so sure why the man was watching him so intently.  It also bothered him that the shadowhunter was studying him so blatantly, like he didn’t care if Alec noticed or caught him staring and he wondered if Brennan was openly gay.  His musings were interrupted by yet another jab at him from the pissy vampire.   

“Trust me, I know.  The only reason you’re in my home is because you’re dating my friend.”  He paused to take a drink then looked at him wonderingly.  “Actually I think Simon is right.  You used to be a nice guy Alec but since you’ve been dating Magnus you’re kind of a dick now.  What happened there?”    

Brennan piped up at this.  “Alec isn’t a dick and doesn’t need your rude insults.”

“Yeah, what he said.” Simon jibed at Raphael then addressed to the room as a whole.  “See, I told you Brennan was a nice guy.” 

Alec looked up at the ceiling like it was his salvation.  “What I _don’t need_ is a bodyguard, or a cheerleader or a drunk bitchy vampire.”  He glared at the three men and rubbed the back of his neck, checking his watch again. 

Raphael laughed and sat his drink down leaning forward.  “Someone’s upset their _boyfriend_ is taking up for him.”

“ _He’s not my boyfriend!!_ ”  Alec growled clenching his fists tightly.  He was about at his limit. 

 “Oh right, I almost forgot, he’s the _babysitter_ your mother instructed to watch you.”  Alec closed his eyes trying desperately to keep his calm.  “Little Alec Lightwood has to be watched like a child…”

“That’s _enough_ vampire.”  Brennan commanded, his eyes keen on Alec.

“…such a sad excuse for a shadowhunter, to have to be protected by his _boyfriend_.” 

Out of nowhere a large vase flew across the room at Raphael’s head.  The vampire swung his arm smashing it, sending pieces flying toward Simon who yelped out of the way.  Alec then became a blur as he lunged at Raphael, punching him twice in the face before he was shoved back on his knees.  The vampire swiftly picked him up by the neck and body slammed him into the glass table and hitting him right back but Alec’s foot shot out tripping him and, rolling on top of him, landed three more good punches before arms were wrapping around him holding him back. 

Both men were bloody and angry and Alec was ready to go again when a portal opened up and out stepped a shocked Magnus and an intrigued Jace.  Simon immediately released Raphael but Alec had to struggle against Brennan who held tight and was stronger than he’d thought. 

“So who won?”  Jace asked stepping over to tip Raphael’s chin up, clicking his tongue.  “Such rowdy boys you are.”  He goaded and his hand was slapped away.

Alec made a beeline to Magnus who was frowning in disappointment.  “Thank the angel you’re alright.”  He put his hands on his boyfriend’s shoulders and squeezed reassuringly.  “Valentine has the Spanish Blood Rubies.”

Magnus nodded.  “I know.”

“You know.”  Alec repeated. 

“Yes, I’ve known the moment they went missing and exactly who took them.”  Magnus confirmed reaching a hand up to check Alec’s face but the hunter caught and held it, turning his head with a suspicious frown.

“I just sent the fire message a few hours ago, how long have you known exactly?”

Magnus looked guilty but answered honestly.  “About four days.”

Alec took in a deep breath and released it heavily.  “So you’ve known your life could be in imminent danger for four days, didn’t bother to tell anyone and _still_ decided to go gallivanting around?” 

Magnus snatched his hand back and feigned shock.  “I resent that description of me.  I _do not_ gallivant!” 

“This isn’t a game Magnus.  You could’ve been seriously hurt.”

“I could say the same about you.”  Magnus replied pointedly, signifying he was done with the lecture and his thin, tan hand finally made purchase brushing the hair from Alec’s eyes releasing blue tendrils of magic over him fixing his busted lip and swollen cheek.  “What the hell were you two fighting about anyway?” 

“It was nothing.”  Alec shook his head.

Simon popped up out of nowhere and joined the conversation.  “Actually, Raphael was messing around about Brennan Longstock, who you haven’t met, being Alec’s boyfriend and then Alec lost it and they trashed the living room and then you showed up.” 

Magnus smiled at Simon and the vampire beamed with pride realizing he’d done something right.  “Samuel, I’m impressed, that’s the shortest sentence I think you’ve ever spoken.” 

Simon sighed and nodded, both at the backwards compliment and the wrong name.  “Noted.” 

Alec then saw Magnus looking curiously at Brennan.  He noticed the way his lips twitched and his eyebrow raised in thought as he scanned the other man over in what Alec thought might be appreciation, and Alec didn’t like it.  Realizing the yellow-green eyes were on him, Brennan smiled and make his way over. 

“Hello, you must be Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn.  I’m Brennan Longstock of the Los Angeles institute.  It is a _great pleasure_ to meet you sir.”  Brennan almost gushed admiration and reached his hand out to shake Magnus’s. 

Magnus smiled and gripped his in a firm shake.  “I see my reputation precedes me, hopefully in a good way.” 

“Oh of course Mr. Bane.  I’ve heard _so much_ about you.  I know you were one of the creators of the portal and that you’ve enriched the lives of thousands of downworlders with your _extraordinary_ magical feats.”  Brennan praised further.  “I must ask though, I’ve heard some interesting stories of adventures you’ve had and I wonder if there’s any merit to them.  Maybe sometime you can humor me with your company?” 

Alec swore he saw Magnus blush and he stood open mouthed, staring back and forth between the two men who had seemed to have forgotten he was even there.  Not minutes ago Longstock was eyeing him like a starving man would cake, and now suddenly he’s switched his attention to Magnus!  What the hell was this guy playing at? 

“Oh I can _only imagine_ what you’ve heard.  I’m sure I can find some time later to entertain your curious little imagination.”  Magnus said and Alec frowned. 

“I would love that.” 

Brennan said this with a very definite sort of meaning that Alec knew was loaded with sexual intent.  The man had the nerve to smile afterwards and Alec glared at him just as Raphael called for Magnus, pulling him away from both hunters.

“Wow, he’s great.”  Brennan said, blatantly watching the warlock’s ass as he walked away.    

 For the second time in minutes Alec was ready and willing to beat the hell out of someone.  Not so slowly he counted to ten and replied as calmly as he could.

“Yes, he _is_ great, and _he’s with me_.”   

Brennan looked back at him and tilted his head in wonder, his piercing green eyes on Alec’s face.  “Not trying to step on your toes Alec, but he really is amazing.” 

He sounded sincere, like he really was just being polite and complimenting Alec on his taste in boyfriend but Alec saw something else.  Brennan turned back to stare at Magnus and Alec saw the way he looked at him.  Alec saw the want in his eyes, the wonder and hope lingering just beyond and he knew that this man was going to be a problem. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R.I.P. vase and glass table.


	9. A Chance Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus gets confused. Alec frowns.

Magnus POV                      

Magnus had never been so relieved to be at the institute in his life, and that was saying something because he typically didn’t enjoy being there either but the tension at the Dumort was so thick that it was suffocating.  Raphael had apologized to Magnus for goading his boyfriend but it sounded as sincere as Jace admitting he had faults.  Alec was winning a bizarre one-sided glaring contest with Brennan who wouldn’t stop talking to Magnus.  All this, topped off with a helping of chatty vampire fledgling, was his undoing.  With little patience left he’d quickly grabbed Samuel and got them out of there. 

His escape was short lived though, because the moment they arrived they were accosted by Maryse who, as usual, wasn’t in a good mood.  Her body was ramrod straight as she stalked directly over to stand in front of Jace and Magnus. 

“What took so long?  We’ve been waiting all day for you.”  The men sighed in unison and Jace looked at Magnus silently telling him it was his turn to answer her.  Alec, Brennan and Simon were smart and waited quietly to the side.

“Well, upon delivering the writ, Inquisitor Lightwood wanted to read it over, if I recall he said something about making sure the job was done correctly this time.”  Magnus drawled waiting for her reaction.  He knew the Lightwoods were having marital problems and figured if he poked the bear with a different stick, it might get her off his back and onto someone else’s.

Maryse had fire in her eyes and her jaw muscles clenched tightly but she lifted her head with authority and nodded.  “I see.  Warlock Bane, you’re needed in the infirmary.  Simon, you’re to go with Bane.  The rest of you are dismissed.” 

Everyone but Magnus and Simon dispersed and the vampire turned to stare at him. 

“Aren’t we supposed to go to the infirmary like she said?”  He asked jabbing his thumb over his shoulder.

“Samuel, do you always do what people tell you?”

“It’s Simon, and yes…most of the time I do.” 

Magnus shook his head.  “Well I don’t have a keeper and if I did, it sure as hell wouldn’t be Maryse Lightwood.” 

“So what are you going to do?”  Simon looked confused.

“I’m going to find my boyfriend.”  He smiled.

Simon hesitated.  “So, um…what should I do?” 

Magnus shrugged as if to say ‘ _what do I care?_ ’ but replied.  “Go to the infirmary?”

The vampire frowned at the questionable answer and turned away as Magnus headed up the stairs toward the bedrooms with a whistle and a skip to his step.  They really hadn’t had the time to talk since he’d come back from Idris and _couldn’t wait_ to get his hands on his Nephilim.

In his mind he imagined finding the man in his shower, naked and gorgeous and Magnus shivered thinking about it.  Rounding the corner to the bedrooms he bumped straight into a hard chest and he felt strong, warm hands reach around to steady him.  Expecting Alec he looked up with a smile but instead of blazing hazels he was met with bright green eyes.

“Whoa there, are you okay Mr. Bane?” 

Brennan Longstock smiled and his pretty white teeth shone.  Magnus had to admit, the man was handsome, but he was absolutely nothing compared to Alec’s stunning dark looks.  He deftly stepped back from the man’s embrace and smiled back politely. 

“Brennan, yes thank you.  I apologize, I wasn’t watching where I was going…and please, just call me Magnus.  Mr. Bane makes me think of my father.”  He joked.

“Of course, Magnus.”  Brennan replied and moved forward a bit, closing some of the distance between them.  “Asmodeus Bane, that’s funny.  I didn’t think greater demons had last names.”  Brennan chuckled but stopped when Magnus looked at him funny.

“Brennan…how do you know so much about me?”  He inquired suspiciously, watching closely as he searched for any deception in the man’s face.

The shadowhunter shifted and took another step closer, leaning in like he were telling a secret.  He was so close Magnus could feel his breath on his cheek and it made him pause, wondering what the man’s intentions were. 

“I have a confession.”  Brennan looked directly into his eyes and frowned.  “When I was twelve you came to the Los Angeles institute, something about dark magic…anyway, I don’t remember much but I was told you tried to save my parent’s lives.”  The hunter paused, looking slightly choked but continued.  “They didn’t make it, but you did save my sister.” 

Magnus sucked in a breath at the memory.  Two parents were protecting their child from some stupid humans playing with magic they knew nothing about, and when it got out of hand he and the local high warlock were asked to check it out.  By the time they got there the whole family had been bewitched, the only survivor was the little girl.  The son, who Magnus know knew was Brennan, had come home to his family nearly gone. 

“That was you.”  Magnus was shocked and he immediately felt guilty.  “I’m sorry about your family.  Your sister, how is she now?”

Brennan frowned and looked down, his face contorting in pain.  “Shortly after the incident she met a mundane and uh…she asked to be deruned.”  He took a deep breath.  “I haven’t seen her since.”

Damn.  He’d always been a firm believer in fate, that things happened to people for a reason, but when those reasons came back to haunt you in the form of sad green eyes, it burned.  If only he’d been sooner, he might have saved the man’s family.  Magnus gently grasped the hunter’s wrist trying to comfort him, feeling he needed to do something, but he didn’t expect the man to pull his hand up and link their fingers together.

“Thank you.”  His eyes met and held Magnus’s.  “I never got to say that.”  He said shaking his head.

It was awkward, this man thanking him for not being able to save his parents which directly resulted in him also losing a sister.  Magnus squeezed his hand in what he hoped was reassurance and began to pull it away but Brennan held on and moved to hold it against his chest. 

“Brennan…”  Magnus began but the man shook his head again, interrupting him.

“Ever since that day I’ve idolized you.”  His head drooped nervously as he continued.  “I wanted to know you, everything about you; where you lived, what you liked, who you were with.” 

Magnus saw the longing in his face when he said the last part and winced.  He hoped the young man didn’t fancy himself in love just because he tried to help his family all those years ago.  That would be an incredibly backwards sort of crush if that were the case, and just the thought of the possibility made him confused.

“I’m sorry if it sounds creepy, but I had to know you…to meet you.” 

Magnus didn’t respond.  He was somewhat saddened and wasn’t sure what to say, but that moment quickly passed as he spied Alec walking in their direction, not looking happy. 

His boyfriend stopped a good distance from them and glanced between the two.  “Hope I’m not interrupting anything.”  He said sourly, frowning at Magnus’s hand clasped against Brennan’s chest. 

Magnus quickly pulled his hand away and moved back several feet.  He suddenly felt uncomfortable and wasn’t sure what to say to either man.  His mind raced with questions that were neither available-given his scattered thoughts, nor appropriate with the current place and time.  But he couldn’t help but wonder if Brennan’s intention was to only display gratitude, or something more?  He could only imagine how this looked to Alec.  He glanced at his boyfriend who stood rigid and distant and then back at Brennan who answered.

“No, I was just telling Magnus how amazing he is.”  Brennan smiled over at him and turned to Alec.  “You’re a _very_ lucky man.”  He said then walked away.


	10. Just a Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec proves his point. First fight???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains sex, please read at your own discretion.

Magnus POV                      

The silence in the hall was deafening.  If the moment wasn’t awkward before with the three of them, it definitely was after that departure.  Magnus looked at Alec who stood unmoving, then the hunter briefly glanced over his shoulder to make sure Brennan was gone before locking eyes with Magnus. 

“Amazing.”  Alec said absently, nodding in agreement but Magnus could tell he wasn’t happy. 

“Alec…”

Magnus didn’t get to finish his sentence because the archer quickly grabbed his wrist and pulled him down the hall where he preceded to open his bedroom door and slam it firmly behind them.  He watched as Alec paced the room like a caged tiger eager to strike before stopping at the foot of the bed to stare intently at him. 

“Do you like him?”

Magnus’s eyes grew twice their size at his question.  Was Alec joking?  Did the beautiful, strong, amazing man in front of him really believe that Magnus could just stop the suffocating feeling of love that constantly flowed through him for another Nephilim he’d known _less than an hour_?    

“What?!”

“ _Longstock_ , do you like him?” 

Magnus blanched.  Apparently Alec did believe that.

“Are you _serious_ right now?”

“ _Yes!_   Magnus, I’m serious.”  Alec raised his voice, clearly upset and continued on.  “What is it?  His attitude, how _nice_ or how _amenable_ he is to whatever you say?”  He spit the words out fitfully, running a hand through his hair roughly and moved away to growl out expletives under his breath.  “Or maybe it’s his looks.  His _pretty green_ _eyes,_ or something.”  Alec guessed angrily, disgust covering his face.

Something told Magnus that Alec didn’t care for Brennan Longstock, no matter how pretty his green eyes were and it broke his heart hearing Alec trying to justify the false attraction he thought Magnus had for the other man.  His hunter sounded defeated and urgently wanting to reassure him, Magnus tried reaching out but Alec snatched his hand away still too filled with frustration to accept comfort right then.

“Darling you need to calm down.”

Alec only clenched his jaw and began pacing again then just as suddenly stopped and frowned.  “How am I supposed to calm down when you’re out spending time with this guy, this _other shadowhunter_ , who we know _nothing_ about?” 

This was ridiculous.  “Alec you’re being ridiculous.”  Magnus acknowledged aloud. 

“Am I?  Because I don’t think I am.”  Alec swung his arm out wide at his words, dismissing him.

Magnus tried reaching out again but the hunter pulled his hand away with a sneer.  He was really trying to keep his cool but it was hard when Alec wouldn’t calm down enough to talk rationally and instead continued his tirade.  He understood Alec felt threatened by another shadowhunter, someone who was his equal, but he really had no reason to be.

“You are!  You’re acting like a jealous teenager.”  Magnus pointed out.

Alec took a step forward pointing a finger at him.  “I wouldn’t have to if _you_ didn’t give me a reason to be that way.”  He hissed, eyes glaring accusingly at him.

“ _What?_ ”  Magnus asked, now confused and offended.

“He was holding _your hand_ Magnus.  Standing _this_ close to you!”  To prove his point, Alec moved forward to lean over him and Magnus could feel his breath panting against his face in anger. 

Standing very still he took a deep breath and tried to speak calmly.  “It was nothing.  He was showing gratitude, thanking me for helping his family years ago.”  Magnus explained in a low voice not wanting to further upset the hunter. 

“No.”  Alec shook his head and took a few steps back to begin pacing again.  “There’s _something else_ there.” 

That felt like a jab and more importantly, a jab at him.  Just what was Alec saying?  Magnus narrowed his eyes at the accusation and spat back angrily.  “What the hell is that supposed to mean?!” 

When Alec didn’t reply but just shook his head Magnus got angry.  His neck tensed and he took a step toward the hunter but stopped when those dark hazels blazed at him, a silent warning that sent volumes of hurtful meaning his way.      

“Oh…I see.  The second someone relatively good looking walks in the door you _immediately_ think I’m interested in them…that because of my advanced age and experience I’m _automatically incapable_ of being with one person…”

“Not what I meant.”  Alec snapped glaring at him but heatedly Magnus continued.

“…that I would be so fickle as to dismiss my feelings for you _and chase after them!_ ” 

“That’s not what I said!”  Alec barked out stepping closer squaring his broad shoulders with intent.

“You might as well!  Alec, you don’t _trust_ me!”  Magnus cried out in frustration.

“ _It’s him I don’t trust!_ ”  He yelled, jabbing a finger toward the door violently.

Magnus advanced, not caring anymore whether it was smart and stood close glaring up at him.  “If that were the case, then we _wouldn’t be having_ this conversation.”  He snapped.

“Yes, we would.” 

“Then _why?!_   If you trust me then what’s the point in this?”  Magnus asked throwing his hands out, exasperated with he knew not what anymore. 

Alec raised to his full height and looked down on him.  “I don’t like him touching you.”

It was said in a deep, demanding voice and suddenly Magnus became very warm.  They were standing within an inch of each other breathing heavily and Magnus saw the fire raging in Alec’s eyes, and heaven help him, he liked it.  He knew Alec was brave and strong.  He knew Alec was assertive and firm.  But he didn’t know Alec was _possessive._   This was a whole new side to the hunter and Magnus had to admit, he wanted to be claimed.

Alec shook his head and moved forward, pushing Magnus back. He could feel the energy thrumming under his hunter's body like high voltage.  “I don’t _want_ him touching you.”  The words sent chills over his body and Magnus felt an arm lock behind his waste as his back hit the door.  “Only _I_ get to touch you.”

Very quickly Alec’s lips were devouring his, kissing him so hard and deep that he couldn’t breathe.  Magnus moaned loud, wrapping his arms tight about the hunter’s neck as Alec shoved hard into him, squeezing him between his chest and the door.  They broke away only for Alec’s lips to descend down his neck and nip at his collar bone before moving back up to kiss at his ear.

“ _Mmmm, Alec…fuck!_ ”  He cried when a hand firmly gripped his ass and squeezed painfully before moving to rip at the buttons of his pants, desperate to get them off.

Seconds later his pants were gone and Alec had thrown his shirt across the room while Magnus unbuckled his lovers belt, slipping his hand inside to grip his cock.  Alec groaned and thrust up into his hand while leaning in to kiss Magnus again deep.

“Lube.”

No sooner than he’d said it did a bottle appear in his hand and he squeezed a generous amount on himself.  Magnus smiled and helped rub it over Alec’s thickness causing him to moan shamelessly then he used his own long fingers to prep himself quickly. 

“That’s enough.  Come here.”  Alec commanded and moved himself up into Magnus’s space.

Both men were breathing heavily, their actions jerky with unspent lust as Alec pressed himself flush against the warlock and lifting his leg, pushed into him quickly.  Magnus cried out at the sudden intrusion and his nails dug into Alec’s shoulders.  Alec stopped only briefly, his eyes worried and uncertain, making sure he was alright before getting the go ahead and thrusting into him in fast, hard thrusts. 

Magnus licked his lips and smiled.  Alec’s arms were like steel bands surrounding him.  His hands were everywhere, squeezing and gripping and pulling Magnus into him, and he could do nothing but hold on as his boyfriend pounded into him, taking all his anger and frustration out in his movements…almost as if he _wanted_ Magnus to still feel him later.  

A familiar heat began to build in his abdomen and Magnus reached down hoping to escalate that feeling but Alec moved his hand away, gripping the warlock’s cock himself and began working him with his thrusts, twisting his hand at the tip making Magnus’s eyes roll in the back of his head. 

“Alec please…”  Alec’s hands squeezed his ass.  “ _Ah_ …Alec…”  His mouth sucked at his ear.  “ _Please…I need…Mmmmmm!_ ”  His teeth grazed over his neck and he thrust harder.  “ _Fuck-yes-Alec!_ ” 

Magnus tensed and buried his face in Alec’s neck as his orgasm hit him, his body shuddering two, three times as he heard Alec’s deep growl while the hunter continued to thrust hard into him, searching desperately for his own release.  Every moan his lover made echoed in his ear causing Magnus to shiver and the arms around him tightened as Alec pushed deep into him one last time, biting his shoulder in pleasure and with a loud groan, Alec stilled.

Both men were exhausted, clinging to the other breathing heavily but more than happily spent.  Magnus smiled against his neck, surprised at the turn of events and more than pleased at the outcome.  He silently thanked the Nephilim’s angels for his archer who gently peppered kisses along the bruise he left with his teeth moments before and Magnus eagerly grabbed a handful of his thick locks, holding him still while they rested their foreheads together.

“Are you okay?”  Alec asked quietly.

“I’m wonderful.”  Magnus replied and still holding a lock of hair in his hands he placed a single, love-filled kiss on his hunter’s lips.

Alec nodded and took a deep breath and closed his eyes.  Magnus knew he was searching for words, words that would finally be rational now that his anger and jealousy was spent, and he waited patiently.  He would always wait for his Alexander.

“Okay.  I’m jealous.”  He admitted still trying to catch his breath.  “But can you blame me?”  Alec asked and leaned back to cup his face.  His thumbs whispered over his cheeks as his soft hazel eyes gazed deeply into Magnus’s.  “Look at you.” 

Magnus almost swooned at the love and vulnerability showing on his boyfriend’s face and he was so deliriously happy that he laughed. 

“I love you Alexander.  I love you and _only you_.”           

Alec smiled and kissed him gently on the lips.  “I love you too.  I just had to…prove my point.”

Magnus smiled.  “You should definitely prove your points more often.” 


	11. Just Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone's excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains sexual activity. Read at your own discretion.

Brennan POV                    

His body was thrumming by the time he reached his room.  His first meeting with Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, was amazing.  This is all he’s thought about for so many years.  He’d dreamed about this moment and how it would go but he’d never imagined it would be like this.  The man was magical.  The way he moved was smooth, like a cat making Brennan want to stroke him, to hear him purr.  His voice was silky, like honey that the hunter knew would taste just as sweet.  Angel how he wanted to taste the man.  But the way he carried himself was just intoxicating.  The warlock oozed a confidence that Brennan wanted to soak up like a hungry sponge.  Yes, he was perfect.

“Magnus Bane.”  He said aloud, amazed and awed.

On what felt like a cloud, he moved over to sit on the bed, a huge smile plastered across his face.  Briefly, their conversation came into his head but he brushed thoughts like that away.  He had no desire to remember parents who weren’t strong enough to survive such simple magic or a sister who was foolish enough to throw away the gift of the angels for a pathetic mundane life.  That loss no longer affected him.  He no longer sat alone in his room wondering if he would fall as they had.  Brennan had instead latched onto something else, someone else, and holding onto that he forged his way here.  No, he was no longer a scared boy, he was now a man, a strong man who knew exactly what he wanted and right now, he wanted to see Magnus again. 

“Magnus.”  He sighed heavily, missing the moment more and more.

Raising his hands up to his face he smelled them, desperately hoping for any trace of the scent of the warlock to still be there.  Nothing.  With a frustrated groan he laid back closing his eyes and imagined his face.  Big, glowing cat eyes framed in long black lashes.  High, tan cheek bones that ran down to the length of a long, slender neck.  Soft pink lips he longed to taste, to see just how sweet they’d be.  He remembered those lips parted just slightly and he groaned again, this time in pleasure as he felt himself getting hard. 

“ _Mmmm_ , Magnus.”  He whispered, a finger running along his lips.

His breathing picked up and he slowly ran a hand down his chest over his abdomen to thumb his pants open.  A soft gasp escaped him as he touched himself, images of a glittery warlock spurring him on.  He thought of how his hands would caress the soft tan skin and how his lips would suck across the lithe body.  His hand moved faster and harder imagining the sounds the warlock would make under him and it very nearly did him in.  Biting down on his fist, he remembered the way Magnus said his name and he repeated it in his head, ‘ _Brennan, Brennan, Brennan_ ’ and with a last few frenzied tugs, his back arched in pleasure.

“ _Ah…yes, Magnus!_ ”    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short but I quite like the little looks through the window that's Brennan's mind.


	12. Coming with You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace glares a lot. Magnus gets a note. Alec is a boss.

Magnus POV      

Not an hour later he was happily heading to the infirmary, admittedly where he should’ve been long ago.  Thankfully he didn’t run into Maryse along the way and by the time he reached the room he had a huge smile plastered on his face.

Simon sat holding Clary’s hand while a nurse drew her blood and Jace stood scowling in the corner at the two.

“Still getting tests done Biscuit?”  He inquired even though he knew the Clave was curious about what sort of experiments Valentine might have done on her. 

She nodded and Simon squeezed her hand gently in comfort.  Isabelle Lightwood was running the tests and asked for different types of blood from downworlders but the vampires had declined, so in a show of good faith Magnus agreed to donate his own blood and Simon Lewis was chosen at the last meeting to be the vampire donor.  The fey had agreed but not sent their donor as of yet and thankfully Magnus had nothing to do with it.  

“Where the hell have you been?”  Jace snapped.

“If you must know, I was spending quality time with Alexander.”  Magnus relayed.

Jace shook his head and glared daggers at him.  “You mean I’ve had to sit here babysitting these two for the past hour while you were busy getting-it-on with my parabatai?”

Magnus smiled and answered simply.  “Yes.”

Clary raised her eyebrows and Simon blinked uncomfortably. 

“Oh come on, Clary isn’t that bad of company.”  Magnus winked at her and Simon frowned.  “Besides, what are you doing here?  Formulating that diabolical plan we spoke about?”  Magnus raised an eyebrow and nodded toward Clary which made Jace shift uncomfortably.

Luckily the blonde didn’t have to answer because Clary looked at him sympathetically and pouted.  “You didn’t _have_ to be here Jace.  We would’ve been fine on our own.”  Clary lamented.

Jace frowned at her.  “I can’t just sit by and watch you bleed all over without worrying Simon will start eyeing you like a Lunchable.”

Magnus laughed lightly at their antics just as a red light flashed in front of his face and a fire message began floating down that he snatched out of the air.  His smile quickly faded and he tensed as he read it. 

“Magnus, what’s wrong?”  Jace asked, his training alerting him to the change in the warlock and already, he was prepared for the worst. 

“It’s Catarina.  Valentine has her and if I don’t surrender myself, he’ll kill her.”  

Jace cursed aloud and pulled out his phone typing rapidly on it.  “This is a trap.”  The blonde said looking directly at Magnus who nodded.

He looked up at the three and wondered if his words showed as much fear as he was actually feeling.  Cat was one of the few people he’d willingly give his life for and somehow Valentine knew it.  His poor blue lovely.  Magnus couldn’t let anything happen to her.  

“What are you going to do?”  Clary asked, a deep frown marring her face.

Magnus knew exactly what he had to do.  “I’m going to give him what he wants.”

Seconds later, Alec burst through the infirmary doors and moved into the room stopping next to Magnus gently gripping his arm.  “What’s going on?  What happened?”  He asked anxiously, studying his boyfriend’s face.

Magnus passed him the note and Alec’s face darkened as he read it.  Then turning the note over, he raised his brows and looked up.

“There’s an address…it just appeared on the back.”

Magnus snatched the note back reading the address, cursing Catarina and her sneakiness.  She was trying to keep him away, to save him by hiding the location on the note but her magic was weak.  It was either Valentine’s stronghold or her location, regardless he now knew where he was headed. 

As if he were psychic, Jace moved forward to halt him at the same time Magnus did to create a portal and they collided, Jace gripping his arms forcing him to stop.

“Magnus you can’t.”  Alec said from behind him while Jace held him tight.

“Please don’t try and stop me.”  He shoved away from the Nephilim and his hands blazed up in blue flames ready to fight in order to get to his friend.  “I’m leaving here, even if it means I have to go _through you_.”

At first he wasn’t sure if he’d spoken with enough force but after a moment Jace stood back, hands up as Alec approached slowly, his demeanor gentle and kind as if Magnus were a dangerous animal he were trying to tame. 

“Magnus, we don’t have a plan, for all we know you’re heading into a trap and Valentine has the Blood Rubies…”  He left off not able to finish the sentence but Magnus got the point.  Alec was worried.

“Alec I have to.  I can’t just leave Catarina at Valentine’s mercy.  The man has none.”  He paused with a sad glance at his boyfriend.  “He wants me.  I have to go Alec.” 

His voice was pleading and apologetic but by no means was he asking for permission and Alec knew it because he nodded and put his hand on his seraph blade.  “Then I’m coming with you.” 

“So am I.”  Jace added moving to put a hand on his parabatai’s shoulder.

“We are too.”  Clary said nudging Simon who nodded his reluctant consent. 

Magnus immediately shook his head dreading having any of their possible deaths on his hands.  “No, this is _warlock business_.  I’ll handle it on my own.”

“Don’t be absurd!  Valentine’s Nephilim, and _‘practically’ family_.”  Jace declared throwing a glance toward Clary.

“And Catarina is mine.”  Magnus snapped back noting that his words caused Alec’s face to drop.

With determined eyes he glanced around the room at each person in turn wondering why they all looked so solemn when this was completely his fight.  He began to back away but was stopped once again, this time by his boyfriend’s hand on his arm. 

“You aren’t going without us.”  Alec stated.

Simon shrugged.  “It’s _dangerous_ , and you never know when you might need a vampire.”

Clary smiled.  “It’s also _safer in numbers_ , so you can’t go alone.”

“It’s _Valentine_ , who was originally our business _,_ turned problem.”  Jace declared.

Alec ran his hand down Magnus’s arm to grasp his hand and pull the warlock to him.  “And it’s _you_ Magnus.  Wherever you go I want be with you, especially fighting…if you want me.” 

The hunter pulled his hand up placing a single kiss on his knuckles and those bright hazel eyes destroyed him, completely consuming any fight he had against them going.  Damn his beating heart.  Damn this perfect man who loved him and damn if that man wasn’t his weakness, but Magnus wouldn’t have it any other way. 

“I always want you Alexander.”  He whispered and Alec nodded.

“Gear up!”  Alec commanded, his eyes sending a silent promise to Magnus as they prepared to rescue his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :( These chapters always seem so much longer when I write them.


	13. Savior of Cows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus worries a lot. Jace is slap happy. Simon is not hungry.

Alec POV             

The portal opened up on a dirt road next to a pasture with bright green grass and confused looking cows.  Alec checked the area while Clary pulled out her phone and tapped at the screen.  Jace glared at Simon who wandered over to the cows.

“Um…Magnus, where are we?”  Clary asked glancing at him.

“Northern Washington State.”  He answered watching her hold her phone up to the sky.

“And you’ve been here before?”  He shot her an impressed look.  “I know that you can’t portal to somewhere you’ve never been, which is why we aren’t exactly at the address on the back of that note but as close as we can get to it.” 

He smiled and nodded.  “Well done Biscuit.  Ragnor has a cabin nearby and we once got lost out here looking for the nearest town.” 

“Hey!  They’re friendly.”  Simon called out with a smile, rubbing his hand over a cow’s head that had meandered over to him.

“This really isn’t the time for a snack.”  Jace snapped petulantly.

“Yeah, because I get hungry every time I see something with a pulse…”  Simon retorted sarcastically.

Alec stood next to Magnus and shook his head watching the two men bicker, Jace claiming savior of the cows while Simon kept insisting he was full, each stroking a hand over the bovine’s head.

“This is why I wanted to come alone.”  Magnus muttered quietly.

Alec smirked and looked at the warlock thinking he was making a joke but his face was completely serious.  Their eyes met and Alec frowned. 

“Alexander, I can’t let anything happen to you or your family because of me.  It wouldn’t be right.”

Alec glanced over at his parabatai and the vampire still arguing and then at Clary who was walking around still trying to get a signal.  These were the people he loved and would protect with his last dying breath and he knew that Magnus was seeing the same thing, he just didn’t see it the _same way_ that Alec did.

Reaching out he grabbed Magnus’s ringed hand and tangled their fingers together.  “Even though I sometimes try not to claim them, they are my family, but…they’re _your_ family _too_.”  Magnus looked up, surprised at his statement.  “Every person here, is here for you, not me.”

Magnus shook his head and surprisingly Alec let go of his hand to move several feet away, holding up a finger at him to wait.

“Alright, everyone _let’s go!_   We’re getting out of here.  Magnus has decided to go alone.”  He made his voice sound as neutral as possible and everyone stopped what they were doing to turn in his direction, curious at what suddenly brought this on.

“What?!”  Asked Clary, clearly upset.

“Didn’t we just talk about this?  I would like to reiterate that I don’t think that’s a good idea.”  Simon argued.

“ _Absolutely not!_ ”  Jace yelled and stalked forward throwing up a finger in counting.  “One, _I just got here_ and I really don’t have the aptitude for portal travel so I _refuse_ to jump back in one just so we can get back to the institute to change our minds _yet again_!  That would be _three_ portals in an hour.”

Simon raised his hand.  “I agree with that statement, I’m staying.” 

“And two,” he dangled two fingers in the air dramatically, “I don’t know what crawled up your butt to want to leave your boyfriend here but _I_ sure as hell won’t.”  Jace frowned at Magnus in what Alec thought might be fondness.  “Even though he won’t admit it, Sparkles needs me, and I’m not leaving him alone out here in this beautiful countryside to face a narcissistic psychopath with a bunch of magic stealing rocks.”

Clary smiled at Magnus.  “And I agree with that statement.  I won’t leave you either.”

Alec felt a sharp pain in his heart and realized it was love.  He loved every one of these people and thanked the angel they were in his life.  “I wasn’t really going to leave him.”  He admitted sheepishly.

Alec glanced at Magnus who looked teary and was about to go to him when Jace then strode up and slapped him across the face.  “ _That’s_ for lying to all of us.”  At Alec’s shocked look Jace shook his head and slapped him again.  “And _that’s_ for lying badly.  I knew all along you would never leave him here alone.”  Another slap made his cheek sting and he cupped it gently, glaring darkly at his parabatai.  “And _that’s_ for even _suggesting_ we leave Magnus behind.  Dick move.”  Yet another slap connected but this time on the other cheek.  “That last one is because I’m enjoying hitting you.” 

Alec shoved him roughly and Simon laughed aloud until Alec glared at him.  He then moved to stand next to Magnus flashing a small smile.  He knew Magnus was wishing they were all somewhere safe but he’d done this on purpose.  “So I’ve proved another point to you…somewhat painfully this time.”  He feigned a wince and was rewarded when Magnus smiled, placing a small kiss on his lips. 

“Thank you Alexander.”  His boyfriend said sweetly. 

“ _I’ve got it!_ ”  Clary exclaimed holding out her phone.  “We head north.”

Alec turned to Magnus and reached for his hand indicating he was ready and willing.  “Let’s go.” 

********

An old, white rundown house sat looking ready to fall over and Alec glanced at Clary who nodded her assurance that they were at the right place.  Cautiously they moved through the knee high grass around the building until they came upon a large red barn in the back.  Alec watched Magnus carefully as they made their way around its front and stopped cold when they saw Catarina being held by Valentine, a seraph blade to her neck.

“It’s about time, I was beginning to wonder what Miss Loss and I could do to quell the monotony.”  Valentine smiled at the group and pulled his blade closer to Catarina’s neck when Jace began to advance.  “Oh I wouldn’t son.” 

At his words, three circle members exited the barn followed by several large forsaken.  The creatures were huge and everyone cautiously took a step back.  One growled furiously causing foamy saliva to drip from its mouth and Clary reached for her blade instinctually. 

Catarina looked at them sadly but didn’t struggle.  “Magnus don’t do this.”  She begged, tears streaking down her cheeks.

“Darling, did you really think I would leave you to die?”  He then addressed Valentine.  “I’m here as you requested, now let her go.”

Alec felt adrenaline course through his body hearing his boyfriend say those words.  Magnus was willing to give himself up.  Alec wasn’t willing to let that happen.  He pulled his bow notching an arrow and the rest of the group followed suit, seraph blades blazing to life. 

Valentine laughed heartily.  “There’s no need for that I assure you.  I will of course let Miss Loss go.  I’ll even let you go.  All I want in return, is Magnus Bane’s magic.” 

“Not going to happen.”  Alec vowed stepping in front of Magnus who put a hand on his shoulder.

Jace shook his head.  “Why Magnus?  You have your pick of any warlock around but you chose him.” 

“That’s an excellent question my boy.  I do have my pick of any magical being around, even Miss Loss here, but you see I only want the best, and Magnus Bane is the offspring of a greater demon and is vastly more powerful than an ordinary warlock which makes him special, so he’s at the top of my list.”  Valentine grinned from ear to ear.

Jace sent a questioning look at Magnus who only shook his head. 

“But I’m sure you didn’t know this.”  Valentine continued.  “Magnus probably hasn’t shared with you the full extent of his power.”  Valentine tilted his head in wonder.  “Why, he could kill every one of us right now with a single thought, but he won’t do it because he would have to reach deep into his demonic side.  He would be using dark magic.” 

He took a step forward pushing Catarina with him and nodded at a box one of the circle members held.  Inside sat five dirty stones nestled in velvet, one glowing brightly. 

“Now Bane, since you won’t use the gift your father gave you, I insist you let me take it off your hands.  Pun intended.”     

Catarina shook her head.  “Alec, get him out of here.  _Take Magnus and_ _run!_ ”  She hissed desperately.

Magnus began walking forward but Alec caught his arm.  “No.” 

Alec demanded with his words but his eyes begged, pleaded with him to not listen to Valentine, to not touch those stones.  His heart felt ready to beat out of his chest as Magnus shrugged him off, looking beyond him momentarily before taking a step back just as a huge forsaken stepped in blocking him from his boyfriend.  Alec felt hands grip him from behind and he pulled against them, determined to grab the warlock and make him leave, but his parabatai slipped his arms around him holding him tight as his boyfriend moved further away.  

“ _Magnus no!_ ”  He yelled around the creature at Magnus who was now at the box.

Magnus looked up from the stones to Valentine with sad eyes.  “You will let them go, all of them?”

Valentine nodded and smiled.  “You have my word.” 


	14. Valentine's Rolex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's a bully. Jace is strong. Forsaken are big.

Alec's POV

This wasn’t happening.  Oh Angel this wasn’t happening to them!  Alec yanked and twisted as hard as he could, desperate to get to Magnus but his parabatai held strong, his arms locked around him like steel bands, both protecting him from being squashed by the creatures keeping them at bay and killing him slowly by not letting him go.  But right then Alec didn’t care.  He didn’t want to be protected, all he wanted was to get to his boyfriend, to stop him from giving himself away for the sake of everyone else. 

“Jace let me go!”  Alec cried and knowing his parabatai wouldn’t listen he turned to Simon and Clary.  “Please…Clary please… _Magnus!_ ” 

The anguish in his voice must have moved her because she took a step forward, momentarily slowing the racing of Alec’s heart until Simon gripped her arm holding her back, his stoic face staring at Jace. 

“Clary _NO_!”  Jace boomed.

His voice sent a violent rage through Alec and he growled loudly, swinging his leg back to trip the blonde but his efforts only resulted in Jace falling forward, effectively holding his balance and using brute strength to wrestle Alec to his knees.

“Please Jace, _please. _”__

____

He was begging now but his parabatai only leaned in to speak in his ear.  “Alec we can’t win.  If we fight, we die.  You have to trust Magnus.  We have to hope he has a plan.”

____

The large forsaken blocking them growled and the smile on Valentine’s face made him panic further and Alec began to hyperventilate, knowing this wouldn’t end well.  Why didn’t Magnus see this?  Why didn’t he stop?  Why must the beautiful man be so damn selfless?

____

Alec watched Magnus take a deep breath then reach inside the box to pick up a stone and he stopped struggling.  Alec couldn’t breathe.  This was it.  Nothing happened at first and everyone stood confused for a moment, wondering if there was something they were missing until the sound of a soft grunt echoed around them.  Magnus hunched over slightly and hissed as a swirling cloud very slowly began circling him.  With a snap a powerful magic surrounded him, forcing his hand closed shut over the stone like a vise and he fell to his knees, a wailing cry of despair erupting from him. 

____

“ _Magnus!_ ”  Alec screamed, tears streaming down his face.  “ _NOOO!_ ”

____

Faintly he heard Catarina screaming something and saw Valentine grip her hair, pulling her back. The forsaken moved away and Alec screamed again pulling against his parabatai but he still couldn’t get to his boyfriend who now kneeled, tense and motionless, his hand still closed firmly around the stone.  A sucking sound vibrated through the air in pulses and Magnus screamed again as his back arched violently, jerking his head to turn directly at Alec who watched in horror as the yellow-green of his eyes flickered out like a light, to turn a dark brown just before his body fell limply to the ground.     

____

The sudden silence was unexpectedly thick and Alec could hear himself wheezing in fear.  Like a bad dream Valentine’s laugh echoed in his ears.  “It’s always so exciting to watch.” 

____

Alec pulled against Jace to stand just as Magnus stirred and sat up, propping himself up on weak arms.  He was moving. By the Angel he was moving! A hiss escaped his lips as he watched Valentine smile happily and move forward, reaching down to take the now glowing stone and place it in the box. 

____

“Thank you Mr. Bane.” 

____

“Let them go.”  Magnus groaned and Alec almost collapsed at how happy he was to hear that voice.

____

“Of course.” 

____

Valentine then gripped Catarina by the nape of her neck and pulled her to the side.  “Create a portal my dear.”  He hissed.

____

Doing as instructed she sneered at him as he held her face close and told her.  “Now, think of home.” He said and shoved her through the portal which disappeared shortly afterwards. 

____

“Magnus!”  Alec called again and was suddenly let go, his body stumbling as he rushed to his boyfriend.

____

Despite his fear his hands were calm as they slipped around his boyfriend, pulling him into his arms.  It was going to be okay.  It had to be.  Magnus was safe, in his arms and there was no way he’d let _anyone_ touch him.  Alec thoroughly checked him for any injuries and ran a hand through his dark hair, trying to reassure himself of his lover's presence. He was alive. Magnus was alive. His arms tightened, a fresh raw anger surging through him at his boyfriend's suffering.  He felt Magnus’s fingers grip his shirt lightly and he knew his heart was beating out of control, he knew that his boyfriend felt it and in response the warlock looked up, but something was wrong.    

____

Tired brown eyes met his and Alec shook his head confused.  “I don’t understand…”

____

“Allow me.”  Valentine smirked, apparently bored now and he shut the box putting it under his arm and moved to kneel before Alec.  “The stone doesn’t just take their magic, it takes their life force.  So that means that Magnus Bane, is now completely human.  No more magic, no more immortality.” He smiled brightly at the couple sitting on the ground and winked at Alec.  “You should be happy, now you two can die together.” 

____

Jace cursed and twirled his blade in his hand as he moved to kill Valentine but several forsaken blocked his path making him hiss in frustration.  The older hunter stood and pouted at the blonde, taunting him. 

____

“Don’t make me kill you any sooner than I’d anticipated.”

____

“But you said you’d let us go.”  Clary argued as the forsaken advanced on her and Simon as well. 

____

Valentine seemed to debate for a moment.  “I _did_ , but I didn’t say I wouldn’t kill you.  I’ll let you go… as far away as you can before my forsaken reach you.  I’ll even give you a head start of, let’s say five minutes?” 

____

“You son of a bitch.”  Jace snapped, his hands balling into fists turning them white.  “You would kill your own daughter just for a bit of power.” 

____

Valentine then tilted his head in thought and held out his hand toward Clary.  “You’re right, what kind of father would I be if I didn’t give my precious little girl options?  I’ll tell you what my dear, come with me and live…we could rule together, my seed and I taking over the world…or stay here to die with your friends.”

____

Clary shook her head and backed away from him.  “I’d rather fight and die with my _family _than live another minute with you.”__

____

____

____

Valentine pouted sourly and retracted his hand to check his watch.  “Then you’d better run.  Your five minutes are almost up.” 

____

____

____

Several forsaken growled loudly causing Alec’s heart to quicken.  He grabbed Magnus by the waist and helped him stand, moving him away from the creatures.  There was nowhere to go.  Magnus was human now and couldn’t make a portal, Catarina was gone and they were on foot in the middle of nowhere.  He felt himself slowly begin to panic and took a deep breath.  He had to keep it together.  He had to become the leader he was and save his family.

____

____

____

“We don’t have a way out of here.”  Alec relayed.

____

____

____

“And I don’t have a plan.”  Jace said.

____

____

____

“Why don’t we just call someone for help?”  Simon asked holding up his phone?

____

____

____

“Signal is weak and we don’t have time.  We’d be dead before anyone got here.”  Alec pointed out.

____

____

____

“Can’t we fight them?”  Clary asked and they all turned to look behind them at the dozen plus forsaken with bulging arms, huge teeth and mangly clawed hands, each towering over them by at least three feet.

____

____

____

Jace counted under his breath like he was actually considering it then he turned back to the group, specifically Clary, and frowned.  “Probably not the best idea.” 

____

____

____

Alec agreed and glanced around noting Valentine was between them and the road and in front of them was nothing but woods, then his sharp eyes met Jace’s. 

____

____

____

“The woods.  We can lose them in the woods.”

____

____

____

Jace nodded, realizing this might be their only option and named his seraph blade, the glow lighting up his face ominously.  Clary swallowed hard and Simon grabbed her hand, a silent reassurance that he was there next to her.  Alec then glanced at Magnus and knew what he had to do.  With a shaking hand he pulled a blade from his belt and handed it to his boyfriend, his hazel eyes full of fear and desperation.

____

____

____

“Magnus, you have to run.” 

____

____

____

His boyfriend stared back shocked, then automatically shook his head in the negative but Alec cupped his face holding him firm and this time he demanded, his eyes commanding as he ran a thumb over a soft cheek. 

____

____

____

“You’re _going_ to run.  I’m right behind you Magnus, I promise.”  

____

____

____

“Thirty seconds!”  Valentine called followed by happy laughter that made his skin prickle.

____

____

____

He had to make Magnus listen.  In his mind he was begging now.  Get away.  Save yourself.  But he couldn’t say those things or Magnus would never leave him.  He knew this because if their situations were reversed, Alec would do the same.  In a firm move of desperation he pushed Magnus toward Clary and Simon who began moving toward the trees. 

____

____

____

“Magnus go.  Now.  _Run!_ ” 

____

____

____

With a broken heart he watched as Clary gripped Magnus’s arm tight and pulled him along into the woods before he turned back, side by side with Jace, to face Valentine and his creatures. 

____

____

____


	15. The Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of running. A kiss. Pausing for a drink.

Magnus POV      

His chest heaved as he sprinted through the trees.  It almost seemed as if the woods had come alive and were reaching out for him, trying to grasp him with their long rickety hands to smother him in their hidden copses.  The branches were thick and slapped at his body with force but he plowed on, desperate to get as far away as he could from the creatures pursuing them.  Occasionally the cries of the forsaken echoed through the woods but that had stopped now and it worried him.   

He knew Alec was behind him somewhere, protecting him, saving him, and as desperately as he wanted to turn and fight next to the archer, he knew he couldn’t.  With no magic he would likely die and Alec would probably die trying to save him, so his only option was to run.  To trust Alec and do as he was told.

So he ran as fast and as far as he could, his chest burning and his feet aching until he couldn’t run anymore.  Panting heavily he leaned against a tree and bent over, trying to catch his breath while looking around him for any sign he wasn’t alone.  There was nothing, not a sound, but he still only took a moment to reclaim his breath.  Deciding it would be best to keep moving he began walking, keeping the dagger close to his side as it was his only weapon.  Absently he ran a shaking hand through his hair and cursed aloud.  His body, now human and no longer able to regenerate energy was already worn down with exhaustion and he worried, knowing he couldn’t keep up at this pace for much longer. 

The sound of a branch snapping made him freeze.  He quickly took in his surroundings and his breath hitched because there, just ten feet away from him, was an inhumanly large forsaken.  Magnus’s eyes grew as the creature raised its huge arms and growled, making veins pop out on its neck, then with a lunge it charged at him.  He took off at a run, swiftly jumping over a log and dodging between trees trying to evade it when he heard a grunt behind him and he changed direction just in time to dodge a large tree trunk as it flew through the air and shattered behind him.  Magnus turned to run again but his foot caught on a root and he fell to the ground, only this time he had no time to move as the creature was already on him.  Looking up into the face of his killer he gripped the dagger tight, prepared to at least get a few good stabs in before he went down when three arrows pierced the creature, two in the head and one in the neck. 

In a blur a Nephilim flew past, seraph blade glowing in the gloom of the woods as it sliced through the creature’s stomach and over its throat spilling its intestines and life blood on the ground below.  Miraculously it was still moving, swinging out for the shadowhunter but thankfully not connecting.  Magnus hastily crawled back as he heard a grotesque crunch and saw the creature falling to its knees, a seraph blade lodged into its back.  Alec stood behind it, covered in blood and a thin sheen of sweat but otherwise no worse for wear.  Just as the forsaken began falling the rest of the way forward, Alec pulled the blade from its back and using his whole body, swiped forcefully to the side, effectively severing the head from the body before it even hit the ground.     

He hadn’t the chance to move when Alec was by his side gripping his arm and pulling him to his feet.  Magnus could see fear etched into those handsome features and wished there were a way to take that emotion away but he couldn’t even control his own emotions right now.     

“Magnus you have to keep moving.”  Alec demanded, pausing briefly to touch his boyfriend’s cheek coming away with blood. 

Magnus shook his head.  “I’m fine Alec.  It’s just a scratch.”    

Alec gave him a dubious look.  “But you can’t heal anymore Magnus.”  He tried using the sleeve of his jacket to wipe away the blood but Magnus slapped his hand away and glanced behind him. 

“I didn’t realize you were that close.”  He said staring back at the forsaken who’d just moments before thrown a whole tree at him. 

“You never left my sight.” 

Alec had been with him the whole time.  With this realization Magnus’s heart exploded with emotion and he grabbed the hunter by his shoulders kissing him hard.  He put all his passion and love into the kiss, for he wanted Alec to know just what he meant to him and he knew it could very well be the last one they shared.  They leaned back breathing heavily and though Magnus knew it wasn’t the time nor the place, he moved in to place two more quick kisses against his soft lips before pulling away completely.

Alec looked at him desperately and gripped his face between his hands.  “Magnus…I…”   

Another sound came out of the woods causing them both to turn and Alec automatically put his body between Magnus and whatever was approaching them, notching his bow.  Simon ran up at vampire speed and stopped a good distance away with his hands up. 

“It’s just me.”

“Clary?  Jace?”  Alec asked dropping his bow scanning the woods behind the vampire. 

“Clary is just behind me.  We took down two but our side of the woods seems clear.  I haven’t seen Jace.”  Simon then suddenly moaned and bent over gripping his stomach. 

Alec raised a questioning brow at him.  “Simon, what’s wrong?” 

The vampire turned and Magnus caught sight of blood on his shirt.  “Were you injured?”  He asked already rolling up his sleeve before Simon got to nod.

Alec stared at him perplexed.  “What are you doing?”  The hunter asked as if he were scolding a child he’d caught doing something wrong.

“He lost blood with his injury and needs more so he can have the energy to keep going.  He needs to feed.”  Magnus responded as if it were the simplest thing in the world but his boyfriend quickly slipped around to block his way holding out a hand to stop him. 

“Absolutely not!”  Alec looked back and forth between the vampire and his boyfriend.  “There is no way he’s drinking your blood Magnus!”

“It’s the only way he’ll be able to fight and we need him.”  Magnus’s brown eyes flashed brightly.  “Alexander we need all of you strong if we’re to survive.  It’s a simple fix and it only makes sense that I do it.”

Moving around the archer he once again approached Simon but Alec gripped his shoulder tight turning him around. 

“He can drink from me.”

Both Simon and Magnus blinked shocked faces up at the hunter but to prove he was serious Alec rolled the sleeve of his shirt up and offered his wrist to the vampire.  Simon glanced uncertainly at Magnus who nodded, so gingerly he took the appendage and quickly sunk his teeth into the thin pale skin. 

Magnus watched his lover’s face as Simon drank from him and, sensing how uncomfortable he was, he reached out to link his fingers through Alec’s.      

“You didn’t have to do that.”  He smiled up at his boyfriend who grimaced like he could feel his blood leaving his body through a straw of an empty cup.

“Magnus you’re human and…I can use my runes.”  He replied quickly, probably not trusting his voice at the moment. 

Magnus grinned at his lover, a Nephilim who’d until recently had little interaction with downworlders in general was now practically living with a warlock and allowing a vampire to bite and fed from him and Magnus was amazed at how far he'd come in such a short time.  He really was doing so well to handle all this newness in his life and Magnus squeezed his hand tight, knowing he was blessed by the angels for meeting this man.  Magnus's heart then shattered further when he caught Alec's eyes roaming over Simon, checking the vampire for any other wounds before he nodded his head, silently content with the man's health. Damnit, he loved his Nephilim so much.

Not minutes later Simon released him and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.  “Hey thanks Alec, I really appreciate it.” 

Alec waved at him and turned to draw some runes on himself as Magnus approached Simon moving to check out his back, and not surprisingly the skin was healed up beautifully, not a scar in sight.  Satisfied that both men were back in working order, Magnus then turned to search the wood again and froze.

“Didn’t you say Clary was just behind you?”  He asked hearing snapping sounds coming from his right. 

“Yeah.”  The vampire replied staring in the same direction.

Both Simon and Alec moved forward ready to fight just as Clary came running through the trees screaming. 

“ _Simon!!!_ ” 

 


	16. Just a Scratch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More running. Magnus gets a scratch. Everyone counts.

Magnus POV      

Magnus saw just behind her three large forsaken thundering toward them.  He felt Alec push on him and then once again, all he saw was the trees blurring past him.  For a moment he felt a hand at his back pushing him along but too soon it disappeared and he felt cold and bereft without it.  The sounds of fighting began behind him and he again had to come to a stop when another forsaken blocked his path, this one carrying a large, spiky club.  Magnus knew there was no getting past the creature so he could either stand and fight it or run back to Alec, who was most likely overwhelmed. 

He quickly scanned the woods and picked a path where the trees were thickest and ran.  The monster roared and lunged for him but he ducked and slid through two small trees causing the creature to lodge its arm between them.  Magnus leaned back as far as he could, the creature’s hand just an inch from his face getting dangerously closer.   He heard the trees creak as they began to give and before the beast could move back he brought the dagger down slicing through its arm.  With a deep cry he slammed the dagger into the beasts flesh twice more hearing bone crunch and causing blood to spurt.  Using all his strength he yanked on it hard ripping the skin open, then gripping the injured arm tightly he held it in place and then shoved the blade into the creature’s neck, giving it a good twist.  The forsaken roared and yanked away pulling Magnus with it causing him to slam his head on the tree, and for a second he saw stars. 

Dizzy and disoriented he reached his hand up to his head, coming away sticky with blood.  Taking a few deep breaths his vision cleared some and he stumbled backwards trying to get as far away as he could.  The club was swung at him and he lunged back, feeling the gust of wind from the weapon as it just barely missed his face but he ran out of luck when a veiny hand gripped him tightly around his throat.  He was then picked up by his neck and dangled about like a doll before being pulled up into the creatures face. 

“Warlock.”  It gurgled past the blade still in its throat.

Magnus tried to kick but the grip on him was so tight he couldn’t move.  His body had shut down and everything was quickly becoming black.  As if he were dreaming he heard a loud scream and felt himself falling to abruptly hit the ground with a painful groan.  Lying face down in the dirt he wheezed violently as he desperately sucked in air, still hearing the screams surrounding him.  Briefly he opened his eyes and through a dark haze he saw the blazing light of a seraph blade as it came crashing down one, two, three times before stopping and then everything suddenly became quiet.    

The feeling of hands on him make him flinch but gradually the sound of soothing words calmed him and he felt strong warm arms circle him, holding him close.  Still taking deep breaths through his bruised throat he clung to the person holding him and looked up to see two beautiful hazel eyes staring back.

“Alec.”  It was barely a word but he got it out. 

“Magnus.  You’re going to be okay.”  Alec whispered, his words almost as broken as Magnus’s and his arms became slack long enough to press something against his head before pulling him close again.

“Alec?”  Jace asked looking to Magnus, silently asking about his boyfriend.

“Just a scratch.”  Magnus croaked out and felt an arm tighten around him pulling him closer to his chest, then another sliding under his legs lifting him bridal style. 

“He’ll be okay, but we can’t stay here.”  Alec said and began walking, doing his best not to bounce too much.

Magnus rested against Alec’s chest as they walked and listened intently for any sound of the creatures.  He heard the sound of runes being burnt on skin, hushed voices close by and Alec’s steady heartbeat under his head.  Then occasionally, when everyone was silent, he could hear the wild of the woods and their tentative footsteps through it and Magnus thought if the situation were different, it might be considered peaceful. 

After a while, Alec shifted him in his arms and it burned him deep to know the hunter had to take care of him.  He’d never thought in all his centuries that he’d ever be this helpless, and though he relished the feeling of being held in his lover’s arms, he didn’t want to seem weak.  Shifting slightly, he placed a hand on Alec’s chest and pushed his legs down to stand.  At the disapproving look he got he smiled and shook his head. 

“I’m alright darling, just a little tired.” 

His voice was cracked but it was easier to breathe and to further prove his point, he moved away and began to walk on his own.  Alec held his hand out uncertainly but seeing Magnus wasn’t going to take it he finally resumed walking, always keeping close by him.

“How many do you think are left?”  Clary asked.

“I counted fourteen total and I killed two before we entered the woods and the one that almost ate Magnus.”  Jace confirmed.

“Clary and I got two just inside the woods and two more just a minute ago.”  Simon said and Clary nodded her agreement. 

“Right that’s seven.  Alec?” 

Alec subconsciously glanced Magnus and mumbled out.  “Four.” 

Magnus caught Jace’s frown as he moved closer and looked over his parabatai.  It was unusual for Alec to have the most kills and now that Magnus thought about it, it was unusual for Alec to kill at all, he was normally the protector, unwilling to harm another unless he had to.

“So if our numbers are correct there should be three left.”  Jace calculated aloud.

Simon jumped into a ninja pose as a bird flew at his head then tried laughing it off as the group stared at him.  “Yeah…I also tried calling out but the trees are making the signal drop every few seconds.”

“Catarina knows where she left us.”  Magnus volunteered hoping he was right that she and Ragnor would formulate a search party sooner rather than later.

“Okay, that being said, where are we headed to now?”  Clary asked holding up her broken phone. 

Simon dug out his and tapped on the screen, waiting patiently for the map to pop up.  “It says there’s a town about a hundred miles that way.”  He pointed his finger in the direction they were going.  “And that’s if my phone is actually working correctly.  It’s also through the woods in the dark but the only other option is to go back the way we came.  Why?” 

She lifted her head up to the darkening sky.  “Well, we’re either going to have to move faster or find shelter because it looks like it’s about to rain.”

Jace grimaced.  “Great, through the woods, in the dark, in the rain.” 

Jace’s biting sarcasm put everyone in a mood and true to Clary’s word, within minutes the sky began to fall.  The shadowhunters had applied runes to keep warm and the cold didn’t bother Simon, being undead and all, which left Magnus the mundane for everyone to worry about.  He shivered as the fat cold drops fell heavily over him, flattening his hair down the side of his face and washing most of the blood from him.  If he had magic he’d just put up a barrier and not a drop would touch him, but now he was human, and he was cold and wet and miserable. 

He let out a heavy sigh and a cloud of smoke escaped his mouth.  Not that he would admit it but he was in desperate need of heat, he couldn’t feel his fingers anymore and he was shivering so hard his teeth chattered.  Alec kept looking over at him anxiously then off into the woods searching for Simon and Jace, who had gone ahead to scout and hadn’t come back for about an hour.

“The temperature has dropped quite a bit.  Magnus take my jacket.”  Alec said reaching for Magnus’s wet one but he was pushed away.

“D-darling, all my clothes are s-s-soaked through, it w-wouldn’t matter anyway.”  He stuttered out, shaking violently.

Alec tried again.  “But it will keep you warm and I don’t need it.”

Magnus shook his head.  “I’m f-fine Alec.  T-take care of yourself d-darling.”

He noticed Alec’s fist clench in frustration and he knew his hunter was using great restraint to not say and do what he wanted.  His instinct to help and care for people was natural and Magnus understood that, he accepted it, but what he couldn’t accept was his own weakness and need for someone to _take care of him_.  He had too much pride.   

“Hey, look over there.”  Clary called pointing at a dark patch where a slight incline was in the terrain.  

She used her shadowhunter speed to go check it out and minutes later came back with a smile.  “It’s a cave.  Come on.”

Magnus was so relieved that he didn’t complain when Alec scooped him up and carried him the distance to the opening.  Once inside, Alec sat him down on a stone ledge that protruded from the wall and checked the rest of the small cave out.  Coming back, he kneeled next to Magnus and put his hand on his face. 

“Damnit Magnus, you’re freezing.” 

The hunter turned briefly, calling out orders to Clary then began stripping Magnus of his clothes.  His body was beyond shivering now, he was flat out numb and couldn’t even feel Alec’s hands on him anymore.  He felt eyes on him but didn’t look up.  There was no way he could look his lover in the eye, not like this, sitting shivering in nothing but his underwear.   

Close by, Clary used her stele and some sticks from around the cave to make a small fire then laid Magnus’s clothes out to dry.  With a sneer he turned his head away from her.  What must she think of him?  Just when he thought he couldn’t look any more pathetic, Alec slipped his thick leather jacket around him and picked him up settling him in his lap, wrapping his arms around him.    

“Alec, w-what are you doing?  I s-said I was fine.”  He tried complaining but it was half-hearted.  He just didn’t have the energy to fight him. 

“No, you’re not.  I’m not okay and I’m better off than you are, so just shut up and let me keep you warm.”  Alec lectured, positioning them close to the fire while rubbing his hands up and down Magnus’s legs, desperately trying to bring the heat back into them. 

“I’m going to stand watch.”  Clary said pointing over her shoulder then disappeared to the front of the cave leaving Magnus and Alec alone. 

For a while they didn’t talk, Alec probably from lack of knowing what to say and Magnus from being too cold and exhausted to bother, but a violent shiver made him shake in Alec’s arms and the hunter finally spoke his mind. 

“I’m sorry.” 

The absurdity of those two words made Magnus laugh loudly and Alec squeezed him tighter for it. 

“That’s typical.  I drag you out to the middle of nowhere, have my magic and immortality stolen from me, almost g-get you killed while running from supped-up forsaken beasts and then further hold you back by…almost freezing to death, and _you_ apologize to _me_.” 

He felt Alec smile against his neck and instinctively snuggled closer into the cocoon of warmth.  He honestly expected some witty comeback but instead got a solemn answer.   

“Yes Magnus.  I’m sorry this happened to you.  I should’ve had a plan coming into this.  I should’ve stopped Valentine, killed him.  I should’ve done a better job, should’ve been closer to protect you but I wasn’t and you got hurt…”  His lovers hand came up, just grazing the bloody spot at his hairline.

“Shut up Alec.” 

Every word that left the hunters mouth made Magnus feel so little but he couldn’t tell him that.  He didn’t know how to explain to this man, who seemed to constantly think he wasn’t good enough, that he had already done so much more for him than he was comfortable with.  How could Alec possibly think that he was the useless one?  To not know that it was _Magnus_ who wasn’t good enough for _Alec_?  That even _before_ this had happened it was always Alec that was the perfect one; the honest, kind, pure soul that deserved better than the lowly demon that Magnus was? 

Another horrible thought crossed his mind then.  Magnus was now human.  He was no longer the powerful, enigmatic warlock that did what he wanted.  Would Alec still love him now that he was different?  Would he prefer the High Warlock of Brooklyn over Magnus the Mundane who would no longer fit into his world? 

“I love you Magnus.”  Alec said almost as if he knew exactly what Magnus was thinking. 

‘ _But for how long?_ ’  Magnus wanted to ask, but he didn’t.  He instead sat snuggled against his love with a renewed vigor.  This situation was just right now.  There was no way this would be the rest of his life.  He was going to get his magic back.  He was going to get his life back, not just for Alec but for himself. 

“I love you too Alexander.”       


	17. Damn Allergies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace and Simon find the town.

Jace POV             

“…and the longer I thought about it the more I realized that I _really wasn’t_ allergic to shrimp.  I mean, growing up I always thought if I ate them, they would kill me and, for a while even Clary thought I was allergic but then we ate some gumbo once on the Upper East Side, and afterwards found out there was shrimp in it…well suffice to say, I didn’t die!”  The vampire chuckled to himself.  “Which is kind of an ironic statement since I’m dead now…well, undead.”  His demeanor then shifted to sound sad.  “She really wasn’t as relieved as I was, but…I guess it really doesn’t matter, because I never really ate it after that…but…I guess it doesn’t matter _at all_ , I mean I’m a vampire now and I won’t be eating shrimp _ever again_ will I?” 

If Jace wasn’t so damn annoyed he might feel slightly empathetic with the vampire, but then he thought about it again and promptly dismissed that thought.  There was no way he felt sorry for the man, in all actuality he was currently pondering convincing excuses for any way he could accidentally lose him in the woods.  _"He went pee and we got separated." or "We decided to race and he went so fast I lost sight of him."_   Jace twisted his lips in thought, ruling out both scenarios knowing they wouldn't fly and an ironic laugh from the vampire made him scowl. 

“Hey!  I guess it’s a good thing I’m not allergic to blood _right?_   But that doesn’t make any sense, because someone alive can’t be allergic to the thing keeping them alive or they would die.  And vampires aren’t allergic to _anything_ are they?  Well, except sunlight and wooden stakes…and garlic.  Do you think that’s just a myth because I once tried licking a garlic stick when I thought I was turning and…”

Jace moved like lightning, pulling a blade and pushing it hard against the vampire’s neck, hissing in his ear.  “If you don’t shut your face I’m going to shove a seraph blade through it.” 

Simon leaned back, hands up in the air in surrender for the second time that evening.  “Understood, understood.” 

With a deep sigh Jace backed off and continued walking, briefly glancing up to realize the rain had stopped.  “How far are we from the town?” 

Simon pulled out his phone.  “About ten minutes?”  He answered in question and Jace again glared at him but it didn’t faze the vampire.  “Not bad, I mean we’ve been using my vampire speed and your runes and made great time.  We actually make a pretty great team.”  Simon then glanced at him and pushed his shoulders back, preparing himself for confrontation.  “It’s really too bad you can’t handle me and Clary dating.” 

“We aren’t talking about this.”  Jace snapped doing his best to keep moving and ignore the man.

He saw Simon debate under his breath and shook his head at the fact that the vampire couldn’t even _think_ quietly and he briefly wondered what Clary saw in the man.  Curiously his eyes skimmed over the vampire and he frowned, completely confused.  Simon was shorter than him by at least a whole inch and his hair didn’t fall gracefully into a neat feather but instead laid stuck, tangled against the man’s forehead.  He also had sweat stains on his shirt and made funny faces when he walked like he was constantly confused about something.  Jace sighed audibly and pondered the thought that maybe later, if they didn’t die out here, that he could give the poor guy some pointers on how to be incredibly good looking like himself…or at least get as close as he could but yet again his thoughts were interrupted by the vampire’s voice.    

“Look, I know it sucks that you thought she was your sister…”

“Shut up.”

“…and literally just realized that she isn’t…”

“Shut up.”

“…only to find out that she’s now dating me…”

“Shut up.”

“…a vampire with equally good looks and charm…”

“Really?”

“…but I’m in love with her.” 

Jace stopped dead and glared at Simon but the vampire held his ground unflinching.  A part of his heart broke because he knew that the man loved Clary, probably just as much as he did, but it still killed him that she wasn’t his.  He hadn’t approached her since they’d found out it was all a lie but had kept his distance, allowing her to continue her relationship with the vampire.  Allowing her to be happy.

He sighed heavily and closed his eyes.  “I’m in love with her too.” 

This surprisingly cause the vampire to become quiet.  It wasn’t an admission that was news to anyone but he also didn’t feel the need to justify his emotions to the vampire fledgling and wasn’t sure why he had.  It’s not like they were friends or even liked each other much and Jace couldn’t come up with any other reason for the sudden confession besides the fact that they very likely could die out here.  Then ironically, Simon started talking again and he wondered if Clary would forgive him for killing her boyfriend.  He returned to walking, not trusting himself to not smack the vampire for goading emotions out of him. 

“I think we’ve hit a _breakthrough_ Jace.  This is _great!_   It’s great for all of us, I mean if you look at us men as a whole, we really aren’t all that dissimilar.  Magnus always wants to kill you, and you always want to kill me, and Alec…well, he doesn’t like anyone.  He seems to just stand around, glaring at everyone with his arms crossed over his chest looking like the only thing he ever says is a grumpy _‘Fuck’_.” 

Jace had to admit, it was a pretty accurate depiction of their testosterone-linked relationships and of his parabatai, but it still didn’t put Simon in the clear to keep rambling on incessantly so he turned to give the vampire his best side eye. 

“No.”

“No?”  Simon asked confused.

“No breakthroughs.  No greatness.  _And no talking_.”  Jace declared.

Simon walked next to him silently for a moment and raised his hand, ready to speak again, when Jace interrupted. 

“And yes, I still want to kill you.”

Both men came to an abrupt halt when they stepped into a large field and in the distance, they could see the lights of the town. 

“Thank the angel.” 

But his thanks was short lived when the sound of roaring echoed from the woods behind them.  The men exchanged a wary look then quickly took a fighting stance in the field. 

“Do you have a weapon?”  Jace asked, his keen eyes scanning the trees beyond.

“What you see is what you get.”  Simon confirmed.

Jace shook his head and passed over a dagger.  “We can’t let them get to the town.” 

“Agreed.” 

“And we can’t let them kill us.”

“Agreed.” 

“And you should break up with Clary.” 

“What?!” 

Jace tilted his head with a smirk.  “It was worth a try.” 

Another loud roar echoed from the trees, this time much closer and Jace gripped his seraph blade tight, its light shining like a beacon in the darkness.  He inched closer to Simon, a man whom he might not particularly like but admired for his courage to stand and fight next to him.  With bated breath, both men braced themselves as the trees split and the three remaining forsaken pounded toward them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I would add a bit of Simon and Jace into the mix showing their competitive camaraderie for Clary. But just a snippet since it's a Malec story.


	18. Not Going to Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus let's go. Alec has emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to say Happy Mother's Day to all the lovely moms out there. :-)))

Alec POV             

He was swaying again.  It was becoming more and more frequent and frankly it scared the living shit out of him.  Alec noticed every time Magnus swayed, stumbled, or paused to catch his breath and every time Alec was there, ready to catch him if he fell.  All Alec’s requests to help had been denied and as soon as his boyfriend caught him watching he would brush it off, acting for the world as if he were perfectly fine when they both knew he wasn’t.  He didn’t know how much longer Magnus could keep this up, but it was beginning to get on his last nerve.  The wound on Magnus’s head was red and angry looking after it had reopened and his boyfriend had again lost a good amount of blood making him significantly weaker, but he’d kept on going never once slowing down. 

Briefly Alec scanned the woods again, his eyes finding nothing but trees.  It was both a good thing and a bad thing.  Jace and Simon had left over ten hours ago and they hadn’t been seen since, but the same could be said for the forsaken creatures.  Alec just had to stay positive and believe they were safe, his parabatai rune was still strong and he knew Simon had been training, and he hoped these two things would relax him some.  He sighed heavily and met Clary’s eyes, who he knew felt the same about their missing friends. 

“So I think we all agree that there will be _no camping_ in our recreational futures?” 

Magnus’s joke caused Clary to laugh out loud which was the most sound Alec had heard from her in almost a day.  He knew she sensed the tension of the situation and kept her distance unless she was needed, but Alec was really thankful she was here.  Glancing over at her Alec was also greatly impressed, her eyes were wide and alert and her stance was strong, not appearing tired at all.  She’d come a long way.      

His thoughts shifted when he noticed Magnus move a shaking hand to his head and close his eyes, swaying dangerously.  In a second Alec was there, a hand on his waist supporting him, not willing to let him fall.

“Alec I’m fine.”

“Don’t lie to me Magnus, you’re barely able to stand anymore.  You can’t heal, you’ve got a serious head injury and who knows how long it’s been since you’ve had a decent meal or got a good night’s sleep?”

“Guess today just isn’t my day.”  His boyfriend shook his head, then his eyes grew wide as he realized that was a bad idea and he turned, dropping to his knees to retch on the ground.

Alec’s heart broke.  Every instinct in him told him to kneel next to his lover and hold him, sooth him through this moment of weakness, but he knew Magnus was a proud man so he stood back giving him space.  With each heave Magnus’s body tensed until there was nothing left in him and after what seemed like forever he finally moved to try and stand, but his body was shaking too hard and didn’t comply.  Immediately Alec was at his side reaching out to grip his upper arm and help him.  

“Alecck reallly…Mmm finnne…” 

His boyfriend’s words were slurred and his eyes completely unfocused, not seeing anything at all and Alec knew this was it, this was the moment Magnus lost the battle with his own body.  He quickly gathered the swaying man to him holding him close to his chest, one arm wrapped around his waist, the other along his back with a large hand supporting his head.

“ _Alexander_.” 

The sound of his name whispered in his ear made him squeeze his lover tighter, his heart racing and his breath hitching with his emotions.  “I’ve got you Magnus.  It’s okay, _I’ve got you_.” 

But his words went unheard because he felt his boyfriend’s body go limp in his arms, his head laying heavy on his shoulder, and he knew Magnus had lost consciousness.  He could still feel the slow beating of his heart and the shallow breaths as they puffed over his neck, small reassurances that his love was still alive.  Over his shoulder he heard Clary shuffling and then felt her behind him putting a hand on his back. 

“Is he…?”

“Passed out.”

Clary smiled small.  “He _will_ be okay Alec.  We’ll get him out of here.”

Alec nodded and turned to look at her.  “Grab your stele and draw a stamina and strength rune on me.”   

Clary did as told as Alec gently shifted his boyfriend to lift him in his arms and they set off again.  With a heavy heart he trekked through the woods, both him and Clary silent, listening for anything other than their own feet on the mossy ground but with every step he took Alec slowly fell further and further into doubt.  He doubted his stance as a leader-that fact solidified by their current situation.  He doubted his ability as a protector-the evidence of that fail lying limply in his arms.  But he also doubted Magnus would blame him no matter his mistakes, and that knowledge is what killed him the most. 

Out of sheer need he gently squeezed the unconscious man closer and dipped his head to hide in his lover’s neck.  Inhaling deeply he sucked in the smell of Magnus and moaned.  “ _My angel..._ ,” he said silently, “ _Please let him make it out alive.  Please, just take care of him_.”  Taking a few deep breaths he moved his head, running his lips gently over his lover’s face placing soft kisses on him.  It was all he wanted.  Nothing else mattered.  He’d do anything to make sure Magnus made it out of here alive.  Anything.

A soft whimper escaped his boyfriend and Alec’s heart disintegrated.  It took a herculean effort to hold back his tears, to not break down and give into desperation like he wanted to do but there was no way he could do that, not here.  It didn’t matter that his legs were tired or his arms were weak or his spirit was broken, if Magnus needed him, Alec would carry him to the ends of the Earth and back.  There was no giving up for shadowhunters, not ever…and so he instead channeled that fear, that feeling of complete loss into something he could manage.

Anger.  The images of Magnus smiling and the soft lilt of his voice was replaced with deep lines of pain streaking across his face and his tormented wail splitting the air.  His memories of soft moans and loving coos were shrouded by a strangled wheezing and weak, tiny whimpers.  Alec’s arms began to tremble as his anger quickly turned into something more powerful and dangerous. 

Hate.  Alec was never the type of person to hate another.  He always believed there was a reason behind someone’s actions, that they were a product of their environment or upbringing.  He always tried to give them the benefit of the doubt, but when it came to Magnus, he couldn’t.  He didn’t want to.  All he wanted to do was kill Valentine Morgenstern.  He felt it in his bones, in the ache of his muscles, in the depth of his breaths and it scared him.  It consumed him and it felt good. 

Another soft whimper shook him from this trance and Magnus shifted slightly to tuck his head into Alec’s chest.  “Fuck.”  He said aloud then shook his head, cradling his boyfriend tighter.  “You don’t understand Magnus…just how much you mean…”  His frightened eyes skimmed the treetops absently and he shuddered.  “I’m scared of myself, of what I could become if I lost you.”  The thought brought tears to his eyes and with a sharp hiss he buried his face in his lover’s hair hiding a sob.  “Please be okay.  _Please Magnus_.  I need you.” 

His hushed pleas were lost in the sprawling woods and for two more hours they plowed on, Magnus not looking any better.  Noticing how pale he was, they stopped for a brief rest to wrap Magnus in Alec’s jacket tighter and apply more runes.  Alec groaned as the runes took effect and he caught Clary’s worried look as he shifted, refusing to put his boyfriend down on the cold ground and shooting down her request at assistance. 

“I’m fine.”  He declared.

Clary sighed, a sad look on her face.  “Alec you’re exhausted.  Let me help.”

“No.  I’m not tired.  Let’s just keep moving.”   

It was another two hours later while they trudged along that he noticed Clary freeze.  He watched as she scanned the woods hearing the familiar but faint sound of twigs snapping as someone or something ran and dropping to one knee, he let go of Magnus’s legs to reach for a seraph blade when they saw them. 

Simon arrived first with a huge smile on his face and he collided with Clary who squealed happily.  Alec then saw Jace who glared briefly at the couple before looking to Alec and the body that he held in his arms.  Behind Jace was a green skinned man with horns and a frown.

“Shit…Alec what happened?” 

Jace raced over to him as he stood up but was shoved to the side by the green man who leaned over to get a better look at Magnus.  Alec automatically stepped back, holding Magnus closer to his chest protectively and the green man rolled his eyes.

“Damnit Nephilim, let me see him!  I’m not going to bite.”

Alec looked to Jace who nodded his head and hesitantly, he allowed the warlock to release his magic over Magnus. 

“Alec, this is Ragnor Fell, he’s a friend of Magnus and Catarina’s.” 

“How did you find us?”  He asked Ragnor through the green haze of his magic.

“Cat dropped by to say Magnus was in need of some assistance.” 

Alec almost scowled at his casual use of words.  Didn’t this warlock know what kind of hell Magnus had been through or was he just being an ass on purpose?  He didn’t get the chance to ask because Ragnor dropped his hands and stepped back. 

“He’ll live.” He said simply.

This time Alec did scowl.  If he didn’t have Magnus in his arms he would’ve hit the warlock right in his jaw.  He spoke as if he was bored, emotionally detached from the situation and Alec wondered what sort of friend he was to Magnus and exactly how close they were because it didn’t seem anything like what he was expecting, not like the relationship between Magnus and Catarina. 

“Catarina, how is she?” 

Ragnor screwed his lips up, still looking at Magnus.  “She’s fine.  We spent the better part of the day setting up wards hoping you’d pass through them so we could find you.”  He glared at Jace and continued.  “After I rescued your friends, I sent her a fire message to meet back at my place.”

 “I wouldn’t call it rescued, more like unanticipated assistance.”  Jace corrected, now flanked by Clary and Simon, the latter who he then reached out to smack on the arm just as the vampire was about to speak.

Alec sent a questioning look at Jace who shrugged grudgingly.  “We might have found the remaining forsaken about the same time Greenbean here found us.”  He waved a hand absently at Ragnor.

It was Ragnor’s turn to scowl now as Jace smiled and winked at him in return.  The warlock quickly turned to make a portal and ushered them through with a hand.  “Yes.  Well.  Time to go Nephilim.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this chapter. The range in Alec's emotions and having Magnus fall to his weakest human point really took the characters to a whole other place within themselves.


	19. Three's Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ragnor gives a secret gift. Alec continues to be worried.

Alec POV             

The moment he stepped from the portal he saw Catarina, a huge smile lighting up her face as she hurried over to him.

“Alec!  Thank goodness!  I’m so glad you made it.  How is he?”  She asked running a hand over Magnus’s face tenderly, fresh tears escaping down her cheeks. 

“He’s got a head injury and collapsed from exhaustion.  He’s also lost a lot of blood.”  He shifted his boyfriend in his arms and looked around.  “Where do you want him?” 

Catarina led him to a bedroom where he gently laid Magnus down and stepped back for her to sit next to him.  His arms shook at the weight loss and out of pure exhaustion and Ragnor frowned at him then moved over to grip his arm, pulling him back toward the door.

“What…what are you doing?”  Alec asked confused.

“You need to wait outside until we’re done.”

What the hell!?  Who did this guy think he was?  Did he know who Alec was?  What they’d been through?  Alec’s whole body shook then, both in anger and fear.  He couldn’t leave.  If he did it might kill him.

“No.  I’m staying with Magnus…”  He stated determinedly but it came out sounding more pleading.

Ragnor shook his head.  “Sorry, no room to argue shadowhunter, out you go!” 

The green warlock urged him further away from his boyfriend and Alec jerked forward to lean into Ragnor’s face.  “ _I’m not leaving him._ ”  He declared in a low, deep voice not meant to be argued with.

A bushy eyebrow arched up dramatically and soft green swirls of magic wafted from the warlock’s hands as he went to physically remove Alec from the room but Catarina called from his side reaching out to put a hand on his chest. 

“Alec…we have to work on him, both Ragnor and I, and it would be easiest if you waited in the living room with your friends.”  Her words were soft as her hand pushed lightly against him.  “I promise I will come get you the moment I’m done.”

Shit.  Alec trusted Catarina.  He also knew she was the only chance for Magnus to get better but it absolutely ripped him in two knowing there was nothing he could do for his boyfriend and that he really had no choice.  Grudgingly Alec relented and moved back to the door, but he wasn’t happy about it. 

“The moment you’re done.”  He reiterated and Cat nodded her head in promise. 

“Eat and get cleaned up.”  She demanded as he left. 

With a last longing glance at his boyfriend lying unconscious on the bed, he pulled the door shut behind him and took a deep breath.  Not a second later he felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to find Jace staring at him, a worried look on his face.  Without thinking, Alec leaned in and hugged him, squeezing him as tight as he could knowing he wouldn’t hurt his parabatai but needing _something_ to anchor him, to bring him back from the hell his mind kept taking him to where Magnus wasn’t okay.    

“Hey, it’s alright.  You did it Alec.  You got him out and he’s safe.  We’re all safe now.”  Jace whispered in his ear but Alec shook his head and pulled away.

“No, he’s not.  He’s human and as long as he stays that way his life will always be in danger.”  Alec shook his head again and closed his eyes.  “What if we can’t get his magic back?”  He paused, fear snaking through him at the thought.  “I…I have to protect him.  I can’t let anything happen to him Jace.”    

Every worry was coming to the surface and he was thankful for his parabatai who grabbed his face firmly, his shining eyes meeting Alec’s panicked ones.  “Alec…Alec look at me.”  Jace swelled with confidence and determination, something Alec had neither of.  “No matter what happens, Magnus will be safe.  We will protect him, you and I Alec.  I will protect him with my life, _just like I would you_.  You aren’t alone in this, and neither is Magnus.”

Alec reached up to clasp Jace’s hand and he saw the promise in his eyes, a promise he knew was true, and it helped.  It helped when everyone disappeared to check the perimeter and use the spare rooms to clean up.  It helped him get through the next hours sitting in the living room of the large cabin while waiting for news that his boyfriend would be alright.  It even helped when the bedroom door was finally opened and a tired looking Ragnor Fell came in to sit across from him.

Alec couldn’t help but look at him in anticipation and true to grumpy warlock form, Ragnor didn’t let on immediately but instead sat glaring at him in silence. 

“She’s not done yet.”  He finally said blinking lazily at the shadowhunter while absently rubbing at his green palm, and Alec wondered _what_ _exactly_ the warlock contributed to helping Magnus. 

“He’s going to be okay.”  Alec stated it like he knew it to be true but Ragnor shrugged. 

“One never knows with Magnus.  He’s different that one.  Special, in all the best ways.”

Alec was taken aback.  This was the first time he’d heard Ragnor sound like he cared and Alec was intrigued.  He knew Magnus had friends he’d known for hundreds of years and that Ragnor was one of them, but beyond the occasional silly story which Alec was never certain was made up or not, they’d never really spoken about Magnus’s past.  Alec sighed and a heavy silence hung between them for a while when Ragnor finally spoke again.

“Thank you Alexander.” 

This definitely shocked him and he raised startled eyes to the horned warlock.  “For what?”

“For keeping him alive.  Magnus is many things; he’s unconventional, eccentric, unpredictable and _beyond_ hard to navigate, but he didn’t deserve what happened to him.” 

He’d spoken as if all those qualities, qualities that Alec absolutely adored about Magnus, were flaws but Alec didn’t comment and only sank deeper into the worn chair, silently agreeing with everything the man said.  Maybe he was too tired to catch on quickly but he’d finally noticed that beyond the grumpy exterior of the green man, there was a deep adoration for his friend.  There was love there, you just had to look to see it.  Alec smiled and the warlock rolled his eyes and glared at Alec like he really didn’t like him, but his words said differently as he once again, somewhat grudgingly, spoke. 

“I will admit that when I first heard Magnus ramble on about you I was dubious, I didn’t think it would come of anything, but when we next spoke again…you were still there in his life, and I _knew_ that you were different.  You made him happy…not content, but happy.  Excited again.  You made him feel, so thank you.” 

Alec recalled Magnus saying once that warlocks could stagnate, or stop feeling emotions and he had been afraid that that had happened to him, until he met Alec.  Ragnor was now glaring what felt like holes through him.  Alec noticed that his jaw clenched and a faint shimmer of magic lit his hands and when he spoke next.

“You are _special_ Nephilim.  You have my friend’s heart.  I want you to listen closely because I’m only going to warn you once.” He leaned forward and Alec listened intently out of both fear and respect.  “If you hurt him, tear him down, break him in any way… _there will be no saving you from my wrath.”_ The green man sat back and idly flicked his fingers, causing small sparks to light between them.  “That being said, his life is in your hands.  _No_ _harm_ should come to him.  I don’t care what you have to do but I suggest you do _everything_ in your power to keep him safe, _no matter what he says or does_. _”_  

The hunter had every intention of telling him he would never hurt Magnus; that he would protect Magnus down to his last dying breath, but just as he was about to speak he glanced up and caught the shadow of Catarina who stood observing the conversation from behind the couch.   

“Christ Ragnor, I asked you to be nice and tell Alec to clean up so he could sit with Magnus, not threaten him.” 

The green warlock tilted his head in consideration then stood.  “Well, now he knows where he stands.”

Cat sighed heavily and gestured behind her.  “Alec you can use this room to shower.  Magnus just woke up and is starving, so when you’re done you can join us.” 

Alec nodded looking between the two warlocks and moved slowly off to the bathroom.  Apparently Cat had the presence of mind to conjure up clean clothes for him even though he would much rather be in the next room with Magnus instead of showering right now, but he was grateful for her.  He was even more grateful when the hot water hit his body, not realizing how exhausted he was until his muscles relaxed under the firm spray and his head hung low from the sheer weight of it.    

With tired arms he washed and got dressed and while disposing of his old clothes he felt the black box.  Quickly he checked to see the ring was still there and with a sigh put it in the pocket of his jacket and patted it, reassuring himself it was safe.  He still wanted to propose to Magnus but he wasn’t sure when the time would be right anymore and he further worried that it may not come anytime soon.  His next thought made his heart drop.  What if Magnus no longer wanted to be a part of this life?  What if…

He broke off his thoughts there, way too tired and not mentally alert enough to go down that road and more than ready to be next to his boyfriend.  He left to head to where Magnus was but as he came up to the door that separated them he heard laughter and paused.  The door was cracked and he could just barely see Magnus and Catarina sitting shoulder to shoulder on the bed while Ragnor sat with his chair pulled close to the bed, all with smiles on their faces as they recounted stories from their past.  One joke in particular had Ragnor leaning back roaring in laughter and Magnus slapping him on the arm, his cheeks turning the most gorgeous shade of red. 

Alec took a step back.  There was no way he could go into that room.  He wasn’t a part of that happiness and he didn’t have it in him to interrupt it.  He wanted Magnus to have this because he deserved everything.  He deserved wonderful friends and beautiful memories and Alec knew if Magnus wanted him to be a part of that life he’d let him know, but for now this moment wasn’t meant for him, it was theirs.  So with a small smile he turned and walked out of the cabin, content to wait.      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to show Ragnor in his true grumpy form, caring form, comfortable form and angry form. He's a well rounded sort of fellow too.


	20. I See You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warlock bonding. Boyfriend bonding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Implied sex in this chapter. Smut.

Magnus POV      

“ _Oh my god!_   I can’t believe he called you _Greenbean!_   That’s fantastic!”  Catarina sputtered hysterically between giggles and Magnus brought her hand up fondly for a kiss. 

Ragnor frowned in disapproval and nodded his head.  “Your Nephilim Magnus.  _YOURS!_ ” 

The warlock’s outburst caused them both to erupt in laughter once again and the green man tugged lightly at his horn in annoyance. 

“Oh come now my Sweet Peapod, it can’t be all _that bad_.”  Magnus sputtered between laughs. 

“Says the man that has a knack for always getting us into trouble.”  Ragnor argued.

“Yes but we always have the voice of reason with us.”  Magnus winked at Cat who dried her eyes with a tissue she’d conjured.  “Besides, no matter how much you claim to be the unwilling participant you know you are always having just as much fun as we are.”

Magnus grinned at the glare that only deepened on Ragnor’s face while they continued to laugh at his expense, not for the first time in the last three hours he thought, then he paused.  _Three hours._   He knew time flew when you were having fun but this was completely unexpected.  His thoughts were then automatically consumed with a certain hazel eyed Nephilim and he wanted him here…with him… _now._  

Sensing his change of mood Catarina slid to the edge of the bed.  “I’ll go find him.”  Then she pointed at Ragnor with the severity of a stern mother lecturing her young son.  “ _And you_ …you will apologize to Alec for earlier.  He may be a shadowhunter, but he’s a very good man.” 

Magnus shot a questioning look at him.  “Raggie, what did you do?”

“He threatened him.”  Cat jumped in before Ragnor could lie and the green warlock had the humility to look apologetic.

Magnus raised his eyebrows in surprise.  “That’s very unlike you.”  He observed.

“You’re human.”  Ragnor explained simply not quite looking him in the eye.

This made everyone quiet and Magnus swallowed thickly.  His friends had never interfered in his life when he’d had his magic or immortality but now that he was human, a mundane, they felt they had no choice.  They had objectively made the decision that he had to be protected, even from those Magnus loved most.  Not even Catarina said anything at this sudden fact.  Ragnor was right.  Magnus _was_ human.  He was vulnerable and out of the three of them, he was literally the odd man out. 

Ragnor frowned and met Magnus’s now brown eyes.  “Magnus, you’re the most aggravating bastard I know.  You _frequently_ drag me out to some _ridiculous_ place only to get us into some _ridiculous mess_ with some _ridiculous people_ while annoying the shit out of me with your sarcastic one-liners about how it ‘ _could’ve been worse’_ when I’m covered in guano!  Bird shit, Magnus.  _I was covered in bird shit!!_ ” 

The small rant had them all smiling widely in nostalgia but Ragnor sobered up and reached over to lay his hand over his friends.  “Regardless of the mess Magnus, I love you.” 

It was horribly precious, the tone of his voice, the light touch of their hands and the emotion in the green man’s eyes and Magnus was impressed.  He supposed his friend really did like him after all.  Then just as quickly the moment was over and the warlock was back to frowning again.    

“I know that Nephilim is your best bet at finding those stones and I know you’re planning on going with him, I just wanted your _shadowhunter boyfriend_ to understand that he has to take care of you…and what would happen to him if he didn’t.”  Ragnor said and Magnus saw the honesty in his eyes.

Magnus nodded and squeezed his hand back while Catarina turned and wiped another tear from her face.  Damn he had such great friends.

“I love you too Greenbean.” 

Though he meant it with all his heart Magnus smiled playfully and Ragnor closed his eyes releasing a deep breath.  “Cat my dear, maybe you should leave now because I’m about to suffocate this fool with one of the plump pillows he’s leaning against.” 

**********

Not ten minutes later the room had been evacuated and a soft knock came at the door. 

“Come in.”  He called and Alec peeked his head in, taking in the room before moving any further.

“Hi.  Um…how are you feeling?” 

Alec’s hair stood up on end, his cheeks were flushed and he seemed more flustered than normal and Magnus fell even further in love with him.

“I’m better now that you’re here.” 

Magnus patted the bed next to him and Alec moved to slide up next to him, arms circling around him with a thick silence.  The hunter’s grip tightened causing his arms to shake and he buried his face in his neck causing Magnus’s heart to flutter.  Admittedly he’d been passed out for the last of their trip but he’d heard it had been mostly uneventful and wondered if there was something he was missing. 

“Alec…”

He felt the emotions rolling off Alec in waves.  There were so many things he wanted to say, to somehow reassure his sweet archer that he was fine but nothing seemed quite right just then.  Instead he squeezed the strong man harder, peppering small kisses over his forehead and thick dark locks silently giving him what he could, hoping that the physical was enough for the moment. 

Very suddenly Alec pulled away from him and placed a hand on his cheek and Magnus saw the emotion in his eyes, the anguish and desperation that consumed him, leaking into his limbs making him shake.  He knew Alec was worried but he hadn’t expected this.    

“Magnus.” 

He said his name like a prayer and those shining hazel eyes roamed over his face as if Magnus himself were a gift from the angels.  Alec had looked at him plenty before but never like this, this was very different and he sensed it. 

“Alexander.”  He whispered smiling back but Alec shook his head.

“I’m sorry.  I’m so sorry Magnus!”  Alec pulled away as if burned and tensed. 

“Alec, you’ve nothing to be sorry for…”

“No.  Magnus you don’t understand.”  He said quietly.  “I couldn’t do anything.  I couldn’t help you.”  His beautiful hunter’s eyes shone with unshed tears and he looked down at his hands in disgust.  “I held you in my hands, your unconscious body in my arms…and I was useless.”

Magnus felt sick.  It was he who had received the note.  He had been targeted and attacked.  He had been weak and injured.  _He_ had been protected and saved by _Alec_.  Never in a million years would he blame Alec for anything.  His angel was perfect and he opened his mouth to try and tell him but Alec held up a hand to stop him. 

“I’m so sorry I couldn’t protect you but I won’t let it happen again.”  Alec swallowed and inched closer.  “I swear, as long as I’m able I won’t let anything hurt you.  I can’t…”  He shook his head and moved to push a stray hair from Magnus’s face.  “Magnus I never want to feel that helpless again.  You are my world…my everything.”  

His heart broke at the vulnerability in his hunter’s eyes.  Magnus felt awful at how much he’d put Alec through in the past two days, at how much he was hurting now but he knew there was no reasoning with him right this second.  His love was just too stubborn.   

“And you are mine.”  He whispered in return. 

Alec looked down and Magnus took the chance to slip his hand around the hunter’s neck to tug and thankfully Alec allowed himself to be pulled forward.  Their lips met softly, moving like gentle words to caress the injured soul and with each breath Magnus filled that void with promises.

“It’s okay.”  A kiss.  “I love you.”  A kiss.  “You’re perfect.”  A kiss. 

The hunter’s hands then reached up to grip his hair, holding his face close for a deeper, more desperate kiss, a kiss of pure need and Magnus felt Alec growl into him making him shiver.  When they pulled away Alec was shaking again but it wasn’t out of fear this time, it was exhaustion.   

“How are you darling?” 

Magnus began moving his hands over him like he does when he’s looking for injuries after a long night of patrolling and, realizing he couldn’t do anything for the hunter he stilled.  Alec instead caught his hand and pulled it to his mouth placing a kiss on his palm. 

“Hey, I’m fine.  Perfect now that I’m with you.”

Magnus smiled and shook his head.  “I’m sorry.  Old habits die hard…but you are okay?  Have you rested?”  He glanced down at his boyfriend’s body and Alec smiled and nodded. 

“Your friends checked us all over when we got back so we’re clean, fed and completely healthy.” 

At every word Magnus fell deeper and deeper into guilt.  This was all because of him.  He understood Alec doing his job, patrolling, killing demons, protecting his siblings because that was his job…but it wasn’t his job to protect Magnus.  It wasn’t his job to die for him, and now his beautiful hunter was falling apart because of it.  Damn if he wasn’t the worst boyfriend ever.    

“You’re thinking this is your fault.” 

Magnus raised a brow and tilted his head.  “When did you learn to read me so well my love?” 

“From the moment I saw you.  I um…couldn’t take my eyes off of you.”  He linked their fingers together idly and played with one of Magnus’s rings, spinning it around a long tan finger as he continued.  “I see the way you roll your eyes when you think no one’s looking.  I see how your neck tenses when you’re upset.  I see how you purposely try not to frown because you don’t want to get wrinkles.  I see the way you touch your lips sometimes after we kiss.  I see how those red suede shoes hurt your feet but you kept wearing them anyway because they matched your favorite shirt.”  Alec gave him a telling look.  “Magnus, I see you.” 

“Yes, and let me say after that visionary index, it’s quite terrifying.” 

Both men laughed and Magnus was thankful for the eased mood as they leaned in for a quick kiss before settling back to stare into each other’s eyes.  Magnus used his free hand to card it through Alec’s messy hair loving the feel of the strong locks, just like the rest of him.  Perfect. 

“We’re going to get your magic back Magnus.  I promise you, if I have to kill Valentine myself, _we will_ get your magic back.”

Alec’s words caused his neck to tense momentarily and he knew Alec noticed because he frowned.  Magnus didn’t respond but leaned in to seal their lips together in a heated kiss, his hands grasping at anything he could touch on the hunter until he felt close enough.  He kissed him until he couldn’t breathe and even then he didn’t dare stop and kept their lips pressed together firmly.  This man, this amazing, brave man would kill just so he could have back what’s important to him.  It thrilled him.  It terrified him.  It made him love his hunter even more.

“I want you.”  Alec whispered against him and Magnus responded with an eager moan, turning to pull Alec’s body over his.

“You still want me.”  Magnus breathed hopeful and Alec leaned back just enough to look into his eyes.

“I will _always_ want you.” 

Magnus fell willingly into the vortex that was Alec.  The pliant lips that marked his silken skin with small nips and passionate bruises making him moan.  “ _I want you_.”  The caressing hands that gently stroked his body into a frenzy making him shiver.  “ _I need you_.”  The firm tongue that assailed his sensitive spots until he shook.  “ _I love you_.”  The hard muscles that pressed over him possessing his mind, penetrating his heat and with pure carnal need thrust him sharply to his peak as his back arched and his fists clenched tight in the sheets below them.  “ _I’m yours_.”  Magnus was in heaven for one reason and one reason alone, because Alec wanted him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was thinking...why don't we have a FAN-FICTION CONVENTION?!!?!! Just saying, it would be awesome!! I would go as Writer1. ;-)


	21. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maryse is a boss. Alec grudgingly concedes. Magnus isn't happy.

Alec POV             

They’d spent another day at the cabin before Catarina had declared Magnus fit for transport.  Alec himself hadn’t minded their stay since he’d spent most of it holed up in bed with his boyfriend but the others were chomping at the bit to get back. Jace in particular was obstinately verbal about how Ragnor was a hermit who lived way too simply to be normal. The two went round and round with Jace insisting on calling the phone company to demand they install an antenna nearby and what type of cable Ragnor should have depending on recommended channels and price range. Suffice to say, Ragnor wasn't impressed, Magnus for once completely agreed with Jace on something and everyone else just enjoyed the banter. 

The moment they stepped through the portal it was mass chaos.  People were yelling, medical rushing to check on them, Raj came for a status report on their mission, which they already knew was unsanctioned, and Maryse came striding up with a scowl especially for him, her minion Brennan Longstock following close behind her. 

“Alexander Lightwood what the hell were you thinking…” 

Her angry words left off as she saw Magnus move up to stand beside him. 

“By the angel…Magnus Bane, _you’re alive?!”_  

He’d never seen his mother this astonished before and even Magnus appeared startled that he was getting this much attention from her, a woman who normally chose to pretend he didn’t exist.  Even Brennan’s face lit up at the sight of his boyfriend, a complication he’d completely forgotten about since their trip.    

“I’m…sorry to disappoint?”  Magnus said as a question because he wasn’t sure if he was meant to apologize for being alive or not. 

Maryse shook her head and smiled at his boyfriend and Alec felt Magnus move a little behind him.  “Darling I may need your help, your mother’s scaring me.  She’s _smiling_ at me.” 

“Are you human?”  She moved up on him so suddenly Magnus stumbled and Alec reached a hand out to steady him.  “Are-you-human?”  She asked again this time with a hint of impatience.

“Yes.”  Magnus answered softly as if he didn’t want the whole room to hear. 

Alec shook his head.  “Mother, what the hell is going on?  Why are you happy my boyfriend is alive?”

“Because, we thought you all were dead and if Magnus lost his magic to one of the Spanish Blood Rubies and he’s still alive well…”

“Well?”  Magnus asked clearly eager to know what she knew.

“Valentine can’t use the stones unless the ones giving up the magic are dead, otherwise the magic can be returned.”  She said.

“That’s a good thing.”  Clary pondered aloud moving away from a medical officer to link her arm with Simon’s.  “It means Magnus can get his magic back.”

“And it means that Valentine can’t use the stones yet.”  Jace added frowning at Simon who was still touching Clary.

“Exactly.  Yet.  But you’re all missing the bigger picture here.”  Brennan cut in staring directly at Magnus, his eyes skimming the man hungrily.  “Valentine will be _hunting_ you now.  You aren’t safe.”

Alec’s heart clenched.  Just when he thought Magnus was safe they find out he’s actually being hunted.  With grim determination he clenched his fists and glared at Brennan.  He really didn’t like the man but he had to admit he was right.  Stupid guy with his stupid green eyes. 

“I agree with Longstock.”  Alec said.  “Magnus, you aren’t safe.”

Magnus raised his brows at that admission and watched as Alec moved over to stand on the steps to address the whole room.  Alec did his best to stand tall, to be determined, commanding and so fierce that no one would think twice about questioning him.  It was imperative he take control immediately as it was in the best interest of both the institute and Magnus. 

“Listen, from now on our main priority is to protect Magnus Bane.  He isn’t to go anywhere alone and should have someone with him at _all times_.”  He paused.  “In fact, he’ll be staying here at the institute, it’s the safest possible place and I don’t want him out of my sight.” 

Maryse raised a brow curiously, Jace and Clary nodded, Simon was unusually quiet, Magnus blanched and sputtered in denial while Brennan stared off in thought. 

“I’m not staying here.  It’s completely out of the question.”  Magnus argued.

“There’s no questioning and there’s nothing to discuss.  You’re staying and I don’t want any argument from either of you.”  Alec ordered glancing between his boyfriend and his mother, who he knew would be his only other challenge.

In his mind this was foolproof.  Magnus would stay here in the institute where it was safe…to which they could work together to get his magic back and defeat Valentine…and he could keep an eye on him personally, warding off any ‘unwanted attention’, especially from Longstock.  To Alec, this was easily a win-win-win.

“You can’t elect yourself his personal bodyguard and lead the front to find Valentine and get the stones back.”  Brennan pointed out, his green eyes shining darkly.

“It’ll be fine.”  Alec stated sharply, visibly aggravated at being questioned. 

“No, he’s right.”  Maryse returned smiling a bit mischievously at the green eyed hunter.  “I’m still head of the institute and I agree that Magnus is to stay here, but under the care and protection of Brennan Longstock.”

Alec saw red at the suggestion and he glowered at the pleased expression that came over Brennan’s face as the man quickly moved to stand close to Magnus, who was completely oblivious while he continued to bounce between shocked and angry at the people taking control of his life.

“Alexander, you take lead on finding Valentine and running the missions.”  She said pointedly.  “Brennan, you take control of Magnus.”

“No.”  Alec refused catching the heat of his mother’s glare.  “Magnus stays with me.”

“Do you really want to force my hand son?”  She asked moving to stand in front of him, her eyes shining with unspoken promise.  “I could make your downworlder happy and kick him out, let Valentine find him while he’s alone in his home, or better yet I could use him as bait…something far more expedient than tracking him from here, but either way I highly doubt that your boyfriend would survive.”

Alec clenched his fists at his mother’s words.  “He won’t be alone.”

Maryse smiled sadly and shook her head.  “Oh Alexander, you can’t protect him out there…your last scouting party barely made it back at all.  You know this is the only place he will be safe.  I’m giving him the protection of the Nephilim, but on my terms, my rules.”

When Alec didn’t answer she smiled brightly, taking it as victory.  “Great!  It’s settled then.”

“ _No!_   I can’t stay here!  I could be at my loft right now doing my own tracking of Valentine in half the time it would take here.”  Magnus argued heatedly.

Maryse walked over to him with a smirk.  “And how would you do that?  You’re just a human now.”

Magnus glared daggers at her.  “Even humans can do magic Maryse.  I have plenty of things at my loft that could get me much further than you, your army of Nephilim and your silly computers will.”

“Did you hear that son?  He thinks what you are and do are silly?”  Maryse raised her brow at Alec who only shook his head.

He saw Magnus clench his jaw and chance a glance at him but he didn’t reply, knowing it was only said out of anger.  Maryse then laughed heartily at their silence, clearly enjoying her power trip.  Alec had half a mind to take Magnus and leave but he knew it would mean their deaths and maybe more because he knew his parabatai would follow him.  He had to find a way to fix this but arguing wasn’t going to work, so he held his tongue and raised his head hoping his mother would leave sooner rather than later.    

“Anyway, I will send a handful of my silly Nephilim to carry your stuff back here.”  She then leaned toward him with a gleam in her eyes and spat gleefully in his face.  “Welcome home Bane.”

She smiled hatefully and Magnus sneered at her as she left.  Alec was so glad that was over.  He was used to the two not getting along but he didn’t care for the way his mother was goading Magnus.  This was an absolute mess.  Nothing was going at all how he’d originally planned.  Alec felt little relief as everyone began to disperse and Magnus rushed up to his side gripping his shirt. 

“Alexander, I can’t stay here.” 

Shit.  This wouldn’t go well either.  Magnus didn’t want to stay and now Alec was going to force him to and he just knew his boyfriend would hate him for it.  Since he was charged with leading the searches they’d have no time to work together which left Magnus with Brennan Longstock, the one person he didn’t trust.  Alec readdressed the logic of ‘ _what he wanted’_ with ‘ _the actual reality of what was happening_ ’ and his jaw clenched.  This had quickly turned into more of a lose-lose-lose.   

Alec only shook his head at his boyfriend’s arguing.  “I’m sorry Magnus but the reasons why you should vastly outweigh the reasons why you shouldn’t.”

“There are _many_ reasons why I shouldn’t.  I can make better headway with the items at my loft…”

“Which are being moved here.”

“I also have contacts to find out where Valentine is…”

“Which can also be done from here.”  He frowned and ran a hand over the back of his tense neck.  “Look Magnus, it’s the exact same thing we’re doing, just without magic.  I’m sorry, but you aren’t safe.  You’re being hunted and I won’t let you die, not if I can do something to stop it.” 

Alec reached up to touch him, to reassure him that this is what was best, but Magnus moved away clearly upset and Alec sighed.  He didn’t know what else to do.  He’d not only promised himself, but he’d also promised both Ragnor and Magnus that he’d protect him and this time he wouldn’t fail.  The green man’s words came back to him then, ‘ _you do everything in your power to keep him safe, no matter what he says or does’_ and he squared his shoulders with determination, hoping he was doing the right thing.   

“We’ll head out soon to collect your things.” 


	22. Not Your Husband

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus gets angry. Alec is in charge. Brennan is caught in the middle.

Magnus POV      

He knew there was a reason he disliked shadowhunters.  A big, stupid looking one with two left feet turned too quickly, dropping two vials of vampire venom on the floor to then stumble over the glass, bump into a table and knock over a stack of sacred texts.  Magnus’s eyes grew large in anger and he just barely refrained from stalking across the room and slapping the man upside his big dopey head but Brennan steadied the man and bent to pick up the books, carefully putting them back where they belonged.  After setting everything to rights he glanced up and met Magnus’s eyes then made his way over, a smile lighting up his features. 

“Are you okay?” 

The way he asked, so honest and sincere made Magnus pause.  He’d thought finding one Nephilim with such gentleness and care for a downworlder was rare, but finding _two_ …that was an absolute miracle _,_ but yet here Brennan Longstock stood, worried about him. 

“All things considered, I’m faring better than I thought I would be.”

Brennan moved to stand at his shoulder, leaning close.  “I just wanted you to know that I don’t agree with Alec’s decision.  I’m sure he’s doing what he thinks is best, but I don’t see how he can justify forcing you to leave your home.” 

While Brennan spoke, Magnus watched his boyfriend from across the room.  He was talking with another shadowhunter and stiffened when he saw the two of them in conversation, or when he noticed Brennan standing what Magnus knew was way too close for his liking.  Magnus took a deep breath and glanced up at Brennan who was yet another step closer, almost touching him.  Magnus blinked in surprise but didn’t move away realizing the man had something he wanted to say quietly. 

“You may not be a warlock anymore, but you’re still a strong independent man who is more than capable of taking care of himself, of making your own decisions.”  The hunter’s breath puffed against his cheek as he spoke softly into his ear.  “Alec may be your boyfriend but he has no right to tell you what to do.”

Magnus again wasn’t sure what to say and he realized that this man had a way of making him speechless quite often.  It was perplexing and curious and without realizing it he found himself really starting to like the man, not out of attraction, but what he thought might be the comfort of someone who actually understood how he felt.  Brennan made him feel like he was the only one on Magnus’s side when the rest of the world so obviously wasn’t.  A movement in his peripheral told him that Alec had apparently had enough and was making his way over to them.

“What’s going on?  Longstock, why aren’t you helping with the move?”  Alec demanded, squaring his shoulders with a frustrated frown. 

Brennan stood tall, pushing his shoulders back while matching Alec’s expression, then he quickly looked over and winked at Magnus before turning to grab a box and heading to the door.  Alec sneered at his back and turned to face Magnus, but not wanting a confrontation Magnus turned on his heel and retreated to the restroom to collect his toiletries and make-up.  The thought of locking himself in there until everyone left flashed in his mind but he knew Alec would only end up breaking down his door and he dismissed this flight of fancy.  Maybe if he was lucky he’d at least have some peace and quiet while finishing up, but luck didn’t appear to be on his side as he heard the door softly click shut behind him.   Already knowing exactly who it was, he continued packing his items without looking up. 

“What is it Alec?” 

“I know you aren’t happy with this…” 

Magnus snorted and began slamming things as his boyfriend continued.  He really was in no frame of mind for conversation.

“…but it’s only temporary.”

Was he kidding?  What the hell did that mean? 

“Temporary.”  Magnus stopped packing the box and turned the full heat of his glare on him.  “ _Temporary!”_   He spat, his face feeling warmer as his anger built.  “Exactly how long is temporary Alec?  Until I get my magic back?  _Until we kill Valentine_!?”  His voice had quickly escalated and he was gesticulating wildly. 

When Alec didn’t answer but looked unsure he felt his blood surge. 

“ _What if that never happens!?_ ”  He yelled.

Alec took a step forward trying to console but to Magnus it felt more like control and he shrugged him off, absolutely pissed.  The hunter was remaining stoically calm and it was only making Magnus angrier, the heat of rage quickly filling his stomach.

“It will happen Magnus, you just have to give it time.” 

“Give it _time!?_ ”  Magnus slammed his hand down on the counter furiously.  “I don’t want to spend _any amount_ of time in that building, especially with your mother.  This is my _home_ Alec and you have _no right_ to tell me to leave it!”

“Magnus I’m protecting you…”

“ _Protection?!”_ He screeched indignantly _._   “Alec you’re not my father, you’re not my boss nor my keeper and you _are_ _not_ my husband.  I don’t _need_ your protection.”  Magnus ranted as he got closer to the archer, narrowing his eyes.

Alec sucked in a breath at that and Magnus thought for a moment he was making headway but Alec quickly rebounded, squaring his shoulders and stood his ground once again.  This made Magnus finally lose it causing the powerful rage boiling up inside him to release and he grabbed a bottle from the counter and threw it, shattering it behind the hunter’s head. 

Using his shadowhunter skills Alec easily dodged to the side and rolled his eyes.  “Right.  Come on, it’s time to go.”  He held his hand out in invitation but Magnus cursed aloud at the suggestion and slapped it away hard.  He knew Alec was trying not to anger him, but his words and actions were creating the opposite effect.

“Please Magnus, stop this and come on.” 

This time Alec reached for him and Magnus hit him on the chest, shoving him away with the palms of his hands.  He’d had enough.  “Get out of my house.”  He growled.

“No.  Not without you.” 

“ _I said get out!_ ”  Magnus yelled pointing at the door but Alec didn’t budge, he instead stood there looking sad of all things and damn if those eyes didn’t make him feel bad for how he was acting. 

Alec only shook his head, those stoic hazel eyes loving him despite his harsh words.  “I won’t leave you.”  Once again he held out his hand.  “Please Magnus.”

“I’m not leaving…you can’t make me.”  Magnus said like a petulant child but damnit, he knew he was right and Alec was wrong.

Magnus crossed his arms in defiant challenge and Alec raised an eyebrow, seeming more than eager to accept that challenge and both men stood tense, poised for what might be considered the most awkward stand-off…in a bathroom…ever. 

He really wasn’t expecting to come to blows with his boyfriend…that would be ridiculous.  He certainly wasn’t expecting the hunter to move lightning fast and throw him over his shoulder.   With a gasp his breath was knocked out of him as his stomach hit muscle and two strong arms were locked around his waist and legs as his boyfriend shifted to carry him from the room. 

“Alec, _put me down now!_   _Damnit Alec…!”_   He railed while squirming and wiggling, but his archer with his runed strength didn’t budge and continued to carry him through into the sitting room. 

Just as suddenly as he was up, he was down.   Feeling a grip on his pants, he was tugged sharply down and a warm hand circled his waist, swinging him out and away from Alec until he fell unceremoniously on his couch. 

Brennan Longstock gripped Alec by the shirt and shoved him hard up against the wall, one hand on his seraph blade, the other fisted under his chin.  Both men strained as the muscles in his their arms bulged while they struggled against each other, vying for dominance.  Magnus was shocked into silence.  What was just a little spat between lovers had now gotten completely out of control and all the anger he had previously felt now dissipated and reformed into fear.  Brennan’s green eyes blazed fire and his hand twitched over his blade, ready to run it through someone and it scared Magnus to know that someone could be his Alec.   

Magnus saw the anger quickly flare up in his boyfriend like a volcano about to explode and stood to break them up but Alec was faster and used his shadowhunter speed to swing his arm up and shove Brennan off him.  Alec then shot his hand out to connect with Brennan's jaw just as his foot caught Alec's midsection and both men jumped apart with a hiss, breathing heavily with their hands on their blades poised for battle.

The sudden stillness spurred Magnus to move forward and stop this madness but Brennan's hand shot out to stop him from moving forward and Alec's piercing hazel eyes flashed in his direction before his archer shook his head, signaling that Magnus wasn't to come any closer.

“What the hell are you doing Alec?!” Brennan’s accusation was icy and held a warning even though Alec was his superior. 

“I’m doing my _job_ Longstock and I suggest you do the same!”  His eyes bored a similar warning at Brennan, a warning to not interfere in his business or question him.

Magnus completely understood where both men were coming from, Brennan doing his job as instructed and responding to what Magnus would never admit to being his damsel in distress call...and his beautiful Alexander taking control of a situation like the strong shadowhunter he was while maintaining his leadership role. It was their norm. It was what they were born to do. Magnus just noticed that both men had let it get a bit out of hand and it was all because of him.

“ _My job_ is to protect Magnus,” he glared Alec up and down in distaste, “which I see is needed now more than ever.”

“What the hell are you saying?!”  Alec asked as he advanced on the man who automatically braced himself, fists clenched just as Raj moved to step in and keep the two apart.   

“That you keep your hands to yourself until you get your anger in check.”  Brennan lifted his head in acknowledgement. 

Magnus noticed the moment Alec took a deep breath, seeming to have snapped out of a spell as he took in the rest of the room, noticing everyone who happened to be watching the scene with rapt attention. 

“Get the rest, it’s time to go.”  Alec addressed the room in a booming voice, shooting a dark look at Brennan who took a few steps back toward Magnus but didn’t leave. 

Magnus watched as the shadowhunters lugged the remainder of his belongings outside, conveniently leaving the three of them alone.  Alec glanced from Brennan to Magnus and moved to approach him but Brennan quickly stepped between them, blocking his path.  Angry hazel eyes again met determined green and Magnus could feel the tension once again building between the men. 

“Get out of my way Longstock.”  Alec growled.

“No.”  Brennan’s hand hovered over his seraph blade as he shifted to further block him while the other shot out, making a point that Alec should keep his distance.  “It’s _my_ job to take care of Magnus.”  The green eyed hunter jerked his head toward the door.  “We’ll be right behind you.” 

He could tell Alec was struggling to keep his cool as he glared from Brennan then back to Magnus, and just to stop further arguing, Magnus nodded his head in agreement.  He briefly thought of sticking his tongue out in spite because he felt his boyfriend deserved it, but the chances that the two men would again come to blows was all too likely for dramatics. 

“Make it quick.”  Alec snapped before turning and leaving the loft. 

Magnus felt his heart skitter as his boyfriend left his view.  Yes he loved the man but Alec was still wrong, and Magnus sure as hell wasn’t going to fold.  If Alec wanted to play boss then he had better be prepared for the rule breaker because Magnus had no intention of doing everything the archer told him.  Magnus Bane was nobody’s bitch, even if he was human now.   

Brennan turned a solemn gaze on him.  “I’m so sorry.  I heard you yelling and…are you okay?”   

Magnus nodded taking a much needed breath.  “We’ve both been through a lot recently.  He’s uh…doing what he thinks is best.” 

He tried to sound convinced of his boyfriend’s reasoning but how could he when he couldn’t even convince himself?  No matter how true his words, it still didn’t make Alec’s actions right.  He then caught Brennan tilting his head staring at him, really taking his time watching him and it made Magnus feel strange.  It wasn’t like when Alec watched him, how his eyes seemed to devour every detail of him and he’d blush when he realized he’d been caught.  That made Magnus excited.  This was different.  When Brennan looked at him he felt exposed, like the man could see right through him, or into him and what was more was that he knew Brennan was intrigued with him, he’d admitted it himself and Magnus found the man’s sudden scrutiny of him distracting, throwing him off his game. 

“I think you’re defending him.” 

His words brought Magnus from his wandering thoughts back to the present and he shook his head.  “It’s the truth.  We’re both exhausted and worried.  And you were right, I’m not safe.”  He frowned at his own words.  “The safest place right now is the institute…but, I just don’t…”

“You have too much pride to be bossed around.  To be told what to do or to be _manhandled_ by a shadowhunter, and in front of the Nephilim no less, who _already think_ they are above you.” 

Magnus closed his eyes and dropped his head.  Brennan was right, Alec had handled this all wrong and they should speak, probably when they had calmed down a bit, but they most definitely must speak about this. 

“I’ll tell you what.  Since we’re going to be stuck together for a while, why don’t I help you with whatever you need to find Valentine?”  The hunter moved in to close the distance and lightly ran his fingers over Magnus’s cheek and under his chin to tilt his head up but then quickly dropped his hand like he thought better of it.  “ _Whatever_ you need.  Just between us.”  He said with a wink then glanced at the door to make sure no one heard. 

Magnus nodded but said seriously.  “I actually could use you.  But don’t complain when I make you work.”

Brennan smiled brightly.  “I wouldn’t dream of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think that Brennan has great points...but Alec is doing what he thinks is best...and Magnus is struggling with balancing logic and emotion during one of the most crucial points in his life. It's one of those situations where you wonder who's right and who's wrong...without being bias and not already knowing ulterior motives...what would you do if you were Alec or Magnus? But someone is squeezing their way in...


	23. Woeful Warriors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace, Alec and Izzy play a game. Competition ensues. Decisions are made.

Alec POV             

He felt like hell.  His body ached from not getting enough exercise, his head hurt from running through multiple plans and scenarios on how to find Valentine and he’d had absolutely no contact with Magnus for two days since they’d come back from his loft…and it was all his fault.  He’d simply allowed himself to become overworked with no stress relief and that fact wasn’t helping his attitude much.  After snapping at the third person who’d dared to speak to him he decided it was probably best to take a short break. 

With a sigh, Alec headed to the bedrooms fully intent on making nice with Magnus but after knocking and opening the door, he realized that his boyfriend wasn’t there.  Alec had been wallowing in a constant state of dejection over Magnus's words from that day in his loft.  ' _You aren't my husband!_ '  He knew it was said out of anger and was just his boyfriend's way of proving a point but the words still stung.  He wasn't angry, for there was no way Magnus could know that Alec had intentions of proposing but he just couldn't get the words out of his head and now he had an all-consuming fear that he'd be rejected.  And now knowing Magnus was somewhere with Longstock made his heart fall and he contemplated searching for the two, breaking them apart and taking his boyfriend back.  Pursing his lips in indecision he turned to see Izzy heading his way and suddenly his world felt a little lighter. 

“Hey.  Where’d you disappear to after the briefing?”

Izzy smiled and shrugged.  “I have a job too hermano.”  She took in his ragged appearance and droopy eyes and frowned.  “It looks to me like you’ve overdone yours a bit.  Come on, let’s go for a walk outside and get some fresh air.”

Alec willingly followed and his legs thanked him with little pops as they stretched out for the first time in several hours.  “I’m really happy to see you Iz.”

She smiled and glanced over at him holding the door open for him to go out to the courtyard.  “Come on big brother, tell me your woes.” 

“Oh!  Are we playing ‘ _whose woes are worse’_?  I wanna play!”  Jace came trotting up behind them way too excited.  “Izzy, you go first.”

Izzy put her hands up.  “Oh no, I’m not one for competition, this is on you two but I’m willing to listen and give sound advice.”

“As long as it doesn’t involve cooking.”  Jace said receiving a side glare from Izzy while Alec silently agreed, not overly fond of her cooking. 

Like the good sister she was, Isabelle then turned back to Alec and smiled.  “Alec, you go first.”

“Round one, Relationships.”  Jace mouthed in his best announcer voice.

Alec smiled and steered them toward a tree lined path, thinking he could actually beat Jace on this one.  “Alright, I’ve successfully kidnapped my downworlder-turned-human boyfriend and holed him up like a prisoner in an institute full of shadowhunters who’ve been taught to look down all downworlders and refused to let him leave or do any type of magic while he’s stuck with a guard twenty-four/seven, a guard who actually hates my guts, breaks every rule I’ve made and hits on my boyfriend every chance he gets.”

Izzy’s eyes bugged out and Jace put his hand on his head in stunned misery. 

“Shit dude.”

“Yeah, that’s pretty bad.”  Izzy agreed.

“My turn.”  Jace cracked his fingers and grinned at them.  “I’m still in love with my ex-girlfriend who I found out was my sister by my fake father, but it turns out she really isn’t my sister but is now dating her best friend slash vampire fledgling, who I’m trying to hate but can’t seem to, and he happens to be someone I have the great displeasure of seeing frequently and takes an immense pleasure in making a point to rub it in my face that even though she’s not really my sister anymore, she’s still dating him instead of getting back with me…her brother.”

“No, that was _crap!_  I’ve got this.”  Alec pointed at Jace who turned his announcer voice back on.

“Round two, Family Drama.” 

“I’m the gay shadowhunter and all-in-all that completely alienates me from ever running the institute which should’ve been my legacy, it pushes my parents away who are also freaked out about my lover being both a man and a former-warlock and it causes conflict with the Clave on how they don’t trust me to run missions or be a true leader.”

Izzy shook her head and gripped her brother’s arm tightly.  “I love you Alec and you’re an amazing leader.  They’re fools if they don’t see that.”

Jace nodded in agreement and then quickly shook his head in the negative.  “Yes, you’re amazing but I’ve got you so beat with my sob story life.”  He smiled wickedly.  “I was thought to be the son of the most horrid shadowhunter around, Valentine Morgenstern, which overnight completely exiled me from any involvement with the Nephilim and eventually got me arrested, thrown into the City of Bones and almost killed only to then find out that he isn’t my father after all, and we really aren’t sure who is anymore, so I’m technically parentless.”

“Holy hell, you guys are so screwed up.”  Izzy sputtered in shock and awe.    

Jace laughed.  “She’s right, we might as well join the circle now, we’re better than half of Valentine’s troop anyway.”

Alec laughed.  “Yeah, but then I’d win because you’d be cool with your ex-dad then.  How about we turn into vampires and live at the Dumort instead?”

He frowned as he said it but Jace was already shaking his head.  “Nah, I have to have a tan and would want something to eat besides blood all the time and I’d have to be cool with _Simon_ who, if you haven’t forgotten already, is dating my ex-girlfriend.  What about being a werewolf?”  He suggested.

This was pondered by the group for a moment but Alec eventually shook his head.  “I don’t know.  It does seem a lot better than spending the day with Raphael who bitches about everything.”

Jace nodded eagerly.  “Yeah, I mean we could hang with Luke and eat whatever we want, still get tans and all we’d have to worry about was the transformation, and maybe grooming…or fleas.”  He grimaced at the last part almost changing his own mind.  “Or we could just be shadowhunters.”  He paused with a definitive shrug.  “I don’t know, maybe kill the bad guy, get the girl - or in your case the guy, and save the day…then they won’t be able to hate us anymore.” 

Alec smiled and fiddled with a hole in his ugly grey sweater.  “Sounds like a plan.  I won by the way.”

Jace’s head snapped to the side completely appalled.  “NO WAY!  I totally had you beat!”  When he saw Izzy nodding to agree with Alec he glared at her and grumbled at his parabatai.  “In your dreams Lightwood.  My woes are _definitely_ worse.”

They laughed at how much of a sore loser Jace was and Alec patted his back as they were coming back up the path to the institute. 

“I hate to break it to you guys but it still doesn’t solve anything.”  Izzy informed them.

Both men sighed their agreement.  “I feel I’m going about this all wrong and I don’t know how to fix it…but I can’t let anything happen to Magnus.  He’s going to hate me for this, but I have to keep him safe, even if it means under lock and key.”  Alec confessed.

“And I’ve pretty much made every effort to avoid the woman I love so I don’t have to see how happy she is with another man, and the only moments I do get to see her I’m a complete jerk to both of them because I can’t keep my pissy attitude in check.”  Jace confessed and sensing some shade, he sent a disapproving look at their faces of shock and awe.  “Come on, I can be humble.  I have humility.”

Neither said anything in response which made Jace frown, then appear puzzled and Alec laughed hard at his parabatai’s internal conundrum. 

Izzy turned and nodded.  “You two definitely have some apologizing to do.  In the meantime, I have to go.  You guys ditched me on the last unsanctioned mission and now I’m ditching you to go on my own.”  She moved to stand in front of them and smiled sympathetically.  “But really, apologize as soon as possible and get them back.  Life’s too short to be lonely.”

Her departure had the two men looking at each other for answers that neither of them had.  Alec ran a hand over the back of his neck and sighed. 

“Another turn around the garden?”  Jace asked in his best posh British accent and Alec nodded.

The men walked along in silence for a while, pondering their current situations and kicking stones along the path.  As was typical with them, that soon became a competition too to see who could kick the most stones which then turned into a competition of who could kick their stone the farthest which then became an argument because they were walking and couldn’t judge the distance correctly, so Alec claimed the win by default which put Jace back into silent sulking-mode. 

“We really are a couple of ignorant jerks aren’t we?”  Alec asked chuckling under his breath.

Jace raised a brow and conceded slightly.  “Well…very toned, skilled, ridiculously good looking ignorant jerks… _and humble!_   We are definitely humble.”

Alec laughed and rolled his eyes.  “I will apologize to Magnus.”

“And propose.”

When Alec didn’t respond Jace patted him on the back and they stopped in a patch of sunlight to stare at the institute just up the path. 

“You can’t deny me the honor of being your best man.  I’d have to kill you, and then Magnus would kill me for killing you and then he’d feel bad about it and in a deep depression he’d kill himself and we’d all be dead.  So I really think you should apologize and propose.”

“Yes.  You make a wonderful point.”  Alec said simply.  “What are we doing Jace?”  He asked solemnly, somehow totally and completely lost.

Jace leaned his shoulder against Alec’s.  “We’re fighting.  After so much has been lost, we’re fighting for what’s left.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is my favorite chapter ever. The dilemma's of the characters are ridiculous but sadly true. The competition levels with the boys are stupid but adorable. I just love this chapter.


	24. Wedding Planner Elite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace plans the wedding. Alec's stele doesn't work. Simon is confused. Izzy is amused. And Clary isn't a wildebeest.

Alec POV             

“I wouldn’t do it here, hell no…and Pandemonium wouldn’t be appropriate either…maybe on a beach…”

He probably should’ve been in an hour ago, getting back to work or hunting down his boyfriend, but here he sat shoulder to shoulder with Jace, twirling the golden wedding band around in his fingers listening to his parabatai talk wedding plans.  It was by far the most bizarre conversation they’d admittedly ever had and Alec found himself glancing over at Jace completely astonished at the words coming out of his mouth. 

“I know it’s not your thing but purple is a very popular color for weddings for both men and women…”

It wouldn’t even be too far-fetched to say that maybe Jace had been spending way too much time with Simon lately, who didn’t really know when to stop talking.  Within the span of an hour they’d covered the venue, flowers, cake flavors and vows and Alec had the feeling if he didn’t change the subject soon that his parabatai would move into honeymoon territory, something he absolutely refused to speak about with him. 

“Just thinking about it, you don’t have a ring…we should get you a ring, maybe a little less dramatically and without the hippo demon…”

As baffling as this whole moment was, he was grateful for his parabatai’s confidence that Magnus would even still consider marrying him.  Latching onto that confidence Alec put the ring away safely in his pocket and pulled out his stele to draw a rune on himself, the only thing that would keep him awake throughout the rest of the day, when it sputtered out. 

“What the hell?  I think my stele’s broke.”  He grumbled hitting it against his thigh only to watch its light sputter further. 

Jace hummed and reached over to look in his lap.  “It looks fine to me.  Maybe you should hit it harder.”

“You know, I really don’t think that’s going to help.”

“Here let me try.”  Jace reached over into his lap and hit the stele roughly against his thigh a few times making Alec yelp.

“Ow!  Jace not so hard.  You know it’s not a toy.”

Jace rolled his eyes.  “I have the same problem with mine all the time and giving it a good whack always works for me.” 

Alec leaned over peering in Jace’s lap at his stele and shook his head.  “Yours looks fine.”  Then frowned down into his own lap.  “Mine’s just given out.”

“Nonsense, let me hit it one more time, I’ll get it going again.”  Jace reached out but Alec slapped his hand away.

“No.” He glared at his parabatai, “You hurt me last time.  Just, don’t touch it.”

A throat being cleared behind them made them turn to find a very uncomfortable Simon glancing between the two of them. 

“Look, I don’t really want to know…it’s none of my business, I just wanted to come grab Alec…he’s needed inside.”  Simon muttered.

Jace stood and exaggerated a stalk toward him, pausing at his side to run a single finger over the vampire’s cheek.  “What you just saw was private,” he whispered in Simon’s ear, “and you had better keep it to yourself or Alec here will…”

“That’s _enough!_ ”  Alec interrupted before Jace could make whatever strange threat that rattled around in his mind, a threat that would be just as ridiculous as the moment Simon thought he’d witnessed.  “Simon let’s go.” 

Alec grabbed his arm pulling him inside and away from Jace who waved goodbye with a sultry wink.  Sometimes he didn’t know why he’d crushed so hard on Jace for all those years.  Yes, the man was a golden Adonis but he was also the biggest pain in the ass he’d ever known and that was saying a lot when he thought about Ragnor and Raphael, who were more than mildly annoying at the best of times. 

Simon coughed lightly on purpose getting his attention and smiled brightly at him.

“What do you want Simon?”

“Well, if you aren’t too busy, I was wondering if I could ask you a question about Jace and Clary.”

Alec startled at this, not really sure what he would be able to tell the vampire.  “What kind of question?” 

They walked along the hall side by side toward the bedrooms, Alec not really wanting to be there and Simon translating his question to himself under his breath before repeating it to Alec aloud.  The man really had no way of being quiet did he?  Alec shook his head and smiled in amusement as he waited for the vampire to continue. 

“Well, I was wondering…if you knew…if Jace had mentioned…if he and Clary had…well…”

Oh angel.  Alec knew Simon was goofy sometimes but this was really taking the cake.  The vampire stumbled over his words painfully and it briefly made Alec wonder if that’s what he sounded like when he was nervous.  He knew he wasn’t the best with words but Simon was giving him a run for his money on this one.

“Look spit it out already, I’m not a mindread…oh… _OH!_   You want to know… _that!_ ” 

Both men paused outside Clary’s bedroom door staring at each other in tense discomfort.  Alec was at the point of not wanting to share with Simon what Jace had shared with him those many months ago even though he didn’t want him to share it, and now he was worried that Simon would share that he’d planned to share a little something with Clary and that would definitely be an overshare.  Whoever came up with the phrase ‘Share and share alike’ had no idea the chaos they’d created. 

“I know this is a strange request I just wanted to know what kind of shoes I’d be filling…not that I want to know _how big_ his shoes are…not that _you_ would know because…well maybe you would…”  Simon amended his last thought aloud and Alec could only imagine what the vampire had thought while standing behind him and Jace minutes ago. 

“Simon.”  Alec glared at him.

“Yes?”  He looked up hopefully.

“Shut up.”

“Okay.” 

Finally reaching their destination Alec breathed a sigh of relief and to both his and Simon’s luck, he opened the bedroom door to a whole other conversation which made the awkwardness that much more intense.

Clary stood facing away from them with Izzy bent over somewhere near breast level, both girls completely oblivious to the men watching them. 

“Izzy, I just hope it stays up.  I mean, I don’t want to have to keep jacking around with it all night only for it to keep going back down.”  Clary grumbled.

“It’ll stay up, don’t worry…I have faith in you.”  Izzy stopped and smiled as she stood up catching sight of the men at the door.  “Hey, we were just talking about you.” 

Simon’s mouth open and closed like a fish and he shot a worried glance at Alec who raised his eyebrows and snickered behind his hand. 

“Got plans tonight then?”  He asked Clary who glanced shyly at Simon.

“Yeah, it’s my night off and I think I’ve finally satisfied the Clave that I’m not a wildebeest, so I’m done getting my blood drawn.”  She rubbed at her arm absently.  “Man I hate needles.”

Alec laughed softly under his breath looking purposely at Simon.  “Yeah, nobody likes a little prick.”

Simon shifted and let out a slow breath.  If he had any blood running through his veins the vampire would’ve blushed but instead he tried hiding his bug-eyed panic behind an overly toothy smile.  “Maybe we should go.  Are you ready?”  He held out a hand to Clary who gripped it and waved a goodbye. 

After they’d gone Isabelle turned to him with an accusing stare.  “Why are you pestering Simon?  He’s such a nice little vampire boy.”

Alec shook his head and grinned.  “Yes, he is a nice little vampire boy but he’s also too curious for his own good and deserved this little moment of insecurity for not minding his own business.” 

Izzy tilted her head in thought and then smiled brightly when it clicked.  “Ah, he’s asking about Clary and Jace.”  She nodded in understanding.

“Asking the wrong person.”

Isabelle laughed at him.  “You know you know what happened.  I _know_ Jace told you.”

“You know, I really _don’t_ know.”  Alec swore rather unconvincingly.  He was such a bad liar. 

“And I know you’re lying.”  She declared.

“You _don’t know_ when I’m lying.  You don’t know me that well at all, but _I know you_ and I know you don’t know what I know…which is nothing.”  He countered rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, desperately hoping she’d drop the conversation.

Her eyes caught this and she smirked.  “You know I know you’re lying and it burns you.  You know something, you just don’t want to admit you know it.  Actually, tell me, _I_ want to know now.”

“ _No_ , I’m not telling anyone what I know.  That’s gross.”

“HA!  You _do_ know something.”

He shook his head.  “I know nothing.”

Izzy smiled.  “It’s alright.  I already know.  They did it.”

Alec stared at her for a second trying to read her face and finally caved.  “Uh!  How did _you_ know?”

She shook her head.  “I lied.  I didn’t know.  But now I know you knew and wasn’t going to tell me.” 

“ _Ah!!!_   I wish I didn’t know.  It’s _horrible_ knowing.”  He wailed theatrically. 

“You know, it’s okay that you know, all you have to do is not think about it and it’ll be like you forgot you’ve known all along.”

Alec pondered on this silently praying his sister was right and smiled lopsided at her.  “You’re such a know-it-all.”

“I know.”

“So what were you and Clary talking about…you know, with something staying up?”  Alec asked curiously.

“She borrowed my top and she was afraid her boobs wouldn’t hold.” 

Alec smirked.  “Hah, poor Simon.”


	25. Don't Break Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus makes stuff up. Brennan is flustered. Alec is grumpy.

Magnus POV      

The last few days Magnus spent every waking moment avoiding his boyfriend.  It seemed every conversation they had ended up in an argument and Magnus was done with it.  Every time he thought they would have a normal conversation Alec would come up with these stupid rules.  Don’t do magic.  Don’t leave the building.  Don’t contact anyone you can’t trust.  Don’t spend so much time with Longstock.  It was all suddenly just too much and he had to get away. 

His first escape was organizing his items from his loft.  The institute was kind enough to give him two rooms with a connecting door, one for his potions and such and the other to sleep in, the latter something he again had to fight for because Alec was dead set on him sleeping in his room.  He’d put his foot down on that one, even though his rooms were still across the hall from Alec’s, and thankfully he’d won because he needed somewhere to escape to when things got bad. 

This appeared to be the only thing they compromised on and no matter how many times Magnus informed him that he wasn’t a child, it didn’t seem to penetrate and Alec stood firm.  So Magnus avoided him.  This found him frequently hiding in the bowels of the library surrounded by books and potions, collecting any research he could on the Spanish Blood Rubies, transmigration, transference and related spells.  He also called upon some of the most powerful and knowledgeable downworlders for help but found himself becoming paranoid when some of them couldn’t be reached.  Overall, no one could say he wasn’t doing his part _and_ he was doing it all without magic.  Yes, Magnus Bane was quite proud of himself. 

Another part of him was scared shitless at how much he and Alec were fighting.  He’d never had this much conflict in any of his past relationships because once it got to any serious level of discomfort he’d cut them off, effectively severing any ties with said person.  Arguments and fighting just weren’t his thing and that feeling of just wanting to be left alone, far far away from the one causing the rift was absolutely terrifying, because this time it was Alec.  Magnus loved his Nephilim so much it hurt but the fact that they were grating on each other’s nerves to the point of avoidance broke his heart.  The worst thing was he didn’t know how to fix it.  He couldn’t just ask Valentine for his magic back and make it all better.  Magnus shook his head.  Something had to give.     

Brennan flopped down beside him and scooted a huge book to lay open over both their laps pulling him from his purgatory of problems.  Their legs and arms were flush together in this position but Magnus couldn’t really complain for the hunter had been more than helpful lately.  He hadn’t even hesitated when Magnus had asked to use his runes, or to drink potions, or to apply salves to himself to help further their progress.  He was quite struck by the amount of trust the man had in him, shadowhunter to downworlder, and Magnus was willing to tolerate just about anything if it meant he got his magic and immortality back, otherwise he’d have to rely solely on the institute…which wasn’t an option. 

“Alright, let’s try this one.”  Magnus suggested moving the giant book to sit it on top of more books in front of them and turned to Brennan.  “May I borrow your dagger?”  He asked politely holding out a hand.

Without question, Brennan pulled out a small blade and passed it to him, hilt side first, his green eyes following his every movement.  Magnus sliced open his palm with a hiss and automatically his hand was covered in two large warm ones, the dagger taken from him. 

“What are you _doing?!_   Have you already forgotten that you can’t heal?”  He scolded and released Magnus’s hands long enough to stand and rip a piece of his shirt off to wrap it around the cut, but Magnus pushed him away. 

“Not yet, this is for the tracking.” 

Brennan sighed heavily, concern written all over his face but conceded as Magnus went ahead using his fingers to dab at the wound on his palm and wipe the blood on Brennan’s tracking rune over his neck.

The hunter raised a questioning brow.  “I have to say, I’ve done some strange things in my life, but this by far is the strangest thing I’ve had wiped on me.”

Magnus hesitated briefly, his hand pausing in midair.  “I’m sorry, but I do recall asking if you would be okay with blood spells.” 

Brennan reached out catching his hand bringing it back towards him.  “Hey, its fine, you just didn’t mention that the blood would be yours or that it would be smeared on me.”

When Magnus frowned starting to pull away and stop the hunter tightened his grip and looked down at the cut.  “I just don’t like to see you injured.”  He admitted sheepishly.   

It was sweet, the look Brennan gave him, but it was unwarranted because this was all very necessary and his worry wouldn’t change anything.  Magnus shook his head and just slapped his injured hand to the man’s tracking rune and shrugged.

“The more blood, the better the track.  Now…I need you to focus.”  Magnus commanded.  “Close your eyes and no matter what you feel, don’t break contact.”

Brennan blinked but nodded.  “Um, can I ask why?”

“Well, we’re tracking my magic, using my blood, through your rune, with your angel blood and theoretically it shouldn’t be possible but…with the potion we both took and me being human now with no demonic properties…it might just work, but if we break the connection, it could end up badly.”  Magnus explained as best he could.

“What do you mean badly?”

Magnus pursed his lips in thought.  “I’m not exactly sure because this has never been done before.  Anyway, _time’s a wasting!_   Now… _focus!_ ”

Brennan nodded and gripped his legs pulling him close, their knees slid between each other’s and his large warm hands once again held Magnus’s smaller one, but this time tightly with their fingers entwined.  He could feel the heat of Brennan’s thighs as they slid along his and his knee gently brushed against Magnus’s groin making him swallow thickly at how intimate this seemed.  The hunter closed his eyes and Magnus quickly shifted back some then followed suit to quietly begin the chant, reciting the Latin verses like he was reading a grocery list. 

“ _A_ _ugendae per sanguinem,_ _magicae et vita…_ ” 

It wasn’t anything like when he did actual magic.  There was no warm pull from deep within his belly.  There was no tingling in his arms or fingertips.  There were no lights or flashes or any sign of change within him at all, and it was horrible.  Magnus felt empty, completely vacant, and he wouldn’t have even known it was working if he hadn’t opened his eyes to see Brennan’s rune glowing under his hand.  His eyes widened at the sight of the shadowhunter breathing heavily, thick rivulets of blood running down over his collar bone soaking through his shirt and with a breath of excitement Magnus closed his eyes and focused hard.  He focused on his magic, on his blood and his life-force until his ears were ringing and the bright light shone through his closed lids. 

“ _Magnus…Magnus…_ ”

He could hear the voice faintly, as if through a haze in another room, but he ignored it trying to concentrate.  A loud thump sounded and he felt a sudden shock rip through his body causing Brennan to jerk back in response and their hands to slip apart.  Magnus then sucked in a huge breath as the large blast of energy they held between them was suddenly released and exploded with a sharp pop, sending both men flying apart.

Magnus landed with a groan, his elbows catching him with a harsh crack and within seconds he felt gentle hands on him and he looked up to see two very angry hazel eyes staring down at him.  He was almost regretful that his ears chose that moment to stop ringing because Alec really wasn’t happy.

“What the _hell_ do you two think you’re _doing?_   You do realize you could’ve seriously hurt yourself?  Magnus I… _is that your blood?_ ” 

It was one question after another and if Magnus wasn’t so exhausted he would’ve tried to answer some of them but he instead glared across the room at Brennan who leaned heavily against the back of the couch, his hand lightly touching his blood covered tracking rune, eyes wide with shock.

“I told you not to break contact.”  Magnus grumbled.

“Sorry.  I got distracted and couldn’t.”  The man shrugged helplessly. 

Magnus then looked back up to Alec, who’s face grew considerably angrier, if that were even possible, as he glanced from Magnus’s hand to Brennan’s neck.  “You’re supposed to keep him from getting hurt, not encourage it.”  He accused Brennan while checking over the cut.      

“Alec, we were doing a spell…”  Magnus tried to defend but to no avail.

“And how did that work out for you?  With you lying on your ass and _bleeding_ all over the library floor!”  Though his words were harsh, his hands were gentle as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend to pull him up.  Magnus hissed in pain when Alec’s hand grazed his arm and his face scrunched up in a grimace as he inspected the area.  “It also looks like you have a broken arm.”  He mumbled darkly.

“It’ll be fine.”  Magnus argued solemnly, suddenly feeling very tired.

“No, it won’t and this cut’s deep enough for stitches.” 

“I said it’ll be fine Alec.”

His boyfriend shook his head, his jaw tense.  “No.  I’m calling Catarina.”  Instead of moving, the hunter stared at him for a moment longer noting the sag of his body and his slightly slurred words.  “Magnus…you can barely keep your eyes open.  Come here.”   

Alec gathered him close and wrapped one strong arm around his back while he texted with his other.  Magnus huffed out a breath but didn’t say much and leaned against his boyfriend.  Apparently, in order for the spell to track his magic it had to suck the energy from him into Brennan and it had left him completely drained, and now barely able to stand he really was fighting a losing battle with his eyes that were drooping closed over and over.  Traitorous human body. 

“That’s enough hurting yourself.”  He said glancing at Magnus then glowered.  “I actually recall saying no magic.”  He mumbled moving toward the door while holding up his now limp boyfriend.  

Magnus would’ve argued but he just didn’t have the energy and Brennan beat him to it, quickly stepping in to block Alec’s way.  “What do you expect him to do, just sit around while his life is taken from him?  This was just a minor setback.  Next time we’ll be more careful.” 

Alec glared daggers at the man.  “A setback.”  Magnus stared up as Alec’s jaw clenched and he smiled at how handsome his boyfriend was.  “You’re lucky _this is all_ that happened.”  There was a promise of severe consequence in his cold eyes.  “Mark my words, there won’t be a next time Longstock.” 

“But we still have half a day left to work.”  The man argued petulantly looking longingly at Magnus.

Alec’s arm tightened around him possessively and Magnus's fingers gripped at his shirt, hoping that purchase would keep him stable and with a moan he burrowed his head into his archer's chest.  “Does he really look like he’s in any condition to keep working to you?”

Magnus finally just slumped against Alec, frowning at his legs that obviously had no intention of cooperating in helping him stand and he leaned heavily on his boyfriend, automatically feeling the strong arm that was already there tighten around him and pull, bringing him back up the couple of inches he’d slid down.  Alec turned him around and the room spun slightly making him frown up at the hunter, wondering why he was spinning him so much and why he and Brennan were still arguing.   

“Then I should take him to the infirmary.  We don’t know how long it will take for his friend to get here.”  He countered moving forward, but Alec shook his head and shifted to put his body between Brennan and his boyfriend. 

“No.  I think you’ve done enough Longstock.  Magnus will be spending the rest of the day with me.  You can report for regular duty.” 

Then with little effort at all Alec bent down and scooped him up, the warmth of his body calling to Magnus like a drug, making him realize he hadn’t known just how much he’d missed this until now.  With a small smile and a content hum he curled up tight against his lover’s chest and from sheer exhaustion, his arms dangled to his sides and his eyes slid closed as his body shut down. 


	26. Bralec is Born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brennan daydreams, makes plans and overall enjoys himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Graphic content ahead. Sex/Smut in this chapter. Read at your own discretion.

Brennan POV     

He’d tried.  He’d tried so hard to like Alec Lightwood but the man wouldn’t let him.  Every move Brennan made seemed to piss the man off and he would tell him in his superior voice how he’d done enough, always taking him down a notch.  On more than one occasion he found himself daydreaming about beating the man to death with his bare hands, hearing his screams and feeling his blood on his hands and then his body would react, getting hard and excited and he’d have to focus elsewhere or risk having a very awkward moment.  Damn he hated Alec.  The stubborn archer was in his way, constantly blocking him from Magnus but it was okay, he knew this wouldn’t last too much longer.  He just needed a little more time to…

“Brennan?”

Maryse Lightwood came striding up to him, ramrod tense as usual but attempting a smile for him.

“Yes ma’am, how can I be of assistance?”  He nodded.

“How’s it going with Bane?”

Brennan hesitated, not sure if he should mention her son and the constant problem he had become for fear of insulting her.  He knew his own mother was no paragon of unconditional love but Brennan wasn’t sure about Maryse Lightwood and had not done his due diligence when it came to looking into Alec or his family, something that he rightfully blamed himself for at this very moment.    

“Magnus has been a breeze, I’ve just ran into a different type of snag, but nothing I can’t take care of.”  He tried reassuring but she smirked.

“Alec.”  She confirmed and Brennan raised his eyebrows knowingly as she nodded.  “He’s a bit _possessive_ of the warlock.” 

She looked uncomfortable as she said it and Brennan knew it was out of prejudice.  It made him mad.  How dare she be ashamed of Magnus?  Neither Alec nor Maryse deserved the beautiful man in their lives, but Brennan stood there hearing her regardless, curious to what she would say.

“He’s gotten in the way a bit.”  Brennan admitted the biggest understatement of his life.

She moved forward and glanced around before leaning in conspiratorially.  “I know you like Magnus…do you think if I could create more work for my son and kept him busy that you could…sway Bane more to your side?”

Brennan blinked up at her in surprise.  Why was this woman helping him?  What exactly did she know?  Without putting too much thought into it he nodded his agreement, earning himself one of her rare natural smiles.

“Wonderful.  I will get started right away.” 

She turned on her heel leaving him alone with his thoughts.  Alec had taken Magnus off, so he had nothing to do for the rest of the day but chase the elusive Valentine.  Ha!  Screw that, Brennan wasn’t here to track a killer or make friends, he was here solely for Magnus and that’s what he intended to focus on.  Maybe Maryse would work her magic pulling Alec away sooner than expected…but he didn’t hold out much hope for that and eventually decided to make the long trek up to his room.   

The walk took him past the hall where Magnus slept and Brennan was half tempted to sneak into the room and take something of his, something that smelled of the gorgeous man, but the sight of the blonde shadowhunter made him keep walking to his own room.  Just as he reached his door he turned and saw the blonde was now leaning against the wall at the end of the hallway still watching him and with a wink, he made himself comfortable there until Brennan opened the door and went into his room.  He had a feeling that guy would be a problem.  He was Alec’s parabatai and therefore someone who would have to be handled when the time came. 

Closing the door behind him he locked it and strode over to the mirror.  First things first though, he had to make Magnus want him.  He’d already established trust, letting Magnus do whatever he wanted to him while holed up together for the past few days, now he just had to get the beautiful man’s attention on his other attributes.  Brennan knew he was a good looking man and attracted the eye easily, so his next step was to use what he’d learned from his muse.  He had to become Alexander Lightwood. 

Pulling out his phone he pulled up a few pictures of the archer he’d taken recently.  The first was Alec standing with his hand on the back of his neck, hair falling into his eyes and he was looking up at Magnus smiling.  He skipped to the next one.  Alec tilting his head while looking at a map in the control room.  He again skipped to the next one.  This one was a full body picture of the man leaning back slightly with his hands in his pockets while he looked up at something.  A light was shining down on him making his face light up and his dark hair shone.  Brennan licked his lips at the picture.

“You sure are a good looking man Mr. Lightwood.” 

His hand ran over his stomach to rest over his semi erection and he smiled, focusing now on the muscles in the man’s arms and how round his ass was.  Fuck how he’d love to bend Alec over at least once, to feel those firm muscles around him or under him, either way it would be a pleasure.  Brennan had actually contemplated such a move when he’d first arrived, making a move on the archer to see how he would be received but he’d anticipated having more time with him and that turned into a bust, so he just stuck with his original plan and was now glad for it.  If he were to fuck Alec it wouldn’t be gentle.  Brennan moaned at the thought of holding the man down beneath him, gripping handfuls of dark hair while yanking his head back as he forced himself into the archer.  Yes, he’d really like to hurt Alec Lightwood.    

Releasing a shaky breath he gripped his now fully engorged erection hard, squeezing it painfully until it lost some of its thickness.  He needed to focus, not on fucking Alec…but becoming Alec.  Picking up the phone again he picked a picture and studied it momentarily, then tilting his head he eyed himself in the mirror and ruffled his hair some, letting it fall into his eyes then he slouched a bit and frowned.  It wasn’t hard to mimic the archer, he had paid enough attention to know what to do and what not to do.  Fiddling with his sweater, he looked down at his feet nervously and ran a hand over the back of his neck, all telling traits of the man that Magnus loved.  But Brennan could do so much better.  He could steal Alec’s mannerisms and make them endearing while turning the man himself into a heartless dictator. 

His slouch then turned into a rigid stance with squared shoulders and steely eyes and he spoke aloud, repeating phrases he knew Alec to say, making his voice sound as similar as possible, even down to the pronunciation and tone. 

“Yes.  Magnus Bane will be mine.”  He smiled to himself.

But he wouldn’t just stop at becoming the perfect man for Magnus, he intended to take Alec down a few pegs in the process.  A huge smile spread over his face as he got the perfect idea.  Someone once told him that ‘ _you are ultimately who other’s perceive you to be’_ , so if no one had faith in their leader anymore then how could he lead?  Or better yet, if his lover suddenly felt second fiddle to a greater good or fell just below the superior race of Alec’s beloved Nephilim, would Magnus continue to love the man who valued his own kind over his boyfriend?  Yes, all he had to do was spread a few well worded rumors through the institute, making sure they got back to Magnus and everything would fall into place rather quickly. 

“I am amazing.” 

He smiled and closed his eyes, visions of Alec dancing through his head as he memorized the set of his lips, the arch of his brows, the movement of his hands and the stance of his body.  How easy this would be.  Then the thought of using a shape-shifting rune to turn into Alec sent a chill through him.  It would give him the opportunity to access Magnus intimately.  He growled loudly at the thought and palmed himself hard, raking his nails over his jeans covered erection while moving to lie on the bed.  Quickly he tugged off his pants, gripping himself with sharp tugs while twisting the tip roughly, his back arching in painful pleasure.

_“Fuck yes, mmm fuck!  Magnus, YES!”_   He cried out and quickly put his fist in his mouth to quiet himself, but thick grunts still escaped as his hand moved faster, as fast as he would pound into Magnus when he got his hands on him.  He’d make the man scream his name.  “ _Fuck…Magnus yes!_ ”  He’d make him shake and cry out as he climaxed, squeezing around Brennan’s cock until he couldn’t breathe and still Brennan would pound into him.  “ _Oh Angel!  Mmmmm yes!_ ”  His hand squeezed painfully at the thought of how tight Magnus would be trembling beneath him, and arching his back sharply his vision darkened as he came hard, screaming against his fist with each pull over himself while biting down on his hand so hard it bled. 

Through racing breaths his body shuddered as he ran his thumb over his tip and he laughed out loud.  He laughed at Alec Lightwood and his loss.  He laughed at how easily he would take over the man’s life and claim Magnus Bane for his own.  He laughed at how beautiful it all was.

“Yes.  Magnus, you’re all mine.  Very soon, and I can’t wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bralec - Brennan/Alec combination. Exactly who Brennan wants to be.


	27. A Hungry Look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec tries to rationalize events. Eavesdropping ensues. Jace is not just a pretty face.

Alec POV             

Was it really three days ago that he’d woke up with Magnus in his arms?  He remembered laying the unconscious man down on his bed while Catarina’s magic cleansed him of his wounds.  He remembered how small and fragile he looked and the soft sigh that escaped his beautiful lips when Alec curled up behind him, surrounding him with his heat, protecting him from the world with his body.  Had it really been three days since he’d held his lover, whispering how much he loved him and how sorry he was for everything as he held him through the night? 

He remembered how morning had come too soon and he still hadn’t left.  He’d stayed as long as he could, ensuring his boyfriend got as much rest as possible, knowing he needed it now that he was human.  He’d even ignored the buzzing of his phone that rattled on the nightstand by the bed knowing the world wouldn’t stop while he was gone, believing he deserved this time with this man. 

He remembered the small, quiet moan that escaped as Magnus turned to burrow deeper against his chest and how Alec’s arms tightened around him, an ache in his chest causing a single tear to creep down and settle in his boyfriend’s hair.  He wished he could’ve stayed long enough to watch him stretch as he woke.  He wished he were still in that moment, in that room with his lover, but he was instead in the control room going over maps of where the latest sightings of circle members were.   

The moment he’d gotten downstairs that day he was accosted by Maryse with a list of possible leads to investigate which had led to him going a long, harrowing three days without Magnus.  Three days without smelling him.  Three days without touching him.  Three days without kissing him.  Alec was in purgatory.  But it was strange because he would spy him occasionally as he moved about the institute with Brennan closely in tow and his heart would do a little flop while he simultaneously fought the urge to smash a flower.    

Alec scowled angrily and took a deep breath.  He didn’t care for Brennan Longstock and wasn’t happy that the two were always together.  Yes, he admitted that he was glad that Magnus wasn’t alone, but he felt that Longstock was taking his role of protector a bit further than Alec would like, the way he stood too close or stared at Magnus like he wanted to crawl inside him and consume him.  It was a hungry look, and every time he saw it he wanted to beat the hell out of the man.  Just thinking about it his fist clenched unconsciously and he shook his head.  Time to go for a walk he thought and escaped the crowded room to move through the hall. 

Over the last year Alec had learned there was another part to his boyfriend beyond the flamboyant confidence he exuded to the world.  Magnus was also soft, malleable on certain subjects and had a huge heart that had recently been rather unexpectedly filled with a large, jaunty group of shadowhunters.  Alec looked at him and saw complete perfection, and he worried that Brennan Longstock did too.

Maybe he didn’t like the man because he was jealous, like Magnus had said before, and he decided he would try not to let his personal feelings get in the way and allow the man to do his job and keep an eye on his boyfriend.  Besides, he trusted Magnus.  He knew his boyfriend loved him, would never cheat on him or leave him and that should’ve been enough to stem this feeling of anger, but it wasn’t.  Just as he thought this he stopped at the library door to watch them, Magnus explaining something to Brennan who laughed, leaning in close while Magnus held his hand to rub something on his palm.  Alec’s jaw tensed.  It wasn’t working.  He still hated the man.

He knew they were doing a spell of some sort and though it went against one of the very strict rules Alec had set down, he couldn’t bear to storm in there and stop them.  He knew Magnus needed this, he needed to feel as if he were doing something, to feel that he wasn’t just giving up.  Hearing voices he quickly moved to hide in the room opposite and leaned against the door listening to them as they passed. 

‘I’m just saying that every lead he’s had us on has ended up being nothing.  I’m not even sure he knows what he’s doing.  Rob said he’s more concerned with what happens to his warlock boyfriend than he is with catching Valentine.’

‘No, you’ve got it all backwards, it’s _his boyfriend_ who’s distracting him from doing his job properly.  Longstock can only keep that downworlder occupied so long until he comes in and makes a mess of things.  Alec just can’t hold it together with him here, the sooner we get rid of the warlock the sooner we can find Valentine.  Maybe we can use him as bait…’

The voices trailed off and Alec released a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding.  What the hell was going on?  He’d noticed the strange looks directed his way but had just chalked it up to exhaustion and frustration at the job load, he hadn’t suspected they were actually meant for him.  Fear for Magnus’s safety made him swallow a lump in his throat as he began second guessing himself and every decision he’s made so far.  Was the safest place for his boyfriend here at the institute or would he be safer somewhere else after all? 

Moving out from his hiding spot he lingered another minute to stare at Magnus, who was now reading from a book while Brennan leaned over him, his chest touching his boyfriend’s back.  A new wave of rage surged through him and Alec almost moved into the room but Magnus scooted forward, thankfully putting some distance between them.  He watched a minute more as his boyfriend stood and began sorting through vials while checking his book and after a moment, he picked one up and with solid confidence thrust it at Brennan who reluctantly held it up before drinking it down with a grimace.  Alec smiled.  His boyfriend was so perfect, even while dealing with the biggest prick in the world. 

Alec’s phone buzzed calling him back to work and with all the reluctance in the world, he left the homewrecker Longstock alone with the love of his life.  He moved slowly down the halls, in no rush to get back whatsoever and allowed himself to get lost in his thoughts.  The urge to drop the hunt for a while and hide in his room with Magnus, buried naked under their sheets for hours or days became sorely tempting and he had a small smile on his face while coming into the control room.  Immediately he spied his parabatai who looked up and nodded at him in greeting. 

“Boss.”  He acknowledged.

“Smartass.”  Alec returned.

“Better to be a smartass than a dumbass.” 

“Why?”  Alec pondered aloud to the ceiling, not at the statement but just at life in general, and took up the report lying in front of him sighing heavily.  “Anything new since I left?” 

Jace shook his head.  “Both the dock and the abandoned factory were cleared as empty.  Not even a vampire den which is a bit unusual.” 

Jace then snatched the report back and looked harder, his finger finally pointing to a spot on the page.  He then moved to look at the previous reports that corresponded with the locations they’d been too in the past twenty four hours.  Alec he raised his eyebrows and watched as his parabatai slammed his hand down on the table and moved to type on the computer.  Jace had never been one to get much into research or paperwork, he was more a ‘in the field’ kind of guy and Alec was impressed if not a bit curious to what his other half was on to.

“Jace?”

Jace squidged his face up in frustrated achievement.  “Alec, something isn’t right here.  These coordinates have a pattern, almost like someone…”

“Like someone made them up.”  Alec finished for him. 

Jace threw the papers on the table and moved to stand next to Alec, pulling out his stele to twirl around his long pale fingers.  “Right now I absolutely hate how I’m so amazing at everything I do.” 

Alec nodded absently.  “We’ve been chasing bogus leads.  I guess you aren’t just a pretty face after all.” 

Jace smiled.  “You think I’m pretty?”  He asked doing his best damsel act, placing a fragile hand over his heart.

Alec ignored him.  “Shit.  You know what this means.”

“It means someone inside the institute is working against us.”  Jace scanned the room with narrowed eyes.  “I think Valentine has a rodent running around working for him.”

Alec shook his head.  “Why can’t you just say a mole?  Valentine has _a mole_ , or two, somewhere in the institute.”

“I just like the word rodent, it sounds more sinister.  Who do you think it is?”  Jace asked casually, popping his neck while making a disturbing amount of eye contact with people in the room. 

“I don’t know… _Magnus!_ ”

Jace rolled his eyes.  “Don’t be ridiculous, Magnus couldn’t be the mole and why would you suggest your own boyfriend anyway…”

“No you fool, if Valentine has someone here they could be after Magnus.” 

Alec’s pulse doubled as a new fear ignited within him and he began moving toward the door but stopped when Maryse stood there looking at him.  As sad as it sounded, he didn’t trust his own mother.  Not with Magnus.  

“Shit!”  Alec cursed under his breath.

“Hey, it’s okay.  You literally just left him right?  He was with Longstock in the library?”  Jace asked.

“Yes.” 

“So he’s safe.  With protection.”  Jace stated somewhat awkwardly, like he was regretting his own words.

Alec glared up at him.  “Is he?”

Jace tilted his head in thought.  “You don’t think Longstock is the mole do you?” 

“Even if he’s not, I still don’t trust him.”  When Jace didn’t reply immediately Alec sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.  “Look, I know it sounds bias…hell, the whole institute thinks I’m bias but when it comes to Longstock…I know he’s up to no good.” 

Fierce hazel eyes met sharp amber ones.  “You aren’t bias Alec.  I see it too.  He’s after what’s yours.  We just need to worry about how determined he is to get it.” 

Alec nodded, thankful that it wasn’t just him imagining things and he grabbed Jace’s arm gripping it tightly.  He needed the reassurance someone was with him and the reciprocating squeeze he got in return brought him great comfort, if only temporarily. 

“She’s not going to let me leave anytime soon.  Will you go check on Magnus?  Make sure he’s alright?”  His gaze slid back to his mother who now had a handful of papers in her hand and he frowned.  “Actually, can you just keep an eye on him until I can get rid of her?”

Jace nodded in agreement and smiled.  “It’s like I told you before, you aren’t in this alone.”  Alec sighed heavily and his parabatai took that as a sign of worry.  “Alec, I’ve got Sparkles in my sights.  Hell, I’ve got two eyes on him.” 

Alec nodded and thanked the angel as he watched his parabatai leave to wherever his boyfriend was.  Right now Jace was the only person he felt he could trust and he knew he had to sway things his way and soon.  Somehow, his success in taking control of the institute was directly related with him finding Valentine and helping Magnus and the threat of failure sent the cold hands of fear upon him.  But he couldn’t think on that right this second and his attitude changed immediately as his mother made her way over to him. 

“ _Take control.  Make this work for you.”_   His mind shot to life on all cylinders and he squared his shoulders.  Damn if this was going to be a long day.  Alec ran a hand over the back of his tense neck.  Now was the hard part, he had to tell his mother they’d been chasing shadows this whole time while Valentine got closer to taking over the world.


	28. Questionable Spells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus gets more than he bargained for. Brennan gets lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight non-con ahead.

Magnus POV      

His excitement was palpable as he hung up the phone with Ragnor.  After the copious amounts of spells he and Brennan had done, Magnus had sent the results of their tracking to Ragnor and Raphael who had sent out scouts to scour the area and finally…Ragnor called back with the news that they’d found him.  They had found Valentine, and finding Valentine meant finding the stones.  Immediately afterwards he called Catarina giving her the news, who also sounded incredibly relieved.  She admitted she still wasn’t one hundred percent on how to use the stones or how to release his magic from them, but she reassured him that she would try to have the answer by the time he obtained them. 

Then he beamed further at telling Alec and his body hummed with happiness.  This was their success.  Once he told Alec they would go out with a search party, defeat Valentine and get the stones.  Yes, this was the best news they could hope for.  Not that he was intending to rub his apparent success in his boyfriend’s face.  He knew Alec had been working tirelessly and Magnus had on occasion gone to see if he could assist him, but when he did the other shadowhunters made it very clear that he wasn’t wanted there and Alec was always too busy to notice.  So he’d kept his distance, allowing his archer to work and hoping for his success.  Overall, they may have worked separately but they still accomplished the same goal and that should be enough for both of them. 

With a skip in his step he moved across the room to find Brennan sitting on the couch studying tediously over the Latin script Magnus had been teaching him over the past week.  There was so much they had achieved together considering the lack of actual magic and Magnus was apt to put some of the spells they tried in his spell book, not realizing that most of the combinations were even possible until they were a success.  He had to admit, the shadowhunter was coming up to snuff quite well and he would be proud to keep him on as a student after all this was over, if the man stuck around.   

His keen eyes moved over Brennan in thought, wondering what the man would do after this.  Would he go home where he had already forged feelings of loss and sadness or would he stay here and continue to climb the proverbial Nephilim ladder to the Clave’s highest ranks?  Not that every shadowhunter desired that position but the man deserved better than a broken past and Magnus knew that it was often the past that built a person into who they were, although sometimes not always in the best ways.  He frowned and wondered which had come about for Brennan since he really didn’t know much about the man, only that the shadowhunter had watched out for him so far and that had to count for something. 

The brief thought that Magnus should attempt to get to know the hunter crossed his mind.  He knew he’d pushed such lazy thoughts away in his determination to get his magic back but even he needed a break every now and again…why not get to know the person who’s been spending every minute of every day helping him?  Damnit.  This wasn’t how Magnus was as a friend…not giving a thought to others and always putting himself first…it made him feel horrible and selfish and Brennan really deserved an apology. 

As if he knew he was being watched, the man looked up and smiled a bright smile, a smile that Magnus was gradually finding infectious.  Tilting his head, Brennan ran a hand over the back of his neck in a nervous gesture that Magnus found completely adorable and he paused…actually, he had known of Alec doing the exact same thing occasionally.        

“Hey, are you okay?  You seemed so happy for a minute then turned all serious on me.” 

Magnus started momentarily and leaned back against a large table to brace himself, then looking into those concerned green eyes he nodded.  “Brennan, I wanted to apologize to you.”

The hunter’s brows shot up at this but he didn’t move and he instead sat the book down and stretched, his green eyes slowly roaming over him, taking his image in like he was taking a mental picture to save for later.  It made Magnus shiver.  Sometimes the way Brennan looked at him worried him, not that he’d never had anyone look at him that way before…like one would look hungrily at their lover, it was more how the hunter tried to hide it as if he were ashamed of being caught staring.  Magnus would almost prefer blatant ogling to the occasional hidden smoldering looks, those he at least knew how to handle.

When the man waved a hand around trying to catch his attention Magnus snapped out of his trance like state and smiled sheepishly.  Could he really blame the man for getting caught in his thoughts when Magnus had just been busted doing it himself?  Everyone was allowed their mental delights.

“Why?”

The simple question caught Magnus off-guard and he shifted slightly as the tall man stood and moved to stand next to him.  As if sensing his inner turmoil, Brennan reached out and grasped his hand to run the pad of his thumb over it. 

“Magnus you don’t have to apologize to me for anything.  You’ve done nothing wrong.”

Surprise from both the physical contact and the heaviness of his guilt in his gut made him smile uncomfortably.  “Actually I do.  Fair enough you’ve been told to guard me as part of your job…but no one said you had to _help me_ …to drink potions for me or bleed for me or to have questionable spells done on you.” 

Brennan frowned at the memory.  “It was you that bled, I was just along for the ride.”

Magnus looked up at him sadly.  “Thank you for that.” 

The hunter again moved closer, this time moving a hand up to push a strand of hair from his forehead and smiled causing Magnus to still in uneasy confusion.  It was strange, navigating the man who was Brennan.  The fact that Magnus had a direct link to a painful loss in this man’s life, one he was responsible for, had made it that much harder to know what to say or how to handle the rising attraction he knew Brennan had for him.  So far he’d just tried to keep it under wraps, hoping it would fizzle away, but those secret looks and these brief touches had him thinking otherwise. 

“Always Magnus.  So, no need to apologize.”  He said softly and began to move away but Magnus stopped him with a hand on his arm.

“Yes, there is.”  Magnus quickly released the man and looked him in his eyes.  “I’ve not been very congenial toward you this past week we’ve been working together.  I’ve blocked you out as a person and have crudely used you as a tool to reach my goal…and that was very wrong of me.”  Damn if it sounded worse when he said it aloud and he felt even more horrible as he continued, this time looking away.  “I didn’t take time to see you as a person with concerns or feelings for anything we were doing, hell, I don’t even know anything about you besides…”

He stopped at bringing up Brennan’s family, the family that he failed to save.  The last thing he wanted was to apologize while simultaneously rubbing it in the man’s face that they were gone because of him.  His fumble made him chance another glance at the hunter whose head was now drooped down to stare at the floor and Magnus felt damn horrible.   

“Brennan, I’m sorry…”

But Magnus's words were cut off and he was again surprised by the hunter as he looked up and instead of frustration or pain, he smiled a bright smile.  Magnus tensed as the man stepped close into his space and moved to rest both hands on each side of his face, placing a single kiss on his forehead before looking down into his eyes.

“Please, don’t ever apologize to me again.  What I’m doing for you, I’m doing because I want to.  End of story.”

Magnus stood rigid with Brennan’s hands on him.  He really didn’t have anywhere to go with the shadowhunter in front of him and a table at his back, so he nodded in agreement, hoping the man's only intention was to reassure him.  Magnus blinked as the hunter's fingers slowly feathered across his temples to run through his hair and he took a step back, once again moving across the room to stand next to the book he’d abandoned.

“And as for not knowing anything about me…there’s nothing to know.”

Brennan then turned his back on him and Magnus would’ve taken it as a slight if he hadn’t known any better.  It was strange that the man had no urge to share himself, especially since he believed Brennan had a bit of a crush on him, but maybe Magnus had been reading him all wrong.  Maybe his big head had finally given him the wrong impression about someone and the hunter was only concerned for his welfare.  Regardless, Brennan wanted Magnus to believe he harbored no ill feelings toward him for the loss of his family but this small act of turning his back was his unconscious way of showing it did matter after all. 

Magnus stared passively at the hunter’s back, imagining and hoping the man would turn around and everything would be okay again…just like with Alec.  The thought that he was reflecting that relationship onto this one made him pause as he quite suddenly realized that both men had one problem in common…Magnus Bane.  This realization made his heart ache.  They didn’t deserve that.  What if he just left?  Would it make a difference?  How successful and amazing would these shadowhunters be if they were free of him and his now human burden?

“Magnus?”  Brennan’s words snapped him out of yet another pathetic reverie and he blinked up at the hunter who frowned worriedly at him.  “Are you okay?”

“I’m sorry.  No, everything is fine.”  It would be.  It had to be.  He’d found Valentine which means he’d found the stones which meant this was all almost over.  Yes, everything would be fine.  His smile grew and his brown eyes gleamed happily.  “Actually it’s more than fine.  Ragnor called and he thinks our tracking led him to Valentine.”

Brennan tilted his head in pause.  “You mean…we found him?”  His voice was shocked and disbelieving.

Magnus nodded quickly and laughed aloud, almost not believing his own words but knowing them to be true.  Suddenly the guilt and worry had slipped away to be replaced with joy at his own success and he smiled brightly.

“ _We found him!!!_ ”  Brennan yelled and with runed speed dashed across the room to pick Magnus up by the waist and spin him around in the air, holding him tightly in his arms while he laughed too.

Magnus squeezed him back, happiness flowing through him like blood in his veins.  This was the best news he’d gotten in what felt like forever and he felt about to burst.  Brennan let him down and held him at arm’s length, his green eyes sparkling. 

“This is it!  All that hard work finally paid off!”  The hunter cheered then smiled down at him, his hands still clasped tight around his waist.  “Magnus, this means we’re going to get your magic back.  You’ll be whole again.”  He whispered softly.

The depth of how much he cared touched Magnus’s heart and for the first time in weeks Magnus felt hopeful.  Hopeful that they’d find and stop Valentine.  Hopeful that he’d use the stones and get his magic and immortality back.  Hopeful that everything would go back to normal and he and Alec would be alright again.  Yes, this was going to happen, he could feel it.  Brennan smiled at him and Magnus smiled back happily. 

But that’s when he paused.  Suddenly the way Brennan was looking at him was different.  His eyes were softer, his breathing heavier and his fingers were now splayed flat, covering Magnus’s back with his large hands while pulling him tight against his chest.  Before he knew what was happening soft lips were abruptly pressed against his and a hand had moved into his hair gripping it tight to hold the back of his head steady, keeping him locked in place.  Magnus moaned a protest but Brennan mistook it as passion and taking advantage of his open mouth he deepened the kiss, thrusting his tongue deep inside his mouth as he began moving them back toward the couch.  Magnus stumbled slightly and he grabbed at Brennan’s arms pushing away but the hunter’s fingers dug into his side, easily keeping him tight against him and very quickly he felt the side of the couch against the back of his legs.  Before things could get any more out of hand, Magnus put his hands on the Nephilim’s chest and pushed, a clear sign for him to stop. 

“Brennan no!”  He said and put his hand to his sore mouth, backing away to stand at the other end of the couch.  “I’m sorry but this can’t happen.  I love Alec.”

They stood silent for a moment, Magnus closed off but adamant and Brennan shocked and hurt at the sudden rejection.  He’d obviously been right in his deduction that the man had a crush on him but he honestly hadn’t expected this. 

“Okay.  I see.”  Brennan let out a breath and looked down at his feet, something Alec always did.  “I just…” his words wandered off in uncertainly and Magnus didn’t think the man understood at all.  “Magnus, I’m sorry.  It’s just I really like you and I was happy, so happy for you, but I shouldn’t have…I was wrong.” 

Magnus nodded his head at those words feeling relieved, hoping this would put an end to the man’s interest in him.  “Just so we’re clear, this won’t happen again.”  Magnus clarified, searching the shadowhunter’s face for anything other than agreement but Brennan nodded.

“Understood.” 

Magnus nodded too.  “Okay.  Then let’s consider it forgotten.”

He started to turn when Brennan spoke again.  “Um…Magnus?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

Again Magnus stood speechless.  The man whom he’d just chastised for kissing him was thanking him.  This Nephilim just couldn’t get any more complicated he thought, but then he spoke again.

“Thank you for understanding and not freaking out.”

Magnus nodded and looked at the sad Nephilim in front of him and felt guilty.  The man had idolized a false hero for years to only be turned down by him when they finally met.  Brennan was incredibly honest, even when he was wrong.  He was forward with his feelings and only eager to please, specifically to please the man that failed to save his family.  What the hell was wrong with them?  If only Brennan could see he could do so much better than a burnt out warlock-turned-human who frequently lied to more than half the people he’d ever known.  The man was just lonely and reaching out to someone who wasn’t even on his level, to someone who would never reach back because their heart was already with another. 

“I like to think though, if you weren’t with Alec, maybe things would be different.” 

He looked up hopeful and Magnus had to pause.  Yes, things would definitely be different alright.  For one he wouldn’t be here helping the Nephilim at all, but was more likely to be on some random vacation with Ragnor and Catarina avoiding this mess completely.  He wasn’t even sure if he’d still be High Warlock of Brooklyn, a job that was fulfilling but not necessary to make him happy.  But then he wouldn’t have Alec and that thought alone saddened him more thoroughly than any other loss he could imagine, even more than the loss of his magic.   

“Things would be very different Brennan, but not in the way one would think.”  Taking a step back he gestured to the door.  “I have to go tell Alec the news so we can get a team together.”

Brennan nodded and smiled, a flush coloring his cheeks.  “Could we maybe keep that kiss between us?”

Magnus winked at him.  “Like I said, consider it forgotten.”  He then turned to leave, Brennan watching him go.


	29. Tall, Dark and Magical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace and Brennan bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some sexual content.

Brennan POV     

His heart fluttered as he watched the range of emotions play across Magnus’s beautiful face.  It was strange because Brennan was expecting anger or at least strong displeasure at his forwardness but instead the man had felt bad.  He had to admit, it was a shocking turn but it was one he was going to play at and use to his advantage.  Magnus felt guilty for letting his parents die, so he would bend that back a little further until the man felt in his debt, and Brennan knew just what he’d take when the time came to collect. 

Running a hand over his face he chuckled.  _“I don’t even know anything about you…”_  Those words made Brennan scared.  No one had ever wanted to get to know him.  After his parents had died everyone at the institute had felt bad for him and treated him as a charity case, which he grew to despise.  Then when his sister had been deruned he was shunned, his family suddenly seen as a disgrace to the Nephilim, and he’d had no one.  When Magnus had hinted at getting to know him it felt wrong.  What would he tell the man anyway?  How he enjoyed others pain because it made him feel better?  How in his spare time he liked to look at pictures of him?  How he found a recent joy in hating Alexander Lightwood for keeping him away from his one desire and how he looked forward to making the archer pay?  No, he probably shouldn’t share with the beautiful man.  

But he marveled at how easy it was to manipulate Magnus.  Once he found out about this ridiculous guilt he harbored, Brennan tested it with specifically placed words and perfectly timed motions to make the man believe he’d done harm and with internal glee he watched Magnus squirm, going from wary to worried even after Brennan had invaded his space.  If he got any better at this he would be able to do whatever he wanted and make Magnus feel like he was responsible, but that was a thought to be picked back up for later. 

Moreover, this was his first attempt to seeing exactly what reaction he’d get from an advance.  Brennan smiled at how Magnus had suggested they just forget about the kiss they’d shared.  How in the world could he be expected to forget that?  He wanted to kiss Magnus all the time, every day and soon he would be able to.  But first he had to break whatever spell the archer had over him.  Alec was obviously still planted firmly in his heart, so apparently the rumors weren’t spreading as fast or as far as they should.  He’d be sure to put more effort into his gossiping skills as soon as possible. 

He’d been so good to be this patient.  There had been several times while sitting close during some random spell that he’d wanted to lean forward just that little bit and capture those perfect lips.  Brennan almost did one night when they’d worked so late that Magnus was barely able to stay awake and he’d walked with him up to his room.   He remembered how soft Magnus had felt against his body as he leaned on him a bit while yawning and it made his cock twitch.  Those long thin hands.  That soft silky hair.  The man was absolutely perfect.

With a content sigh he closed his eyes, replaying the last few minutes in his mind.  By the angel did Magnus have soft lips.  Brennan knew his fantasies were lacking but the real thing left absolutely nothing to be desired…and the taste!  He’d never tasted anything as sweet as Magnus Bane in his life.   He was the nectar of the gods and Brennan was the starving peasant, willingly begging for a drop of his magnificence. 

He compared Magnus to honey and heat and hot sex.  The man was sweet and golden brown, hot enough to set him on fire and so addictive that he could be his own aphrodisiac and Brennan was close to losing his control every time he was close.  What he would give to grab a handful of that perfect, round ass and bury himself in it. 

“ _Fuck!_ ”  Brennan groaned as his breathing picked up.

His erection was huge and a sharp pain in his belly told him he needed to find release soon or he would regret it later.  Spying the couch he smiled brightly, remembering the many hours he and Magnus spent there and he knew the scent of the man would linger there.  Another groan rolled from his throat at the thought of fucking Magnus on that couch and he closed his eyes, his hand dropping to cup his erection but quickly snapping away when he heard a faint creek by the door. 

Opening his eyes he was met with a curious looking Nephilim, the blonde one that he knew to be Alec’s parabatai and he quickly moved to stand behind the couch.  Damn if the guy didn’t have the worst timing in the world. 

“Can I help you?”  He asked somewhat irritably.

The blonde moved slowly into the room and stopped at a large table, eyeing him from head to toe studiously. 

“Something wrong Longstock?”  He asked leaning forward a bit to glance down at Brennan’s lap.  “You appear to have a small problem.”

He knew immediately the man was taunting him and he steeled himself for a confrontation but Jace didn’t speak further and instead stood watching him, making him incredibly uncomfortable.  His eyes then skimmed over the blonde in return, taking in his muscular body and bright coloring, likening him to a Roman statue made of gold and he frowned.  “I’m good thanks.”  He said dismissively.

The hunter caught his frown and shrugged casually.  “Not your type huh?”  Brennan shifted and narrowed his eyes at the hunter and Jace smiled.  “You prefer your men tall, dark and magical.”

Wasn’t this guy just cute?  As they eyed each other warily Brennan wondered exactly what he knew.  Whatever Alec Lightwood knew…or what he thought he knew anyway.  The hunter didn’t have a clue what he was in for dealing with Brennan, but right now he needed to get rid of his fool of a parabatai.  Somehow it seemed every step closer he got to having Magnus, another obstacle got in the way and he thought eventually something had to give.    

Trying a different approach Brennan smiled at the blonde.  “Why don’t you stay a while, make yourself comfortable…”

“I thought you had better sense than to touch other people’s property.”  He snapped and Brennan knew this wouldn’t be a friendly conversation going forward.

“Excuse me?”  He asked trying to sound offended.

The hunter moved slowly closer, running a single finger over the table before stopping to lean against it casually.  “Magnus Bane.  High Warlock of Brooklyn.  Boyfriend of Alec Lightwood.  Nothing what-so-ever to you.” 

Brennan silently cursed inside.  The blonde one saw and now he would go tell Alec which threw a wrench in his plans.  He tried to play it off, hoping the man was lying.  “What exactly are you trying to imply?” 

“That you’re feeling up the wrong warlock and are liable to lose some digits if you keep in that direction…and that you might be in league with Valentine and if that’s the case you will probably end up missing more than just fingers.”  Jace stated simply, pulling out his stele to twirl around.

Brennan narrowed his eyes and green clashed with amber.  What fresh hell was this?  Was the blonde statue trying to frame him?  Get him arrested and deruned?  Oh no…this wouldn’t do at all.  Brennan took a deep breath and reigned in his temper, besides it wouldn’t bode well trying to hide a body in the library of the institute.  “Those are some pretty harsh accusations.  Do you have any proof to back them up?” 

Jace smiled darkly.  “Well lest mine lying eyes deceive me, I personally watched you defile my friend with your greedy paws and bear in mind, all it takes is one word and Alec will gladly make you regret that moment for the rest of your life.”  He shrugged.

Brennan kept silent knowing there was more to the man’s accusations and he wasn’t disappointed when Jace tapped his stele on the table then pointed it at him. 

“And on the other subject, I plan to look into it and if I find it to be true…you’d better believe there will be a line of willing participants that will find great pleasure in dumping your sorry ass into a locked cell in the pits of the Clave prison.”  He moved forward to close some of the distance between them, working towards intimidation.  “I hear it’s nice down there this time of year.”

Yes the blonde was a jerk, a sarcastic jerk but with very little time left.  Brennan smiled slyly hoping he got the pleasure of killing the man personally and maybe if he were even luckier, he’d get to see Alec’s face when he felt their bond break.  He could imagine the pain that would tear through the archer’s body, the way he would shake and fall to his knees, a hoarse scream ripping from his throat.  The image made him hard once again and he shifted slightly with a grunt causing the blonde to sneer at him in disgust. 

“Well, I encourage you to investigate both of those accusations as thoroughly as possible, but I hate to inform you it will only be a waste of your time.  I am innocent on both accounts, each one a misunderstanding I will expect an apology for in the near future.  _Especially_ from you.”  Brennan smiled a lazy smile at him not really caring anymore what the hunter saw, he wouldn’t be around much longer anyway.

Jace moved to stand in front of him, his face mere inches away, his eyes cold.  “You may not be a spy for Valentine, you don’t seem smart enough for that but I thought I would let you know that I just happen to be _everywhere_ Magnus is these days, and if I see you lay another finger on him, I will _personally_ do you the service of removing them.”  He winked a shining eye at him. 

His jaw clenched and he couldn’t help but snap back.  “You’re going to feel so foolish when Magnus turns his back on Alec and decides that I’m better suited for him.  Why don’t you see that your parabatai is ruining his life?  Making him miserable?  I promise you in the end, Magnus _will be mine…_ and Alexander Lightwood will be long forgotten, a distant mistake left in his past.” 

Brennan’s teeth ground together when he spoke and he matched the fire in the blonde Nephilim’s eyes with his passion.  He wanted Magnus Bane and absolutely _no one_ would stand in his way.  Surprising even himself, instead of killing the Nephilim right there in the empty room Brennan smiled brightly and turned to leave, his mind already in motion for what was to come next. 


	30. Where I Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumors come to fruition. Alec sets down more rules. Magnus needs a hug.

Magnus POV      

It was with a small smile that he made his way down the hall and to the elevator.  He knew right where Alec would be, exactly where he always was, in the control room.  His poor love hadn’t left the institute or even that room much since they’d been back from Ragnor’s cabin.  Just remembering their last night there tangled up under the sheets sent a thrill through him and he suddenly couldn’t wait to see him.

The ding of the elevator made him smile bigger and he moved to the back as two male shadowhunters got in in front of him.  The larger of the two turned to face him.

“Off to cause more trouble warlock?”  He snapped glaring Magnus up and down.

“No Mikey, he’s not a warlock anymore remember…he’s human now.” The smaller shadowhunter replied scathingly while sending an evil smile toward Magnus.

This was completely unexpected, Magnus thought sarcastically.  Since he’d been here he’d not seen many shadowhunters as he’d kept himself hidden away and a few he had encountered weren’t exactly cordial.  During those encounters he’d gotten everything from ugly looks and verbal abuse to actually being shoved or tripped, little things to get a rise out of him.  Most of these he was able to ignore and move on from. Magnus knew he wasn’t wanted here and these two baboons were just another prime example of that fact. 

Both men smiled like predators and the smaller one nudged Mikey in the shoulder as if goading him until Mikey reached out to grip Magnus by his throat. Dry fingers dug into his soft skin but Magnus reared back and shoved his hand away, firmly standing his ground. 

“Don’t touch me.”  He warned heatedly, knowing he only had to fend them off until the elevator doors opened which couldn’t be much longer. 

The smaller one laughed.  “We’re only supposed to keep you _alive_ , Lightwood didn’t say we couldn’t have a little fun.” He said moving a step forward into Magnus's space.

“I know if you touch me, Alec Lightwood will have your runes.”  Magnus threatened raising his head. It's all he could do. If a fight broke out in the elevator he'd surely lose, so he used his words hoping the elevator would stop soon.

Both men laughed loud at this and Magnus was confused.  “Overestimating your worth much?  Lightwood said that we were only to keep you from dying until we caught Valentine, beyond that you’re a liability that needs to be dealt with.  He made it very clear that our kind, _the Nephilim_ , are more important than any downworlder.”

"You're a liar." Magnus growled but the man only laughed louder.

"I think he wants me to prove my point Mikey."

Mikey grunted while the smaller one sneered and moved forward the last little bit causing Magnus to bump against the wall in retreat just as the elevator beeped signaling this was their stop.  “Later then.”  He promised darting his arm out to shove painfully at Magnus’s shoulder causing his head to hit the wall with a loud thump and they turned just as the door opened and mumbled a ‘ _good morning sir’_ to someone before hurrying off.

Magnus put a hand to his head and took a moment to compose himself.  His muscles were still tense, ready for a fight he knew he wouldn't have won. A fire was raging inside of him and it was close to burning out of control.  If he’d had his magic those men wouldn’t dare threaten him.  If he’d had his magic he wouldn’t be here!  Yes…if only he had his magic, but he didn’t and that knowledge only stoked that fire hotter.  He had to breathe.  Letting out a deep breath, Magnus looked up to see two hazel eyes staring back at him and he tensed, glaring at the man who’d apparently chosen his people over him and for once, the fire within him didn’t dissipate like it normally does when he was with his archer.   

Alec stood watching him for a moment before moving to join him in the elevator.  “Magnus, are you alright?”  He asked turning to push a button then looking back to him.

He swallowed hard and tried to cool his temper, willing to at least give his boyfriend a chance to talk, to exonerate himself.  “Alec, I’m surprised to see you here.  I thought you’d be off chasing another lead with your friends.”

Alec frowned, obviously confused at the sudden coldness.  “I needed to talk to you.  It’s about your protection.”

“And as I’ve said before, I’m not your responsibility.”  Magnus snapped sharply but that only made Alec move to stand close to him, placing a finger under his chin to lift his face, gazing deep into his eyes to make his point clear. 

“You _are_ my responsibility, you were before this happened and always will be.”

Magnus sucked in a breath and looked back down, feeling so loved but trapped simultaneously.  How could this man, who stood with all the love in the world filling his eyes, say the heartless things those two stupid Nephilim spoke about earlier?  He couldn’t.  It was almost impossible for Magnus to fathom such a thing coming from his lover's mouth, but he’d not forgotten the harsh dictator Alec had become since their return here. Yes, Magnus had seen the harsh, controlling side of his boyfriend and he'd both been excited about it and hated it, mainly because it's always directed at him.

They left the elevator and Alec gently took his hand leading them to Magnus’s room, pulling the door shut behind him.  He watched as Alec hesitated briefly, not looking eager for whatever he had to say to him but finally squared his shoulders and spoke. 

“I’ve pulled Longstock from your detail.”

Magnus frowned.  This wasn’t at all what he expected the hunter to say and he was shocked, that shock quickly followed by anger. 

“Would you care to tell me why, or is this another one of your rules, to not only forbid me from living my life but to also exile me from everyone?”  His voice was churlish but he honestly couldn’t help it.  This was strike three in his book and he’d reached his limit.

“He’s not what you think Magnus.”

When Alec didn’t elaborate further confusion plastered across Magnus’s face and he asked what he thought was the obvious question.  “What does that _even mean?_   Is he a vampire in disguise or something?” 

Alec rolled his eyes.  “Don’t be ridiculous.”

“Then please, explain it because for the life of me I don’t understand why you’re doing this.” 

Alec swallowed and said quite honestly.  “He’s trying to take you away from me, to come between us.”

Magnus sputtered a laugh and shook his head.  “This is insanity.”  Did Alec actually think Brennan stood a chance against him?  Had he not always told Alec it was him and only him?  “Your jealousy knows no bounds.”  He mumbled under his breath.

“Does it?”  He asked and passed his phone over to Magnus who read the text Jace had sent to him not five minutes ago _._

_‘Caught Longstock putting the moves on Sparkles._

_Boyfriend heading your way, I’ll handle this one.’_

 

Damnit.  He’d completely forgotten about that kiss, because it didn’t matter.  All that mattered was Alec and finding Valentine and getting his life back.  He closed his eyes, trying to get a bearing on the situation that was quickly spiraling out of control.  How the hell was he supposed to explain this?

“It was only a kiss and it was cleared up immediately afterwards.”  Magnus said to Alec’s blank stare.  No, that was obviously not good enough. 

“Is he what you want?” 

The question was so soft that he almost thought he’d imagined it but the tense anticipation he saw in Alec’s body made it very real and Magnus panicked.  The last thing he needed was to lose his Alexander.

“ _Of course not!_   Alec I pushed him away.  I told him no, that I was in love with you and he understood.”  Magnus held his breath, striving desperately to find a way to explain the convoluted circumstances to his boyfriend.  “Please believe me that there’s nothing there.  _Nothing_.  He’s admitted to liking me but I told him it can’t happen, that it won’t happen, _ever._   He’s really not a bad guy, he’s just alone.”

Completely alone Magnus noted, as he was the one that failed to protect Brennan’s family.  Damn if this whole situation wasn’t killing him.  He knew that Brennan would assume Magnus asked for him to be removed and placed elsewhere because of said incident when that wasn’t the case at all and though Magnus didn’t consider the man a friend or anything beyond, he still had no desire to injure him further.

Alec wasn’t happy with Magnus defending Brennan and he visibly reined in his temper and shook his head.  “Just…listen.  When you’re around he’s polite and kind but when you turn your back he’s _different_.”

“Maybe that’s because he doesn’t agree with the way you’re acting, which I have to say neither do I.”  Magnus admonished lightly at Alec’s excuse.

Alec nodded.  “And I’m sorry for that, I never got to tell you…I’m sorry.  But it’s not just that.  All the leads we’ve had have been bogus, like someone set them up.”  Alec tried again, this time with a different approach.

Magnus stilled at the news.  Someone inside the institute was working against the institute.  A mole.  Then the realization that Alec thought Brennan was that mole struck him and he shook his head quickly.  “No.  It’s not that I don’t believe you…but there’s no way, Brennan’s been with me almost constantly.  When would he even have time?”

Magnus stood watching his boyfriend clench his jaw in frustration at his denial, silently wishing he could somehow prove Brennan wasn’t guilty and show Alec that everything would be alright.  Magnus paused as he remembered why he was even hear and smiled.  He knew where Valentine was.  Now this could all be over.  No more guard.  No more fighting.  No more institute.  Yes…It was time to give his boyfriend the news so all of this drama would be moot.   

“I know where Valentine is.  I got a lead that led to Valentine and the circle.”  The words spilled from his mouth with the hopes they would change everything but the happy smile he expected from his boyfriend instead looked unconvinced and suspicious.

“With Brennan?”  Alec asked.

“He helped, yes.”  Magnus’s smile faltered.  What did it matter?  It was a lead.  It was quite possibly their salvation.

Alec nodded.  “Then I’ll have it checked out.”

Magnus jerked back appalled.  “That’s it?  You’ll have it checked out, as if it was one of your bogus leads and not the result of hard work on my part?” 

“Magnus I have complete faith in you and what you do, it’s just that someone is trying to discredit me, to make me look bad at the institute.”  His voice was soft, like he was telling Magnus a secret even though it really wasn’t if everyone already knew.  “It would look bad if I jumped at this just because my boyfriend suggested it.  They already think they’re getting the runaround and I don’t want it to seem like I’m giving up to let someone else take over.  I’m trying to reassure them otherwise.”

Alec’s words made him recall what he was told in the elevator just recently and things started to make more sense now.  His boyfriend was playing strategy with his own people, maneuvering everyone into the best possible place to safe face.  Magnus had a feeling exactly where he stood on that totem pole.      

“I see.”  He said taking a step back, a bit disgusted with the reality of things but still determined to clear Brennan’s name.  “I understand things have been tough and not everyone is on board with the way you’re handling things, but I don’t believe that Brennan’s the one who’s causing your problems.  He’s just doing his job.”

“Yes, _in front of you_ , but Magnus you don’t see how he’s different.  The way he stares at you when you aren’t looking and then he smiles at me…it’s on purpose Magnus, everything he does is calculated and premeditated.  Even Jace notices it.”

“Jace is bias.”  Magnus argued lightly, tiring with the back and forth.

“And you should be too!  I thought you were keen enough to see this.”

A sour smile lined his face.  “Insulting my intelligence won’t help your case.”

Alec sighed heavily.  “That wasn’t…look, I just need you to trust me.  I love you.  I’m trying to protect you.  I need you to believe me when I say that Brennan _is not_ what you think he is.  I’m sorry Magnus.  I’ll find someone else to stay with you.”

Magnus flung his arm to the side dismissing his words.  “Like who?  _You?_ ”  When Alec didn’t answer Magnus spat back.  “That’s right, you’re too busy with _Nephilim business_.”

He moved slowly to stand close to his boyfriend, his eyes hard and his voice laced with anger and accusation.  “I don’t think you _understand_ Alexander.  I don’t want a bunch of random shadowhunters filing through here under the guise of protecting me, especially if you have a mole.”

Alec shook his head.  “Brennan is the mole.”

Magnus sighed.  He was fighting a losing battle but wanted to try one more time.  “Well I don’t think he is.  I trust Brennan.  He’s not lied to me, he understands what I’m going through and he’s helping me in every way I’ve asked.” 

Alec shook his head again.  “We’ll see.”

Magnus’s eyes softened slightly and he felt sad at what he was about to say, but Alec needed to hear it, to know how he felt and why.  “Brennan has done everything in his power to help me get back my life, something I’d hoped you would’ve done…but instead you shut me out, locked me away from everyone.  You've kept me here like a prisoner, controlling every move I make, not allowing me to as much as breathe. I can’t just sit here and do nothing. I can't...”  

His words trailed off, a wave of emotion beginning to come over him and he didn't want Alec to see him low. That wasn't the point. Alec looked guilty and it almost made Magnus want to take his painful words back, almost, but he felt cheated.  He felt that since the moment he’d portaled back here that his life had been completely taken over, the hand of a higher power always consuming him and every time he turned around someone was picking another piece from him until everything he was had been ripped from him.    

“Magnus, I’m sorry.”   

Those quiet words made Magnus wonder if he’d gotten through to his boyfriend, hoping something would change or that maybe he’d get his boyfriend back - in his arms and his life - instead of the power hungry commander he’d been privy to over the past week, up until Alec spoke again.

“But that doesn’t change anything.  It’s been done.  You won’t be seeing Longstock anymore.  I just can’t trust him with you.”

Alec put his head down and reached for him but Magnus moved away, his eyes cold.  He didn't want to be touched. Magnus had never treated him this way before and he could see it hurt the archer, but the damage was already done.  It was apparent that Alec wanted him here, alone, helpless, useless and at his mercy and there was nothing he could do about it.  He stood silent, blinking away tears, refusing to cry but too drained to be angry anymore. 

“I’ve lost my magic, my immortality, my pride, my freedom…” Magnus shook his head at the absurdity of it all.  His life was no longer his own, he was just another chess piece on his lover’s board.  “Feel free to take whatever’s left.”  Alec paled and once again tried to reach for him but was thwarted by hard eyes.  “You should go, fix your reputation with your precious shadowhunters instead of bothering with me.  I know where I stand.”

“Magnus I…”

“I’m done Alec.”  He’d said it with such finality that Alec’s face went from sad, to shocked, to scared. 

“What does that…what are you saying?”  He asked in a shaky voice.

Magnus looked up at him with dead eyes.  “It means get out of my room.  If I’m to be alone then stay away from me.  I don’t want to see you or anyone else.”

Magnus then turned his back to Alec, not caring anymore.  He was empty, just a shell of a man. He had nothing left.


	31. Show and Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec makes a phone call. Maryse can predict the future. The institute has ants. Raphael laughs. Simon has another awkward encounter.

Alec POV             

Pulling the door shut behind him he ran a shaky hand through his hair.  How had everything gone so wrong so quickly?  Alec didn’t know what to do anymore.  Would he hurt their relationship further if he ignored his boyfriend’s demand and went back in, pulling him into his arms and refusing to let go or should he just leave as instructed, giving him time and hoping he’d understand?  With a heavy heart he finally decided to leave knowing there would be no getting through to him until he had calmed down.  Turning the corner he stood at the end of the hall within viewing distance from his boyfriend’s room and with a shaking hand he pulled out his phone and dialed the number to the one person he knew he could explain things to and trust to get an unbiased answer from.  They answered on the second ring.

“Ragnor, thank the angel…I think I messed up.” 

“Is it Magnus?  Is he alright?”  The grumpy came through the line so clearly that Alec almost felt as if the angry green man was there with him and he shifted nervously.

“Well yes…and no…you see I listened to what you said about protecting him, making sure nothing happened to him…”

“And did something happen to him?”  The warlock growled in frustration.

“No, not exactly…physically no, besides the obvious ‘no magic and immortality’ thing…but emotionally, he’s sort of spiraling…and it’s because of me.”

There was silence on the line for a moment where Alec imagined the warlock glaring at the ancient corded end of his phone receiver in perpetual boredom, but that didn’t stop him from making sure the warlock knew exactly why this was a very important phone call.

“Ragnor, I’ve done everything but lock him in a room…because technically he locked himself in his own room and kicked me out of it…regardless, I’ve done everything in my power to keep him safe and he’s pushing me away…he literally just said to me that he was done.  DONE!!  What am I supposed to do?  What if he hates me?  Wants nothing to do with me?  Oh angel...what if he leaves me?!”

Alec then began to pace quickly back and forth and ran a hand over his now very pale face in fear.  The phone was again silent and he paused mid-stride, wondering if Ragnor had just hung up on him but a dejected sigh let him know the man was still on the line, no matter how grudgingly.

“I…”

“ _Silence!_   Are you done moaning about?”  He’d said it so pointedly that Alec was startled.  “I sure hope this isn’t how you run your institute Lightwood because it sounds like you’re the one that’s spiraling.”

Again Alec stood petrified, not sure what to say because this was why he’d called in the first place, to get an unbiased opinion on whether or not he was doing the right thing, insults included.  Then he thought about it and maybe Ragnor wasn’t so unbiased after all.  Maybe the green man had a dog in this fight after all and no one knew about it, either way he was already on the phone and figured he’d hear the man out.  One opinion was better than none and Alec wasn’t exactly sure what he was doing anyway.

“So…”

“ _Shut up Nephilim._   You know just as well as I do that Magnus is a strong person.  He’s very strong willed, so no matter what you say he will fight you every step of the way…you shouldn’t expect anything less from him.  So when you say you’ve done everything _but_ lock him in a room…YOU SHOULD ACTUALLY LOCK HIM IN A ROOM!  Instead…he’s locked _you out of the room_ , which has put him back in control.”

“Um…”

“ _Hush boy!_  The whole theme here is to be the one holding the keys to that room.  Right now, Magnus holds the keys.  He controls the door.  He says when it’s open and when it’s closed and has probably very successfully emotionally blackmailed you into letting him have those damn keys.”  Alec nodded.  “Which you _rightfully deserve_ for putting him through all this hell…”  Alec frowned.  “But You have to be a strong shadowhunter.   _You can’t let him do that!_ ”  Alec was so confused.  “You have to take back control because it’s the only way you can keep him safe from both Valentine and himself.  Now…who’s going to be the key holder?”  He asked the last like he was speaking to a child. 

“M-me.  I am.” 

It wasn’t said with the strongest conviction and Alec paused when there was again silence on the other end of the phone.  After a good thirty seconds of silence he got so worried that he pulled his cell phone away from his face to look at it just to make sure they hadn’t been disconnected. 

“I really hope you’re listening and not sleeping over there because you have no idea of what kind of hell will rain down upon you if anything happens to my friend.” 

The stern voice shot from the phone as he was staring at it and Alec twitched, moving it back to his ear.  This wasn’t said lightly, it was a promise.  Alec swallowed thickly and he swore Ragnor heard it through the phone because the green man continued with what sounded like a smile on his face. 

“Now, you lock your sweet peevish little boyfriend up in your bedroom and take the damn keys away from him!!  I have to go but I will be in touch.”

The line then clicked and the familiar tone sounded showing this time the warlock actually did hang up on him.  Shit.  Alec didn’t get to ask him about the lead Magnus and Longstock had come up with.  No matter, he would do as Ragnor said and lock his lover in his room, post a guard outside for protection, give him a couple of hours to calm down then he would get the information from Magnus and head out to check out their lead himself.  He owed his boyfriend that much.

His heart ached at how miserable he knew Magnus felt.  It hadn’t been his intention to make his boyfriend feel exiled but it’s what had to be done, especially with Longstock.  That son of a bitch.  Alec called it luck that Jace was already there and Magnus was en route to see him, otherwise he was afraid he and his parabatai would be searching for places to hide a body in the institute library.  As soon as he’d received the text from Jace he felt a rage so dark overcome him he wasn’t sure he’d be able to function until he’d released it.  Yes the circumstances were dire and painful and that’s why he’d asked Magnus.  _“Is he what you want?”_   Alec knew Magnus would never cheat on him and the look on Magnus’s face when he asked that let him know that whatever happened in that room wasn’t what his boyfriend wanted.  Brennan had taken advantage of him.  Longstock knew Magnus was vulnerable and he’d used that against him and it made Alec hate the man more, but as he looked at his boyfriend’s beautiful face he knew he must tread carefully so he yet again calmed himself.  Alec didn’t take it personally when Magnus defended the man, he knew that Brennan represented an avenue of independence to him - nothing more, but he also knew it stung to have that taken from him.  Now his boyfriend felt naked, bare for anyone to see or control, just as Alec had done in that very room. 

Damnit.  The guilt ebbed off in him waves and he leaned against the wall closing his eyes against the throbbing headache he felt coming on.  What else was he supposed to do?  He knew if he continued down this path he’d risk losing Magnus, but he had to protect him.  Ragnor would kill him if he didn’t…and Alec couldn’t live with himself if he didn’t.  Magnus just needed time and Alec could give him that, but he couldn’t let him leave.  No, his boyfriend would continue to stay under his protection no matter what, even if it all ended with him losing Magnus.  It would be worth it just to keep him alive.     

So he put a guard at the door and went to give Jace the lowdown and hopefully get a reasonable second opinion but the couple of hours he’d meant to give his boyfriend had eventually turned into most of the night when Maryse pulled him and Jace to the side for a meeting, which Longstock was conveniently absent from and a reaming about their recent work ethics. 

“This isn’t working Alexander.  You have neglected to check up on the latest leads on Valentine or the Circle in the last twenty four hours.  What’s going on?”  She demanded, her hawk eyes glaring between the two men as they stood opposite her while she loomed.

Jace piped up immediately.  “They were bogus.  We found a correlation between abandoned buildings that used to be old downworlder haunts and old cases from over twenty years ago, a pattern if you will, that showed we were being fed those coordinates by someone inside the institute.”

Maryse swallowed guiltily and both Alec and Jace noticed.  Alec played his gut feeling and ran with it.

“We thought Valentine may have a mole but after an in-depth investigation we didn’t come up with anyone, except Brennan Longstock.”

Maryse blinked rapidly and sputtered a laugh.  “Brennan Longstock isn’t working for Valentine, I can assure you of that.” 

Alec nodded knowingly.  His mother knew something.  “I’m inclined to agree with you on that one.” 

She quickly changed the subject and Alec knew he was on the right track.  “Where’s Isabelle?  I haven’t seen her in days.  This isn’t how the Lightwoods are supposed to behave, skirting their work to be with a downworlder.”  Her words were striking and horrid and made Alec clench his fists.  “My son is risking his life to protect a warlock and what’s next, my daughter running off with the head of the vampire clan?”

Ironically, just as she spoke Isabelle walked up with Raphael Santiago in tow, the vampire frowning deeply, his inner monologue probably bitching about anything and everything Alec thought.   

Izzy looked at each person quizzically.  “What did I miss?”

Jace shook his head comically.  “Oh nothing, Maryse is just predicting the future.  So how are you two?”

She shrugged.  “Just coming to report in.”

“Wonderful.  You can do that in my office.”  Maryse smiled like she’d just taken candy from a baby.  “The vampire can stay here until we’re done.” 

Izzy shot Raphael an apologetic look before turning to follow her mother.  This left Raphael with Alec and Jace, the former who glared at them like it was their fault he was being left in their company.

Jace leaned over to grumble in Alec’s ear.  “I thought you already had this conversation with Maryse.  Why did I have to be drug into it?” 

Alec sighed and leaned over to whisper back.  “I left to meet Magnus while you were bonding with Longstock, remember?” 

“Man he’s a dick.”

Alec smiled at his parabatai’s likeness but it faltered when he turned to find Raphael standing in front of him, still frowning.  At first there was nothing said and Alec stood staring at the vampire who stared back in what looked like annoyance…at who knew what, then to make things that much more awkward, Jace moved to stand next to them and stared between Alec and Raphael, but he didn’t speak either and so they all just stood staring at each other for another minute. 

“Is there some place here that isn’t teeming with Nephilim?”  Raphael finally asked, scrunching up his nose distastefully. 

Alec raised a brow and Jace shook his head to answer.  “No.  Regretfully we’re everywhere, like ants with seraph blades…super strong, formidable and eating everything in the house.”

Shocking both men Raphael laughed loud and hard, even bending over to hold his belly.  It became even more bizarre when he just as quickly stood back up and continued frowning again.  “That was funny.  But really, can we go somewhere with less of you?”   

Jerking his head, Alec led them off to an unused briefing room where they hid out temporarily.  Jace moved to open a window saying something about his claustrophobia but Alec knew it was just an excuse to let him and Raphael talk.

“So…did you have something you wanted to say?”  Alec asked staring at the vampire who frowned back.

“What makes you think I have anything to say to you?”  The pale vamp quipped and turned to stand frowning at a corner.

Alec shrugged, not even bothering to answer for the vampire would bitch about his answer and if he didn’t bitch about his answer he’d bitch about how he worded it or his tone while answering him and Alec just didn’t have it in him to go in that direction at the moment.  If the vampire didn’t want to talk then they’d just stand here in silence.

About two minutes passed in blessed quiet before Raphael broke it.  “You really are an ignorant Nephilim if you think I told you to bring me into a private room and not want to talk about something.  I honestly don’t know why Magnus bothers.  He must be with you for your looks, or the sex, either way…”

“Alright!  What is it you want to talk about?”  Alec groaned massaging his temple while glaring at Jace who appeared to be leaning out the window, cat-calling to some girls below. 

“I want to know how Magnus is.  Have you been taking care of him?  And where is he?  Ragnor said he was supposed to be with you at all times.” 

“So you and Ragnor are in league together then.”  He observed.

Raphael used vampire speed to move across the room and stand directly in front of him, and surprising them both was Jace, who just as quickly moved to stand behind him, a seraph blade pointed at his back.

The vampire rolled his eyes.  “We should all be in league to keep Magnus safe, you most of all shadowhunter.”

Alec agreed completely and eyed Jace over his shoulder receiving a pointed stare in return but the blonde didn’t drop his blade just yet.  Alec knew Raphael wasn’t a threat and figured Jace was just trying to irritate the vampire. 

“You know this would be much more polite if you put the blade down.  I promise not to bite.”  Raphael smirked and Jace rolled his eyes but lowered his blade and moved to stand next to Alec. 

“And this would be much simpler if you could just speak without being such a dick about everything.” 

Alec snickered and Raphael raised a brow.  “Really?  A dick?  I’ll show you a dick, you haven’t seen anything yet Nephilim.”

Just then someone cleared their throat at the door and all three men turned to see Simon standing awkwardly, eyes wide in discomfort. 

When no one said anything and the silence stretched uncomfortably Jace finally sighed.  “Well come on or you’ll miss Raphael’s show and tell.” 

Simon blinked in surprise and held his hands out moving backwards.  “Actually, I’m alright, I was just looking for Clary and…wouldn’t you know it, I don’t see her in here so I’ll just leave.” 

The door was shut with a snap and the men returned to looking at each other in gross anticipation.  Alec sighed, waiting for Raphael to decide what he wanted to do and Jace stood smiling at them, doing what he does best, being as annoying as possible.

“I would like to mention that this is not what I came here to do.” 

Alec threw his hands up in frustration.  “Then why are you here?  To berate me for not spending my every waking moment with Magnus.”

Raphael nodded.  “Yes.  On behalf of Ragnor of course.” 

“Of course.”  Alec agreed with a sneer.

“Actually, didn’t he kick you out of his room earlier…”  Jace began but a sharp look from Alec he stopped there and checked his watch, twisting his lips in boredom.  “Well, since we’re obviously going to be here for a while, why don’t we just go see him?”

Raphael smiled and slapped him on the back hard.  “What a great idea!  At least one of you Nephilim has some sense.” 

He looked pointedly at Alec when he said this and Alec sighed.  There had to be a reason behind Raphael’s constant provoking.  Was this a test to see if Alec was good enough for Magnus?  Was he trying to break them up while giving not so subtle hints that Alec should give up, count his losses and move on?  Or maybe he just didn’t like Alec, or any Nephilim for that matter.  It was all very confusing, but the one thing he figured that this wasn’t Raphael’s way of showing how fond he was of Alec.

“What the hell’s taking so long?  Chop-chop shadowhunter!”  The vampire yelled from across the room, clapping his pale hands at him.

Alec sighed.  He really hoped this wasn’t Raphael liking him.       


	32. Silly Bleeding Warlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus has company. Alec is a boss. Jace and Raphael are there too.

Magnus POV      

The first hour had been him curled up on the bed feeling sorry for himself, drowning his sorrows in the painful swell of his heart...since there just happened to be no alcohol around. But alas, Magnus Bane wasn't one for depression, it was a useless emotion only used as a tool for losing copious amounts of weight when someone broke up with you.  So the second hour had him pacing his bedroom in a rage over the cruelties that had befallen him.  _How dare_ that insolent Nephilim kidnap his own boyfriend and lock him up in such an ugly building with his buddies?!   _How dare_ he not spend any time with him and take away the only company he had?!   _How dare he?!!_    Something told him Catarina would chide him for these theatrics but if he were being honest, it helped to release his pent up energy. 

The beginning of the third hour saw him calming down and using his head instead of his emotions for once and he was finally beginning to feel a bit more like himself again.  Yes he was still angry, but he wasn't angry about Brennan.  No, the loss of Brennan Longstock wasn't really a loss at all.  With or without the green eyed Nephilim Magnus would've gotten a lead, he would keep trying until he got back what was his.  This really had nothing to do with the man at all, it was Alec's actions.  Magnus screwed his lips up.  There was no point in being angry.  No, he would overcome, he just had to make a plan. 

After about ten more minutes of plotting alone in his room he figured he would just leave.  He had absolutely no desire to be here any longer, even if it meant leaving his Alexander behind. Yes, it was time to go he thought looking at the door. It couldn’t be that hard.  To hell with Alec’s rules.  Magnus Bane was out of here!  But directly upon exiting his room he found a very adamant shadowhunter standing there, and wouldn’t you know it, they refused to let him leave.  He’d tried everything from bribing them with their deepest desires to threatening them with bodily harm, which they just laughed at, and finally distracting them while making a run for it down the hall, which only got him subdued and drug back to be placed right back where he’s started.  Angry and determined he stalked back into his room and slammed the door only to glance up at the window and smile. 

“Where there’s a will, there’s a window.”  He misquoted on purpose.

Shoving the window open he leaned over to pop his head out and saw yet another shadowhunter look up to wave at him from the ground and somewhat peeved he yelled down at her. 

“ _Seriously?_   How many of you are there?!” 

Nephilim were horrid, rude, inconsiderate people Magnus had decided.  Well not all of them…he truly loved his big brooding Alexander.  But the man really knew how to get under his skin and had seriously pissed him off!  No, the anger he could get over, it was the hurt he was having a hard time with.  He just wished they could sit and snuggle it out like a couple of kissing warriors vying for peace in the battle of love during such perilous heartbreaking times.  Damn he loved that man.  He loved everything about him.  But he was still mad.  Yes, very mad indeed.  Magnus frowned.  Big stupid, gorgeous Nephilim. 

Surprisingly his determination stayed strong quite a bit longer as he continued to check the doors and windows on both his suites and when that consistently failed, he got into the habit of arguing with the hunters, goading them, hoping one of them would just give up and leave.  It was a good four hours later that food was dropped off in his room and a new guard was posted. 

Because he was absolutely starving he didn’t immediately go out to harass the hunter but ate instead.  He’d just finished his meal and was heading to the window when his bedroom door was opened and in walked the big Nephilim from the elevator, the one named Mikey. 

Magnus froze, his breath catching just as the man made eye contact.  He saw the hunter's body tense, ready to pounce and Magnus immediately knew this wasn't a social visit.  Quickly he glanced to the table next to the bed where Brennan had left a dagger for moments just like this but he knew he wouldn’t reach it in time.  Both men moved at the simultaneously, Magnus rushing into the next room which was closest and Mikey lunging to cut him off, an evil grin crossing is face.

Just as he reached the door knob to the hall he was yanked back by his hair so hard he flew off the floor and across the room crashing into a glass table.  With a groan he rolled over feeling across the floor until one of his hands came into contact with one of the table legs and he jerked to the side, swinging it around to connect with the man’s head.  He heard a grunt and stood to hit him again but was punched in the stomach then face making him drop his weapon and fall to his knees.  A deep growl sounded as Mikey gripped his shirt and shoved him hard into the wall, his head connecting with a bloody thump. 

Stars danced around his vision and helplessly he felt the same dry hand that had reached for him in the elevator slowly circle around his throat, picking him up off the ground with ease.  The big man chuckled loudly and Magnus glowered.  

“Fuck you Mikey.”  Magnus mumbled swinging his foot hard to connect with his crotch. 

Falling to the floor he hastily began crawling toward the door reaching up with a bloody hand to turn the knob but another kick landed on his ribs and the air was pushed out of him.  Magnus coughed, struggling to breathe and tried once again to reach for the door but Mikey drug him to the center of the room and straddled his chest, pulling out a glowing seraph blade. 

The hunter’s eyes gleamed with excitement for the kill, just as they are trained to do but right then Magnus wasn’t ready to die.  He still wanted to see his Alexander once more.  To tell him he loved him and that he always had.  It's all he could see. Alec’s eyes. Alec’s smile.  And it was this thought that made him try one more time to live.  Reaching up he shoved his fingers in one of Mikey’s eyes and yanked down with all his strength making the big man scream in pain.  Just then the hunter leaned up like he was getting off of him but instead a large hard hand swung down connecting soundly with his face, once - twice, making his ears ring and his vision to blur to black.  Magnus tried hard to focus, to keep fighting, but by the time his vision cleared the Nephilim already had the blade to his throat. 

“No more problems from you.  Time to die warlock.”

Magnus swore at that moment he was the luckiest man alive when the sound of someone knocking at the door in the other room made Mikey stop.  The hunter quickly jumped up and slid out escaping into the hall just as Brennan moved into the room, his panicked eyes shocked at finding Magnus lying on the floor covered in blood.

“He’s getting away.”  Magnus pointed out the door and Brennan took off at a run. 

The sudden silence was heavy and gave him a moment to breathe.  It was fitting, that the person who was supposed to be protecting him had bamboozled him in his ‘safe place’.  The thought made him snicker at the irony.  What a day, he thought.  Something told him it must be Monday, because when Mundanes were having a bad day they called it a Monday.  Magnus should remind himself to later check the calendar because he was fairly certain it most definitely was probably a Monday.  His next thought was that he should probably stop thinking.  

With a groan he managed to sit up and lean against the couch behind him just as Alec came running in, immediately crouching down next to him.  A hand cupped his cheek and exhausted brown eyes met distraught hazel, silently confirming he was alright.  

“Don’t move, let me look at you.”  Alec’s hands began roaming over him, gently moving to check his injuries when Raphael came strolling in taking in the trashed room and his friend bleeding on the floor.    

“You Nephilim have a funny way of taking care of someone.”  He deadpanned and Magnus smirked.

“Oh Raphael, you and I have been through much more eventful scrapes than this.”  Magnus retorted and seeing his boyfriend was satisfied with his inspection, he used Alec’s arm to stand up and steady himself.  “This is just a bit of fun.  It makes me feel alive!  Besides, I needed the exercise…been spending too much time in my room lately.”  He threw a pointed glare at Alec who he had the decency to look guilty.

With a nod to Alec he dislodged himself and made his way over to Raphael who frowned at him but took his hand in a firm hold and both men smiled in greeting.  Seconds later Jace and Brennan came stumbling through the door, shoving at each other to get out of the other’s way and Raphael and Magnus rolled their eyes in tandem. 

Brennan blurred across the room to stand next to Magnus, his hand reaching out but he was quickly pushed away by Alec causing Magnus to take a step back bumping into Raphael.

“Get out.”  Alec growled, his fists clenched ready for a fight.

“Not a chance Lightwood.”

“What the hell are you doing here Longstock?” Alec demanded.

“I’m trying to see if Magnus is alright.  If you haven’t noticed he’s bleeding all over the carpet.”  Brennan sassed and reached for Magnus again only to be shoved back once more.  “What’s _your problem_ Lightwood?!” 

“ _You’re_ my problem!  You were relieved of your duties and shouldn’t even be here!”  Alec growled.

“My being here is the _only reason_ he’s alive!”  Brennan pointed out.  “If you hadn’t let your petty jealousy get in the way and actually let me do my job, this wouldn’t have happened _at all!_ ”  He yelled getting in Alec’s face.

“You made it clear that you _can’t be trusted_ to do your job!”  Alec yelled back raising to his full six foot two height, hazel eyes blazing.

“Yeah, you barged in accusing me of being Valentine’s flunkey while sexually assaulting your boyfriend, neither of which were true.  It looks to me like you’re the one with the problem here, _not me_!”  Brennan shoved him backwards causing Jace to step in between them, arms spread wide.

Meanwhile, Raphael looked at Magnus in exasperation.  “I can’t believe you actually deal with this.”  He muttered. 

Magnus shrugged as if to say _‘what can you do’_ but neither man moved to interrupt and instead continued their own conversation, ignoring the bickering going on a mere few feet in front of them.  A sharp pain shot through his head and he moaned leaning over to be held up by Raphael who's eyes were now concerned.  Stupid human body wasn't healing.  Magnus nodded and waved his friend off causing him to frown and growl at him in frustration.  A minute later Magnus frowned at his chest causing the vampire to look down and groan. 

“Ah Dios Mio!  You got blood on my jacket.”  He tried brushing it off with his hands but only ended up smearing it everywhere.  “Silly bleeding warlock.”  The vampire grumbled.

“Actually…I’m human now…” Magnus trailed off and he and Raphael looked at each other in mutual questionable understanding.  “Do you think that it tastes different?”

“I’m not sure but it does make you wonder…and this definitely isn’t enough to really know.”  Raphael said holding up his lightly smeared red hand with a frown.

Magnus shrugged at the vampire who raised an eyebrow at him as he held his arm out, an offering for his friend to drink from him.  Warlock blood tasted fowl to vampires, so not only would this be an interesting experiment but the venom would help him heal, albeit slowly, but hopefully eliminating another call to Catarina to heal his sad human body.  Safe place his ass. 

He shivered when he felt cold fingers grasp him and heard a hiss as his friend’s teeth sunk into his wrist but he ignored it, instead clutching at Raphael’s shoulder as he felt the euphoria of vampire venom enter his system.  This was definitely different as downworlders were generally immune to the effects of vampires, but Magnus’s humanity was reacting just as it should and oh did it feel good.  A deep groan escaped him and he squeezed his friends shoulder tightly. 

“Not too much.”  He commanded breathy, feeling slightly lightheaded.     

Raphael raised his head with a slight slurping sound and smiled, his teeth coated in red.  Gently he released Magnus’s arm and reached out to steady him, concern showing in his dark eyes. 

“So?”  Magnus asked a bit dizzy.  “How was it?”

“It’s not bad.”  Raphael admitted blandly and both men paused to look up and see all the shadowhunters in the room staring at them intently. 

“You know curiosity _killed_ the cat.”  Jace joked and both Brennan and Alec frowned causing Raphael let go of his friend. 

Everyone looked up when Izzy walked into the room and she stared at them in confusion.  "What did I miss?"  She asked.  

“Muchas gracias!  If I had to spend another minute listening to these two fight I would’ve slit my own throat.”  Raphael grimaced then turned to Magnus and placed a hand on his shoulder.  “Stay out of trouble?”

Magnus nodded and swayed a bit as Raphael walked away, following a curious Isabelle out of the room.

Brennan moved forward first actually making it to Magnus this time, his hands finding purchase on his waist with a squeeze.  He looked angry and right then Magnus couldn’t fathom why but he dismissed it when his head swam slightly. 

“We should get you to the infirmary and get that glass out of your arm.”  He stated as if he were the one still in charge of Magnus’s safety.

“No.  He’s my responsibility and I want everyone out.” 

Alec glared and moved to grip Magnus’s arm and pull him away from Brennan but the hunter held on tight, and like a bad romcom, Magnus was stuck in between two gorgeous men both fighting over him, each holding an arm to tug him their direction.

“I think _Lightwood_ that you’re once again letting your emotions get in the way here.”  Brennan declared and using his other hand he laid it over Magnus’s cheek and turned his head to face him.  “Was Mikey the only one?  Was there anyone else?”

Alec hesitated at the question and his hand tightened when Magnus nodded his head.  “There was one more.  Not here tonight, but in the elevator.”  He turned his head to Alec hoping he would know what he was talking about.

“The day you came to see me about your lead.”  Alec confirmed.

“Yes.  But I don’t know his name.”  Magnus shook his head sadly and the room spun a bit causing him to lean.  Both men reached out to catch him but he regained his balance and took a deep breath.

“It’s okay, we’ll find him.  Come on, let me take care of you.”  Alec said slipping an arm around his waist but Brennan didn’t let go.

“I’ve got him."  Brennan objected moving closer to place a hand on Magnus's neck and draw him forward.  "You should go find Mikey’s buddy.”

Alec moved fast to stand directly in front of Brennan blocking him, his hazel eyes hard.  “Get your hands off of my boyfriend or I will remove them for you.”

Brennan hesitated briefly as he stood taking Alec's measure and after a moment he backed off but didn't release Magnus's arm.  “Maybe you should relax a bit Lightwood.  I'm only trying to help."  Brennan clipped but Jace poked him in the back and jerked his head toward the door, reminding him he was outnumbered and in no position to argue. 

“He said get out.”

Brennan glared from Jace to Alec then moved his sad eyes over Magnus while reluctantly removing his hand.  “If you need anything let me know.”

Magnus nodded as Brennan made his exit with Jace following and the door was shut behind them.  He then turned to his boyfriend and sighed heavily.

“Is it Monday?”  He asked and Alec nodded but was still frowning.  “I thought so.  Well I’m too tired and bloody to fight right now Sweet Cheeks.”  He yawned and blinked softly.  “Some other time.”

Alec shook his head and moved forward, slipping an arm around his waist to place his lips gently against his boyfriend’s for a soft kiss.  Magnus didn’t even think of being angry or moving away but instead melted into his lover’s arms, savoring the feel of his muscles, the heat of his body and the taste of his perfection because he needed it.  He missed it.  He wanted it. 

“I just want to take care of you.”  Alec’s hazel eyes locked and held Magnus’s.  “Please, let me take care of you?”  He whispered, running a hand over the purple bruise that started forming over his high cheekbone. 

With a deep breath Magnus nodded and leaned against his lover, more than content to receive the attention he’d been missing for far too long. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R.I.P. second glass table.


	33. My Own Personal High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys clean up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual content in this chapter.

Alec POV            

Alec’s hands were gentle and careful as he pulled each piece of glass from his boyfriend’s arm.  The occasional gasp would escape him and Alec would freeze, worried he’d hurt him, but otherwise they didn’t speak while he worked.  To his surprise a few of the cuts where he’d removed the glass slowly began to seal themselves up right before his eyes and he sat back stunned.

Magnus smiled prettily at him.  “Vampire venom has great healing properties, nowhere near as fast as magic or runes, but still.” 

He then started on cleaning and dressing the wounds, the whole time Magnus’s eyes followed him, watching intently.  If Alec were being honest, he would say his boyfriend was acting a bit strange, occasionally biting his lip and smiling, his breath catching and gradually getting faster every time Alec touched him.  When he was finally done, he stood to throw Magnus’s bloody shirt away and turned to face him.

“Magnus, are you feeling alright?”  He asked concerned.

In response Magnus smiled and stood to move before him, running his hand down Alec’s chest slowly with a soft groan as his nails caught slightly on the fabric.  When he looked up, his brown eyes were blown wide with what Alec could only describe as raw desire and in response a sharp heat settled deep in his abdomen. 

“Alexander, take off your clothes please.” He purred in his silky voice. 

Thin tan fingers deftly began unbuttoning his shirt and Alec stumbled back, shocked at how quickly this was escalating.  His mind tried arguing that they really should speak first but his body told him that could wait until later.  Doing his best to focus over the budding erection that strained against his jeans he shook his head and still tried.    

“Ma…Magnus, I thought we could talk…” 

His words died in his throat when a hot mouth closed over his pert nipple, tongue flicking over it slowly as his shirt slid to the floor.  All thoughts left his head momentarily as that mouth then opened wider and his teeth nipped at him.  Oh Angel how he’d missed this.  Warm hands were now roaming his back, squeezing his sides and pushing him back towards the bed and like a horse being led to water, he willingly went.

“That’s fine, you can talk all you want, as long as you take off your clothes while you do it.” 

Those words brought Alec back out of his lust filled haze and no sooner than he’d said that did Magnus push him onto the bed and begin unbuckling his belt.  Alec frowned, wondering where this was coming from when he saw the two little puncture marks on his boyfriend’s arm where Raphael had bitten him.  The venom.  Just as his pants were undone, Alec reached out and swiftly caught Magnus’s hands, holding him still.

“Wait.”

“Now where’s the fun in that darling?”  He asked huskily.

Magnus reached out again but Alec held him tight.  “Magnus, you’re high.” 

A seductive smile crept over his face.  “High off of you, yes.”

“No Magnus, you’re high on vampire venom.”

His boyfriend licked his lips and crawled up his long body to straddle him, now looking strangely serious.  “Yes, I know, but it feels _really good_ …and touching you, Alexander…it feels _so, so_ _good_.”  His eyes trailed over the broad expanse of Alec’s chest and he lightly bit his lip.  “And I really want you.  I’ve wanted you for days…and I know you’ve wanted me too.”

Magnus licked his lips as he spoke and Alec’s breathing picked up just listening to him.  Damn if he wasn’t right.  Alec wanted him.  He wanted Magnus badly.  His boyfriend began grinding over him just barely and his eyes widened in lust causing Alec to clench his jaw.  Angel that felt good.   

“Damnit!”  Alec shook his head, confused and aroused and a bit uncertain.  “I don’t know Magnus, I don’t want you to feel like I’m taking advantage of you.”

Magnus smiled as his breathing grew deeper and he leaned in close, sending puffs to caress Alec’s cheek.  “More like the other way around love.  Just let _me_ take control now.  I want to feel this with you, I want you so much.”  His eyes locked on Alec’s, pleading with him.  “Please Alexander, I need this.  I need _you_.  Let me have this.”

Those words whispered so softly in his ear literally destroyed Alec.  At that moment he would give Magnus anything he wanted, damn his delicate sensibilities.  The sight of the man completely vibrating with lust above him took his breath away and all he could do was nod and lie back, allowing his lover to do what he wanted with him. 

Not wasting any time Magnus attacked him, his soft hands roamed over Alec’s chest circling his nipples and his nails scored over his ribs while his soft lips urgently kissed across his neck before stopping to suck on his ear making him groan.  He then began to grind hard against him making Alec’s back arch up to meet him, his naked chest pressing against Magnus’s and while in this position his pants were quickly slid down his legs.  He opened his eyes to see his boyfriend smile wickedly, now taking off his own pants to throw on the floor.   

Alec laid as still as he could, not touching but letting Magnus set the pace, allowing him to take what he wanted.  Lying naked before his boyfriend was nothing new but this time felt different, deeper and more meaningful because they were sharing something new for the first time.  It reminded Alec of the first time Magnus had used magic to make him cum.    

“Fuck…Magnus…”  He groaned as the warlock’s mouth slid down to mouth around his throbbing cock but not touching it, instead kissing little pecks over his inner thighs, spreading them further apart.  Without warning a wet slim finger slid inside him, making him curse loudly and fist the sheets.  A shiver ran through him and he looked down to see Magnus suck him into his warm mouth, quickly adding a second finger causing Alec’s eyes to roll back in pleasure. 

Magnus was relentless as he pulled hard against his cock, taking him all the way to his base and allowing Alec to thrust into his hot mouth to only pull away and tease the head just when he was close.  It was absolute torture and he squirmed under the feverish ministrations of those fingers, teasing over his prostate again and again until he felt about to burst.  Not wanting to cum yet he tugged lightly on his lover’s hair and Magnus came up smiling to devour his mouth, making a space for himself between the hunter’s legs as he went. 

“I love you Alexander.”  He whispered and pushed himself deep inside Alec with a slow thrust. 

“ _Mmmm, gods!”_   Alec tensed at the sudden intrusion and this time his fists ripped holes in the sheets below them.  The immense feeling of being filled up made him groan loudly and his breathing became ragged as Magnus began thrusting into him, creating an electrifying rhythm.   

“Alec, please…touch me.  I need to feel your hands on me.”

Doing as told, Alec raised his legs up and for the first time since this began, placed his hands on him.  Very slowly he slid them down to grip his ass and pull him in, lifting his hips against each downward thrust making their bodies come together with a little snap.  This caused Magnus to growl and he began moving faster and harder, his nails digging into the hunter’s soft skin as he filled the body below him. 

Alec lovingly kissed over his boyfriend, holding him tightly as he quickly noticed a change in the man.  With each pass he seemed to get louder, his lithe body shaking with more pleasure than he could handle and his eyes were clouded, as if he were already in the middle of a never-ending orgasm.  Alec knew the venom was magnifying his pleasure and he desperately wished he could feel what Magnus was feeling.  He imagined it being like the magic was for him, the tingling that feathered across his body and the heat that ran through his stomach to settle low until he couldn’t breathe anymore.  Alec sucked in a deep breath as the heat within him now escalated at the thought, making his cock ache with how hard he was. 

He knew Magnus was getting close because he’d collapsed his body over Alec’s and used his weight to rock up into him.  This also caused the most amazing friction against his member as it rubbed between their stomachs and Alec wrapped his arms around his body, using his strength to pull Magnus into him harder making the beautiful man cry out desperately with each thrust.

“Alec...yes, _fuck,_ _yes, Alec!”_  

Those tan lean muscles tightened under his hands as Magnus thrust harder, pounding into him as deep as he could to finish and Alec caught his breath as he reached up to hold his lover’s cheek in one hand, watching Magnus slowly shatter above him.  He never wanted to forget this moment, how beautiful his boyfriend looked-- mouth parted, hair mussed, completely wrecked, and the sight alone made him catch his breath and groan in intense pleasure as he came in between them.  His boyfriend shook violently as he cried out with each final thrust and with a deep moan he collapsed on top of Alec’s chest, panting heavily.

Magnus continued to shake as he laid over him and Alec gently caressed along his soft back while he came down from his post coital high.  Both men laid still while Alec whispered sweet nothings in his hair, communicating how much he loved his boyfriend and would always do so.  This was heaven to him.  Magnus in his arms.  The feeling of his heart pattering fast and his breaths puffing over his chest making him shiver. 

“My God Magnus, I love you.”  He whispered tightening his arms and smiled at the soft moan he heard.  It was a full five minutes later that Magnus seemed to come to and he mumbled something against Alec’s chest. 

“What?”  Alec smiled, still holding him close. 

“I said I’m sorry.”  Magnus repeated, this time a bit more coherently.

Alec rolled them over to lie Magnus on his back and ran a hand over his cheek.  His amazing boyfriend with his beautiful eyes and his soft skin.  Alec thought he was perfect, even on drugs. 

“What could you possibly be sorry for?”

Magnus blinked tired eyes and frowned.  “When I finished I just fell on you and couldn’t move because I was too tired and my ears were ringing so loud and you didn’t get to finish and I...I should’ve…I can still…” 

A wide smile stretched across his face at his drug-induced, sleepy, chatty boyfriend whose hands were now searching, determined to give as good as he’d just got.  Alec grasped his hands and linked their fingers together while placing a kiss to his forehead.  He was so gone for this man. 

“Magnus, I’m good.”

“No Alec, you didn’t…”

“I did.”  When Magnus shot him a liar-liar-pants-on-fire look he smiled.  “I finished.”  He held his boyfriend still to look deep in his eyes.  “When I was watching you above me; the feeling of you against me, the sounds you made every time you moved…and your face when you came, they were _more_ than enough.”  Alec smiled.  “I finished.”

Magnus nodded burying his head in a pillow and Alec could swear he was blushing.  Yes, he was absolutely perfect and if Alec hadn't know any better he'd swear the angels had sent him.  Pressing a quick peck to his lips he rolled off the bed to pad to the restroom and came back with a rag, but when he returned Magnus was already fast asleep, snoring softly.  He smiled, his heart breaking at how much he loved the man. 

After cleaning them up, he paused when he noticed the black box lying on the floor next to his pants and went to gather it up.  Popping the top, he ran a finger over the gold band and looked over at his boyfriend sprawled out on the bed.  Warlock or not, Alec was the luckiest man in the world, because he had Magnus.  Closing the lid he hid the box back in his pocket and crawled back onto the bed, pulling his lover into his arms and tucked them under the covers for some much needed sleep. 

“I love you so much and I promise, I will always be here.  You will _always_ have me.  I will love you forever Magnus Bane.” 

For another hour he laid holding his boyfriend tightly in his arms whispering loving promises and listening to his soft snores.  He didn’t hear the door open sometime later, nor did he see the livid green eyes that flashed at him in the darkness. 


	34. What's Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brennan does some dirty work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very graphic. Disturbing content. Death and sexual content ahead. Read at your own discretion.

Brennan POV     

Saying he was mad was an understatement.  Brennan was absolutely pissed.  He wanted to burn everyone and everything to the ground and even then he still wouldn’t be satisfied, not until the one that touched Magnus got what he deserved. 

Who did this fool think he was, touching Magnus Bane… _his warlock?!_   These people really had some gall, strutting around doing whatever they pleased, but that was about to change.  They would learn their lesson.  They would learn to not touch what was his.  Brennan had a list, a short list that complimented the lives he was about to shorten. 

It had been easy to find the small man from the elevator.  A quick glance at the computer to identify him, a bit of finagling with the schedules to make sure they were on the same mission together and voila!  One dead shadowhunter.  Of course he’d had to use restraint, make it look like an accidental impaling but that was easy enough.  Just split up, encounter a lone werewolf on the roof of a building, push fellow Nephilim off of building and dispose of confused werewolf in a similar fashion.  Easy peasy. 

One down, three to go.  Images of the blonde shadowhunter threatening him popped in his head and he growled.  That man had better watch his back.  No one threatened him.  Not without consequences.  Maybe he’d take care of that one next.  It would be easy to follow him on a mission, hide in the shadows until he wasn’t looking and slide his blade over that pretty little neck.  The thought made him hard and he shifted uncomfortably.

Then there was Alec Lightwood.  God what a prick, always barking orders, treating Brennan like he was below him.  But that was nothing compared to the way he treated Magnus.  Brennan saw the way the beautiful man deflated when Alec spoke to him, the shadowhunter always denying what’s most important to him and keeping him locked away like a prisoner.  It burned him that he could only stand by and watch the amazing man shrivel away to nothing at the hands of Alec Lightwood, the person who was supposed to love and care for him.  But for some reason Magnus kept running back to him and Brennan had to wonder what it was about the archer that held him so strongly.  Oh yes, Lightwood had it coming and Brennan would make sure he suffered.  For every pain he’d inflicted on Magnus Brennan would return it times ten.  He wanted to take his time with that one.    

Yes, their time would come but right now he had eyes for only one person.  His fists clenched and unclenched as he stalked the halls, searching for where they’d put Mikey.  He’d waited two agonizing days for this, two days of dreaming of all the ways to kill the man for touching his warlock and after so much saintly patience, he finally knew it was the right time.  There it was, a room at the end of a hall with a single guard.  Though he didn’t know the guard personally, he had a feeling someone would recognize him and turning from view, he quickly applied a shapeshifting rune.  Thinking he was ready he nodded to himself, then taking a few deep breaths and counting to ten he turned around and moved to approach the guard. 

“Hey, I’m your relief.”  The image of Raj said to the man who nodded eagerly, obviously having something better to do and leaving quickly. 

Brennan smiled as he used his stele to open the door, slip in and seal it behind him.  Much easier than he’d thought.  

“Who’s there?”  The shadowhunter called and Brennan let the glamour drop so the man could see his face.

“Hello Mikey.  I’ve come to keep you company, but only for a short time.”  His voice was dark and cold and his words were clipped with the anger that pulsed through his body. 

“Who are you?”  Mikey asked, standing to move away from him.

“I’m the man who’s going to kill you.”  Brennan cracked his neck and stalked forward slowly.  “You know, you really shouldn’t have touched my warlock.”   

“Dude, I didn’t know he was yours.”  Mikey pleaded, putting his hands up and backing against the wall.  “I swear, I didn’t know!”

“Too late.”  Brennan said as his fist flew through the air connecting with a sharp crack.  The man wailed, holding his broken nose as blood began to gush through his fingers, painting the floor a dark red.

“Please…I’m sorry!”  He cried but Brennan only shook his head.

“ _Do you remember what it felt like to hit him?!”_   He yelled, punching him again snapping his head back.  “Did you hear him cry out as you hurt him?”  This time it was a cold whisper as he thrust his fist into Mikey’s neck.

He huffed out a deep chuckle as his foot slammed into the back of the shadowhunter’s knee, knocking him to the floor.  Gripping a fistful of hair, he pulled the man back and smashed his face against the stone floor over and over, grunting with the force of each connection. 

Small white teeth began to litter the floor and Mikey’s cries echoed off the walls like sweet music as Brennan rolled him over to straddle him and began punching his eyes over and over until they were nothing but blood filled sockets.  But he wasn’t done.  The hunter licked his lips in excitement, pummeling the rest of the man’s face until his jaw was completely dislocated and his head was turned at an odd angle. 

With one last forceful slam of his fist, he heard the man’s neck crack and Brennan leaned down to put his ear to Mikey’s mouth, listening as he drew his last choked breath.  He moaned loudly and stroked himself as he grew hard, the thrill of the unmoving body beneath him setting him off into a frenzy.  Closing his eyes he drew a deep breath, inhaling the smell of blood and sweat and he groaned and laughed in happiness.     

Pausing for a moment, he leaned back to admire his work while he stroked himself harder, but it just wasn’t enough.  Taking out his blade, he severed each finger from its hand with a crunch as the blade snapped the bones clean in two.  Ripping open the man’s shirt, he leaned back and slammed the blade deep into his chest with a groan and laughed out loud at the sound of the man’s spine cracking from the impact.  He laughed even harder when he gouged open his throat with a quick rip to the side.     

“No, you shouldn’t have touched my warlock.”  A stab.  “Nobody touches my warlock.”  Another stab.  “Nobody! - Touches! - What’s! -  _Mine!_ ”  Another deep vigorous stab.  “ _Nobody!_ ”  He screamed at the corpse below him.

With each downward thrust of his blade his body rocked forward, grinding heavily against the still body of his victim until he found release, blade plunged deep inside the dead flesh while he breathed heavily covered in blood. 

“Nobody touches what’s mine.”  His ragged voice called again and slowly he stood on shaky legs, pleased with his work for the day. 


	35. Secret Rendezvous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is hot. Magnus reaches a high and a low. Brennan is convincing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual content ahead.

Magnus POV      

The crinkling sound of pages being turned woke him and he cracked an eye open but then quickly shut it again.  Silence ensued and he once again peeked to see if he could catch his gorgeous boyfriend in his natural habitat but a soft breath blew across his face letting him know he’d been busted.  He couldn’t help it, he smiled a huge smile and heard a light chuckle that shook the bed.  Popping his eyes back open he was face to face with a sexy hazel eyed man who was thankfully smiling back at him. 

“Hi.”  He whispered.

“Hi.”  Alec whispered back and moved his hand up to run through Magnus’s hair. 

“How are you feeling?” 

The question was accompanied by worried eyes and honestly and Magnus was damn tired of people being worried about him.  He wanted Alec to look at him with a different emotion.  To reach for him with a different urge.  A tingling thrill skittered through him and he looked up at his boyfriend who was watching him intently.

“I feel like I need you.”  He whispered with meaning.

Alec swallowed.  “You have me.”

Magnus blinked and licked his lips.  “But I need you inside me.” 

No sooner than he’d said the words had Alec’s mouth descended on his, warm hands pulling what little clothes they had on off and moving Magnus’s naked body to sit atop his pale runed one. 

“I need you too.”  He groaned deeply.

Reaching over Alec grabbed a bottle of lube from the counter while Magnus kissed along his collar bone and neck making him moan in anticipation.  He wasted no time pouring the warm liquid over both himself and Magnus, using his hands to stroke them both to life until they were hard and throbbing. 

“Angel I want you so bad… _Ahhh!_ ” 

Alec lost his words when Magnus gripped his cock and slid himself onto it taking him in deep.  My but his hunter was large and he hissed at the stretch while he gingerly wiggled, making himself more comfortable.  Finally Magnus leaned back sitting all the way down and his eyes gleamed as he lifted up slowly and fell again, over and over creating a slow, through rhythm.    

Warm calloused hands roamed his body, climbing up his chest and around his back to slide down to his bottom and grip his ass tightly, pushing him down while Alec thrust upwards quickening the pace.  The heat began to pool in his belly as he listened to the sounds his boyfriend made and when Alec’s hand finally found his aching cock he let loose a string of profanities that would make a sailor blush. 

“Magnus…holy hell, move faster… _please._ ” 

His lover was begging now and Magnus smiled as he shifted to lean forward to grip his shoulders and rock back with more force, riding his hunter for all he was worth.  A strong arm sealed around his waist and pulled him harder, forcing his body to fall and almost painfully be impaled while the other worked at his cock, squeezing and tugging over him so swiftly that his vision darkened and his back arched and just when Alec cried out nearing his final thrusts Magnus screamed.  His body stilled and his breathe caught but Alec's body kept moving, pulling every ounce of pleasure from him until he couldn’t breathe.  His body tensed up and relaxed with each tug over him and he cried out over and over as his body convulsed with his orgasm until he was completely spent. 

Finally with a last shudder Alec stilled and reached up pulling Magnus down to lie over him and with a smile he slowly fell into welcoming arms.  Every few seconds a shiver would make him tremble and the muscled body beneath him tightened ever so slightly.  They laid in silence staring at each other for a long time before Alec stood and went to the restroom coming back to clean them both up. 

Strangely his boyfriend was silent as his diligent hands gently wiped over him and once he was done Magnus sat up to kiss him.  Alec returned the kiss and leaned back but shook his head and closed his eyes like he was in pain.  Magnus quickly gripped his hand and pulled it down to place another on his palm.

“Alexander, I love you and whatever it is that’s bothering you, forget about it.” 

Alec frowned sorrowful eyes at him and leaned down pulling him into a hug, one that broke his heart in two at how meaningful it was.  He felt his hunter take a few deep breaths before rolling to get out of the bed. 

“I’m sorry, but I have to go back to work.”  He said pulling on his jeans and walking the room to find his shirt. 

Magnus sat up wondering why Alec was suddenly so distant, already feeling a bit cheated.  “So I only get a few hours and then it’s back to business.” 

Alec finished buttoning his shirt and stopped to stare at him.  “Magnus, it’s been two days.”

“What?!”  He asked shocked and jumped out of the bed to start pulling his own clothes on.  He’d lost two days, _two whole days!_  

“Yeah, that incident with Mikey Everlaw, that was two days ago.  I didn’t want to leave you so I had all my paperwork brought up here and did what I could while you slept, but I have to go back downstairs.”  Alec said sitting on the foot of the bed, tossing his shoe strings around to get them tied.

“And what about me?  What about my lead?”  Magnus asked wondering what Alec would say.

His boyfriend stood and looked at him as if he’d not quite made up his mind about him yet.  After a moment he pursed his lips and answered.  “You’re staying here.”  His voice held a note of finality to it making Magnus flinch.  “But get me the information and I’ll go check it out myself.”

“But I want to go, Alec this is _my_ lead that I worked on and I believe…no, _I know_ it’s where Valentine is!”  He was pleading with the hunter because he knew arguing would get him nowhere, as it had already, but Alec only shook his head. 

“No.  I’m sorry Magnus, but it’s too dangerous.”

A spark of anger lit his eyes and he moved to stand by the door, tempted to make a run for it.  “You’re unbelievable.”  He mumbled under his breath.

Alec sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair.  “Why can’t you just trust me and let me handle this?”  He asked exasperated.

“ _Because it’s_ _my_ _life!_ ”  Magnus yelled in response, his anger suddenly exploding from being contained for so long.

“ _It’s_ _your life that I’m_ _trying to save!_ ”  Alec yelled back swinging his arm wide.

Magnus saw the desperation in Alec’s eyes and he turned from him, unable to look at him anymore.  As much as he wanted to trust his boyfriend with this he wanted to be a part of it that much more.  To know that something was being done.  That his work wasn’t all in vain.  That this wasn’t it for him.  When he heard Alec approaching from behind he clenched his jaw, suddenly enraged and heartbroken at yet _another_ denial.

“Magnus…”  Alec started and put his hands on his shoulders but Magnus turned and slapped his hands away, shoving hard against his chest.

“No.  _No!_ ”  Magnus spat but Alec’s hands didn’t stop and continued to grip him tight and using his shadowhunter strength, Alec pulled him into his arms holding him firmly against his chest while he squirmed angrily.

“Damnit…Magnus stop.  Just stop.”  His voice was soft.  Pleading.  “Please, just let me hold you.  _Please._ Magnus please stop fighting me.”  He begged and Magnus stilled.

It hurt.  It burned.  His heart ached as if it were on fire and before he knew it he was crying in Alec’s ugly sweater, all the frustration and pain of the last two weeks coming on him at once.  He didn’t make a sound as the hot tears slid down his face but his hands squeezed painfully into Alec’s sides, making the man grunt but not move away.   

“I’m sorry Magnus.  I’m so sorry.”  Alec chanted into his hair as he ran his hands up and down his boyfriend’s back. 

It was mere minutes they stood like this, Alec holding him until he felt worn and empty.  Finally releasing the hunter he looked down at Alec’s shoes, hoping that since Alec always found answers there that he might too, but nothing came and so he closed his eyes and nodded in defeat. 

“Give me some time to get in touch with Ragnor since I’ve been out for two days, and I’ll get you some info.”

He reopened his eyes but stayed staring at the floor as Alec ran a hand through his hair gently.  He felt like he was giving up, finally handing over the reins of his life to whomever happened to be in front of him.  It made him sick.  He knew Alec loved him.  He knew his hunter would move heaven and Earth for him.  Magnus just wished he didn’t have to. 

Alec kissed him on the forehead and moved to open the door then turned back to him. 

“I’ll be in the ops room.  Come down when you’re ready.” 

Magnus nodded but didn’t look up and the sound of the door shutting behind him made him slump.  He could tell Alec wasn’t happy about having to leave, he even understood Alec’s reasoning as second in charge that he had to set a good example, but it still burned that nothing had changed.  Magnus was still a prisoner of the Nephilim.

With a sigh he picked up his phone sending a quick text to his friend, wanting to get this over with.  Just when he turned to head to the restroom he jumped when he saw Brennan standing against the closed door staring at him intently.

“Lilith!  For the love of…you know you aren’t supposed to be here right?”  He asked, bewildered at both the sudden appearance of the man and his gall of disobeying what they knew to be a direct order from Alec to stay away.

“Magnus.” 

Brennan’s voice was soft with worry and the tone made Magnus’s body sag in emotional exhaustion.  He was done with the roller-coaster of events that always seemed to bring him down a notch. With a deep breath he leaned over the bed with a hand on the footboard trying to get his bearings and quite suddenly he was enveloped in a tight hug.   He tensed at the sudden contact but after a moment burst out in laughter at the insanity of it all and lightly patted the man’s back a few times before stepping back to put some distance between them.

“You stupid Nephilim.”  

Brennan shrugged.  "I was worried about you."  

"I'm fine."

The hunter tilted his head in disapproval.  “I wish you wouldn't lie to me.  Magnus I don't know exactly what you're going through and can only imagine how you feel but I can tell you aren't _fine_.  This is why I couldn’t stay away.”  The hunter mumbled taking a step forward.  “What you want is important to me.  _You’re_ important to me.  Magnus, _I don’t want_ to stay away.” 

Magnus closed his eyes and put a hand on the hunter’s chest, stepping back, away from the man and away from his words that were laced with something deeper, something he could never reciprocate. 

“Brennan you can’t say things like that to me.”

He looked up into those bright green eyes and frowned.  Didn’t the man understand?  They would never be together.  There would never be a ‘them’.  There was only Alec. 

“I know.  I’m sorry.”  The hunter looked dejected and Magnus decided to change the subject.  

"But I did want to thank you for saving my life, no matter how accidental it was.  Mikey apparently had it in for me."  He frowned at his own words and the look of anger that flashed over Brennan's face as he recalled his own memory of that day.

"I will always protect you Magnus."  

His words were low and again laced with what Magnus thought was more than just well wishes and that just wouldn't do.  "Well, you should probably go.  Everything's fine here as you can see.  I'd hate for you to get into any more trouble."  

"I don't care about that.  I'm here for you."  At Magnus's reluctant look he took a step back and put his hands up.  “Just…at least let me help you.”

Magnus tilted his head in confusion.  “Help me how?”

“Help you get out of here.”

As appealing as that sounded Magnus automatically began shaking his head.  “No Brennan, I can’t…”

The hunter reached out and grabbed his hand so he couldn't turn away.  “But you can.  You’re _trapped_ here, by none other than your own boyfriend.  You’re a _prisoner_ and he intends to keep you a prisoner for as long as it takes.”  He paused and adjusted so he could grip Magnus’s hand tightly in a powerful clasp.  “Magnus, let me help you help yourself.” 

Magnus hesitated briefly as he desperately wanted to leave, to chase Valentine, to get his life back and get out of this building but he knew it was a bad idea.  It was dangerous and he was human.  He pulled his hand away and again shook his head in the negative. 

“There’s nothing you can do Brennan…”

The man’s smile was golden.  “I already have.  Ironically, there’s no guard outside and I’ve found a way out of here.  There’s a portal in the library that’s closed up, it was right under our noses the whole time.  The lead your friend had…let’s portal to him and find those stones.  Magnus, we can do this together and with your friends help, we can get your life back.”  Brennan's eyes glowed fiercely.  "By this time tomorrow you can be whole again."

Green eyes met brown and Magnus staggered back in shock.  He could really do this.  All he had to do was go.  After weeks of waiting on the Nephilim, this was his was _his chance_ to take matters in his own hands for once and get his life back.  Yes it was dangerous and he knew Alec was right, that he should probably stay where it was safe, but he didn’t want to spend the rest of his life waiting, letting his love fight for him. 

And that was just it.  Magnus knew the only way they would win was to go through Valentine and his many forsaken.  He also knew Alec would fight for him, he always would…but Alec might lose and Magnus wasn’t willing to let Alec die for him.  That was a loss he could never bear.

His eyes grew misty with unshed tears as he looked up at Brennan.  “You can get us out of here?”  He demanded, wanting to be sure.

Brennan nodded and moved to stand at the door then turned back with a smile.  “Let’s get your magic back.”

Magnus took a deep breath and nodded.  He just hoped Alec understood and forgave him.  “Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a feeling that Brennan won't be a very popular baby name for a few who reads this.


	36. A Game of Clue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec plays detective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some graphic content.

Alec POV             

Alec wasn’t downstairs twenty minutes and he already had a funny feeling in his gut.  Something wasn’t right.  Looking up from the screen in front of him he scanned the room, searching for something, anything that would make sense to why he was feeling so ill at ease.  That search quickly came to fruition as Raj came running around the corner to see him.

“Thank the angel I found you.  Alec, Mikey Everlaw is dead.” 

Alec stood shocked.  “What?  What happened?”

Raj shook his head looking pretty worse for wear.  “He was um…he was murdered sir.” 

Alec looked over at him curiously.  His normally tan face had turned pale and he swallowed thickly.  Seeing Raj this nervous made Alec wonder what had the man so unwilling to speak.  As shadowhunters they were used to death, especially of their own kind but something had to be very wrong for the man to shy away from any details, especially since he was so detail oriented in his work.

This made him remember also not two days ago that Brad Hightower had disappeared during a mission and was later found dead after what looked like a run in with a rogue werewolf.  Alec was inclined to believe it was set up, mostly because Longstock was also on that detail and the only people who knew about the incident were Jace, Brennan and himself, but his mother had deemed it otherwise and the only findings were accidental.  Regardless, there was no way of knowing now. 

They wasted no time getting to the room and Alec quickly understood why Raj was so skittish.  This wasn’t just a murder, it was a purposeful display of mutilation.  The body was strung up on the wall, four blades punctured through the body to keep it from falling to the floor.  If they hadn’t already known who the victim was they would’ve had a hard time finding out because the body was nigh unrecognizable in its mangled state.  The amount of blood scattered over the floor and walls was so thick it made Alec think of paint and shifting his gaze he saw a message scribbled on the opposite wall written in the same deep red.  Alec walked up and stared down at the single finger lying on the floor under it, like the killer dipped it in the blood and used it to write his message for everyone to see.   

 

“ _Nobody touches what’s mine._ ”

 

Glancing once more at the disfigured body Alec noticed the deep slash marks done with a serrated blade but beyond that he couldn’t tell what killed the man.  He imagined Jace would liken this to that board game they’d all played where you had to find the killer, the weapon and the room.  If he had to guess he’d say it was a nameless Nephilim, in the holding room with a seraph blade…if only he knew which one.  His prompt mind ran through the gondola of possibilities but came up empty.  Damnit, lucky guessing wasn’t his forte, that was more Jace’s territory and finding actual evidence was more Izzy’s field of expertise.  

Alec swallowed and turned away in frustration.  Whoever did this was seriously disturbed and very dangerous.  Now suddenly, finding the killer was his first priority, for the safety of everyone in the institute.  Just thinking about his siblings he pulled out his phone and texted them with new orders, better to get on this immediately.

Raj stood just outside the door not looking into the room so Alec walked out to grip him by the shoulder forcing him to make eye contact.  “Where’s the guard that was here when this happened?”

Raj blinked up at him and pointed to the end of the hall.  “In the briefing room.  That’s the first thing I did was get the guards from the last two nights together so we could question them.”  He moved away from the door, which was also bathed in blood, and hurried to the briefing room.

Alec pushed into the room followed by Raj.  Two female shadowhunters looked up at him as he entered moving away from the table and the four guards sitting there when Alec shooed them out.  Leaning over the table he looked each one in the eye and spoke clearly.

“Which of you was the last to see Mikey Everlaw alive?” 

Two of the shadowhunters raised their hands assuring him that Mikey was alive during their shifts so Alec let them leave.  The other two looked nervous. 

“Wynndom, you found the body at the start of your shift,” Alec pointed to a young woman with short orange hair, “so that means it had to happen on yours.”  He looked purposely at the man next to her who shifted uncomfortably, glancing back and forth between Alec and Raj.  “What happened on your shift Penland?”

“I was working and it was quiet.  I knew Everlaw was alive because I heard him banging on the door for something to drink but I told him no, and…about an hour later…someone came, said he was my relief.”  Penland kept staring at his hands, wringing them on the table and when he finally made eye contact with Alec, he saw fear.  The man was scared of what he knew.    

Alec thought he knew that fear, the worry of being found out or in his case calling someone out so very softly, as if to coax the man with kindness, he asked.  “Penland, who relieved you?”

With every fiber of his being Alec knew Penland would say Brennan Longstock.  He was both anticipating it and afraid of it, but he still just had a gut feeling that was the name the hunter would utter and he’d be ready and willing to arrest the man. 

The shadowhunter swallowed so hard it echoed in the small room.  Very slowly his eyes moved from Alec to Raj and he nodded at him.  “It was Raj sir.”

Alec started.  It wasn’t Longstock.  He then turned to Raj who quickly shook his head in denial.  “No.  That’s not possible!  Alec it wasn’t me, I swear!”  He said putting a hand out and taking a step back.  “Check the cameras.  I was in my room all night…and I wasn’t alone.”  Raj paused and slowly looked over at Wynndom who scratched her orange head and smiled sheepishly. 

“You were with Wynndom?  All night?”  Alec asked anxiously watching his face and not seeing any deceit, he turned to get confirmation from Wynndom who nodded in agreement. 

Grinding his teeth in frustration he moved to the door.  “Put the institute on high alert, there’s a murderer in the building.  Then get a group and start a search for Brennan Longstock and have him report to me immediately.” 

“Yes sir.”  Raj then reached out to lightly grab the sleeve of Alec’s shirt stopping him.  “So…you think Longstock did this?”  Raj looked worried and thankful simultaneously.

“I don’t know who did it but whoever they are, they’re dangerous and highly unbalanced.  I’m going to check the cameras and trust me, I’ll let you know what I find out.  In the meantime, if you see anything that looks suspicious, don’t hesitate to use force.”

The hunter nodded and took off down the hall back towards the ops room while Alec sped off toward the control room.  His phone beeped letting him know Izzy was in the building and currently with the body but he still hadn’t heard from Jace and briefly wondered what was keeping his parabatai so busy.  Pushing that thought away he stopped at the nearest monitor entering a password and quickly pulled up the recording from that hallway only to find it completely black.

“What the hell?” 

Alec tried the other camera from across the room only to find it black as well and slammed his hand down cursing loudly.  He then pulled up the cameras outside the bedrooms and scrolled until he found Raj entering his room and not long after, the tiny orange haired Wynndom showing up.  Damnit.  Whoever did this planned it out, making sure to take their time and cover their tracks well and according to the message on the wall, they obviously had a reason to want to kill Mikey. 

“ _Nobody touches what’s mine._ ”

Again Alec’s mind thoroughly ploughed through logic.  What did Mikey Everlaw do…what did he touch that was someone else’s…?  One face once again pushed to the surface of his raging thoughts.  Brennan…Alec stilled at exactly what the green eyed hunter coveted.  No. 

“Magnus.”  The name fell from his mouth in a terrified breath.

Alec took off at a run, flashing around corners and taking the stairs up to the third floor two at a time.  By the time he reached Magnus’s rooms his chest was heaving and he burst through the door only to find the room empty.

“No.”

In a panic he moved to search the connecting room and then his own room across the hall, but still no Magnus.  Running his hand through his hair roughly he began moving down the hall, turning left and right, checking each room hoping to catch a glance of the tan skinned man.  At the end of the hall he ran into Jace and gripped his shoulders harshly.

“Thank the Angel, Jace!  I need your help.  Mikey Everlaw has been murdered and now Brennan and Magnus are missing.”  His voice broke slightly and his eyes bored into his parabatai’s desperately.  “I have to find him Jace. _Please help me find him_. _”_

Jace nodded and both men looked up as the alarm sounded and the red security lights began flashing, lighting up the halls ominously.  Alec’s skin prickled with terror and his heart felt about to beat from his chest.  He would find Magnus.  He had to. 

“I’ll search the top two floors, you take the bottom two.”  His parabatia gripped his hair to look him in the eyes making sure to Alec heard him.  “We’ll find him Alec.”  Jace promised clapping him on the back before turning away and pulling out his seraph blade. 

Alec again started running and flew down the stairs, yelling at shadowhunters close by to expand their search to include Magnus Bane.  With every room he searched and every second that passed he felt his life crashing before him.  How could this have happened?  If anything happened to Magnus…if anyone hurt him…

Absolute terror raged through him as he frantically searched every room.  He began heading toward the east hall when he stopped, suddenly remembering the little nook Magnus had made in the library and he then changed direction, taking off at a sprint toward the back of the building. 

Rounding the corner he burst through the doors of the library only to find it empty and he almost collapsed in failure until he saw a faint glow coming from around the corner.  Cautiously he moved to the end of the room to see both men standing right in front of the institute portal.  Magnus had his back to him while Brennan stood facing him, holding his hand out for Magnus to take.  Briefly over Magnus’s shoulder Brennan’s green eyes met Alec’s hazel ones and they flashed in gleeful hatred, but his face then changed to excitement and he quickly reached out gripping Magnus’s hand to pull him through the portal just as Alec screamed launching himself toward them…but he was too late.  Magnus was gone.  


	37. Who’s Rangerfel?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brennan meet Catarina. Brennan meet smelly vampires. Guano.

Magnus POV      

The portal dumped them out in Catarina’s living room, almost directly in front of the woman herself who sat in front of a mountain of books, pen hanging out of her small heart shaped lips.  Magnus stumbled at the force of going through and was caught around the waist by a strong arm, held up effortlessly by Brennan who smiled bashfully and let go. 

“There really is no hurry Brennan.”  He grumbled.

“Sorry, I’m a bit new to portal travel and just nervous.”  Brennan confessed then looked up at the pretty blue woman in front of them.

Catarina raised a brow and Magnus put his hands up, quickly intervening before she could get on at him for leaving his ‘safe place’. “I know exactly what you’re going to say darling, but I truly believe that Greenbean and my boyfriend are in league with each other to bore me to death in that Nephilim infested hole they run.”  He then turned back to Brennan.  “No offense.”

“None taken.” 

Magnus turned back to her.  “Now, I would be eternally in your debt if you would be so kind as to portal me and my associate here to this address where I’m to meet the two-timing Ragnor, who says he has a lead directly to Valentine.”  He asked holding out a scrap of paper towards her.

Cat looked ready to kill-over at his request.  Her hair unbrushed and pulled back in a ponytail and wearing her favorite red silk pajamas seemed normal, but what bothered him was how exhausted she looked.  The dark circles under her eyes and her slow movements as she stood had him frowning.  He realized she’d been working vigorously and not just for him but for the sake of their kind, to stop Valentine from destroying the world, he just hadn’t realized exactly how hard. 

Dodging a coffee cup and a stack of books he moved to pull her into a tight hug and felt her soft hair on his neck as she settled against him, returning the hug eagerly.  He'd missed this.  

“Magnus, I’m just glad you’re alright.”  She mumbled against him letting warm teardrops stain his shirt.  “I was so worried about you, not hearing from you for so long.” 

“Yes…well, Alexander had me on lockdown for a while.” 

“I knew that Nephilim was smart to keep you out of trouble.”  With a smile she pulled back and linked eyes with Brennan who also smiled and waved.  “Speaking of which…this isn’t your shadowhunter.” 

He turned and smiled at Brennan, extending a hand in his direction.  “This is the young man who’s been helping me, Brennan Longstock.  Brennan, this is my dear friend Catarina Loss.”

Cat frowned at the dopey look he gave her then glared back at Magnus.  “Where’s Alec?”

“He’s back at the institute.  Not to worry though, Brennan is my guard…isn’t supposed to leave my side.”  Cat raised an eyebrow in suspicion as Magnus rambled on, doing his best to change the subject and get out of there quickly without hurting her feelings.  “Anyway, I’ve just a few more minutes to visit and we’ll be on our way.  I don’t want to bother you any longer than necessary.”

“He doesn’t know you’re here does he?”  She glared from him to Brennan and back and Magnus knew he’d been busted.

“Not right this second, but I’m sure you can give him that information once we’ve gone.  I was actually hoping you’d maybe give us a bit of a head start before you do that, I don’t know, say…an hour or so.”  He inclined his dark head and gave her his best puppy dog eyes, which he knew never really worked but she somehow always caved regardless.

“You know those eyes don’t work on me Bane.”  Her disbelieving look was beautiful and Magnus had to smile brightly when she shook her head and reached for his bandaged arm.  “I can't believe you left the institute without telling Alec...he's going to lose it!  And I have a feeling I’m going to regret this.”

“Nonsense darling… _ouch_...,” he yelped when she squeezed a bit too hard, “I would never do anything to get you into trouble.”  She paused at that statement and he guiltily bit his lip.  “Well, not purposely anyway.”

With a deep sigh she rolled her eyes and despite his arguing she began checking him over.  He allowed her a brief history on how this injury happened and why it was already partially healed which only got him another dirty glare as was her way of showing she didn’t approve.  Then again, Catarina never agreed with much of what he did and he smiled at a few of the fond memories they shared, especially when she’d given him that exact disapproving glare. 

While she worked Magnus spied a glance at Brennan who stood watching intently, idly twiddling a string from his shirt through his fingers.  It occurred to him that he’d seen Alec doing that exact same thing recently, only because he’d had the sudden urge to banish the ugly sweater to a dumpster across the city but couldn’t because of the human problem he had recently acquired.  He found himself noticing quite a few ways how Brennan and Alec were very alike.  Both men had the same nervous tics of looking down and rubbing the back of their necks and Brennan even spoke quite similar to how Alec would, tone and all, and it was somewhat startling. 

Magnus turned his focus back on Catarina who, noticing the direction of his thoughts, eyed him again disapprovingly and shook her head.  She probably thought he was crushing on the green eyed hunter and was skipping out on Alec - which couldn’t be further from the truth.  He loved his Alexander, he’d just needed to get away and Brennan happened to be the only exit he’d currently had - and not from lack of trying.  And as for his observations, he just missed his boyfriend, that was all and must be finding similarities in other people to compensate for the loss. 

“All done.”  Catarina released his arm and went to throw the bloody bandages in the trash then turned back to her friend.  “I don’t know why…but I’m going to do as you ask and not call Alexander…but I’m warning you Bane, if you get yourself killed…I will kill you.” 

Brennan looked to the side like he were trying to solve a riddle, but Magnus knew exactly what she meant and nodded his head in understanding.  The rare gift of magic Ragnor gifted him wasn’t to be taken lightly, and though it was supposed to be only temporary, that didn’t mean it wouldn’t come into play.       

“Actually, I think I found a spell to get your magic out of the stone…and it’s the only reason I’m not stopping you.”  She moved forward to place a hand on his cheek and blinked her large blue eyes at him.  “We’re so close.  Magnus all we have to do is get the stones.”

“And we will.”  His hand covered hers and he kissed her knuckles.  “We will win.”  His voice was filled with determination and with a last squeeze of her hand he turned to Brennan who nodded in agreement.

Catarina’s eyes narrowed at Brennan.  “You’ll be with him?” 

“Yes ma’am.”

Her voice turned cold and Magnus could sense the seriousness in her words.  “ _Nothing_ will happen to him.  Do you understand me?”

“Yes ma’am.”  Brennan swallowed and squared his shoulders, looking surer than Magnus felt. 

“Well, we really must go darling.  Wish us luck, break a leg and all that.”  Magnus quipped trying to lighten the mood but Catarina only shook her head as she opened the portal and watched her friend disappear into the unknown, to face what she feared was mortal danger.

“Good luck Magnus Bane.”

****

They’d not been at the meeting sight long when they were approached by three scary looking vampires, and Magnus didn’t mean the dangerous type of scary, but the ones that had no sense of style or regular hygienic habits.  Pulling his sleeve down over his hand he placed it on his nose trying desperately to get past the smell. 

“Where’s Ragnor Fell?”  He yelled the muffled question at them.

“Who’s Rangerfel?”  A young female asked and moved forward at vampire speed flanked by her two male companions causing Brennan to react, pulling a glowing seraph blade from his belt and aiming it at her.  She hissed and moved back glaring at the shadowhunter.

Magnus shook his head and took his hand down, immediately regretting it when his gag reflex acted up, and placed a hand over Brennan’s arm moving him away.  “Ragnor Fell…the warlock who contacted you.” 

The vamps eyed him warily but the girl nodded.  “The grumpy green one with horns.  He couldn’t come but told me to give you this, said you’d know what it was.” 

She held out a sealed envelope that Magnus took and opened, a deep laugh escaping at the one word written in black marker.  ‘ _Guano!_ ’ 

With mischievous eyes, Magnus smiled at Brennan.  “They’re good.  So where are you taking us my dear?”

Much to his nostril’s dismay the girl approached him to whisper in his ear.  “There’s a boat, a big one out in the bay.  The men are guarding it, the ones with the circles on their necks.”

Brennan stepped up, blade still in hand and the girl shrunk into herself, eyeing his sword warily.  “We need to get there now.”  He said loudly as if speaking to someone incredibly stupid or hard of hearing.

She shook her head and glanced back at her vampire friends like they were ready to leave but Magnus gently reached out to take her arm and smiled brightly.  “You’ve done so well my dear, and if you help us I can promise you a great reward…the grumpy green warlock is _very_ generous.  Would you mind taking us there please?”

“You will give us whatever we want?”  She asked excited, glancing back at the two males she was with.  A smile lit up her features vividly and Magnus mused to himself that with a bath, she would be quite beautiful. 

“Yes, of course my dear, whatever you want.” 

Her eyes floated between Brennan and Magnus as she imagined her reward and she nodded eagerly.  “Then let’s go.  This way.”  She said leading them away. 

Magnus followed at a safe, breathable distance as Brennan jogged to catch up, sheathing his blade.  “Real smooth there warlock.”  He said with a smile, bumping playfully into him.

“Human.”  He reminded with a smile.  “And you’re just jealous Nephilim.”  Magnus retorted. 


	38. No No Greenbean!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace makes things happen. A rescue mission ensues.

 Jace POV            

The day had flown by in a blur and he’d searched everywhere, in rooms, ventilation ducts, the roof, closets and under beds but he still had found no Magnus.  It reminded him of that game where you had to find that funny looking guy in a red and white striped hat with glasses.  He sucked at that game.  Where the hell was he?  Jace hadn't seen Isabelle or Clary either which put another weight upon his already heavy mental load of worries.  With a shake of his head he went down the hall to check the library and as he moved into the room he saw a bright sheen of light playing along the walls.  Jace knew the portal had been shut down months ago for security purposes and knew automatically something wasn't quite right.  

“Alec?” 

Getting a bad feeling he pulled a seraph blade and ran through, silently hoping he'd not find a dozen forsaken and Valentine loitering around, but he instead stopped and stared at the sight before him.  The portal was open, it’s blue light flaring out to bounce off something on the floor blinding him, but he saw the shadow of a man kneeling on the floor in front of it.  Though he didn't look dangerous Jace approached slowly, not sure who it was and once he got close enough he sucked in a sharp breath at the realization it was his parabatai who sat staring into the portal, seraph blade discarded and mumbling something under his breath.

Jace dropped to a knee and gently placed a hand on Alec’s cheek, turning his face in.  Pure anguish was cleanly seen engulfing his parabatai and a single tear slid down his cheek but he made no move to brush it away.  Shit.  Checking over Alec’s body Jace nodded, grateful that he only appeared to be in shock and was unharmed.  Silently he thanked the angel Alec was alright but what he didn’t know was if Magnus was alright.

“Alec, what’s wrong?  What happened?”

A cold fear chilled his body as he waited for a response, silently hoping Magnus was still alive, that Alec hadn’t lost the love of his life or worse yet, failed to save him.  His parabatai shook his head as he finally registered Jace in front of him and he opened his mouth to speak, his words sounding torn from him. 

“I failed Jace.  I lost him.  _He’s gone_.”

Jace shook his head at images of something coming through the portal and dragging Magnus back through it kicking and screaming.  But Alec wasn't hurt.  It doesn't look like he'd fought anything.  Then the thought that Magnus hadn't made it...no, he wouldn't think like that.  Magnus wasn't dead.  He couldn’t be. 

“What do you mean gone Alec?”

In answer Alec just pointed to the portal in front of him and Jace released a breath.  Magnus was alive, he was just gone from the institute.  Tightly gripping his parabatai's hand he tried asking a more direct question that would give him a more definite answer.

“So, he left?”  Jace asked sitting back on his heels. 

“No...he was _taken_.”  Alec growled through clenched teeth.

Damnit.  Jace’s eyes hardened.  “By who?” 

At this question Alec’s face twisted in rage as he stood, his fists clenched and his breathing heavy with unspent adrenaline.  “Brennan Longstock.” 

Jace nodded not really as surprised as he should be and sprang into action, automatically pulling out his phone to send a couple of texts.  Then he moved over to the desk snagging a piece of paper and a pen, quickly scribbling a note before using his stele to send it off via fire message.  He could fix this.  He wanted to fix this.  He had to try for Alec.   

_Warlock Fell,_

_Need your help, drop what you’re doing and get here now._

_Jace Wayland_

 

It only took a few minutes and as soon as his phone buzzed the reply to his fire message arrived.  He checked his phone and nodded, looking at Alec.

“Izzy and Clary are on their way.”

Alec didn’t reply but closed his eyes and Jace could only imagine how he felt.  Though he wouldn't admit it to anyone but his parabatai, he would be lost if anything happened to Clary.  With steady hands he opened the letter and read the reply to his fire message.

 

_No.  Call someone else._

 

Jace’s face went from shocked, to appalled, to angry, to determined as he scribbled another note and sent it off to the warlock.

 

_But this is a matter of life and death!_

 

He tilted his head and waited patiently for the reply and this time snatched the note out of the air as it appeared. 

 

_Isn’t it always with you Nephilim?_

_Sorry, but I’m currently otherwise indisposed at the moment._

 

Jace ground his teeth and squared his shoulders, more determined than ever to get the warlock here where they could have access to magic and someone who hopefully could help find where Magnus went.  He glanced at Alec who stood like a willow tree with his arms dangling lifelessly by his side and hastily wrote a reply that he was sure would get the warlock off his ass.

 

_Magnus has been kidnapped._

 

This time the reply didn’t come immediately and Jace found himself pacing the room, occasionally casting furtive glances at his parabatai and checking his watch.  Damnit.  Was this a moment for _Caring Jace_?  Should he go give his parabatai a hug and tell him everything would be alright?  Alec suddenly clenched his fists and slammed them into a nearby table in a fit of rage. -- No, probably not the best idea right now he figured.   _Manipulating Jace_ was a possibility...he could purposely put Alec in a state of mind that better suited them both but Alec probably needed this release, so that was also a no.   _Blunt Jace_ would just get his ass beat which didn't really sound appealing at the moment and overall wouldn't be helpful so he bypassed that one and ended up standing silently letting Alec be.  Just when he thought he would have to send another letter, the red spark ignited and the reply finally appeared. 

 

_Fine._

 

Jace sighed and almost laughed when Isabelle and Clary came through the door.

“What’s with the emergency call?”  Izzy asked looking from Jace to Alec, a worried expression already on her face.

“Yeah, is everything okay?”  Clary moved to stand next to him as Izzy approached Alec.

“Hermano…” 

Isabelle’s arms closed around Alec holding him tight while Jace relayed what he knew to them, informing them that they were needed here while Alec and Jace waited on Ragnor so they could find and portal to Magnus. 

Two more hours passed and an intense anger seemed to build within him the longer he watched Isabelle sit tirelessly trying to console her brother.  In all the years they’d been parabatai he’d never seen Alec this distraught.  This shouldn’t be happening.  Alec was so good, so kind.  He didn’t deserve this constant fear but Jace also knew it’s what Alec would have to deal with if Magnus stayed human forever.  He paused staring over at his siblings.  Alec deserved happiness and that’s exactly what he’d have, Jace would make sure of it.  They would find Magnus…and Longstock had better hope they found him unharmed. 

Silently he paced the room while keeping watch, a bit worried that the portal was sitting open and a few times Jace contemplated moving over to speak to his parabatai, who now looked alert but not much better.  He knew Alec was blaming himself because it’s just what he did but he also knew there was nothing he could do to make the archer understand it wasn’t his fault.  Jace was just as guilty seeing firsthand how strange Brennan was. 

A cool gust of wind blew over them as an angry green warlock came walking through the institute portal, glaring at each of them in turn before stopping on Alec.

“I thought I told you to protect him!”  He spat.

Alec blinked rapidly, opening his mouth to speak but only succeeding in looking depressingly guilty.  Ragnor glared at him, waiting for an answer but growing impatient he moved across the room to stand before him and reached up with a quick hand to slap the archer across his face. 

“Don’t be ignorant.  Snap out of it shadowhunter and speak to me!”

Oh hell no.  Jace in turn marched over and in return reached up to slap the warlock in his face, shaking a finger at him.  “Don’t slap my parabatai Greenbean!”

As comedic as the statement sounded he meant it seriously.  Nobody touched his parabatai.  Isabelle sighed and Clary just watched in bewilderment as the two men glared at each other until Alec finally spoke up. 

“I’m sorry Ragnor.”

“As you should be.  I told you to keep him with you no matter what; lock him up, chain him to the bed… _whatever it took!_ ”  The warlock paced the room and ran a hand through his dark hair, giving one of his horns a slight tug in frustration.  “I want answers.  I’m assuming he left through this portal.  Where did he go?”

When no one answered he again glared at Alec who replied uncertainly.  “I thought you might know.  He said you had a lead to Valentine.  I told him I would check it out myself but that he had to stay here.”

“And?”  Ragnor waited impatiently.

Jace threw an arm out as if the answer was obvious.  “Well if you know Magnus as well as you say you do you'd know he wasn’t exactly happy with that answer.”

Alec took a deep breath and looked to the ceiling.  “He left through the portal."  His hands then began to shake as Jace assumed he recalled the memory of the horrible moment and his voice cracked as he continued.  "I couldn’t stop him.  I was too late.  I can only hope he’s gone to find you so he could find Valentine.  It's the last conversation we had so I just figured...”

Ragnor nodded his head and sneered in frustration.  “I see.  Do you have _any_ good news?”  He asked exasperated.

Alec lowered his head so Jace answered, but he didn’t sound too sure himself.  “Possibly.”   

Ragnor raised his eyebrows in disbelief.  “Possibly.”  He parroted angrily.  “And what the hell _is that_ supposed to mean?” 

Jace sighed heavily.  “It means that he’s with one of ours, a Nephilim…” 

He hesitated and Ragnor bounced his hand impatiently.  “Yes?!”

“…that may be somewhat completely obsessed with Magnus to the point that he’s become possessive, manipulative, controlling and has possibly already killed another shadowhunter out of revenge for attacking Magnus.”

It sounded really bad when he said it out loud and Jace startled when the green man tilted his head and sparks tingled around his fingers.  “And what part of that is good exactly?” 

Jace grimaced and glanced at Alec hoping he was right in what his next words were.  “That our psychotic friend Brennan Longstock, would do anything to keep Magnus safe because he’s in love with him.  We just have to hope that Magnus doesn’t do anything to make him feel differently.”

Ragnor closed his eyes then glanced around at the group of shadowhunters that had been protecting his friend and sighed.  “Right.  Get me something of Magnus’s so I can try tracking him and if that doesn’t work we will portal to the meeting place and go from there.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they're on the hunt...wonder what they'll find???


	39. Just a Boat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys find a boat.

Magnus POV      

Brennan was staring at him again, he could feel it, like hands roaming over his skin and it made him flush.  Damn if the shadowhunter wasn’t so off-putting in how obvious he was.  Magnus glanced up at him meeting his eyes and the hunter hastily looked away at being caught then rubbed the back of his neck and looked down at his feet, just like Alec would do and it made Magnus pause.  He knew he wasn’t imagining things now because of a severe case of longing for his love…Brennan Longstock was actually _trying_ to be like Alec. 

He suddenly had the urge to confront the man, ask him what he was doing and why, but there was a time and a place for that and inconspicuously searching for a boat that may possibly be the hiding place for one of the most dangerous Nephilim in the world really wasn’t it, also he was sort of waylaid as the smell of the female vampire proceeded her entrance into his space when she gripped his arm, pulling him to the side.  She smiled and pointed up at the docks where a large black ship sat. 

“There it is.” 

Brennan stepped away from the group scanning the area in the setting sun and turned back to her with a frown, shaking his head at Magnus.  “I don’t think this is it and if it is, it looks like they’re long gone by now.” 

Magnus closed his eyes for a beat, unable to accept failure.  “I still want to check it out.”

The hunter’s face read deep thought momentarily but he nodded in agreement, not showing any form of refusal which Magnus was very happy about.  As they made their way to the boat the young vampire once again snagged his arm, bringing him to a halt. 

“You promised us payment.” 

Magnus frowned and pointed up at the ship.  “But my dear there’s nothing here.  No men with circles on their necks.  Just a boat.”

Her eyes shone in the dying light and Magnus heard the hiss of the two male vampires behind her as they crouched, prepared to fight for what they thought they’d earned.  Damn, the last thing they needed was to get into another kerfuffle just after he'd been healed.  Magnus frowned over at Brennan and the hunter smiled at him moving forward as if to say _‘I’ve got this’_. 

“I’ll tell you what, let us check the ship and once we’re done we will contact the green warlock so you can get paid.”  Brennan tried but the girl vigorously shook her head.

“No!”  She hesitated staring at Brennan’s glowing blade, realizing she needed to bargain with them in order to succeed.  “We go with you so you don’t try to run off.”  She hastily demanded and Brennan and Magnus exchanged a look of understanding.

Brennan moved in on her, somehow immune to the smell and leaned down into her face.  “Fine, but you had better be quiet, we don’t want anyone knowing we’re here, okay?” 

He again spoke to her slowly and she scowled at him, baring her fangs.  “I’m a vampire, I can move quieter than you any day _Nephilim_.”

The two glared at each other for another moment before Magnus shook his head and turned to head for the ship, figuring they would follow eventually.  He really didn’t have time for theatrics, he wanted to get his life back.  The sun was completely gone now and he knew they would be better hidden under the cover of darkness so he was wasting no time.  Just as he reached the ramp an arm slipped around his waist and he was pulled back by Brennan who moved to walk in front of him, turning to give him a _‘don’t you dare’_ look.   

Magnus rolled his eyes and followed the hunter up to the deck of the ship.  It was quiet and dark and Magnus was afraid that Brennan was right, that whoever was here had already packed up and left.  Magnus eyed the hunter curiously.  He had seemed a bit down since they'd left the institute and Magnus briefly wondered if he was regretting his decision to help him escape.  Not that it mattered now but he really didn't want to upset the man, especially since he could only imagine what sort of trouble he'd be in when they got back.  Coming back to the present they decided to split up and check it out, the vampires going to the front of the boat and Brennan and Magnus to the back. 

“You know you could give me a knife or the like, just in case something pops out.”  Magnus suggested flippantly as they navigated the first hallway.  He eyed the many weapons littered over the Nephilim’s body and contemplated reaching out to snatch one but thought better of it, not really eager to have any part of his body accidentally cut off.

Brennan shook his head and peeked around a corner before turning to check the galley.  “Yeah, the last time I did that you sliced your hand open, so forgive me if I don’t readily oblige you on that one.”

“Would it help if I assured you that any slicing and dicing would be strictly reserved for the bad guys?”  Magnus eyed a butcher knife block happily and reached for it but was quickly busted when Brennan turned around to slap his hand like a child reaching for a cookie. 

“No, and stop it.”  He snapped.

Magnus pouted but retracted his hand from the knives.  “Yes mom.” 

Brennan shook his head.  “That’s not funny Bane.” 

“Oh so we’ve moved on to scathing last names now?  How far I’ve fallen.”  He deadpanned grumpily but the hunter turned around gripping him by the arms and pulled him against his chest, almost like he was going to kiss him, but instead put a hand over his mouth as a noise behind him made them freeze.

Magnus noticed the moment Brennan went into hunter mode because the normally soft green of his eyes had changed turning sharp, piercing and they seemed to glow with excitement.  His body also felt tighter, more rigid and his whole bearing seemed to transform like a machine.  Magnus had to admit, it was impressive.

As silent as a ninja a circle member moved into the room, his sword aimed directly at Brennan’s back and Magnus’s eyes doubled in size.  Brennan only smiled brightly and gently pushed Magnus to the side as he turned to slash at the man, slicing a hole from one side to the other while spilling bits of what Magnus thought was his stomach onto the floor.  The man then gurgled something and fell to his knees as Brennan pulled a small dagger from his belt and jabbed it into the side of his neck then with slow short yanks he tore open the man’s throat, each pull emitting the sound of flesh ripping against serrated blade.  As the man’s body fall to the floor Brennan casually stretched back and cracked his neck, groaning in what sounded like pleasure before his flashing green eyes met Magnus’s.  The hunter then licked his lips and shifted slightly to adjust what Magnus saw was a large bulge in his pants. 

What the hell just happened?  The look on Brennan’s face was pure happiness and though Magnus had known many shadowhunters through his years, _none_ had ever got a thrill out of killing quite like this.  Magnus was suddenly a bit worried and that feeling didn’t get any better when those sparkling green eyes roamed hungrily over his body making Magnus swallow uncomfortably.  Brennan was acting very strange.  Quickly his head warred between logic and intuition.  Surely the hunter wasn’t a threat to him…right?  He was here to protect, to help, but in the same thought…Brennan definitely got a bit more out of that kill than was normal.  Eying the hunter warily he gingerly took a step back putting some distance between them.  Just in case.    

“Don’t go too far Magnus, I’d hate for something to happen to you.”

Maybe it was his tone but something about his words felt like a threat and ironically, leaving the safety of the institute really didn’t appear to be the best idea now that this whole adventure had now become rather unsettling.  Regardless, the deep voice stopped him dead in his tracks and nervously he glanced up at the hunter who now looked as normal as ever and smiled. 

“Never crossed my mind darling.  Now that we know we aren’t alone, let’s keep moving, shall we?”

Brennan paused as his eyes skittered over Magnus's form one more time before turning away.  Something obviously wasn’t right with Brennan and Magnus felt like his life could be in more danger that it was before.  Like a fool he’d ignored Alec’s warnings and look where it got him…in a boat with a scary Nephilim, three smelly vampires and possibly the most dangerous shadowhunter alive and his mutated army.  What a horrible list of circumstances.  Typical. 

Moving carefully around the body, Magnus gripped the counter just as the boat lurched violently making them almost fall over.  Again Brennan gave him a beaming smile that seemed perfectly normal, as if Magnus was just imagining things moments before.    

“Looks like we’re moving now.”  He stated the obvious making Magnus frown.

“Great.”  He replied peevishly. 

Why not add ‘ _in the middle of the East River’_ to that horrible list he thought.  He could swim decently but hated the water and with good reason.  Really, the last thing he wanted was to have to swim back to shore but then his hopes dimmed deeper at his next thought.

“This means Valentine knows we're here.”

Brennan shrugged.  “Or that our vampire friends don’t want us leaving right now.”

“Well I’m crossing my fingers for the neither.”  He quipped gesturing toward the door for Brennan to continue on. 

With a close eye he followed the hunter out into the hall and toward the back deck of the ship.  Reaching the end of the hall Brennan again peeked around and seeing no one they moved along the wall where they spied a small cabin across from them.  Magnus looked back toward the shore with wistful eyes watching it get further and further away in the bright moonlight, then with a sigh he turned back toward Brennan and the cabin. 

This was the last place on their side of the boat to search and Magnus felt the heavy weight of failure fall upon him.  What if it was empty?  Was Alec right, that every lead they’d had was bogus?  What if Valentine wasn't even here?  What if they never found him?  He would be human forever…or until he died.  Personally one option wasn’t any better than the other. 

Magnus jumped at the feeling of a hand moving to grab his and he sucked in a breath at how close the Nephilim was, retracting his hand behind his back.  Brennan frowned at him but didn’t push his advance. 

“Hey, are you okay?  Do you want to go back?” 

Magnus shook his head sharply.  He had to get his shit together.  This wasn’t over yet.  “I’m fine.”

He then looked left and right like crossing the street and proceeded to move across the deck toward the cabin.  A sharp hiss had Brennan jerking out a hand to stop him.  “It’s pretty far.” 

Magnus listened intently hearing nothing but the boat popping, he then peered across the open space at the door of the cabin that was slightly cracked open and shrugged.  “No one’s around.  Should be fine.”

Honestly he wasn't as certain of his words as he seemed but the creaks of the swinging door on that cabin called to him, almost as if it were teasing him...beckoning him forward.  Cautiously they began forward but stopped outright when a very dead, broken and bloody body fell from the balcony above to land on the floor with a squish.  Blood splattered over Magnus’s face and he stumbled back until he hit the wall.  Right away he noticed it was one of the vampires they had come with. 

“Oh.  Maybe it wasn’t the vampires who set sail after all.”  Brennan observed aloud, completely unfazed by current events and pulled a seraph blade from his belt while looking up for the perpetrator. 

Magnus swallowed and went to reply but a huge forsaken jumped down landing heavily next to the body and upon seeing the two men it growled so loud Magnus could feel it in his chest.  Brennan’s hand laid across him pushing backwards and there was a brief moment of nothing, then suddenly both the shadowhunter and the forsaken lunged at each other simultaneously, the sound of blade meeting flesh echoing in the crisp night air.  Even if he wanted to Magnus couldn’t help but at the moment, he had other plans. 

Shifting away from the wall he moved as stealthy as humanly possible and checking the last remaining hallway he quickly sprinted across the deck.  Within seconds he reached the other side tumbling clumsily into the cabin while skidding to a stop just in front of a table.  Apparently grace wasn't one of his human attributes.  It was dark but for a hole in the ceiling letting moonlight filter down and he squinted through the dusty haze. 

As his eyes adjusted he paused.  “This can’t be happening.”  He said aloud, completely in shock.

There on the table in front of him was the box for the stones.  Surely they weren’t in there.  They couldn’t be…how could Valentine be that daft to leave the Spanish Blood Rubies lying around on a boat completely unguarded?  That would be really dumb.  That would be insanity!  Taking a deep breath he reached out and flipped the box open and lo and behold there they were, all five stones sitting neatly in their velvet nests, all of them glowing but one.  HA!!  That was one stupid Nephilim. 

Just as he was about to reach out and take the box the back door of the cabin opened and in walked Valentine Morgenstern.  Shit.  Magnus let out a tiny yelp that he would never tell anyone about and both men stilled, completely shocked at seeing each other.  His heart beat twice, then Magnus slammed his hand down over the box and he made a run for the door.

Bursting out onto the deck he didn’t even look where he was going but just ran, dodging past a dead forsaken, heading as far away from Valentine as he could get.  A scream sounded to his right and he made the mistake of slowing, catching sight of Brennan on the other side of the ship. 

“No.”  He whispered to himself.  

He felt a slight pang of guilt but right then and there he made the decision that he wasn’t going to stop for the Nephilim.  He couldn’t stop.  This may be his only chance.  Their eyes met briefly and Brennan’s face showed fear when Magnus was hit hard on his side and a sharp pain ripped into him, bringing him down face first onto the wooden floor making him skid to a painful stop. 

The next few seconds happened in slow motion.  He flinched when bright light exploded and a suffocating heat engulfed him as fire erupted.  His body then slid in his own blood as the ship began tilting dangerously and the pain in his side burned as he reached down to pull out a large dagger, but what he felt more was his hold on the box give.  With a groan he leaned up to watch as it slid away from him across the blood coated deck to fall over the edge, and without another thought Magnus scrambled up and dove off the ship into the dark churning water after them.

At first he couldn’t see anything and was swimming blindly but a huge explosion on the boat shot light down into the inky depths, revealing the box that sunk further and further away from him.  With firm determination Magnus swam deeper into the cold dark water, pushing his body as hard as he could.  Knowing he would dive faster with less air he released half his oxygen and pushed again, straining his muscled limbs beyond their limits and slowly he felt the drain of humanity taking over, his body shaking with the effort as his lungs burned fiercely...but he was so close, the stones now just little more than an arm’s length away.  The sharp pain of suffocation struck him but he pushed forward again, reaching desperately for the box as his vision grew increasingly dark.  Just one more time he thought, _one more time, one more time_ …and thankfully with a final kick his hand reached out encircling the box, just as the last of his oxygen floated away from him.


	40. Not Really a Hugger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How can the dead truly be dead when they still live in the souls of those who are left behind?" --Carson McCullers

Alec POV             

It was the third portal that they’d stepped through that he knew they were there.  Maybe it was the burning vessel in the distance or maybe it was the silhouettes on the beach, but Alec knew he’d found them and he began to run.  Right next to him he heard the panting of Jace and Ragnor as they tried to keep pace with him.  The closer they got the faster his heart raced and he pushed harder when Jace surged ahead being the faster runner.  There were three people on the beach, one slight of frame standing to the side, one hunched down to the ground moving frantically over the third, who laid unmoving.

“ _Magnus!_ ” 

The yell erupted from Alec causing the person over the body to pause momentarily before they continued moving.  No.  This couldn’t be happening.  Magnus had to be alright.  He had to be, there was no way Alec could go on without him.  There was no Alec Lightwood without Magnus Bane.    

Jace reached them first and Alec watched as he fell to the ground next to them but didn’t move, just watched.  Why wasn’t he helping?  Was it Brennan that was hurt and not Magnus?  Was the person on the ground already dead?  Who the hell was it?!  Just as Alec got there Jace jumped up and grabbed him, stopping him a few feet away.

“Magnus?  Is it him?  _Let me go to him Jace!_ ” 

He struggled in his parabatai’s arms who didn’t immediately let him go.  Why was he doing this?  Why wouldn’t Jace let him go to Magnus?  Over his parabatai’s shoulder his hazel eyes then spied Brennan who hovered over his boyfriend… _his Magnus_ , who laid still as death on the wet sand. 

“ _Longstock!_ ” 

He screamed the man’s name.  The man he hated more than anything.  The man that took his boyfriend.  The man who was sitting over his still body.  A hot rage filled him making his ears ring and tears blurred his vision as he again struggled more severely against Jace who held him as tight as he could but still not letting go.  He used all the strength he had, arms bulging and breathing heavy but Jace was just stronger than him.  Faintly, as if through a haze he heard Jace yelling, repeating something over and over, something important.

“He’s doing CPR Alec.  Stop!  _Stop it Alec or Magnus will die!_ ” 

Jace, probably having tired of screaming over and over while getting no response finally out of sheer desperation reached out slapping Alec across the face.  It hurt.  Alec saw stars momentarily and in complete shock he stumbled back into Ragnor and stared at his parabatai who still held a hand out. 

“Please, don’t make me do it again.  You have to stop so Magnus can live.” 

Alec blinked against tears but finally heard him and obeyed.  Then suddenly something clicked.  Something so obvious it was yet another proverbial slap in the face.  Ragnor!!  The warlock could help!  Swiftly he turned to grab the green man who was for some reason hunched over on the ground. 

Alec frowned in confusion.  “Ragnor, what’s wrong?  Please get up, you have to help!”  He demanded reaching down to grab the man’s arm. 

The warlock shook his head and clasped his chest with a groan.  “I can’t…”

Alec watched as a vibrant glowing orb gleamed brightly over Ragnor’s chest that gradually grew dimmer and looking over he saw the same small light just beginning to appear over Magnus and he finally understood.  Ragnor’s gift to Magnus was his life.  He’d connected their lives so that if something happened Magnus wouldn’t die, he would instead take Ragnor’s.

“No.”  He said looking into the green man’s eyes but Ragnor only shook his head.

“It’s okay Alexander.” 

The warlock groaned, slumping to his knees and Alec knelt to take his hand, holding it tightly.  He suddenly felt guilty.  All this time he’d thought Ragnor was just a hot headed ass who didn’t care but the man was freely giving up his own life for his friend and was now dying for him.  It made him sick to his stomach because he was so happy Magnus would live, even if it was at the cost of one of his dear friends.  Alec wanted to say thank you, to somehow let the warlock know he was grateful for his loving sacrifice but he couldn’t find the words and instead sat clutching the man’s hand, not wanting him to die alone.   

Ragnor groaned and tensed in agony as the light began to grow dimmer quickly and his body fell heavily into Alec as he tried and failed to steady himself.  It felt like a dream as he sat holding the powerful warlock in his arms and his green hand squeezed Alec’s painfully as he took in a sharp deep breath before it suddenly loosened, drooping lifelessly.  Alec stopped breathing himself and looked down seeing there was no longer any light over the warlock.  There was nothing.  No movement.  No life.  Oh Angel…he was gone.  Ragnor was gone. 

Faintly he heard a groan and a fit of coughing behind him.  Turning to look over his shoulder he saw Brennan holding a body against him as it heaved up streams of dark water and Alec felt faint.  Magnus was alive.  _Magnus was alive!_   He felt Ragnor’s body slump further against him but Alec’s eyes stayed on Magnus a few minutes more when he heard Jace saying something while shoving at Brennan.  A short glaring match transpired before Longstock moved away and Jace leaned over his boyfriend.  Alec waited with the patience of a saint and finally, his parabatai's blonde head angled up and he smiled and Alec knew his love was okay.  It was okay. 

But it wasn’t.  A body still weighed heavily in his arms and sadly he turned back to the warlock who laid against his chest and closed his eyes, wrapping both arms around him.  A single tear fell down his cheek and he sat bewildered, unsure if he was supposed to feel happiness that his boyfriend was alive or if he should feel sadness because he was holding his best friend that just died.  He didn’t know how to do both so he began a soft prayer over the body and instinctively his arms tightened and he put his head in the warlock’s hair tenderly while is heart broke at how Magnus would feel.

“Is that it?”  A soft voice grumbled under him startling the hell out of him.  “You’re cuddling skills are _appalling_!  I almost _died_ for crying out loud!!”  The muffled voice continued to complain. 

Alec pulled back to see a frowning horned warlock staring up at him and he sputtered in shock.  The green bastard wasn’t dead after all!  A fresh new fear surged through Alec and he quickly turned to look at Jace. 

“Jace…he’s…is he?”

“He’s good Alec.”  His parabatai assured.  

Magnus was still alive too.  Everything was okay.  Everything was really okay.    

"Greenbean?"  Jace asked and Alec nodded before turning back to the now alive though still very grumpy green man.

Ragnor frowned and leaned back from the Nephilim’s arms.  “Magnus is alive.  Good for him…the sparkly bastard almost killed me… _and you!_   No care for the dead at all!!  You just shoved my poor dead body into your armpit with no regard as to just how far we ran to get here.  _Appalling!!!_   Didn’t even care that I’d died.” 

“Hey…I cried!”  Alec interjected defensively pointing at his face.

The warlock held up a finger and glared at him.  “One tear.  Nowhere near enough.” 

Ragnor winked letting Alec know he was messing with him so not wanting to disappoint, Alec pulled the grumpy man into his arms and squeezed him tightly against his chest.  “I’m better at happy cuddles.”  Alec admitted.

“Alright, that’s enough, let go now.  I’m not really a hugger.”  He grumbled and Alec released him.

He heard a few more coughs from behind him and he stood up, slowly bringing Ragnor with him by his arm to steady him. 

“Alec?” 

The sound of Magnus croaking out his name had him moving quickly to drop down at his side and lean over him.  He almost broke down when two beautiful brown eyes looked back up at him but he instead took a deep breath and smiled.

“You’re okay.  Thank the angel...Magnus you’re okay.”  He whispered stroking his boyfriend’s face. 

Very gently, Alec wrapped his arms around him and pulled him up against his chest holding him close letting his fingers run up through his hair.  He just needed to feel him, to know he was alive and real and that this wasn’t all just a dream.  Holding still he listened for the soft patter of his lover’s heart and the quiet puffs of his breathing and he laughed softly, thanking every angel he knew of that his boyfriend was alive. 

“I love you so much Magnus.  I love you…” 

His soft whispers rewarded him with his boyfriend’s hands squeezing lightly at his sides as he tried to hold onto him in return and Alec chuckled lightly, tightening his arms.  A soft groan caused him to lean back as Magnus pushed one of his hands away with a grimace.  Worried, he automatically looked down to see a large amount of blood soaking through his boyfriend’s clothes and laid him back on the sand. 

“Shit.  Ragnor, are you in any condition to use magic?”     

“No but get out of my way.”  The green man grumbled and moved to take Alec’s place, shooing him off. 

“My Sweet Peapod, you really shouldn’t worry over me.  I’m sure this scratch will heal on its own.”  Magnus protested but hissed and groaned deeply when Ragnor pulled up his shirt revealing the knife wound that continued gushing blood.  

“What, this little thing?  I'm sure you're absolutely right my friend."  He poked at the gooey patch with his finger making Magnus grit his teeth and growl.  "That’s what you get for almost killing me.”  Ragnor sassed giving him a _‘don’t be a fool’_ look and Magnus flashed a nasty smile up at him as he released his magic onto him. 

Satisfied that his boyfriend was in good hands Alec then turned to face Brennan.  Damn if it wasn’t inconvenient that he couldn’t just kill the man but he instead had to follow protocol.  Sometimes Alec hated doing the right thing.  Making sure to stand in front of his boyfriend, he sent a nod to Jace who pulled a pair of cuffs from his belt and moved toward the hunter.

Jace stood behind him and placed the cuffs over his wrists tightening them roughly with a sharp twist of his arms.  “By order of the Clave, I hereby put you, Brennan Longstock, under arrest for direct violation of orders…” 

Brennan shook his head.  “You know this never would’ve happened if you had just let me do my job.” 

“You’re the _reason_ this happened.  You did this Longstock.”  Alec declared clenching his fists.

“ _For him!_   I did it for him because you wouldn’t!  And I saved his life Alexander, twice now…but who’s counting?  What have you done but sit behind a computer all day and chase false leads given to you by your own mother?” 

Alec paused.  “How do you know that?”

Brennan laughed.  “Because she approached me about it, but when I turned her down she told me that if I didn’t kill Magnus that she’d do it herself and frame me for it.  So I did the only thing I could, I took Magnus and ran.”

"Speaking of which...what happened on the boat?"  Jace asked moving to stand at his side.

Brennan smirked and lifted his head.  "Magnus's lead led us strait to Valentine and a small group of forsaken.  Somehow we got separated and when I next saw him he was getting stabbed in the back by Valentine.  I kept your dad busy so Magnus could get away, but he wasn't a good swimmer."  He paused clenching his jaw.

There was silence for a moment as Jace and Alec exchanged a look wondering whether to believe the story or not then Jace rolled his eyes.  "He's not my dad you asshole."

"So...you fought Valentine?"  Alec asked watching Brennan's face.

"I fought up until the boat exploded and then dove in after Magnus."  Brennan smiled and shrugged as best he could given his hands were cuffed.  "What, that still not good enough to set me free?  No amount of finding the bad guy, fighting him or saving your boyfriend's life is enough for you is it Lightwood?  Not selfless enough.  Not righteous enough, not to the Lightwoods."  He sneered and tried yanking away from Jace but was held steady.   

Alec shook his head.  “I don’t believe you.”

Green eyes flashed at hazel and Brennan glared while he spoke.  “It doesn't matter.  Either way, this is all your fault Lightwood, you should’ve just left well enough alone.”

Angel he hated Longstock.  He hated the fact that he also might be right, that most - if not all of this was his fault and his efforts were just making things worse.  But then he looked over at his shivering, soggy boyfriend who clutched onto his best friend like he knew he'd almost lost him and it eased that fear because he knew it wasn't for nothing.  It was all for the one he loved and he would do it over and over again as long as Magnus was safe.  

“Regardless of whose fault this is we should get moving.  It isn’t safe here.”  Ragnor pointed out holding Magnus steady under one arm. 

For the first time since getting there Alec took in their surroundings and his eyes landed on a young girl who he pointed at.  "Who’s this?”

“That’s the young vampire who helped us.  She’s our contact Ragnor sent us to.”  Magnus answered, his voice barely audible.  “She’s owed something for helping us, so I’m taking her back with us to see Raphael.”  He added as an afterthought. 

The girl blinked and glanced at Magnus.  “The green warlock is very generous.”  She chirped quietly and Magnus nodded back glancing at his friend.

“Yes, the green warlock is _very_ generous.”

Ragnor muttered something under his breath that only Magnus could hear and the two smiled despite the blood, the smell, the company and the almost death they had both recently overcome. 

“So all of this was for nothing.”  Jace bit out, again tightening the cuffs on Brennan out of frustration. 

“No.”  Magnus said weakly.  With a shaking hand he reached into his pocket and pulled out a little black box handing it to Alec.  “He helped me get the stones back and saved my life.  You can deal with your feud later darling, but right now, I want to get my magic back.”

Alec’s eyes lit up as he opened the box and all five of the red rubies were there.  Magnus was right, it was a miracle wrapped in shit, but a miracle nonetheless.  Snapping the box shut he shoved it into his pocket next to his engagement ring and zipped it up then moved over to wrap his arms around Magnus while looking Ragnor in the eyes. 

“Ready when you are.” 


	41. In Good Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec locks a door. Desperate cuddles ensue. Magnus gets questionable news.

Alec POV             

Straight out of the portal he swung his boyfriend into his arms, barking at Ragnor to follow and carried him into the institute and directly to his room, gently lying him on the bed. 

“Alec…Ah…Alexander, stop, I’m fine darling.”  Magnus grumbled sitting up but was pushed back down by a warm hand. 

“No, lie still.”  He commanded then looked over his shoulder at the door.  “Where the hell is Ragnor?”

A tan hand touched his cheek and he refocused on Magnus.  “Darling he almost died, he’ll likely send for Catarina.  She’s the better healer anyway.”

He knew.  Duh.  Of course Magnus knew, he probably knew this whole time and just didn’t feel the need to share.  To be honest it would’ve given Alec a better sense of safety when it came down to it but he also understood Ragnor’s possible position on it, probably not trusting him to take as much precaution if he knew there was a fail-safe. 

Sighing heavily he nodded his head in acceptance.  Alec was still thrumming from the almost deaths but all he really wanted to do right then was feel his lover in his arms.  He reached out with shaking arms and laid down gathering him up gently, marveling at the way Magnus snuggled into his warmth with a sigh that threatened to break his heart.

“I almost lost you.”  Alec whispered, hugging him as close as he could.

Magnus raised his head to look at him searching for any emotion he could see within but Alec didn’t notice, his eyes were trained elsewhere.  He was busy memorizing every line of Magnus’s face, desperate to never forget an inch of it and when he was finally done, the look of love reflecting back at him actually did break his heart.

Alec started running his fingers over his boyfriend, the feel of his skin on his calloused hands confirming he was real and alive.  He then placed them against his neck feeling the hearty thump thump of his heart and Magnus paused, a look of revelation blanketing his features. 

“Oh my Alec…it’s you that’s not okay.” 

Not that he didn’t need it but this time it was Magnus comforting him as his arms wrapped tightly around him, his slim fingers running through his hair while holding his head against his chest.  Quiet shushes calmed him, the familiar sound of his lover’s voice lulling him into a relaxing sort of trance and after what seemed like forever he finally felt his heart slow to a normal speed.

“Magnus…Magnus I almost lost you.”  He repeated and sat up looking his boyfriend in the eyes. 

“Alexander, I’m not going anywhere any time soon.”  His boyfriend smiled at him and tugged lightly at his hair.  “Now, shut up and kiss me.”  Magnus commanded and because all he wanted in the world was this man, the archer’s lips complied and fell tenderly upon his. 

They laid this way, kissing and touching for some time, Alec still struggling with the fact that he could have lost the love of his life.  His hands again learned and relearned his lover and held him as close as he could without hurting him until a knock came at the door destroying his moment.  Alec answered and wearily sat in the corner as Catarina looked over his boyfriend.

“This is why I never allow Ragnor to do the healing.”  She chided letting her magic flow over him in a steady stream.

“Yes, but he’s good for other things too my lovely.”  Magnus returned.

Her eyes glanced up at him and they weren’t happy.  “He told me what happened.”

“Pah, merely a small incident, nothing to fret over.”

Catarina frowned but didn’t lecture further, Alec figured it was probably because it’s the exact thing Ragnor had said.  “And Raphael wants to know why you brought him, in his own words ‘ _a smelly, orphaned vampire brat’_.”

Magnus smiled but stayed serious.  “She was helpful and she lost her friends on the boat.”  Alec watched his face as he spoke and frowned at the loss reflected there.  “Tell him that young woman saved my life…you tell Raphael to be nice to her, to take her home, bathe her, feed her and introduce her to a nice little vampire boy.”

Alec sat watching Magnus talk and occasionally smile at her fondly, finding it increasingly harder to take his eyes off him.  Even dirty and devoid of glitter he was the most beautiful man in Alec’s world.  There was no living without him.  He loved every part of Magnus and had every intention of letting him know as soon as he could. 

When Cat was finally done she stood and smiled at the two men.  “I should head out but I wanted you two to know that you won’t have long to rest up.  Your mother has called for a meeting sometime in the next twenty four hours which we will all attend so we can discuss our options.”  She looked at Magnus then.  “I want to take the stones with me if that’s alright, see if I can figure anything else out before we try any spells on you.” 

Alec hesitated, almost unwilling to let the stones from his person as he knew just how important they were but at Magnus’s nod he moved to the other side of the room for his jacket.  Catarina followed and held out her hand as he unzipped the pocket and reached in handing her the box.  He began to move back to the bed when she stepped up to stop him and quietly whispered in his ear.

“I think you gave me the wrong box Alexander.”

Her smile was huge as she handed him the ring and he passed over the stones.  With both boxes tucked securely away they parted and Alec moved awkwardly to the bed and sat next to Magnus, grabbing his hand and placing a kiss on his knuckles.

“Right…I should be going.  I will see you two in a bit.”  She said and winked at Alec before heading out the door. 

Right away he turned back to Magnus, this time a bit shyly and smiled. 

“Would you be too horribly mad at me if I said I wanted to take a shower and go to sleep for a while?”  Magnus asked and Alec leaned over giving him a peck on the lips.

“No.  I won’t be mad.” 

Alec found he was at a loss for words which was typical of him but also quite unusual considering the events of late and all the things he wanted to say to his lover.  He made the effort of changing the sheets but beyond that didn’t move as Magnus went to go shower, nor did he move when he came back out and laid on the bed, falling asleep almost immediately.  Locking the door using the door knob, a chair and a locking rune he finally felt it was safe enough to leave his boyfriend alone long enough to shower and thankfully nothing happened the five minutes he was gone.  Maybe he was being overly paranoid but he wasn’t taking any more chances.  From now on, nothing would happen to Magnus.  Nothing was getting past him.  With a heavy sigh he crawled up next to his love, covering his body with his own and pulled the covers over them to fall into a deep sleep.

 

Magnus POV      

The sound of someone knocking at the door woke him and he felt Alec before he heard him.  His warm hunter’s body was wrapped around him, arms and legs pulling him into a tight cocoon that immediately tensed and shifted so swiftly that he wouldn’t have noticed if he weren’t awake and paying attention.  He watched the beautiful man walk across the room completely naked, his runed muscles bulging and rippling in the early morning sunlight as he moved to collect his clothes and slip them on before answering the door. 

The sound of voices made him sit up and someone with blonde hair, probably Jace, mumbled something causing both the blonde and Alec to turn back to look at him.  They spoke a moment more and then Alec quietly closed the door and moved to sit next to him. 

“Hey, how are you feeling?”  His hands were gentle as they roamed over him, pulling the covers back to look at his now completely healed side. 

Magnus smiled and put his hand to his lover’s cheek.  “I’m perfect now, thank you darling.”  He waited a second to see if Alec was going to speak but impatience won over.  “What’s going on then?  Are they ready for the meeting?”

Alec nodded and Magnus moved silently to get out of bed and wrapping a sheet around himself, headed across the hall to get dressed.  Once done he turned to find Alec watching him from the door and walked over to stand in front of him.  Neither man spoke but stood quietly, relishing the feel of the others hands on them as they held each other close.  Magnus heard Alec groan and his heart did a little flip as the archer pressed small kisses over his face.

“I love you so much.”  Alec whispered against his hair.

“I love you too Alexander.”

They stood a bit longer, Magnus desperately savoring every second of this moment for he knew what came next was unknown and the unknown could be downright frightening.  If he were being honest, it was absolutely terrifying for him.      

“We should head downstairs.”  His hunter said and reluctantly they left their comfortable bubble to be part of the world again.

Upon arrival Magnus was impressed to see such a large gathering of shadowhunters and downworlders, especially at the institute.  Catching sight of Catarina and Ragnor and headed directly to them.

“So?  What news do we have about the stones then?” 

“Well, I think we should talk first.”  Cat said looking a bit nervous. 

Magnus nodded noticing the serious faces of his friends.  “Am I to presume that there is some good news and some bad news to this scenario?” 

“I just want to be honest with you Magnus.”  Her eyes looked sad as she glanced from Alec who stood quietly behind him, then back to him and he suddenly felt scared.  What if they couldn’t get his magic out of the stone?  What if they did but it killed him?  Or cursed him?  Was it really worth it? 

Clearing his throat he smiled a weak smile for his audience.  “Please darling, the suspense is killing me.”

“I’ve had little time to research and even less time with the stones, so I’m not exactly sure how this will turn out.  I wanted you both to know how dangerous this is.”  Her cornflower eyes met his and he saw his own fear reflected in them.  “Magnus, I can’t promise you this will work or that something won’t go wrong.”

Ragnor sighed heavily and put a hand on Catarina’s shoulder.  “What she’s trying to say is that you should prepare yourself for remaining human.”

Magnus choked on air and had to cough several times to recuperate.  “What?  Like… _forever?_ ”

“Well, until you die.”  His friend stated quite bluntly causing Alec to glare at him.

Taking a deep breath he nodded and tried to focus himself.  This would work, he just had to stay positive.  Catarina was an amazing warlock and healer and between the three of them, this was a shoe in sort of job.  It had to be.  He would _not_ be a mundane for the rest of his life.  He _would_ get his magic back.  He had to. 

Desperation was slowly taking over him and his hands began to shake slightly.  Not wanting anyone to see he clenched a handful of his pants tightly and looked up at his dear friend. 

“When can we start?”  He sounded braver than he felt and Catarina looked at Ragnor who looked at Alec.

“Well, Maryse hasn’t returned from Idris yet so, as long as we can get a little time and a little privacy, we can do it right now.”  She supplied.

Alec nodded and led them to the infirmary which was deserted because of the meeting and the fact that bogus leads didn’t cause injuries.  He hadn’t said much since they’d been downstairs and Magnus was incredibly curious about what he was thinking at the moment but he didn’t stop to ask, he instead laid on the bed and waited.

Catarina glanced over at Alec and Magnus knew exactly what she was about to say.  He also knew exactly what Alec would say and he knew exactly what he had to say in return, even though he didn’t want to, just to keep the peace. 

“Alec, I’m going to have to ask you to wait outside.  I don’t know if there will be any side effects and if there are…it wouldn’t be good for you to get caught in them.”  She explained.

“Somehow I knew you would say that.”

His hunter looked down to him and quickly took his hand, waiting for his answer.  He knew Alec wouldn’t leave unless Magnus specifically told him to and as much as he wanted his boyfriend here, he would never put him in harm’s way if there were a chance of it. 

“I’ll be fine darling.  You go.  Get your shadowhunter teams together and I’ll join you before you know it.” 

Alec knew when he was being fed a line of bullshit as much as Magnus did, but the archer gave him the benefit of the doubt and nodded in agreement, even though it was going against his every instinct.  Not caring that Ragnor or Catarina was there he leaned down capturing Magnus’s lips in a hard, consuming kiss while gripping a handful of his hair and when he pulled back Magnus could see the fear in his eyes.  This was something that was out of Alec’s control, something he knew nothing about but was trusting to these two people who he really didn’t know to take care of.  Magnus understood and made sure to reassure him. 

“Alec, I’ll be fine.  I’m in good hands.” 

With a final peck to his boyfriend’s lips the hunter stood up and sent a silent pleading message to Ragnor and Catarina who both nodded, then he swiftly turned and left the room.


	42. Bad Guy Bonanza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Circumstances spiral out of Alec's control. Jace tries to pick up the pieces.

Alec POV            

He just knew they would ask him to leave.  It was universally known that as soon as you made a decision, someone else made one for you which always ended up changing the course of your life indefinitely.  Except this was a big decision, one that he wasn’t making himself and if he had to be honest, he wasn’t sure if he could stay away when it was his boyfriend’s life on the line.  The urge to turn around and demand they let him stay pulled at him but it had been Magnus that told him to leave and for the first time in many weeks, he was going to listen. 

Cursing anew he made his way down to the ops room where he just knew his mother waited with probably another decision that would forever alter his life.  Damnit.  What he would give to be wrong occasionally.  The moment he stepped into the room he saw an angry looking Jace standing behind a commanding Maryse who was barking orders while her minion Brennan stood free of the cuffs and cell they’d put him in. 

“What the hell is going on?  Mother, why is he free?  He should be locked in his cell until we can send him to the Clave.”  Alec insisted gripping her arm to get her full attention.

Her frown was etched in stone it was so hard and she sharply shrugged him off.  “Based on what Alec?  Harassing your downworlder?”  She asked with a smile obviously finding great humor in his demands. 

Alec didn’t like the way she said it and it only made him madder.  “For disobeying direct orders, kidnapping and murder.”

Brennan startled in shock at this news.  “ _What?!_   Now I’m a _murderer?!!”_

Maryse raised an eyebrow at this curiously.  “And do you have sufficient evidence of these crimes?”

“Disobeying orders and kidnapping yes.  As for the murder we did a thorough search of the video from that night and he’s the only one that can’t be found on the cameras during that time.”  Alec supplied and Jace nodded moving to stand behind him.

“But Raj is the only one that can be seen on the cameras twice.  Where was he really at during that time?”  She asked causing Raj to turn worriedly toward them.  “Maybe we should start a full-fledged investigation into this matter, starting with Raj, who appears to be the main culprit or rather, the only culprit.” 

Raj turned worried eyes to Alec who shook his head at him.  He knew just as much as everyone else here that Raj didn’t kill Mikey, but he couldn’t prove it.  What was worse is that he knew that Longstock did it but he couldn’t prove that either.   

Maryse smirked crookedly and made brief eye contact with Brennan.  “So maybe we should let this matter rest for now hum?”  I’m to assume that the disobeying orders and kidnapping had to do with Magnus Bane?”

Alec nodded and she squared her shoulders.  “Damn right it was.”  He was waiting for her to disclaim what Longstock had said earlier, that she had nothing to do with this but he was surprised again.

“Right, then the allegations against him are false and he’s free to go.”  She said simply.

Alec and Jace exchanged a look of complete shock at the news.  “Excuse me?”

Maryse lifted her head and smiled at her son lovingly.  “I’m sorry, let me explain.  You’re my son and the next in line to take over the New York Institute which means I need your full attention on the job-and only the job.  So I had Longstock watch Bane and to my _great surprise_ , when I saw he had an interest in the warlock beyond work I encouraged him to pursue that…afterwards we were under a mutual understanding that he should do whatever he needed to further that relationship.  So with that being said, Brennan Longstock was under orders from me and is therefore innocent of your crimes.” 

For a moment there was only white noise, like he’d just been hit in the head by something very hard, but that would’ve been preferable to the words he’d just heard come out of his mother’s mouth. 

“ _You did what?_ ” 

Alec’s voice was like ice, cold and hard and aimed directly at Maryse.  Never in his life had he wanted to hurt anyone in his family, but right then he had the sudden urge to strike his own mother and it scared him.  He took a step back and tried to take several deep breaths but when his eyes locked with Brennan’s who smiled innocently back at him, he almost lost it.  The only thing stopping him from killing the man was his parabatai’s hand on his back, reminding him of where and who he was. 

Very calmly he replied back.  “You told Longstock to pursue _my boyfriend_?  Instead of protecting him, you gave that man orders to do _whatever he wanted_ , even though Magnus’s life is in danger?  Even though our whole race could be wiped out by the very stones that contain his magic which Valentine had, you would still risk all our lives just to get some petty revenge on my boyfriend?”

He sounded a bit too calm as he spoke and thankfully Jace noticed because Alec was seriously afraid he would attack his mother.  Closing his eyes, Alec tried to rationalize any of this but to no avail.  In no world he understood did any of what she said make sense.  His hands began to shake.  There was a deep rage building inside of him and his parabatai could feel it because he quickly slipped an arm around Alec’s waist to pull him away from the group.

“There’s always something bigger than us Alexander, a larger goal, a greater good.  Just because you don’t see it doesn’t mean it doesn’t exist and sometimes…sacrifices have to be made.”  She raised her head in what Alec thought was insane justification.  “One has to be prepared.  I wasn’t willing to sacrifice my son.  If it came down to it, Magnus Bane would’ve been that sacrifice.” 

Those words set him on fire.  Alec moved forward with every intention of slapping some sense into his mother, or showing her what would happen when you tried to hurt someone he loved.  Not two steps in Brennan stepped in front of him blocking him from Maryse and Jace grabbed him from behind holding him back.  It was probably for the best.  He didn’t struggle and he didn’t argue but his eyes sent enough hate to get his message through.  His muscles bulged and twitched with the urge to strike but he held himself in check, his shadowhunter training coming into play with his restraint.      

“Alec, we should go.  Let’s go check on Magnus.”  Jace whispered in his ear while glaring daggers back at Maryse and Brennan. 

“Why?  What’s going on with Bane now?”  She asked.

Alec would’ve replied something scathing and hateful but Jace beat him to it with a more appropriate answer. 

“Catarina Loss is performing a spell to release his magic.”

“Wonderful!  Then we wait to see if it works.  This may affect the outcome of our meeting.”  His mother smiled happily and Brennan followed suit, winking at Alec on purpose to get a rise out of him.

It was almost painful when Jace pulled him away as his muscles protested against the urge to strike out, to hurt those who had hurt him so badly and betrayed him…he just couldn’t believe it had been his own mother. 

Blindly he walked next to his friend, the only person he could trust to keep him sane and he thanked the angel Jace was here when they ended up right outside the infirmary doors where his boyfriend was, just as he promised. 

“Sit down and don’t move.”  Jace commanded and walked a few feet away pulling out his phone.

Alec did as told and out of habit he reached into his pocket to pull out the little black box he’d hid there for so long now.  Not caring who saw anymore, he flipped open the box and stared down at the golden ring.  His heart ached at how much Magnus had suffered.  He’d lost his immortality, his magic, his freedom and if he didn’t regain any of that soon Alec was afraid his boyfriend might begin to lose his mind.  He’d been so stupid to ignore him, force his rules on him and leave him alone, decisions that almost got him killed more than once.  No, he’d not make those mistakes again.  From now on it would be him and Magnus all the way.  Together.      

“I want to kill Brennan Longstock.”

The words came out of nowhere and Jace stilled upon hearing them come from his parabatai.  Alec was never one to hurt someone but he knew Jace, of all people would understand. 

“Yeah well, I’m afraid to inform you that you'll have to get in line.” 

Alec didn’t smile as Jace had intended but pursed his lips, spinning the gold band around his nimble fingers.  “No.”  His fingers paused and he glanced up at his parabatai.  “I want to kill him right now.  I don’t want to wait.”

“Oh.”  Jace paused again in uncertainty but went back to looking at his phone as it buzzed and casually answered.  “Patience is a virtue my young Alexander.”  He then looked up at Alec unhappiness seeping through his words.  “I don’t like the man either but he did just save Magnus’s life…and I know you’re going to argue that he wouldn’t have had to if he hadn’t taken him from the institute in the first place but he also kept Mikey Everlaw from killing him…and I know you already feel horribly guilty for that but there’s no way you could’ve known.”

Alec shook his head and sneered at those words.  “You’re wrong.  I did know Magnus was in danger.  I’d heard rumors, people talking in the halls saying how this was Magnus’s fault, that he needed to be dealt with or handled.  At the time I left him with Brennan, doing what I was told.”  He scowled at the thought of listening to his mother ever again.  “And when I found out we had a mole I put extra security on him just knowing it had to be Longstock…but I was wrong there too.”

“That’s not the point I was trying to make at all."

“Isn’t it?”  Alec smiled up at Jace ironically.  

"Of course not.  You can kill him if you want...hell - _I'll help_ , I was just saying it would probably look really bad if you did it right now.”

Alec shook his head.  Jace would never understand because he would never treat Clary this way.  “He’s a bad guy.  Coming in, trying to take what’s not his and working against his own people to get it.  I want him dead.  That in itself makes _me_ a bad guy, not to mention my callous neglect and driving control over my own boyfriend.  I was my own monster.”  Alec raised his eyebrows in acceptance of himself.  “I want him gone from Magnus’s life so I can be the only bad guy left.”

Jace closed his eyes and Alec went back to looking at his ring.  It was still his ring, up until he gave it to Magnus and that was if Magnus even accepted it.  Again he began spinning it around in his fingers in some form of strange comfort.  He got so lost in the light reflecting off the jewelry that he completely forgot what they were talking about until Jace responded. 

“No.  I wasn't calling you a bad guy.  You did those things out of love.  Brennan doesn’t love Magnus.”

“Are you sure?  You even said so yourself, that Brennan would protect him because he loved him.”

His parabatai shook his head.  “I’ve seen love.  The way your face lights up when Magnus enters the room or that dopey smile that spreads over it when he’s mentioned in conversation.  The excitement that shines in your eyes when staring at him or how once you get your hands on him you can’t seem to let go.  Alec I’ve felt love.  I feel your happiness through our bond and I know it’s because of that ridiculously sparkly man.”  He smiled making Alec feel lighter.  “Trust me, Longstock has nothing on you.” 

Alec smiled.  He knew Jace saw things that way.  He was bias.  But Magnus also saw things that way, otherwise he would’ve been long gone by now.  Otherwise he wouldn’t love him after everything that’s happened and that had to count for something.  The conundrum was within himself, Alec just had to see it how they did and accept that he wasn’t a bad guy, just a very ignorant one. 

Jace sat down next to him and leaned over, pressing their shoulders together while resting his head against Alec’s.  “It suits him you know, with the diamond.” 

“I think so too.”  Alec mumbled.

“Yeah, Sparkles will like it.”  Jace agreed.  “So he’s getting his magic back.  How long you going to wait before asking?” 

Alec shook his head.  “As soon as he comes out.  I’m not wasting anymore time Jace.  It’s as if the whole world is against us and there’s never a moment to just stop and breathe.  There never seems to be time for us to just be together…to be happy.”  He hung his head low and Jace laid a hand over his squeezing, trying to comfort him.  “I want that happiness.  We deserve that happiness, so I’m not waiting anymore.”


	43. Separate Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus apologizes. Maryse lies. Brennan continues to disappoint. Ragnor makes a portal.

Magnus POV      

“I’m sorry Magnus.  I just…I wasn’t one hundred percent…”  Catarina whispered in a shaky voice.

Ragnor put a hand on her shoulder at the same time Magnus smiled at her.  “No.  It’s okay darling.  I understand.”

Her hands were shaking now and Magnus felt horrible.  When the spell didn’t work the first time he’d become angry and made her try a second time and when it had failed then as well, he’d told her to try a third.  All three attempts had been unsuccessful and he knew she not only felt the weight of that failure but the exhaustion of doing such a powerful spell so many times. 

“I’m sorry.  This isn’t your fault at all.”  Magnus moved to stand and pulled her into his arms and surprisingly felt Ragnor’s arms encircle them both, holding them all together.  “I let my emotions get the better of me and you didn’t deserve that.”

She wiped her nose on his shoulder and sniffed softly.  “But what if I can’t do it?”

“Don’t think like that.  You will find a way.”  Ragnor countered in a gruff voice as his arms squeezed them tighter.

Magnus ran a hand through her pale hair softly shushing her.  “Even if you couldn’t, I still wouldn’t blame you.”  He paused and smiled to himself knowing exactly how to get her out of her funk.  “The only thing I could blame you for is ruining my new silk shirt with your snot…but I’ve surpassed even my own expectations by forgiving you for that as well.”

Ragnor snorted and Cat laughed wiping more tears and bodily fluids on him.  “Christ Magnus, you’re so vain.”  She accused and his heart swelled that he could hear the smile in her voice.

They all broke apart and he looked hard at his two friends - Cat who was exhausted and guilt ridden on his behalf and Ragnor who had bound their lives together to save him.  He was the luckiest man alive. 

“What are you going to do now?” Cat asked grasping Ragnor’s hand who brought it up to his mouth for a kiss.

“Well, we’ll obviously keep trying, so I’m going with the stones which means I’ll be going with you.”  He said simply.

“But what about Alec?”  When Magnus didn’t answer immediately she elaborated.  “Magnus, it could take years or even decades for me to find out how to get your magic out of that stone.  Don’t you want to spend as much time with him as you can until then?”

The word years struck him hard.  “Yes I do, but I’m not…”  He paused trying to get his bearings together and make them understand what he had realized since the day his magic was taken.  “It’s different now.  Don’t you ever wonder why the Nephilim don’t allow shadowhunters to marry mundanes?  It’s too dangerous, and the exposure...they don’t fit into a life of shadows.”  He shook his head suddenly filled with a heavy sorrow.  “I can’t let Alec lay down his life for his defenseless human boyfriend every time something pops up and if the Clave found out…I can’t let him risk his life like that.”  He said softly.

Ragnor glared at him.  “So you’re leaving him until you get your magic back.”

Magnus had never thought Ragnor cared much about his relationship with Alec or anyone Magnus had ever been with for that matter, but the look he was getting now spoke volumes as to how his green friend actually felt. 

“You think it’s a mistake?”  Magnus asked genuinely curious.

“I do, _especially_ now that you’re human with a very small chance of that changing.”  Magnus winced and Catarina started crying fresh tears but Ragnor wasn’t done.  “I’ve always pretended to be annoyed by your outgoing, vibrant attitude on life but honestly, I envy it.  That’s why I did that spell.  Magnus, you would live a much fuller life as a human than I _ever would_ as an immortal…so if anyone deserves it, it’s you.  I meant it.”

Magnus swallowed a pang of guilt at the realization that he was in possession of such a rare and beautiful gift of life by someone who believed he deserved it more than any other and he suddenly felt very undeserving. 

“Darling, you should take it back.”  He said holding out a hand that was quickly slapped away.

“Don’t be daft.  It at least insures that you will have a full life with Alexander if nothing else.”  Ragnor shook his head bewildered.  “That shadowhunter makes you happy, which is completely beyond me but I’m determined that you two spend however much longer you have being happy.  So I’m sorry my friend, no take-backs.” 

They heard a shifting noise outside and knew their time was up.  They’d spent who knows how many hours in here with nothing to show for it and that fact didn’t improve their moods any. 

“Time to head downstairs.”  Magnus stated and his friends moved to leave.

“It’s probably Alec.  We’ll head out first, see you in a bit.”  Catarina said giving him one last hug before following Ragnor out of the room.

***********

The moment he walked out he saw Alec’s brilliant smile, something that was normally contagious but that brilliance vanished when he saw Magnus, face blank, body tense and demeanor aloof.  Briefly he noticed Jace grab at Alec’s hand which disappeared back into his pocket that he zipped up, but Magnus ignored this and instead focused on what he was going to say. 

Neither man moved or spoke so Jace conveniently got a text and moved away to give them privacy and to check his phone.

Alec moved to step forward but Magnus put his hand up to stop him.   He couldn’t have him close right now.  No matter how desperately he wanted to fall into his lover’s arms he wouldn’t, if he did he’d break down and he couldn’t do that.   He instead had to stay strong and keep trying. 

At Alec’s look of anxiety Magnus finally said the words out loud.  “It didn’t take.  I’m still human.”

There was a hushed pause where Magnus could swear he heard their hearts beating frantically, each calling out to the other in search of comfort.  Alec’s arm muscle twitched and Magnus could see the hunter straining to not go to him, knowing how much restraint it took and thankfully they didn’t have to stay that way long because Jace walked up just as the red emergency lights lit up the hallway.

“I was literally _just_ going to say we’re needed downstairs.”  He smiled a sardonic smile and Magnus nodded turning to lead the way, purposely moving ahead to avoid walking next to Alec.

They went quietly, nobody saying anything and Magnus had to admit it was the most awkward silence he’d ever experienced, and he’d been alive quite a long time.  He could feel the anxiety rolling off Alec in waves, like a physical force hitting him over and over and glancing in his direction he saw the hunter’s eyes on him, just as he knew he would. 

Silently they entered the ops room where everyone and their dog was gathering for whatever Maryse had to say and immediately catching sight of Ragnor and Catarina he headed to stand next to them.  Turning back, he saw that Alec hadn’t followed him but was caught talking to Raj, and though he knew it was better to keep his love at a distance he felt a pang of disappointment that he wasn’t there next to him.  

Right then all he wanted to do was cry, but not a soft sweet attractive cry, he wanted to bawl and whine and scream to the heavens that it wasn’t fair.  It shouldn’t have to be this way.  Why must there be a higher power that dictated the rules that ultimately controlled other’s happiness?  What could he do?  If he had to stay human what could he really do so they could be together?  Would he allow Alec to give up his life and his family to live as a mundane with him?  No.  That would kill Alec.  The only option was to get his magic and immortality back.     

Ragnor leaned over to nudge him bringing him from his thoughts.  “Have you decided what you’re going to do then?”

Magnus swallowed and steeled himself for what was to come.  “Yes, we’re leaving here for the Spiral Labyrinth with the stones.  I want my life back.”  He answered matter-of-factly, doing his best to keep emotions out of this.

Catarina then leaned over to nudge his other side.  “Have you told him?”

He knew she meant Alec, who would not be happy at all, but his answer was delayed as Maryse stood before the group and called for silence. 

“Recently a team lead by Brennan Longstock was sent out and returned successful in finding Valentine Morgenstern and bringing with him the Spanish Blood Rubies.” 

Magnus’s brows raised at this statement and his brown eyes met Brennan’s waiting for him to rebuke her but to his shock the green eyed hunter instead stood tall and prideful next to her.  How could the man be proud of these lies?  Magnus really thought he was better than that.  Brennan then squared his shoulders and winked at him but Magnus sneered and turned away.  Let the Nephilim have his moment, this human was done.  Even Ragnor shook his head, completely appalled at the blatant lie but they both stood silent as Maryse continued. 

“Regretfully, Valentine was not captured and is now seeking revenge.  I have returned from visiting with the Clave and a decision has been made.  We believe Valentine will now target the New York institute, so seeing as the stones have been recovered and are now in the possession of warlocks, the Nephilim of the New York institute will relocate to a nearby stronghold until further notice.” 

There was a mumbling in the crowd at the shocking news and Magnus chanced a glance at Alec who was in deep conversation with Jace but his eyes were trained on Magnus as he listened.  He could feel the heat of that gaze even when he looked away and took a deep breath.

“Why can’t we stay and fight?  The warlocks can fortify our wards and we can get extra shadowhunters from surrounding areas and defeat Valentine as he comes.”  Raj asked standing next to Jace who eyed him thoughtfully.  “It would be smarter to bait him here and destroy him in one fell swoop.”

Ragnor spoke up before Maryse could respond.  “It isn’t our job to protect the institute, and seeing as the previous warlock who contracted to do that is temporarily unavailable, you would do best to take care of your own, just as we intend to do.  We will retire to the Spiral Labyrinth with the Spanish Blood Rubies and continue our work there.”

Maryse smiled at the news that Magnus was still human and turned happily away as more mumbling began in the crowd and she tried to calm everyone down, giving the best reasoning possible for their situation. 

“Well if he didn’t know, he certainly does now.”  Catarina leaned over to whisper causing Ragnor to tighten his lips.

Magnus looked directly at Alec and saw the fear in his eyes.  The hunter knew they were going in opposite directions now and he wasn’t happy about it.  He looked even unhappier when Brennan spoke up.

“I would like to offer my services to Mr. Fell as protection for Magnus until he regains his magic.  I’m sure we’re all in agreement that he’s still at great risk and since you have the stones, any extra protection would be greatly beneficial.”

Magnus suddenly felt the need to set things in their place and responded himself.  “No Mr. Longstock, as much as I appreciate your efforts we don’t all agree, it would be impossible anyway because no one but Warlocks are allowed within the Spiral Labyrinth.”  He held his head high and looked directly at Alec across the crowded room, grim determination on his face.  “We go our separate ways.”  He said with finality before turning back to Brennan, making sure he understood.

Brennan frowned back at him and for a moment Magnus swore he saw something dangerous flash in those green eyes but just as quickly it was gone.  Magnus shook his head not giving anymore thought to the look.  He just didn’t care anymore.  Brennan wasn’t important so he let it go in lieu of contemplating the mysteries of the Nephilim mind, an activity he only reserved for one particular gorgeous Nephilim in general. 

Maryse began to speak again issuing evacuation orders and realizing they were done, Magnus felt Cat’s hand grip his and he was quickly pulled through the crowd of shadowhunters toward the front door.  Once outside they stood to the side of the building awaiting the arrival of Alec, who didn’t disappoint as he flew down the steps to stand directly in front of him. 

“Magnus please don’t do this.  Come with me, I can protect you until you perfect the spell.”  His boyfriend hesitated guiltily.  “I _will_ protect you this time.  I promise, we will be together, just you and I this time.”

This was the conversation he’d been dreading and now that the time had come for it, he felt incredibly heavy.  It was now his turn to protect his Alexander, even if he didn’t like it.  This knowledge was the only thing spurring him on because it was all he could do to save his beautiful archer.  Putting on a brave face he closed the distance between them and put a hand on Alec’s cheek, staring deep into his clear hazel eyes. 

“You know I have to go Alec.  I have to get my magic back and the only place to do that, or at least start is the Spiral Labyrinth.”

“Then let me come with you.”  His hunter tried again but Magnus shook his head sadly. 

“That’s impossible and you know it.  Besides, you have to go with your people.”  He dropped his hand nodding back at the institute.

“You are my people…”  Alec insisted gripping his elbow tightly while eyeing the warlock’s who waited patiently behind him, as if Magnus would bolt at the slightest moment.  “ _You_ are who I want to be with.”

“But Alexander, I’m human.”

Alec shook his head.  “I don’t care.  Whatever you want I will do.  We could run away, hide and live together…” 

His words trailed off sounding hopeful but uncertain and Magnus’s heart broke in two at this exact declaration.  He knew Alec was only offering this life because he thought it was the only way they could be together and be safe.  It wasn’t what he wanted and it wasn’t what Magnus wanted but Alec would live it…just to be with him, but Magnus couldn’t let him be miserable on his behalf and shook his head.

“And what about Jace, or Isabelle or Clary?”  He frowned, knowing Alec didn’t take his meaning or realize how serious his offer was.

“They will be fine and Jace will understand that my place is by your side.  They _will_ understand.”

Magnus stepped back and sighed.  “No, they won’t and neither do you.” 

Alec clenched his jaw in frustration and countered hotly, repeating what Magnus had said to him over and over.  “I _know_ …you think you aren’t my responsibility but you are and…”  Magnus just shook his head at the argument causing Alec to turn to the side, cursing aloud.  “ _Damn you and your stubborn warlock pride!_ ”  He growled.

He watched as Alec’s frustration subsided, sorrow taking its place as Magnus quietly spoke words that broke his heart.

“But I’m _not_ a warlock.  I may never be again.  I’m human, and puny and _useless…_ and you have to let me go Alexander.”

“What?  _No._   Magnus….”  He reached out but Magnus shook head and continued.

“It won’t work if I’m human.  The Clave won’t allow it.  You have to move on with your life and find someone else…someone who fits into your space, into this life of shadows and magic.”  He murmured as his eyes welled up with unspent tears.  “I don’t fit anymore Alec.  I may never fit again.”

Magnus felt sick to his stomach hearing his own words and his hands began to shake.  The sound of a portal bursting to life had Alec closing the distance between them crushing Magnus against his chest with strong arms, his long fingers digging into his back, unwilling to let go. 

“No.  _No!_   I’m not letting you go Magnus.  I can’t let you go.”  His voice shook and he gripped his boyfriend’s shirt in his fist.  “You fit.  _Don’t you see_ …?”  Pulling back his eyes were red from unshed tears and Magnus saw the desperation in his face making his heart clench painfully.  “Magnus, you fit…you fit right here.”  His hand laid over his heart and he took a deep breath.  “You will _always_ fit right here and no matter how many times you tell me to move on I won’t, because you’re all I want, and _damnit_ …there’s no space in my heart for anyone else but you.  It will always be you Magnus.  Only you.”

Soft lips crashed down onto his and he moaned as his world spiraled away to be consumed with Alexander.  He felt, heard, lived and breathed nothing but this man in his arms and it was the most beautiful thing ever.  His lover’s hands gripped at him desperately and he whined when he ran out of air and had to pull away.  Magnus felt a single warm tear escape and run down his cheek and he moved away, trying to keep his emotions under control.

It was hard to breathe and his heart hurt so much for this man, the man he loved more than his magic, more than his immortality, even more than his own life but he had to let him go because if he didn’t he would bring the beautiful, strong man down…and his loving Alexander would go willingly.

“I’m sorry Alexander.” 

Alec leaned back angry, gripping his arms a little too tight and for the first time, Magnus worried that his boyfriend’s runed strength might actually hurt him. 

“You don’t understand, I _can’t_ leave you.”  A torn breath.  “ _I can’t_.” 

Magnus’s breathe hitched at the pain in his lover’s eyes and he untangled them and pulled away, taking a step back closer to Ragnor and the portal.  “I won’t let you sacrifice your life for me.” 

“But I will.”  

Magnus died inside at his words.  “I know.”

Alec looked stricken, his hand held out for his love who was leaving him behind and Magnus’s heart clenched again.  “Please Magnus.  _Please._   I love you.” 

He begged.  Alec begged and Magnus felt damned for it.  His strong angel stood pleading and Magnus almost stopped to run back into his arms, but he knew he couldn’t.  Taking one more lingering glance at his hunter he replied. 

“I love you too.”  Then with a swoosh and a pop he was gone.     


	44. Anger Management

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace finds some much needed release.

Jace POV             

Jace thought of himself as a pretty laid back kind of guy.  He was good with kids, always pet wayward dogs and never judged anyone who stared at him while he existed, for he completely understood the struggle.  He generally liked to ignore people and sass anyone who dared question him because he knew he was always right, even when thought wrong.  He very rarely got angry and almost always kept his emotions in check, even when it came to beautiful red haired vixens and his family.  Yes, Jace was a well-rounded sort of fellow, except for right now.  Right now Jace was dying to beat the hell out of someone. 

He had been excited for Alec as they sat out in the hall waiting for Magnus to return to them as a warlock again.  They’d shared that happiness through their bond while his parabatai held the ring that would bring him closer to his love, but he’d then been shocked that the spell hadn’t worked and his heart broke seeing Alec’s face fall and how he’d unconsciously put the ring away, once again putting his happiness on hold. 

Now, standing at the door of the institute he watched as Alec begged the love of his life to not leave and for reasons Jace very much understood, Magnus had gone.  He knew The Clave didn’t allow Nephilim to have relationships with humans, much less marry them.  He knew if Magnus had to stay human that Alec would have to be deruned in order for them to have a future.  He knew Alec would do it without question.  So because of all that, here he was staring at his friend who looked as if he had nothing left in the world, and it made Jace mad.

He wasn’t mad per se at Magnus, who had undeniably valid reasons for leaving, but he was angrier at the circumstances and how they were out of his control.  It just destroyed him to feel the devastation through their bond as he knew exactly what Alec was going through.  But he also knew Magnus and how deep his feelings ran for his parabatai.  Jace knew it hurt Magnus to leave but it was for the best and now it was his turn to step in and make sure Alec was okay until Magnus got back.  But he was still angry.

He just needed to calm down.  Yes, that was what he needed.  Turning from the doorway he clenched his fists and stalked through the throng of shadowhunters until he reached the one person who would help him calm his rage.  The one person who could make things suddenly bearable by giving him an outlet. 

Brennan Longstock’s face was priceless as he laid bleeding on the hallway floor.  Jace smiled and cracked his neck feeling better already.  Kneeling next to the man he hit him three more times before someone grabbed him from behind and even then he got a good kick in the jerk’s ribs.

“What the hell is the meaning of this?”  Maryse demanded looking as shocked as Brennan did.

“Longstock was just helping me out with a frustration problem, that’s all.”  Jace winked at the man and shrugged off the arms holding him back then pointed a finger at him.  “Don’t go far now Brennan, I may need you again later.  You’re a lifesaver.”   

The hunter picked himself up from the floor with a glare and turned to leave and Jace laughed hard.  Right about then Isabelle and Clary came into the room wearing matching looks of concern.

“Jace, are you okay?”  Clary asked reaching for his hand but pulling back at the last second. 

Jace of course noticed and smiled a sardonic smile.  “Of course, everything is great.  How have you been?  Enjoying your time with Simon while we’re all fighting for our lives here?”  He asked with false enthusiasm.

Isabelle glared while Clary looked upset and Jace automatically regretted his words.  He had no right to make her feel bad about her choices.  She didn’t chose this life, it was thrust upon her and in her determination to succeed given the forced circumstances she’d done well, coming so far in such a short time.  He saw this and respected her for it and he would respect her even if she decided not to fight with them.

He was about to apologize when Izzy waved a hand between them glancing around the room, raising worried eyes at him.  “Where’s Alec?”

Shit.  Yet another thing he had to explain to the girls who had been conveniently absent for the last two weeks.

“He’s uh…”  Jace hesitated.

“And where’s Magnus?”  She asked assuming that wherever Sparkles was, that’s where her brother would be and it saddened Jace to think that normally she’d be right.

“He had to go.”  Alec replied, appearing out of nowhere walking up to stand next to them.

If Jace hadn’t known better he would’ve thought Alec meant Magnus had gone to the grocery store to get bread and milk, but he was in the know and if the circumstances weren’t so destructive to his parabatai’s heart, he would congratulate him on his superb acting skills. 

Clary was none the wiser but Izzy eyed him suspiciously.  “Where to?” 

Alec blinked slowly, training his eyes to keep from watering and responded dully.  “He went with Catarina and Ragnor to the Spiral Labyrinth.  They’re trying to find a spell that will get his magic out of the stone.” 

“Huh.”  She said and watched him for a moment longer before turning to Jace.  “And you…why are you attacking poor Longstock?” 

Jace rolled his eyes dramatically then gave her his best serious look.  “ _Poor_ Longstock has agreed to be my stress relief during crucial times.” 

“Uh huh.”  She said obviously not believing a word he was saying.

“It’s a nonverbal unwritten agreement we have.”  He tapped Alec on his arm.  “Actually, I’m pretty sure that privilege was extended to you too, if you ever feel the need I mean… ‘ _I’m sure we’re all in in agreement that since he’s so free with offering his services_ ’, that you should take advantage.”  He mocked in his best Longstock voice and winked at Alec who nodded, glancing around like he were willing to do just that if he saw the man.

“Well, I suppose you should go pack up.  Long trip ahead of us.”  Jace said directly implying that was enough chit-chat and the girls needed to move on.

Izzy frowned and walked away dragging a saddened Clary with her and the spark of guilt hit him again.  Damnit, he was supposed to be strong and emotionless, a warrior that everyone loved and adored and here he was pissing people off, breaking hearts and not doing his job for his parabatai.  Get it together Jace!

“Alec come on.” 

He reached for the man’s arm and Alec came along almost numbly, either not paying attention or not caring or perhaps both.  Jace knew he was in pain, he could feel it in his rune. 

Reaching the bedrooms Jace went to open his door and Alec stopped him with a hand.  “I…Magnus’s stuff, I don’t…”

Jace nodded knowing Alec was worried he would sit and cry over some ugly silk shirt of his boyfriend’s for hours on end so he moved to push open his parabatai’s door himself. 

“I’ll go with you.  Let’s take care of you first.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Jace and his sarcastic care, it'll get him into trouble one day.


	45. Maybe It's Broke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ragnor is affectionate. Catarina knows where she's going. Magnus has an epiphany.

Magnus POV      

The second the portal closed behind them Magnus let go and doubled over with a violent wail.  Immediately Catarina was there releasing her magic heavily over him but he knew there was no magic that would fix this pain.  Angel it hurt.  Leaving his Alexander like that hurt worse than any pain he'd experienced in his long life and he wanted nothing more than to take it back, to turn around and go back to him.  He wanted Alec in his arms forever, but that was now just a dream, the feeble wish of a dying human man that he could never have.  His heart constricted painfully and he gripped his knees tightly as he bent over.

" _Alec!_ "  The name was ripped from his heart and the loss had him falling to one knee.

After a moment he felt two strong arms shift him and pull him up to lie against a warm body.  A deep disapproving growl rumbled in the chest his head laid against and he knew immediately who had him.  Ragnor squeezed him as tight as he could, somehow knowing he needed it and he allowed Magnus to sob freely into his vest, holding him steady.  He cried for his Alexander and the pain he had put him through.  He cried for the happiness that the hunter would have with someone one else or worse yet, the happiness he may never have if he decided to not move on.  He cried for his friends who had given everything they had to help him and the fear that continued to grow inside them.  He cried until he had no tears left and was just a sniffling, disgusting, heartbroken mess. 

Ragnor’s arms loosened a bit and gentle fingers ran through his hair.  “Damn foolish fool.”  He mumbled with a grumpy sigh.  “What do you think?”  He asked and Magnus heard a soft reply just behind him.

“That cottage on the beach…we could hide them there, set up wards, put up a blocking spell so they can’t be tracked.  It could work.”

At Catarina’s reply, Ragnor shifted to hug Magnus closer to him.  “It could.  I could set up protective spells and we could be there in an instant if anything happened.” 

Magnus felt Catarina’s nod without even seeing it.  They were again planning his and Alec’s lives without their consent.  It made him mad. 

“And I could do the binding spell for Alexander just in case…”  She trailed off in thought just as Magnus pulled from Ragnor and glared at her. 

“You will do no such thing!”  He hissed.  “Yes, I’m human but that doesn’t mean that everyone I love has to give up a part of themselves for me to be happy.”  He clenched his fists and blinked out fresh tears trying to stare at Catarina.  “I _refused_ to let Alexander give up his life as a Nephilim for me, I am now _refusing_ for you to give up yours so he could be safer while in hiding…”  He then turned to glare at Ragnor who frowned back.  “And I _would’ve refused_ your binding to me if I’d been strong enough to complain at the time.”

Both his friends were silent, knowing they could argue their points and win because at the end of the day if Alexander agreed, they would all overrule him anyway.  Magnus knew he’d lost that battle and chose not to argue it any further but instead turned to face the opposite direction suddenly feeling very tired. 

Catarina smiled at Ragnor whose face fell.  “Alright, I’m sorry.”

Magnus jerked at this admission.  Ragnor never apologized.  Wondering if he were dreaming he then turned expectantly towards Catarina who just shook her head. 

“I’m not.  I don’t give a damn what you say.  Human lives are ridiculously short Magnus and I'm determined to make sure yours is full and happy.  So if you end up staying human I’m kidnapping both you and Alexander and forcing you to stay in a cottage on a beautiful secluded island where you can run around naked and giggling while chasing each other on the beach.” 

Both Ragnor and Magnus’s eyebrows shot up at her statement, Magnus a bit unsure if it was her unwillingness to back down or her reference to their nudity that shocked him more.  Taking a deep breath he quickly changed the subject.

“Let’s just do what we came here to do.”

Trudging up a hill they stood at the top and overlooked the entrance in a patch bright green grass, the color briefly reminding him of Brennan’s eyes.  Magnus had to admit, it was a relief he didn’t have to spend any more time with the man.  It really was sad, Magnus had seen so much promise in the young Nephilim and had high hopes for him, but that hope had blinded him from seeing what the man really was.  A liar and a manipulator.  It had all turned out to be a huge disappointment and even if he wanted to he couldn’t change things, every man chose his own path, right or wrong.  Regardless, it was no skin off of his back and he saw it as one less thing to worry about. 

A large rock tripped him bringing him back to the present.  It was funny that the Labyrinth was underground because you would never know with all the magic that cast glamours of vast fields, mountains and waterfalls all around them.  It was like a hidden Garden of Eden but only for warlocks and it wasn’t until this moment that Magnus had realized he’d always taken it for granted.   

It had been almost a century since he’d been inside the Spiral Labyrinth and under normal circumstances, Magnus would say it was a boring trip, but this was no normal circumstance.  He was human now and technically not allowed within the walls of the sacred underground temple and was incredibly curious how his friends intended to get him in.

Magnus looked up at the large sparkling white gate that stood in front of him and felt dread surge through him.  He’d only ever paid attention to the gate once when he’d first entered the temple, for it was spelled to only allow warlocks through and that day so many centuries ago he’d felt exactly as he did now, worried he couldn’t pass. 

“So here’s your first test.”  Catarina said, her eyes roaming in the same direction as his.

“Well, hopefully it’s multiple choice because I’m terrible at tests.”  Magnus retorted. 

“You always cheat anyway.”  Ragnor chimed in with a smirk.

With a deep breath the three moved forward, Ragnor and Cat pausing because they knew they wouldn’t be denied but allowing Magnus to move the rest of the way to the gate alone.  Reaching out a hand, he waved it beyond the shimmering bars cautiously and frowned.  Nothing happened.  Tentatively he took a step forward and advanced beyond the gate completely and with a shocked face turned back to face his friends.

“Maybe it’s broke.”  He mumbled as Cat and Ragnor exchanged a look and moved to stand next to him.

“Damn thing probably doesn’t even work.”  His green friend snapped giving the gate a solid kick before they moved into the temple. 

A few minutes later Magnus stopped and stared ahead at the hallway that branched off into three and turned back to his friends.  “Why don’t you lead the way darling.”  Magnus gripped Catarina’s hand and pulled her ahead of him with a smile.

“He’s lost.”  Ragnor affirmed checking his nails feigning patience and Magnus glared at him.

“Am not!”  He paused a beat and rolled his eyes.  “Look, it’s been almost a century, _no one_ could remember exactly where anything was in here.”  He declared glaring at the walls like they had personally gone in circles to spite him. 

Catarina sighed and led the way to the room she and Tessa had used while researching the stones.  Along the way they saw several other warlocks who did nothing to hide the strange looks they gave Magnus.  Glancing over at Ragnor he frowned and they hastened their steps to their destination. 

It got worse when they entered the room to find it empty.  Cat quickly began searching the room, moving books and papers with a determination that hurt Magnus’s heart.  A knock at the door made them turn and Magnus blinked curious eyes at Elias who stood just inside the door.

“Magnus Bane?  Is it really you?”  He asked sounding astounded.

“You know, I never know how to take it every time someone is shocked to see me alive.”  Magnus admitted.

Ragnor placed himself next to Magnus as Catarina stomped across the room stopping dead in front of the short, horned warlock.

“Where is Tessa Gray?”  She demanded.

Elias shook his head, his sad eyes meeting hers.  “Tessa’s gone.  Valentine invaded three days ago.  He had over a hundred forsaken creatures with him.  They were strong and broke several walls, trapping many of us in the further wings of the labyrinth.  By the time I got out he was gone and he’d taken Tessa Gray and Halor.”

At hearing this news even the mostly unaffected Ragnor paled.  Halor was the oldest warlock known alive and was presumably the strongest and if Valentine had captured him from the Spiral Labyrinth, things were a bit direr than they had imagined. 

“Tessa, Halor, Magnus…that’s only three.  There are four stones lit.  Who is the fourth?”  Cat asked no one in particular.

“The Seelie Queen.  We assumed she was in league with Valentine and he’d turned on her, but how did you know how many stones were lit?”  Elias asked and the three exchanged looks, wondering how much to tell the young warlock.

“We have the stones.  Tessa and I were working to find a spell to release the magic from them.”  Cat said.  “If we can get to Tessa and Halor we might be able to release their magic too.”

“Catarina, they’re dead.  Not hours later Valentine dumped their bodies at the gate out front.”  His dark eyes met Magnus’s.  “As far as we knew you were dead too.  Magnus, you’re the only survivor.”

The room was silent as everyone tried to find a way to deal with their grief at the news.  Magnus had never known Halor and had only met the man once but he’d been close with Tessa, had known her since she’d realized what she was and they had supported each other through many years of heartbreak since.  She was special, not just in her unique abilities but special in his heart and he ached at the loss. 

“I’m sorry but there’s more bad news,”  Elias said looking like he’d rather be somewhere else right then.  “Magnus, you’re human.  You aren’t supposed to be here.”

“But the gate let me in.”  He deadpanned, falling back into his usual habit of being a smartass to hide his true emotions.  

Ragnor ran a green hand through his hair and gripped one of his horns in frustration.  “That’s fine.  We’ll take what we need and leave.”

Elias nodded and turned to leave but stopped to look at Catarina.  “She left something for you.” 

Moving across the room he picked up a large book with several bits of paper sticking out of it and handed it to Cat.  Inside there was a letter with her name on the front.  Magnus watched her open it with shaking hands and as she read it, tears trailed down her cheeks. 

 

_My Dearest Catarina,_

_If you are reading this it means I was unable to finish our work to save Magnus.  Inside this book is all the work we’ve accomplished and hopefully the spell that will save our friend.  After you left I worked diligently and found what I believe will work, but I couldn’t find the trigger to complete it…I believe that component is an equal but opposing magical force of some sort._

_For some time I had feared a change was coming that would threaten our kind and I’m afraid that time is now.  I have known many years and cherish all of them but not as much as I cherish my friends.  You are strong and I know you will save Magnus.  Please take care of yourself.  I love you both so much and firmly believe we will meet again._

_With all my love,_

_Tessa Gray_

 

Ragnor moved to pull her into his arms and Magnus watched silently as she sobbed into his chest, his own heart breaking hearing her pain.  He looked up and blinked away tears then reached for her hand giving it a soft squeeze.  His eyes met Ragnor’s as he nodded at the book, indicating Magnus should take it. 

Sitting on a worn couch he flipped through the book seeing all the circles and notes his friend had made and thanked the gods he’d known her.  After a few minutes, Cat had dried her tears and left a frowning Ragnor to come sit next to him, laying her head on his shoulder as she read with him. 

“Here…this entry, this is where she began after I left.”  Her tiny blue finger trailed over the book and eventually she’d taken it from him, getting lost in the world of spells and sacred magic.  “This spell looks like it might work guys but it’s just as Tessa said, something’s missing.”

“What was it she thought was needed?”  Ragnor asked using a tissue to dab at the water stains on his already ruined vest from both Magnus and Cat’s tears.    

“An equal but opposing magical force…an equal but opposing magical force.”  She chanted over and over to herself as if it would somehow just come to her.

Magnus closed his eyes and all he could see was Alec.  His flashing eyes.  His dark floppy hair.  His muscled runed body.  Gods, he missed his hunter.  Then he had it.  Magnus stood up so suddenly that Cat dropped the book on the floor and flames burst from Ragnor’s hands, ready to eviscerate whatever had startled him.

“An equal but opposing magical force!”  Magnus blurted out and began laughing causing the other two warlocks to share a worried look.

“Damnit Bane, have you got something or not?”  Ragnor barked getting a bit more annoyed by the minute.

Magnus smiled manically.  “What is equal in power but opposite our demonic blood?” 

“Demon blood and…Angel blood.”  Cat whispered excitedly.

“A Nephilim.”  Ragnor groaned.

“Alexander.”  Magnus sighed.  “We need Alexander.” 

Ragnor shook his head and grabbed the book shoving it toward Catarina.  “Collect everything you need from here, we’re apparently making another trip back to the institute.”

Magnus couldn’t wipe the smile off his face.  He felt certain this was it, that this was the spell that would give him his life back and Alec would be a part of it.  A hand on his shoulder had him turning around to face his friend who appeared worried.

“I know this is good news…sort of, but I just don’t want you to get your hopes up.”  Ragnor said solemnly.

He smiled and nodded.  “Don’t worry Greenbean, it will all work out.”


	46. Live Long and Prosper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace likes science fiction. Alec throws grass. Brennan hangs out with the boys.

Alec POV            

Maybe it was fate, taking him in the direction that his life was supposed to go while he was busy kicking and screaming, or maybe it was just life sticking it to him, his short eternity rubbing it in his face that he was destined to be alone, hollow and empty like Magnus’s room at the Institute.  After packing, he’d gathered enough emotional stability to go across the hall into his boyfriend’s room and the realization that he was actually gone solidified.  The room was completely empty.  Ragnor must have done it right after they left. 

What rocked him most was the fact that Magnus had said he should move on.  He’d known from the moment his boyfriend had put a hand up, distancing himself from Alec, that something had changed within him but he didn’t know what.  His heart ached remembering how Magnus had said he didn’t fit anymore and it was then that Alec understood.  Magnus was now protecting him. 

A movement in his peripheral reminded him that Jace waited patiently on him, silently giving him time to sort through his emotions so Alec took a deep breath and dug deep, focusing like he was trained to do, to leave everything else behind but the mission.  It was the only thing that would help at this point.  He would be useless if he were an emotional, blubbering mess.  Emotions clouded your judgement, so he shut them off.  Yes, he could handle this, it's what he was trained to do.  Closing his eyes he took a few more deep breaths, focusing on Valentine and the job, then he opened them again.  Silence.  Alec stood still a moment, wondering what to do next but he didn't move.  His first instinct was to be wherever Magnus was - but he couldn't - because he was gone.  His hand twitched as it unconsciously moved to lay over his broken heart.  No, his emotions apparently weren't shutting off like they were supposed to.  Training my ass. 

Having no drive to do anything he left his immediate future up to his parabatai and it wasn’t long before he was with his sister, Clary and Jace again at the stronghold his mother spoke of, just another building owned by the Clave, this one abandoned and hidden in the bowels of a small thicket of woods by the river.  Damn his heart hurt.  The constant dull ache resonated through his body and gave him the worst headache that no iratze would help.  He’d tried hiding in his room but the building was so small that everyone had to share and he found himself stuck with Jace, who took it upon himself to lay on the bed and wonder aloud about his possible relationship with Clary.  Two hours later he had evacuated, in need of fresh air and silence so he and Jace stood guard outside in an attempt for solace. 

“…and she’s just completely oblivious to it.  I mean, I could be stabbed by a shax demon right now, _straight through the heart_ and stumble in, bleeding out right in front of her bedroom door and she’d never notice, she’s too busy talking to the vampire.” 

Alec loved his parabatai, he really did but he also really wished he would shut up.  The blonde was pacing the grass in front of Alec as he sat, long arms hanging over his legs twiddling his thumbs, trying to stay focused on the way the water rippled on the river, the shapes the clouds made in the streaks of the dying sun…pretty much anything besides what his parabatai was saying.    

“It must be us…do you ever think it’s us?  That we’re the reason our relationships aren’t working out as we think they should?  I mean Clary has this thing for Simon, who admittedly isn’t a bad guy but he’s so obviously not me and then Magnus…well he has that Brennan guy who turned out to be a complete psychotic dick who tag-teamed with your mother of all people, to steal your boyfriend from you.”

“Jace.”

“Yeah?”

“Shut up.”

The blonde sighed heavily and paced a few more times before sitting down next to him twisting his lips in boredom.  Pulling out his stele, he twirled it around like a baton between his nimble fingers and sighed again then started tapping his foot. 

Alec rolled his eyes.  “Alright…fine.  We can talk.”

Jace smiled wickedly.  “Okay.”  He acquiesced as if he’d not orchestrated this whole annoying plan from the beginning to get Alec to talk about how he felt.

Hesitating briefly, he closed his eyes and admitted to his parabatai what he’d never tell anyone else.  “I’m emotionally compromised.” 

“Oh!  Like that guy on Star Trek.” 

Alec frowned over at him.  “What?” 

Jace shook his head in annoyance.  “That movie about these guys who are on this spaceship and you’re the one with the pointy ears…”

“I can’t believe you said that was me, I’m nothing like that!”  Alec denied sounding grumpy like Ragnor.

His parabatai stared at him knowingly.  “So you don’t hide your true feelings, always argue with your hot blonde best friend who is obviously right and just trying to save the world and look grumpy all the time?” 

Alec ripped a handful of grass from the ground and threw it at him.  “I hate you.”

“I believe we established already that you _don’t_ in fact hate me, you’re just too proud to admit that I’m right.” 

He looked over at his parabatai and smiled.  “I really, really hate you Jace.” 

Jace smiled back and Alec shook his head.  Somehow this fool was making him feel better and by the angel, he was so thankful for it.  He was thankful for that one speck of understanding and love and encouragement for it gave him the one thing he needed most right now.  Hope.  Hope that he'd not lost Magnus forever.

“He’s doing this for you, you know.” 

Alec nodded.  “I know.  He’s protecting me, but I don’t need it, I can take care of myself.” 

“Actually you don’t know.”  Jace frowned over at him like he was ashamed Alec had no clue.  “He’s protecting you _from yourself_ Alec.”    

“That’s absurd.  How would harming myself help Magnus?” 

“Let me rephrase this…you love Magnus right?”

Alec nodded.

“You would do everything in your power to protect him?”

Alec nodded, still uncertain where this was going.

“If he had to stay human, you would still love him and protect him?”

“Yes Jace!  What’s your point?”

“Shadowhunters can’t be with mundanes.” 

Alec stilled at this knowledge.  He knew this, had known it for years but hadn’t really put that scenario into play for them.  It wasn’t something he’d considered because he’d just assumed Magnus would get his magic back.

“Magnus knows that you love him enough to fight the Clave for him, and if that didn’t work, that you’d derune yourself…leaving me, your family and this life behind for him.” 

He didn’t deny it.  Jace was right, if it came down to it and that’s what it took to be with the man he loved, Alec wouldn’t even hesitate.  Closing his eyes he put his head in his hands. 

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize.  I’d do the same thing for Clary.” 

There was a brief pause where Jace got lost in what Alec figured were daydreams of flowing red hair and he was startled that his parabatai was still with him and continued talking. 

“He’ll come back for you.”  Alec only looked over at him, his eyes shining with the emotion’s he was struggling to keep under wraps.  “He’ll always come back for you Alec.”

Alec didn’t get the chance to reply because their conversation was interrupted by none other than Brennan Longstock, who for some reason looked incredibly excited to see them.  The green eyed prick stopped about five feet from them holding out a hand in pause.

“I’m not interrupting anything am I?”  He asked looking between the two then laughed at his own joke.

Jace stood up and moved to stand in front of Alec.  “Longstock, I’m curious, how're things going with you sneaking around only to get caught up in being Maryse’s bitch and have Magnus turn you down?”

Brennan grinned.  “Ah yes, Jace Wayland, the blonde that always seems to hide behind his snarky comments so everyone won’t know what a joke he really is.  Let me ask you the same then…how’s it going with you dating your sister only for her to ditch you and start banging a dopey vampire right in front of your face?”

Jace moved, ready to pummel the shit out of the man but Alec stood and grabbed his arm holding him back.  “He’s just trying to get a rise out of you Jace.” 

“That’s right, hide behind one another, just like you always do.” 

His parabatai’s eyes flashed in anger.  “Alec is twice the man you’ll ever be.”

“If that were the case then I wouldn’t have had to step in and take his place when it came to Magnus.  Let’s not forget that I’m the one that sat with him when you locked him away in his room, I was the one that helped him get the stones back…I’m the one that saved his life… _twice!_ ”  Brennan stalked forward holding up his fingers.  “Something _you_ should’ve done as a dutiful boyfriend.  But I suppose it’s only right that I step in and take your place in _that_ position too.” 

Jace scoffed loudly.  “You’re insane if you think Magnus would leave Alec for you.” 

Brennan smiled and laughed once under his breath.  “Am I?  It’s funny you say that because I’ve gone above and beyond earning his trust, he’s already admitted he cares for me and before long, that care will eventually become love.” 

"Not too sure if you noticed but he wasn't exactly impressed with your bullshit and pretty much blew you off when you and Maryse lied to the whole institute about your little excursion where you almost let him die."  Jace goaded.

"A simple misunderstanding.  You will see very soon Alec that once Magnus is back within my grasp it won't be you he wants, it will be me."  Alec’s hazel eyes blazed fire but Brennan only smiled and shrugged nonchalantly.  “I’d even be willing to bet that before long, it’ll be my name he’s screaming between the sheets.”

That was it.  He’d had enough.  Time to make use of that stress relief.  Unbuckling his weapons belt he threw it to the ground next to a startled Jace who quickly put his hands up showing he had no inclination whatsoever of stopping his parabatai from beating the hell out of the man. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brennan vs Alec. It seems a long time coming.


	47. The Roof is on Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael meet Catarina. Magnus gets bad news. Synchronized frowning.

Magnus POV      

It was late by the time they left the Spiral Labyrinth and headed to his loft.  He had to admit, it felt so good to be home and he was even surprised to see the Chairman who ran up to jump into his arms.

“Oh my precious how I’ve missed you.”  He cooed to the cat while Cat and Ragnor stood arguing by the door.  “Yes, I was so worried that you’d run off because I wasn’t here to feed you.  I guess Raphael stopped by to do it.  Did he?  Is that mean old vampire good to you?” 

A loud crash came from behind them and both warlocks turned ready to fight as Raphael appeared at the door beaten and bloody.

“Speak of the devil.”  Magnus muttered cheekily dropping the cat to the floor. 

“Magnus.”  Raphael called weakly. 

“I’m here darling.”  He pushed Ragnor aside and Cat followed him to the vampire to help him inside.  “Tell me what happened.”

They sat him on the couch and Catarina reached a hand out but Raphael flinched away.  “Who are you?” 

“My name is Catarina Loss, I’m a warlock and the best healer in this room.  Please let me help you.” 

Raphael’s dark eyes moved to Ragnor who nodded at her statement and Raphael agreed, sitting very still as she released her magic over him while he spoke.  “Valentine came.  He went to the Institute but you weren’t there so he came to the Dumort.  He had a massive amount of these large creatures with him that are almost impossible to kill.  They took out half my clan when I refused to tell him where the Nephilim retreated to.”

“You protected the Nephilim?”  Ragnor asked impressed.

Raphael looked directly at Magnus when he answered.  “Yes.”

Magnus sat stone faced but inside he was a complete disaster.  His heart warmed at the thought that Raphael would bother to protect Alexander considering the two didn’t exactly get along but he was also consumed with worry and Catarina must have sensed that worry because she asked the question that was plaguing him to no end. 

“They should’ve gone by now.  The Institute, was it completely empty?  There was no one there right?” 

Raphael hissed as she began healing a section of ripped flesh on his arm.  “I hope not.  Valentine set it on fire.”

Magnus’s stomach did a steep dive at this news and he released a short breath.  Catarina glanced at Ragnor who quickly sent a fire message, probably sending someone to check out the institute.  On shaking legs Magnus stood up becoming more worried by the second.  What if Valentine found Alec?  Would he call for help?  Then he quickly became angry.  He wouldn’t be able to do anything anyway, he was human and completely useless.  There was no way for him to help his Alexander even if he wanted to.  Clenching his jaw he took a deep breath and tried to focus. 

“Did he find out where they were?” 

Raphael moved his dark eyes up to him and shrugged helplessly.  “I don’t know, but he’s after you my friend.  He wants the stones and he wants you dead.” 

“Which means he’ll go after Alec because he thinks I’m with him.”  Magnus mumbled.

Catarina looked up at him and they both looked at Ragnor who frowned deeper than normal.  “It seems we don’t have much time.  We have to get Alec here and do the spell fast.”   

“First we have to find him.  Shadowhunter safehouses are supposed to be well hidden, impossible to track.”  Cat said standing up, now finished healing Raphael.

“If you have something of his I can at least try the track.”  Ragnor suggested.

“Or I could just text him, you know, call him or send a fire message telling him to meet us.”  Magnus winked at him.

“Or I could just take you to him.  I know where they are.”  Raphael suggested standing up to show that he could outdo them both.  When no one replied but just stared waiting for an explanation he shrugged. 

“Isabelle?”  Magnus asked and the vampire nodded.

Magnus then side-eyed him.  “We’ll talk later.”  He promised and pulled out his phone sending his love a text.

When no reply came back he sent another one and waited a minute more before his patience finally wore out and he turned to Raphael who was smirking at Ragnor.  He never understood why those two were so close.  It was a complete coincidence that they bonded over Magnus’s misfortunes and clothing taste, but beyond that he couldn’t place what actually held them together.  Maybe it was their sour attitudes that mingled like wine and cheese, tasty for the moment but after some time made you bloated and gave you really bad gas. 

Through what he thought was a misguided fondness he watched as both men stood close together and mumbled to each other while frowning and nodding.  _Lilith, they even had identical frowns!!!_   Magnus snorted softly to himself as he imagined Ragnor taking a selfie and sending it to Raphael who would practice the frown in the mirror until he perfected it.  But alas, Ragnor struggled with modern technology and wouldn’t know what a selfie was or how to take one, even if it were explained with visual aids.  The two men then grunted in agreement about who-knew-what and turned back to face Magnus and Cat with their matching frowns.  Yes, they were the dynamic frowning duo. 

“Oh alright fine!”  He conceded grudgingly.  “Where are they?”

Raphael smiled a sly smile and gave them an address to which Ragnor refused to let Magnus accompany him to and, after rolling his eyes, stomping his foot and refusing to speak to him he finally agreed to stay with Cat while his green Cabbage and the mouthy vampire fetched his boyfriend. 

With a heavy sigh he moved across the room to make a drink and caught Catarina speaking quietly to Ragnor before he left.  He eyed her quizzically but she only smiled and sat on the couch.

“What was that about darling?”  He asked curiously.

“Oh nothing, just making sure he doesn’t forget anything.” 

Magnus glared at Cat who smiled again and he shook his head.  “It’s a conspiracy… _every one_ of my friends are plotting against me at _every moment_ of my pitifully shortened life - and if I’m being honest, it’s taking a toll on me…making my life that much shorter _every time_ one of you keep a secret from me.  I just don’t know what I’m going to do.”  He ended his theatrical rant with a swipe at his fake tears then peeked over at her curiously. 

Catarina stared passively at him and shook her head.  “Yes, cry me a river Magnus.”  She reached over to snatch his drink and downed it with one gulp.  “Let it be known, I appreciate your dramatic flair.  It varies widely for every situation and makes for a great time killer.”

“I’m not sure if that’s a compliment or an insult.”  He twisted his lips and frowned at her.   “But in a very real way you all must stop…I could get gray hairs.”

Her only reply was to smile crookedly and point to the drink cart, signaling that he make them another which he moved to do slowly, his mind wandering to what happens next.  He had to make plans for his future, warlock or human, because either way things would have to be different. 

If he got his magic back he had contemplated leaving New York, maybe taking up a different high warlock position somewhere overseas where there was no Valentine or Maryse.  Yes, that would be nice.  And if he remained human, he had several places he could retire to that was safe, where he could live out his sad, pathetic, mortal life until he died.  Yes, that would be horrible…comfortable but horrible.  Silently he chided himself.  No matter what he _thought_ he was going to do the same question kept popping up in his mind, nagging incessantly at his heart until he felt ready to scream.  What about Alec?  His love.  His life.  He almost laughed out loud at his wayward thoughts and Cat sent him a curious look.  No, who was he kidding?  He knew he would stay if only to be with his love.  He could never leave Alexander.

Carefully he carried the drinks over and sat on the couch next to her.  “No really, what did you say to our sour faced green friend before he left?” 

Catarina’s blue face lit up with her smile and he couldn’t help returning it even though he knew she was keeping secrets.  Whatever it was he knew she was only doing what she thought best.  She was one of his dearest friends and would never purposely hurt him, he just wished she were a bit more of the sharing type. 

“You’ll find out soon enough.  I’m just making sure I cover all my bases, for you.”  She admitted placing a soft blue hand on his cheek and he saw a sadness in her eyes that made him uncomfortable. 

“Cat darling, I know you want to protect me but I still want you to be honest with me.”  He said seriously.  “Don’t get me wrong, I normally love surprises but at this point in time, I know exactly why Ragnor abhors them.” 

His beautiful blue friend leaned in to place a kiss on his forehead.  “Oh Magnus, you’re such a silly man.”  Her frown did not match Ragnor or Raphael’s.  “I will always protect you, you’re my very own savior and that’s what friends do, but in order to be a _true friend_ , I have to protect what’s most important to you.”

Magnus sat back.  “Alec.”  He said in realization.

“I’m just doubling down on my decisions so he’s protected as well.  We can’t have anything happening to the other half of your heart now can we?”

“No.  He _is_ my heart, my whole heart…and I can’t let anything happen to him.”  He paused, surprised she would think to protect the one thing that mattered to him more than anything.  “Thank you.”  She nodded and this time he reached up to wipe away real tears as Catarina sat to holding his hand tightly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to add a little bit of Raphael and Ragnor in here somewhere.


	48. Lover Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To kill or not to kill, that is the question. Poor Alec can't kill the one person he really really wants to kill. It's killing him!! But at least Jace is having fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to write this, but since I got so many excited messages about it Alec beating that ass, I thought I would slap this in there as extra...so today, I will post again!! A little snippet of what happened during the boys fight.

Alec POV

A loud crack rent the air as his fist connected with Brennan’s side and because he couldn’t kill him, Alec let the hunter slip away to crouch in a defensive form. 

“Sounds like I got a rib.”  He goaded.

Brennan straightened up with a grunt and lunged at him, swinging his arm out faking a punch only to land a kick to his ankle, bringing him to his knees.  Just as he was about to move away a fist crashed into his jaw sending him falling to his back.  The green eyed hunter quickly straddled him slamming his fist into his face twice more before leaning down to whisper into his ear. 

“Just imagine me like this on Magnus…” 

His hand found Alec’s throat and he squeezed hard as Alec grabbed a handful of his hair yanking him to the side to switch their positions.  With a violent scream his fist slammed down landing two hard blows before the hunter shifted and he was hitting the ground.  Brennan shot his hand out jabbing Alec in his neck and rolled them again, once more placing himself on top.  With a bounce he thrust his knee into Alec’s midsection and he held his head down by his hair.    

“Sounds like I hit a nerve.”  He smiled and ground himself over Alec’s crotch with a growl.  “And I’m going to hit every one of Magnus’s nerves over and over while I’m inside him.”

Alec reached up but his head was shoved down as Brennan pushed himself up and away before the archer could get a hold of him.  He’d never wanted to kill someone the way he wanted to kill Brennan Longstock.  The man deserved the worst sort of beating and Alec pulled himself up, more than prepared to give it to him but he stopped himself.  Just like he’d told Jace, Longstock was just trying to get a rise out of him.  He watched as the hunter stalked around him, keeping one eye on him and the other on Jace while he smiled prettily and Alec realized that this was just a game to him. 

“What’s wrong Lightwood?  Having second thoughts?  It’s okay if you want to tuck tail and run, I won’t hold it against you.” 

The hunter’s smile grated at his nerves but Alec cleared his head and stood, ready to go again.  “I know what you are.”  He said moving slowly in a circle.

Brennan laughed and raised a curious brow.  “Please, enlighten me.”

“You’re a murderer.”  Alec declared.

“If I’m a murderer…”  Brennan slapped a hand out and caught Alec’s wrist twisting it hard, then using his foot he kicked down to bring Alec to his knees and pressed his mouth to his ear.  “Then why haven’t I killed you yet?”

Alec felt a wet tongue lick up the length of his neck and with a scream he yanked his arm away and threw his elbow back catching the hunter in the jaw.  In a rage he grabbed his head and slammed it onto the hard dirt below until the hunter cried out.  But Alec didn’t stop there, he quickly turned and bent down to hit him three more times, hearing a solid snap before the green eyed man fell to the ground.  His chest was heaving when he stood up but he gave the man one more kick in his side just for good measure and he watched as Brennan rolled a bit and groaned, releasing a shrill chuckle. 

Wiping at his neck Alec glared down at him.  “You sick bastard.”

Brennan sat up and licked the blood from his lips with a smile, his nose bent to the side, broken from the force of Alec’s fists.  “But you taste so good Alexander.”

Alec stood in shock at the words coming from the man lying in front of him.  Longstock was insane.  Alec had just beaten the hell out of him and he was laughing.  There was something very wrong with him.  He felt those shining green eyes roam his body in hate and lust and Alec felt sick to his stomach.  No, he couldn’t let this man have his boyfriend.

“You stay away from Magnus…” 

Brennan slowly stood up, spitting blood to the ground while cracking his neck and looking Alec directly in his eyes.  “No.”

He felt a fire in his gut at the hunter’s refusal.  “You _will_ stay away from Magnus…”

“Or what?”

Alec didn’t flinch.  “Or I’ll kill you.”

Brennan flashed blood stained teeth as he smiled happily and nodded his head.  “Who’s the murderer now?”

The words didn’t bother him.  He’d easily kill to protect Magnus.  “Test me Longstock, and you _will_ fail.”

“ _Yeah!!!_   Fuck yeah!!  I knew you remembered Star Trek!”  Jace yelled from the sidelines of their makeshift fighting pit and Alec raised his head in a nod. 

He was done.  There was no drive to hurt anymore, there was only Magnus and protecting him.  With a deep sigh he moved past the hunter and up the hill toward Jace who was bouncing in the grass excitedly.

“Test him and you will fail Longstock!  _You dick!”_

Alec smiled at his parabatai’s antics and admitted somewhat sheepishly that it was good to have a cheerleader.  Just as he was nearing Jace he caught the look of shock on his face and turned just in time for Brennan to collide with him.  Both men fell to the ground and rolled back down the hill where they pulled and scratched at each other, both struggling for dominance until Longstock smashed his head on the ground, gripping his neck with a dark smile.

“We’re not done yet lover boy.”      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought Alec should get a taste of the real Brennan...or vice versa when Brennan gets a literal taste of Alec. *Shivers*


	49. Nephilim Fight Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael smiles. Ragnor senses the end of the world. Alec and Brennan agree.

Ragnor POV        

Stepping from the portal felt so much safer without Magnus around to get him into trouble and a brief smile escaped at the thought he might make it through this unscathed…unless the fool found a way to die before getting his life back out of that stupid rock.  Yes, it was best not to get his hopes up just yet.  He immediately looked over at his vampiric friend who had the strangest look on his face.

“You’re thinking about Magnus aren’t you?”  Raphael asked.

“What makes you say that?”

The vampire shrugged like he had no clue and was just guessing.  “Because you’re not complaining about him out loud.  I’ve found that if you aren’t bitching about his annoying habit of getting you into trouble, dressing like a circus performer with multiple personalities or how he won’t stop calling you in regards to his Nephilim, you’re most likely _thinking_ about those things and since I saw a smile flash across your face I know that you’re thankful our mutual friend isn’t here.”  

“For someone who just shrugged that was a very accurately detailed explanation.”  Ragnor mused straight-faced. 

Raphael shrugged again.  “I also know you’re worried about him.”

“What makes you think I’m worried about the sparkly git?”

Raphael smiled.  “Because I am too.”

Ragnor paused, staring at his friend.  It was true that he was no Shakespeare when it came to expressing his emotions, he’d always been an ‘ _actions speak louder than words’_ kind of guy, but he’d not expected Raphael to be better at it than him.  This made him frown.    

“Yes well, he’s Magnus, the worry is written in the fine print of his contract.”  Reaching up he tugged at one of his horns and changed the subject, starting their walk towards where Raphael says the Nephilim were hiding.  “So you got to meet Catarina.  What do you think?”

Raphael pursed his lips in thought.  “Blue’s not really my color, but she’s lovely.”

Ragnor smiled fuller this time.  “That’s too bad.  She is truly a gem among stones my friend.  Beautiful, smart, strong willed.  I honestly don’t know how Magnus and I would’ve survived without her.  Such perfection in a small package, you’d be hard-pressed to find a better person Raphael.”

“Are you trying to set me up with her?”

He looked perplexed at his friend.  “No.  You don’t like blue.”

The vampire then smiled allowing his fangs to peek over his lips.  “Ahh…do I detect a hint of attraction for the blue beauty on your behalf then?”  Ragnor frowned and Raphael changed his direction of questioning.  “Oh, then maybe there was a possible fumble in the flirting area when she didn’t understand that your sour-faced demeanor was code for ‘ _I really, really like you’?”_  

Ragnor rolled his eyes at his friend’s assessing contemplation.  “No, I’ve never flirted, not a day in my life.” 

“I thought as much.”  Raphael nodded in agreement and Ragnor glared at the vampire for actually taking him seriously. 

“But there’s so much more there for Catarina.”  He admitted placing a hand over his heart then tilted his head idly.  “With Magnus as well, though I will never tell him that.”

Raphael nodded and Ragnor knew his friend understood the depth of his love for his friends.  It extended beyond attraction and simple friendship.  They were a part of him, just as the frowning vampire next to him was. 

Silently he cursed Magnus Bane and their chance meeting, for if it wasn’t for him, Ragnor wouldn’t have worries, or fears - or love, or friends…damn.  Not caring if Raphael was looking he smiled brightly.  Stupid, sparkly Magnus Bane.  Even if the fool did get him killed, he wouldn’t change a day of their past together…except for that time in Peru, that he could’ve lived without.

The two finally moved beyond an empty park toward what appeared to be an abandoned building, but as they walked through the glamour they were met with glowing seraph blades being held to their necks.  Both men stood with arms up in surrender while a dark-haired Nephilim slowly approached them. 

“Speak your name and purpose.”  He barked.

Raphael nodded.  “Sure, I’m Michael Jordan and this is Jimmy Crack Corn and we’re here to do an audit on the institute’s tax returns.” 

The vampire smiled way too big for his character and it looked almost terrifying, so much so that Ragnor had to turn his head to keep from laughing out loud which would further confuse the already confused Nephilim. 

“We’re actually here to see Alec Lightwood.”  Ragnor corrected, purposely neglecting to mention Magnus’s name knowing that not all the Nephilim particularly enjoyed having him there, even for such a short period of time. 

“I recognize you.”  He pointed at Raphael.  “You’re the vampire that Isabelle Lightwood is dating.  Holy shit dude, how’d you snag that one?  Well…I guess being the head of the largest vampire clan helped, but I’ve been trying to hit that for years.” 

Ragnor shot a quick glance at the vampire whose eyes got large at the accusation.  Raphael was dating?  Raphael was dating a Nephilim?  There had to be a catch.  Surely the shadowhunter was mistaken.  Raphael was always so grossed out about dating a Nephilim and they had so much fun giving Magnus hell about it, but this…this was very odd indeed. 

“Let me suggest you keep those sort of rumors to yourself.  I’ve already had a run-in with her brother, I’d rather not have to deal with the rest of her family right now.” 

“I’m sure I could be persuaded to forget about it.”  The shadowhunter smirked.  “The name’s Raj.”  He held out a tan hand which Raphael promptly ignored and followed up with a glare.

“I’m not sure what gave you the impression that we were suddenly friends Nephilim.”  The vampire snapped.

“You always seem to find the clingy ones don’t you?”  Ragnor taunted him, now definitely under the impression it wasn’t true.

Raj frowned at their sarcasm but smiled and continued holding out his hand.  Raphael slapped it away and rolled his eyes causing the Nephilim to then smirk. 

“Oh, I was just trying to be hospitable but if that’s how you want to be I can just head inside…Maryse has been a bit testy but I’m sure she’d be happy to see guests.” 

The vampire growled and snatched Raj’s hand, yanking the hunter close to say in his ear.  “So help me Nephilim, we are now _best friends_ as far as you’re concerned…but if I ever hear you speak like that of Isabelle again, I will rip out your tongue and make you choke on it - and if _a word_ of any of this gets out, just remember even _best friends_ can disappear easily enough.  Do you get my meaning?” 

Ragnor paused.  What?!  What kind of word?  The word he was actually dating Isabelle Lightwood?  Damnit.  Ragnor was now under the impression it was true.  With a frown, he went on with the charade of scaring the Nephilim.

Raj’s eyes caught Ragnor’s glowing hands and he nodded, a bit shaken and motioned them to follow him but instead of leading them inside, he began to walk toward the back of the building behind some trees and Ragnor briefly worried that the Nephilim was leading them to slaughter.  Raphael gave him a look that said he was of the same mind frame until they neared the river and saw two men fighting while a third stood to the side watching.

As they got closer he noticed the blonde hunter named Jace who smiled brightly at them and motioned for them to join him.

“Hey, what are you guys doing here?  Come to watch the fight?” 

Raj nodded and Jace seemed strangely excited watching as the two men continued to grunt while they pummeled each other, not yet noticing that they had a larger audience. 

Ragnor frowned and shook his head.  “Let me guess, Alec Lightwood and Brennan Longstock.”  He asked dejectedly making Raphael chuckle.

Jace nodded still smiling and Ragnor had the most horrible feeling that the world was set to be doomed if this was the future Nephilim that were to protect them.  Even stranger than the blonde Nephilim’s excitement was the fact that he also stood for a moment watching the two take their anger out on one another. 

The hand-to-hand combat was quite impressive as Alec blocked three punches from Brennan and catching his arm, he twisted it with a brutal snap causing the hunter to fall to his knees but Brennan lashed out with a backward kick sending Alec falling forward to catch himself with his hands.  This gave the man the opening to kick him in the ribs before Alec rolled away and jumped back up throwing dirt into Brennan’s eyes where he then pummeled his midsection, did a fancy leg sweep making him fall then straddled him to land several punches to his face. 

For a few more minutes he watched fascinated as the two bounced just within the other’s reach to get a hit in but not quite enough to let the other get the upper hand.  The shadowhunter speed and the power that emanated from them showed their skills and they somewhat reminded him of a couple of energizer bunnies he’d once seen on the television at Magnus’s, but with runes instead of batteries.  They were bloody and dirty and gross and he mentally reminded himself not to piss either of them off…well, no more than normal.  With a deep sigh, he moved forward and sent a slight electric shock out causing both men to yelp and fall to the ground, looking around for the culprit. 

“This is just sad.  Will there ever be a moment when I _won’t_ see the two of you fighting?”  He asked truly curious as to what their answers would be.

Both men stood shaking their bruised and bloody heads and Brennan even mumbled a short ‘No’ under his breath causing Alec to glare over at him.    

Ragnor tugged at his horn in frustration and turned to look back at Raphael who shrugged and, joining in with their antics, reached over to punch Jace in the arm causing the blonde to turn and glare at him.  Yes, it was official.  Ragnor was surrounded by idiots. 

 “Great.  As much as I would like to, I can’t be bothered with your constant childish bickering and right now, I really need the two of you to come _peacefully_ with me back to Magnus’s loft.”  

Brennan looked at Alec who looked at Ragnor.  “Both of us?”  Alec asked.

Ragnor stared back at him wondering if the Nephilim had a hearing problem.  “I didn’t stutter, or mumble or speak in any language that is dead.  Yes, you _and_ you…” he pointed as he spoke, “come with me _now_.” 

Without waiting to see if they were listening he turned and created a portal then stood to the side with a frown.  So help him if he had any more problems out of either one of them, he’s just have to apologize to Magnus and find him a new boyfriend. 


	50. Deadly Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ragnor 'heals' Brennan. Magnus chooses a shadowhunter.

Alec POV            

Brennan entered the portal quickly, clearly more than eager to see Magnus but Alec hesitated.  The last time he’d seen his boyfriend he’d been asked to move on because Magnus feared he would remain human forever.  To be quite honest the thought had never crossed Alec’s mind.  Regardless if Magnus was a warlock or a human, he would always be there and nothing would change that, he just hoped Magnus felt the same. 

Then his thoughts shifted to Longstock.  The man was adamant that Magnus would choose him over Alec and though the thought seemed laughable, it also scared the hell out of him.  Longstock was manipulative in all the right ways.  He was kind, honest, caring, good looking and determined and if that wasn’t enough he was making Alec look horrible, not that he had to do much, Alec had already made enough mistakes on his own.  The constant berating of Brennan had made him look like an ignorant, jealous teenager.  Or an asshole.  But to the outsider point of view, Brennan was perfect and he’d as much proved that side of himself to Magnus.  So maybe Brennan’s premise that Magnus could change his heart wasn’t such a longshot after all, because who in their right mind would pick the asshole over what appeared to be the perfect man?

Ragnor cleared his throat and nodded toward the portal, clearly eager to get to their destination.  “You can sulk later.  We don’t have much time Alexander.” 

Out of instinct, Alec patted his pocket feeling the box still safely hidden there and not having to be told twice, he stepped through and into Magnus’s loft where Catarina, Brennan, Magnus and Raphael all turned to look at him as he entered while Ragnor brought up the rear.  Not awkward at all he thought and moved to stand by the kitchen counter, away from everyone.  He didn’t move beyond that but instead turned his attention to the lovely blue woman who was now staring intently at him.

Catarina sat with her legs casually draped over his boyfriend’s lap and with a soft squeeze of her hand on his she stood, handing her drink to Magnus who happily finished it for her and moved over to Alec shaking her head. 

“Why can’t any of you stay uninjured?”  Her hand gripped his chin firmly.  “Hold still while I heal you.” 

He did as told and watched with a slight smirk as Ragnor grumbled while he attempted to heal Brennan but for some reason kept slapping the hunter across the face instead. 

“Stop moving you fool!”  Ragnor growled slapping him again.

“I’m not, I swear!”  Brennan whined. 

Another slap.  “You’re breathing right?” 

Brennan nodded.  “Of course I am.”

“Well that’s moving.”  The green man grumbled, slapping him for agreeing.

“Seriously?!”  Brennan asked getting a piercing glare from the warlock.

“Yes.”  And then another slap.

Once they were finished Catarina got their attention with a sparkly snap of her fingers.

“Gentlemen, I’ve brought you here because, if you’re willing, we need your help to get Magnus’s magic out of the stone.

Brennan looked at Alec who looked at Catarina.  “Both of us?”  Alec asked for the second time in a matter of minutes. 

Ragnor rolled his eyes while Magnus looked at her thoughtfully and she shook her head smiling back at him.  “No, just one of you.”  At the men’s obvious impatience she grabbed Magnus’s hand and pulled him from the couch to stand next to her looking him in the eyes.  “I wanted him to choose.”

Alec had a feeling that Magnus had been just as in the dark as he was when his brown eyes grew in surprise and he looked back and forth between Alec and Brennan, wondering why he was choosing.  Alec also spared a glance toward Longstock and found him to be eerily quiet and smiling at Magnus, completely tuning everyone else out in the room but him.  The hunter seemed very sure of himself and immediately that distant fear that Longstock might be right about Magnus’s change of heart resurfaced, until his boyfriend finally answered.

“Darling…why would I have to choose?  I thought my decision was already quite obvious.”  Magnus stated looking directly at Alec causing Brennan to look over at Alec with a different emotion, one that worried him.

“Well for a couple of reasons.  One, I know how both men feel about you but since we haven’t had the chance to talk boys in such a long time, I’m not exactly sure how you feel about them - and two…I’m not entirely sure what will happen to the Nephilim during this process.”

Magnus froze at those words and Alec tensed slightly.  He had a feeling there was a catch.  There always was. 

“According to this spell, their Angelic blood will pull your magic and immortality through the stone, into them as a conduit and then directly into you.  They are what you would call a buffer so the strength of the stone doesn’t kill you.”  Catarina shook her head and Alec could tell she was worried.  “That much magic in a warlock is natural, but for a mortal…it’s dangerous.”  Her eyes shifted from Alec to Brennan then back to Magnus.  “Whoever you choose, it could possibly gift them with magic, immortality or both…or it could kill them.” 

A sharp silence settled in the room.  Catarina looked over at Alec and he saw the sorrow in her eyes, the fear that Magnus might finally get his magic back only to lose someone he loved in return.  His eyes then darted over everyone else in the room.  Ragnor stood emotionless but he stared intently at Magnus, almost like he were silently willing him towards an unknown decision.  Raphael leaned against a nearby chair twisting his lips as he watched Brennan inch closer towards Magnus, his fingers twitching in anticipation.    

“And you call me dramatic.”  Magnus mumbled breaking the silence with his jest, then he took a deep breath, the only sign that he took her words seriously. 

Brennan quickly moved across the room and took up Magnus’s hand bringing it to his lips.  “Magnus, you know how I feel…I mean, it’s not exactly a well-hidden secret.”  The man smiled making Alec scowl while Magnus watched him blankly.  “If you want me to, I will do this.  I’m not afraid.  All that matters to me is you.  Everything I’ve done has been for you.” 

His words were soft, like speaking to a lover and it made Alec sick to his stomach.  Ragnor’s eyebrows shot up at the statement and Raphael made a gagging sound which caused Magnus’s lips to twitch but he didn’t laugh. 

“Thank you Brennan.”  Was Magnus’s only reply.

Alec stood silently waiting for his boyfriend to make his decision.  _Would_ he chose Longstock, who would then share part of his life or could possibly die trying to save him?  _Should_ he choose Longstock just in case he died?  _Did he want_ Magnus to choose Longstock _knowing_ he could die?  But what if he didn’t die?  Shit.  If Alec didn’t know what he should do how the hell was Magnus supposed to know what to do?  Alec swallowed thickly and finally, after what seemed an eternity of that dick holding his boyfriend’s hand, Magnus pulled back from Brennan and looked at him, hazel eyes meeting soft brown. 

“Alec?” 

It was a question aimed directly at him.  Would he do a questionably dangerous spell that would give his boyfriend his life back even if it cost him his own?  He nodded without hesitation. 

“Of course I will, if you want me to.”

Magnus paused momentarily, studying his face with worried eyes.  “But do you _want to_ , knowing what’s at stake?”  He asked hesitantly.

Alec saw the fear within him, fear that he’d say no coupled with the fear that he’d say yes.  He knew Magnus was terrified of the end result just as much as he was.  He would do anything to erase that fear.  He would do anything for this man.

“Yes.  If this is what you want, then it’s what I want too.”

Magnus hesitated only briefly then looked back at Longstock, but he wasn’t as cordial as he’d been before, he was now somber and aloof.  “I appreciate you and the care you have for me, but I love Alec…and I choose him.”

The words were blunt and direct and to Alec, completely unable to be misconstrued.  It was Magnus saying as politely as possible, _‘I don’t want you so fuck off’_.  Surprisingly, Brennan was fine with his decision and with a slight nod, he moved to stand to the side. 

Alec felt his heart beat faster as he and Magnus approached to stand where Catarina pointed, then as if having a second thought she reached up and pushed against their backs until they stood but inches apart from each other.  With a nod she turned away.

“Should we leave?”  Raphael asked moving to grab Brennan by the arm, ready to drag the man from the room.

Ragnor smiled at Longstock’s annoyance but shook his head.  “I’m fairly certain it’s a contained spell, but I would suggest standing back out of the way.”

Alec stayed staring into Magnus’s brown eyes while everyone spoke beyond them, marveling at how beautiful they were.  He didn’t particularly want to die, but if he had to, this was the last thing he wanted to see. 

“I love you.”

The endearment was whispered so softly that Alec almost didn’t hear it but the look in his boyfriend’s eyes confirmed it and his heart soared.    

“I love you too.”

Out of instinct Alec leaned forward pressing his lips against Magnus’s.  It was a simple, chaste kiss but the meaning behind it was undeniable.  Within it was every drop of love he had for the man.  It encompassed every breath Magnus took, every beat of his heart, every smile that lit his face…it was every moment they’d shared, all right here.  It was everything.  He hovered, his lips just grazing Magnus’s, feeling his breath puff over him.  He didn’t want to move but Catarina’s soft voice sounded and they pulled apart.

“Alright, you’ll have to hold hands, and whatever you do, don’t let go.”  She said moving to stand at their sides.

This was it.  The moment of truth.  Taking a deep breath Alec nodded, not taking his eyes from Magnus and with a grim determination the men clasped hands and stood ready for what they hoped would be a miracle and not his death. 


	51. Vinegar and Rotten Eggs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catarina gives Alec and owie. Magnus cries. Raphael leaves.

Magnus POV      

Magnus wouldn’t be lying if he admitted that he was absolutely terrified.  He’d never felt fear this strong before and it was all because of Alec.  He felt like the biggest hypocrite ever for constantly saying ‘ _I’m not your responsibility_ ’ and ‘ _I won’t let you die for me_ ’ but yet here he was, about to let the love of his life sacrifice himself to the unknown so he could get his magic back. 

He took a shaky breath and then another, not quite feeling certain and every second he stared up at his beloved he became more and more doubtful.  _But what if Alec died?  What if he died?_   The words kept repeating themselves over and over in his head.  It was all he could think.  It was his worst nightmare.  Swallowing thickly he caved at the pressure of losing his archer and changing his mind, gently tugged his hand to pull away but Alec gripped back hard not allowing him to, and his beautiful hazel eyes bored a silent threat into his plain brown ones that there would be hell to pay if he backed out now. 

Catarina held the box out to Magnus and tentatively he reached in, grabbing a glowing red stone.  He held the shining rock in his hand glaring at it for a moment, not wanting to hand it to Alec but the archer reached out plucking the offending object from him so he would have no choice but to comply.  Glancing up at his boyfriend he smiled, his heart swelling at his determination.

“How do you know which one to pick?”  Alec asked.

Magnus smiled wistfully.  “I just do.  My magic calls to me, I can feel it.” 

Eyeing the two nervously, Catarina picked up the spell book and a knife and glanced at Ragnor who moved to stand opposite her.  His wink was all the reassurance she needed and she moved forward to slide the knife down the center of Alec’s palm, where he placed the ruby in his fresh blood, and she covered it with Magnus’s hand. 

The effect was immediate.  Just like before when his magic was taken his hand was forced closed like a vise, but this time over Alec’s, and as Catarina began to chant the spell the air quickly became very thick, making it hard to breathe.  Magnus knew his face reflected his emotions.  It was all happening too quickly for him and looking up, he could see the worry on Alec’s face as well so he moved closer to him wanting to comfort him, and both their hands tightened over the others. 

Magnus felt a slight heat begin in his chest at the same time Alec grunted in pain and doubled over, leaning his face against their clasped bloody hands.  He quickly looked over at Catarina who continued chanting then to Ragnor who shook his head knowing that Magnus wanted to stop, to pull away from his love who was hurting because of him.  Thinking to do just that he tried moving his fingers but he couldn’t.  Whatever was holding them together wasn’t letting them go and he suddenly felt fear like no other at the realization that no matter what happened now, Alexander was sealed to this fate. 

The heat surged out around them then grew into a startling burn and Magnus gritted his teeth, not taking his eyes off of Alec who now dropped to his knees and threw his head back in a gut wrenching scream.  Magnus lost his breath at the sight of his lover crying out in agony and wanted desperately to go to him, to somehow help, but he couldn’t move and was forced to stand there and watch as the man he loved more than life was brutally consumed in pain. 

“ _No!_   _No!_ ”  Magnus yelled but his boyfriend didn’t hear.  “ _Alec I’m sorry!_   _I’m so sorry_.” 

Hot tears fell down his face, as hot as the fire burning inside him and he felt his chest was about to explode as the air began to pulse making everyone cry out from the pressure.  Alec finally stopped screaming but his beautiful eyes looked dead as his body shook violently.  Magnus felt an immense amount of energy going into him from his boyfriend’s hands and then the heat surged to that spot where they held the stone, turning it into a hot coal, searing their flesh making him scream.  A suffocating pressure surrounded them and a harsh pop rent the air causing him to jolt back and just as suddenly as it all started, it stopped.  Like a distorted image he saw his hand finally pulled from Alec’s and his love’s limp body fall into Ragnor’s waiting arms. 

Magnus stood panting heavily, his body shaking uncontrollably at the energy now flowing through him and in a trance-like state, he watched as his friend laid Alec on the couch quickly followed by Catarina, who began releasing her magic over him.  He faintly felt warm hands on him and looked up in a daze to see Brennan’s worried face as he was pulled against him.  Magnus’s arms hung to his sides, too in shock to move.  His ears were ringing and his wet face was pressed tightly against the hunter’s chest but his eyes stayed on Alec’s bloody hand dangling from the couch, not moving.    

Without realizing he was doing it, he was shaking his head repeating the same thing over and over.  “No…no…”

“Magnus I’m sorry.  I’m so sorry.”  Brennan said, his voice hitched with emotion and Magnus was pulled tighter into the warm embrace, but it didn’t make him feel any better.  It wasn’t where he wanted to be. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ragnor look back at him but no emotion crossed his face and it made Magnus panic.  Why weren’t they saying anything?  What were they doing?  Was Alec dead?  Was he fighting for his life?  _What the hell was going on?!_  

His body chose that moment to decide to work again and unconsciously he found himself pushing against Brennan’s chest struggling to get away, to get to Alec’s side, but Brennan held on tight refusing to let him go. 

“No Magnus, stay with me.  Come on now… _I’ve got you._ ”  The Nephilim commanded squeezing his arms harder while pulling him flush against his chest.  “Please don’t struggle Magnus.” 

No.  He had to get to Alec.  _He had to get to Alexander._   In sheer desperation and instinct he put a hand up between them and to both his and Brennan’s surprise, shot out a ball of magic sending the Nephilim flying across the room to hit the wall with a smack and fall to the floor. 

Magnus glanced down at his hand in wonder then quickly dismissing it, shot over and crouched down next to Alec who laid looking incredibly peaceful on the couch, as if he were taking a nap after a long day’s work. 

Tears exploded from his eyes and he choked back a sob.  He’d seen plenty of death over the course of his long life and knew exactly what he was seeing, he just didn’t want to believe it.  His love looked so ethereal, like an angel floating up to heaven.  It made him angry.

With a rage he’d never felt before he jerked up from the floor and threw his hands to the sky, raining down thunder and lightning so strong it shook the loft.  _No_.  _How dare they take his Alexander?!  It wasn’t time!  He wasn’t ready to give him up yet!_   His muscles corded with pressure and his tears mingled with sweat as he pushed all his anger up and out in black streaks of light until out of exhausted defeat he dropped his arms and collapsed back to the floor next to his love.  Through jerking sobs he tried to breathe, gently placing a hand over his lover’s face.  Why?  _Why?_   It wasn’t fair. 

Ragnor’s broken voice penetrated his agonizing thoughts.  “Magnus…no.  All is not lost.”

Not knowing what to do he turned to Catarina, who he’d hoped had answers or a cure for death but instead…she smiled?  Maybe he was dreaming.  Maybe he’d passed out and all of this was just his imagination because _he thought_ that his boyfriend was _dead_ and Catarina, his friend, was _smiling_ at him. 

Magnus’s body fell forward with each beat of his heart it was pounding so hard and he shook his head at her in utter terrified confusion. 

“What the hell are you smiling at?”  He squeaked out.

“He’s okay.”  She said calmly and when he didn’t reply right away she nodded in affirmation.  “Magnus, he’s alive and I think he’s going to be okay.” 

Magnus blinked in astonishment.  He then blinked again and ran timid fingers over Alec’s face before pressing them against the hunter’s neck to find a strong beating pulse.  She’d said he was okay.  It was exactly what he’d hoped she would say and he pinched himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming.  A wince.  He wasn’t.  She’d said what he thought she’d said and it was the happiest words he’d heard in his life.  Searching her face he found no uncertainty and he sighed heavily.  Alexander was okay.  _He was alive!_  

“He just looks...are you sure..?"  Magnus shook his head.  "Please…how will we know if…has anything changed?”

His pleading words made Cat start to cry, as she was recently more apt to do, and she reached out a hand to put over his.  “I don’t know.  He needs rest but we won’t know what’s changed, if anything, probably not until he wakes.  But he’s okay Magnus.”  

Leaning over he ran his hands over his boyfriend's face again then sharply gripped his shirt to lean down and place his head over his beating heart.  The bold thump thump echoed in his ear and relief flooded through him as he let out a choked laugh causing Catarina to start crying again.  

"Alexander."  He whispered softly.  "Alexander I love you."

After a minute Catarina stood up pulling at his hand and reluctantly he left Alec’s side.  “Let’s check you out.”

He stood still as her magic moved over him and momentarily she stopped to look at him quizzically.  Ragnor crossed his arms and frowned in his usual impatience and Raphael sat bored on a leather chair in the corner.  At least nothing else had changed Magnus thought.

“So?  How do you feel Amigo?”  Raphael asked, clearly ready to leave the moment everything was better.

“Are you…you again?”  Catarina asked causing Ragnor to snort.

“Of course he’s himself, he blasted that Nephilim across the room no problem.”  His green friend pointed in the direction Brennan laid, still passed out from the force of Magnus’s attack but otherwise unharmed.  “Not to mention he almost destroyed his own loft, company included.” 

Ragnor’s gruff exterior was back in place now too.  Everything was beginning to fall back exactly where it was supposed to be, which meant everything was going to be okay.

“ _Ugh_ , great.  His blood will taste of vinegar and rotten eggs again.”  Raphael grumbled and stood to address the group.  “Well, if all is well here, I’ll be taking my leave.  Magnus,” he tilted his head in the warlock’s direction, “…another time.”  The vampire promised then with a wink at Ragnor and a blown kiss to Catarina he pulled the door shut behind him.

Everything was going to be okay, he repeated again.  Magnus looked from Alec to his friends and closed his eyes.  Taking a deep breath he rested his hands to his sides allowing small blue flames to light up.  Those flames gradually began growing into raging red infernos before slowly dying out and when he opened his eyes again they were golden and cat-like.  He then quickly threw his arms up making his wards shoot into place and he nodded, feeling the familiar drag of magic running through him again.  Yes, he was back.

Taking another glance at his Alexander he spoke aloud to his friends.  “I don’t mind if you stay, you know where the spare rooms are, but you will have to excuse me.”  He kneeled down next to his boyfriend.  “I have someone I have to take care of.” 

Using a bit of magic and his now renewed strength he reached down to gently lift the tall hunter in his arms and carry him to the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him.  Using his magic he locked the door then released the blue swirls over his love, checking him for any abnormalities.  Nothing. 

With a deep sigh, he moved up onto the bed next to his lover and wrapped his arms around him laying his head on the hunter’s large chest.  Magnus squeezed him as tight as he could, his warm tears staining his boyfriend’s already dirty shirt and he reveled in the rise and fall of his body as Alec breathed under him.  Alexander was alive and in his arms.  Magnus squeezed him tighter.  Nothing could take his love from him.  Magnus would destroy anyone who tried.      

Looking up he traced his boyfriend’s lips with a finger.  “Alec.  Darling, please wake up.  _Please._   I just need to know you’re okay.” 

His whispers disappeared quietly into the silence and with a profound worry he crawled up to straddle the archer, peppering his face with kisses while brushing the hair from his eyes, but the beautiful man still didn’t stir.  Seeing the blood on his cheek Magnus reached for his injured hand only to find the cut had already been healed, so he instead conjured a wet rag and slowly began to clean his lover’s skin, removing all traces of the pain he’d endured. 

A strange mark on his inner wrist made Magnus pause and take a closer look.  The circular pattern was undeniably a mark that Magnus knew well and he caught his breath seeing it burned into his boyfriend’s skin.  It was a symbol of immortality.  Everything was starting to make sense now.  Why Alec was so still and unresponsive.  He was going through a transformation, his body changing to accommodate the magic that now lived within him. 

Magnus sat back in shock.  The only other person he’d ever seen it on was Halor, who he knew nothing about except he was thought to be the oldest warlock alive and this made Magnus wonder if the man had somehow stumbled into what he was, rather than being born with it. 

Moving off the bed he removed his boyfriend’s boots and tucked him under the covers then quickly grabbed his phone to take a picture of the burn and send it to Catarina.  The reply was immediate and instead of worry or fear, he got assurance and congratulations and a promise to have him looked at again later.  She knew this was Magnus’s dearest wish, to have forever with his Alexander, but how would Alec feel about it?  He hadn’t asked for it, it was thrust upon him.

“Alexander.” 

He whispered his name like a prayer, thankful for every day they had, immortality or not but then frowned down at him, a small hint of anger welling up within him.  How dare he?  _How dare he?!_   The memories of the past weeks flooded him and Magnus suddenly felt raw.  Alec making him scream in pleasure.  Alec carrying him through the woods.  Alec defending him against his mother.  Alec’s pained face while they fought.  Alec arguing with Brennan.  Alec beautiful and naked under him.  Alec begging him to stay.  Alec standing ready to die for him.  How dare his boyfriend?  How dare he everything? 

Fresh tears streamed down his cheeks and he caught his breath at the wonder of it all.  “You _stupid, self-sacrificing_ … _perfect man_ …I just…I can’t…”  Magnus shook his head and leaned down to kiss his soft lips.  “ _I love you_.  I love you so much, and I’ll be right here when you wake.”

He then settled down in a chair next to the bed waiting patiently for Alec to awaken - smiling, happy and healthy, just the way he should be.  He conjured a decanter of brandy but didn’t drink it, nor did he pay attention to the time, or the sounds of the city outside, or the shadows that moved across the room as midday changed to night - all he saw was Alec’s chest rising and falling in front of him.  He wasn’t sure how long it had been when he finally saw the hunter’s hand twitch as he stirred, mumbling something under his breath.

“Alec?”

He paused, breathless and waiting to see if Alec were really awake or just dreaming when he heard it again, this time clearer, complete with shining hazel eyes and a hand that reached out, searching until it found his.

“Magnus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can finally, after some thirty odd chapters, call Magnus a warlock again while typing. Also added a little immortality surprise in there. Could develop that or just leave it, not sure yet.


	52. Magnus’s Hamster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brennan tries to get along with Magnus's family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sometimes check the numbers, just to see how many people are reading, and though I wonder what the rest of the 300+ people are thinking or how far they’ve gotten in my ridiculously long story, I’d really like to give a shout-out to a small group that take time to comment/critique/compliment/complain and claim I’m killing them on a constant basis. 
> 
> Clary, MagicHappenx, Malecforever88, Maze, MaxMagician, Shadowhunterfan8302, Luckybucky, GoldenDaydreams, Jasmine, BaneLover, Yuzurie, Aros_Sage, Charliedodgson, and the occasional Guest. (Typing all of these makes me realize just how boring my screen name is) -_- 
> 
> You all write something on my thread almost every time I post (I went through my inbox) and I’m not sure you know just how much I appreciate that. A lot. I just wanted to say THANK YOU! You’re my little team. You all drive my train, shovel my coal, toot my horn and give me the inspiration to write such stories and I appreciate you. So love to you all!!

Brennan POV    

The first thing that hit him when he woke up was the pounding headache that echoed its painful thrum through his body.  The second was the frowning green face that sat across from him as he was slapped awake.  Briefly, he imagined having to wake up every morning only to roll over and be face to face with that, and he suddenly felt very sorry for whoever this guy married. 

“Ugh!”  He groaned in disgust.

Ragnor smirked.  “I concur wholeheartedly.  I feel sorry for whoever gets to wake up to your ugly face and burnt skin every morning.” 

Brennan froze.  Had he said that out loud?  Groaning loudly he slowly moved to stand from the floor he’d been laying on with his head propped up at an odd angle against the wall.  “It’s nice of everyone to leave me lying here to sleep it off…and these burns help protect you just in case you haven’t forgotten.”

The sudden appearance of the frowning green face not an inch from his own had him falling back against the wall from shock.  “Your burns do nothing for me green eyes.”  A quick hand then gripped him under his arm and easily pulled him up the rest of the way.  “I’m afraid they don’t do anything for my dear friend Magnus either.”  His head tilted in finality.  “Tough loss little hunter.” 

Brennan glared at the horned man then turned his attention to the rest of the room where the only person he saw besides the grumpy warlock was the blue woman.  Disappointment weighed heavily on him when he didn’t see Magnus anywhere and even more so when he noted the absence of one Alexander Lightwood as well.  Damn if he hadn’t had the beautiful man right where he wanted him and…

Looking back at Ragnor he shook his head in frustration.  “What exactly happened?” 

When the green warlock pointedly ignored him and picked up an ugly leather book so he turned to Catarina who stopped what she was doing in the kitchen to move over to the couch and lean against its back.  “Well, you happened to get in the way of a magical discharge and…”

“Don’t tip toe around the truth Catarina, Magnus laid waste to him when he wouldn’t let him go to his lover’s side.”  Ragnor said not looking up from the book in his hands.

Cat tilted her head and looked apologetic.  “I really wouldn’t put it like that, it’s not like Magnus did it on purpose…”

“ _The hell he didn’t!_   If that’s not the case then why didn’t you or I do anything to stop him?”  When Cat didn’t answer he continued with a triumphant smile.  “It’s because we both know that Magnus would level the world to get to his shadowhunter and we thankfully know better than to get in front of that.” 

The green man tossed the book down on the table and frowned at Brennan, almost as if he felt sorry for him.  “That’s exactly how it happened my lovely, don’t you dare lie to the boy.  He’s a Nephilim, he can handle the truth.”  Then raising an eyebrow he sassed to him.  “I’m sorry kid, but you are not the chosen one.”

Ragnor winked at him then tilted his head back to get a light playful slap from Catarina.  “Ragnor Fell, have you been watching Magnus’s television again?”  She asked dumbfounded at the thought.

“Heavens no!  I learned my lesson last time after having nightmares for weeks of flesh eating humans remodeling houses with sparkly vampires.”  At her disbelieving look, he clarified.  “But really, I heard that saying from the blonde Nephilim, Alec’s parabatai, but for some reason when he said it everyone laughed.” 

Brennan shook his head at how strange the green man was and barely caught the blue woman’s eyes gleaming over him in question.  “Brennan, would you like me to look you over?  I can heal you if you need it.” 

“No.  I’m fine thank you.”  Now both warlock’s were looking at him and he suddenly had the urge to get out of the room.  “I’ll just go find the restroom.”

Catarina pointed down the hallway.  “Second door on your left.”

The moment he shut the door behind him he let out a sharp hiss.  Looking in the mirror he raised his shirt and inspected the wound left from Magnus’s ‘magical discharge’.  The skin was puckered and red and burnt in places but not completely unbearable. 

“Magnus, you bad boy.” 

Brennan’s hand lightly grazed over the wound and his cock hardened.  Fuck if it wasn’t the sexiest thing in the world that his Magnus, _his warlock_ was _this_ powerful.  He wanted Magnus to mark him all over his body, to claim him just like Brennan intended to do to him when he got the chance.  Yes, he definitely intended to see the full extent of Magnus’s magical discharge.

His mind then wandered to Alexander Lightwood.  Normally he doesn’t let people get to him because Brennan is nothing but a perfectionist and he’d learned long ago to control his emotions, but somehow the archer had gotten under his skin and not in a good way. 

First had been having him arrested and brought back to the institute as a murderer…regardless of the fact that he actually did it, it’s not like anyone knew it and now his chance to dethrone the archer had been ruined.  His trust at the Institute was gone and his alliance with Maryse Lightwood was also trashed because after having him released, she’d informed him he was on his own.  It appeared that none of the Lightwoods were reliable in their predictability.

Second, was the invisible hold Alec had over Magnus.  It was the most infuriating thing to work day and night on making someone trust you and then after one word from the ‘amazing Alexander’, Magnus is giving him the cold shoulder all of the sudden.  Admittedly he’d noticed Magnus distancing himself from him but he thought nothing of it after saving his life, up until he’d been publicly put in his place when Magnus denied his assistance in front of the whole institute. 

Third had been when Magnus had looked him in the eye and told him he wanted Alec and not him.  That really set a fire in his veins.  His blood boiled with hatred for the archer and he’d wanted nothing more than to move across the room and shove a blade straight through his throat, then watch the man choke and bleed out on what he imagined was a very expensive rug.  And yet again, Brennan was put down in front of an audience, per the norm.  There seemed to be no winning for him on this avenue so he figured that his next attempt at the stunning warlock should be more private, if not a bit intimate.   

On the plus side, he already had plans set into motion.  For every step the archer took Brennan was two steps ahead.  He smiled as he remembered how he goaded the man into a fight outside the safehouse and in turn learned so much about his adversary, like how easy it was to use his anger against him.  Alec often hid his emotions behind that pissy façade, but if you pushed the right buttons, the archer fought with emotion.  Depending on the person that could mean they were either more dangerous or more likely to fumble and Brennan was aiming for the latter. 

He’d also discovered Alec’s weakness.  He was a protector and if he was busy protecting, he would forget to guard himself.  Brennan hadn’t just picked a fight with the archer, he’d purposely went out of his way to see the man in action, to memorize every move and find patterns.  That was no hour and a half of heavy petting as he’d made sure to advance on him with every possible scenario to see what the reaction would be so that when the time came…he’d find it that much easier to kill him. 

But his anger was high and he’d had a hard time restraining himself and not killing the archer right then, not to mention his parabatai would’ve jumped in, and something told him that the blonde was no pansy when it came to combat.  He knew he would’ve lost if he’d taken it further so instead he’d been the dutiful student and studied.  Brennan sighed, if only half the Nephilim population was as smart as he was. 

Realizing he’d been in the restroom for a while he quickly took care of his business and exited, not entirely sure what to do next.  His mind was buzzing with possibilities of how to separate the archer from his boyfriend when he stumbled upon an interesting moment between the warlocks.  Just as he came around the corner he caught Ragnor moving his hand away from Catarina’s and the two shifted awkwardly.  Huh.  Maybe it was nothing but he’d be sure to store that bit of information away for later, just in case. 

“Hope I’m not interrupting.”  He said moving further into the room causing the green man to frown.

“Not that it matters to you, but no.” 

He didn’t bother with a snarky comeback and let the two be and instead decided on glaring at the bedroom door where he assumed Magnus was.  He’d never been inside the man’s home and was suddenly quite curious.  While he wandered around the loft he listened as Catarina and Ragnor began working with a very large spell book to rid the Spanish Blood Rubies of their stolen magic.  During his expedition he found everything from a multicolored cloth giraffe that smelled of musk and animal feces to a wallet that bit him when he picked it up, and just when he thought he’d seen it all, he found a large hardened lumpy ball with sticks protruding from it that looked like it might actually be animal feces.  Every once and a while he would hear a strange noise or a giggle from one of the two warlocks as they worked but they never confronted him about being nosy.

He did encounter one other that didn’t exactly approve of his meddling through his owner's things.  A small multicolored cat hissed and scratched at him when he reached for a drawer on a fancy end table.  Curiosity made him try to shoo the cat away but the tiny beast wouldn’t budge.  The temptation to grab the animal and toss it across the room was strong but with the warlocks right there, it was probably a bad idea.  With a glare at the ruthless critter, he relented momentarily and looked at his bleeding hand.

“You little bitch.”  He snarled quietly.  “The first chance I get I’m going to skin you alive and hang your measly pelt on my wall.” 

The Chairman hissed again and growled at him causing Ragnor to look up.  “Everything alright?”

Brennan smiled.  “Yeah, just getting to know Magnus’s cat.” 

“More like his hamster.”  The warlock said causing Catarina to laugh and they both continued with their work, deep in conversation again. 

The second Ragnor’s horned head turned the other direction Brennan swung his hand to connect with the cat’s head earning himself another scratch.  The damn cat was fast.  “Fucking pest.  The minute they’re gone, you’re dead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to disclose that The Chairman will be fine. I refuse to let that sweet kitty be a character death but I also didn't want The Chairman to like Brennan, so an epic battle had to happen.


	53. I Wouldn't Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec gets a shock. Magnus robs the institute.

Alec POV           

His vision was blurry but the soft hand had him thinking he was where he wanted to be.  With a groan Alec shifted himself to turn and sit up on the side of the bed just as two warm hands gently reached out cupping his face, holding him steady.  Finally his vision cleared and he saw Magnus next to him looking worried.

“I’m fine.”

This caused Magnus to laugh aloud and Alec looked up at him in surprise.  “Trust me, I know darling…just like I’m not your responsibility, you’re always fine no matter what happens to you.”

Alec frowned at the statement and stood up causing Magnus to raise his hands and follow his movements, watching him carefully.  His heart ached standing in front of this man.  Magnus had said so many things over the last few weeks trying desperately to reason with him and Alec felt horrible that he’d not listened to any of them, which eventually caused Magnus to push him away, but he still felt that if he hadn’t, this beautiful man wouldn’t be here right now.  And though he loved Alec, it didn’t mean his boyfriend was ready to forgive him that easily, so it was with a heavy heart that he decided to give Magnus his space and keep his distance until things were settled.   

Stretching his back some he yawned and rubbed his eyes, allowing his body to tell him if anything were wrong.  Blinking a few times he nodded and glanced at Magnus who was still watching him like a hawk.

“I really feel fine, I’m not even sore, just a bit tired.  I figure a bit more sleep is all I need.”

“Are you certain?  You don’t feel different?  Strange?”  Magnus questioned but Alec only shook his head.

“No.”  He smiled sadly and looked down at his feet.  “I’m just the same old Alec Lightwood.” 

In sudden realization Alec’s head snapped up and his eyes raked over his boyfriend in open curiosity and his brow quirked up on the side causing Magnus to frown. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Did it work?”  He asked deciding to address the magic issue instead of what he was really worried about.

Magnus let his glamour down and his beautiful yellow-green cat eyes flashed at him causing the hunter to smile in relief.  Neither man moved and an awkward silence proceeded the next minutes, Alec worried that Magnus was pulling away from him while Magnus was being unusually silent.  He wasn’t sure if anything had changed between them after all they’d been through, and now that they were here and everything was back to normal, he worried that maybe something had.  Finally Alec closed his eyes and nodded his head, happier than he’d been in a long time but also sadder.  A bit nervously he jerked his thumb behind his shoulder and began to back away.

“I should probably go.  You ah…I’m sure you have things to think about or that you need to do now that you’re…” 

He didn’t finish his sentence because the warlock had launched himself across the space and into his arms, squeezing him tightly.  Just as quickly Magnus’s mouth was on his and they were kissing desperately, like they’d both been without air for days and was just getting a taste of it in the other.  Like a parasite Alec latched onto his boyfriend enveloping his entire body with his muscled arms.  This was everything he wanted.  This was everything he needed.  He broke away leaving Magnus breathing heavily while he moved his mouth over his chin to suck at his neck up to his ear but before it could go any further Alec pulled back.

“Magnus, are you sure?  You told me to go, to…”

A finger on his lips stopped him and Magnus frowned.  “I know what I said.  I said a lot of things to you that you didn’t deserve.”  He said, his golden eyes drooping sadly.  “At first I was too proud and didn’t want to be dependent on you, but then knowing that the possibility of me staying human was real…I was scared.  I was scared it wouldn’t work unless I had my magic.”

“Because shadowhunters can’t be with humans.”  Alec supplied and Magnus nodded.

“I would never make you choose between your life as a shadowhunter or humanity with me.” 

“I would’ve chose you.”  He said quickly cupping his boyfriend’s cheek.  He wanted Magnus to know exactly where his heart was.  “I will always choose you.  There is no other choice for me.”     

A single tear slid down the warlock’s face and Alec reached out to wipe it away placing a kiss on his nose. 

“I’m sorry for pushing you away.”  Magnus said.

Alec shook his head.  “I’m sorry for controlling you.”

Both men laughed and gradually their hands began to roam again, touching and caressing and when Magnus’s thumb passed over his wrist Alec hissed and pulled away. 

“Ah!  Sorry, that hurt.”  He pulled his hand up to inspect the wound and frowned.  “I should use an iratze on this.”

He moved to find his jacket but was caught by Magnus who again looked uncomfortable.  This was something new and interesting because Alec had never seen his boyfriend this uncertain and he watched intrigued as those golden eyes blinked and his mouth opened before hesitating and closing again.  With a strange look he grasped Alec’s wrist moving it up to hold before them.

“You…you can’t heal this Alec, it will be there forever…a bit like _you_ will be here forever.” 

Alec stilled at his words knowing exactly what he meant but not quite sure if he was hearing him right. 

“What are you trying to tell me Magnus?  Are you saying that this mark means I’m…?”

Shining cat eyes stared up at him solemnly.  “Immortal.  Catarina did say that during the transfer a part of me may stay within you.” 

“I’m immortal.”  Alec said aloud and moved away, pulling his wrist from his boyfriend’s grasp so he could better see it.  “I won’t age anymore.” 

Alec was so caught up in his own amazement that he barely noticed when Magnus shifted slightly and ran a hand through his hair as his neck tensed.  Suddenly his heart fell.  Oh hell.  Was this a bad thing?  Did Magnus feel bad?  Was he not happy?  Did he not want Alec to be immortal?  Turning to face his boyfriend he frowned and was about to ask when Magnus put up a hand.

“Alec I’m sorry.”

“No.”

“Please don’t be upset with me…I swear if I had known you didn’t want this…”

His words were stopped when Alec grabbed his face and pulled him against his hard chest, lips descending to devour.  Alec kissed him hard, thrilled and scared at the thought of forever and he burst into laughter and smiled at the hesitation from his lover who still didn’t know what to make of Alec’s reaction. 

“It’s okay.”  A kiss.  “I love you.”  A kiss.  “I want forever with you.”  A kiss. 

Magnus’s arms slipped around him holding him gently and this time when their lips met, Alec swore he could feel fireworks.  He felt his lover relax in his arms and his fingers gripped tightly in encouragement, trying to tell his warlock through more than words that it was okay.  Magnus moaned and began to lead him back toward the bed but they didn’t get far when a knock sounded. 

In true Magnus fashion he pulled away in a fit and yelled at the door.  “ _What?!!_ ”

A muffled voice began speaking and with a roll of his eyes Magnus went to open it.  Catarina was standing on the other side with a knowing smile and the box for the stones which she handed over to him. 

“I just wanted to say that we emptied the rest of the stones with another spell and I thought that maybe you would want to dispose of them.”  Her grin was huge now.  “And congratulations on your immortality Alec!”  She yelled into the room.

Alec waved and Magnus gently took the box from her while bringing her small blue hand up for a kiss.  “Thank you darling.”  He eyed the box warily and held it at arm’s length, as if something were alive inside reaching out to get him.  “Now if you don’t mind…I’m a bit busy.”   

Catarina smiled and backed away from the door as Magnus magically shooed the box away, hopefully somewhere safe, then quickly came back into Alec’s arms.  Their lips met with more urgency this time.  Hands pulled at clothes and shirts were partially unbuttoned when the second knock came. 

“ _May Lilith strike you down!  What now?!_ ”  Magnus cried stalking to the door causing Alec to laugh aloud.   

Ragnor stood somewhat offended but still reached out a hand to his glittery friend.  “I’m here to take that binding spell off of you.” 

Magnus looked ready to fall over.  “You want to do that _now?_ ”  He whined belatedly.  “I’m…but…”  His boyfriend gave Ragnor his best puppy dog eyes and gesticulated behind him toward Alec.  “Can’t it wait just a little longer?”

The green warlock groaned like a man dying and glared daggers at Magnus.  “This is typical of you.  Always putting pleasure first.  I should’ve left you in that hole in Tibet when your stupid drunk camel fell into that gorge, or I should’ve turned around and walked away when we were surrounded by those carnivorous butterflies…would’ve saved me so much trouble.” 

Magnus smiled and muttered a quick “Thank you Greenbean” before shutting the door in his face and once again, turning back to his lover. 

“Come here.”  Alec commanded and Magnus flew into his arms, lips crashing together hard causing them to groan and fall on the bed.  The warlock crawled to sit on top of him and peppered kisses over his jaw up his neck to his ear making Alec laugh.  “I…”

As was typical, another knock sounded and he felt Magnus’s magic flare up as he looked over at the door like he were about to shoot magical bullets through it, but the knocking quickly became a banging which got louder with a voice yelling on the other side.    

“This had better be good.”  Magnus snapped.

Alec smiled.  “You could’ve just kicked them all out.” 

Magnus was inclined to agree about now and grudgingly moved to open the door to a flush Brennan who immediately reached out to put a hand on Magnus’s shoulder. 

“The stronghold is being attacked!”

Alec was already slipping on his boots when a shocked Magnus turned back to him.  “Yep.  That’s good enough.” 

Checking his phone Alec saw only one message, an S.O.S. from Jace not a minute ago with the initials V. M. at the end.  “Valentine found them.  We have to go now.”

“Moving as fast as I can darling.”  Magnus replied snapping his fingers to conjure a bevy of weapons for the hunters including Alec’s bow and quiver.  “Please don’t tell anyone I robbed your armory.”

“I wouldn’t dare.”  Brennan smiled as he strapped several blades to his body. 

They moved into the living room and Alec looked around.  “Where are Ragnor and Catarina?” 

“They already left to help, told me to get you two and meet them there.”  He turned to Magnus then and gripped his hand gently.  “You have amazing friends, rushing to help us when they don’t have to.” 

Magnus smiled but pulled his hand away.  “Yes, let’s hope they’re still alive when we get there.  Ready gentlemen?” 

Alec nodded, Brennan winked and Magnus waved his arms wide creating a bright blue shimmering portal. 

“Let’s go meet Valentine then.”  Brennan smiled, a glimmer in his eye.


	54. I’ve seen bigger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace greets Valentine and guests to the safehouse.

Jace POV           

His blade sliced easily through each circle member as he made his way down the hallway moving forward but his heart almost beat out of his chest in fear, not fear of the invaders or death, but because he didn’t know where Clary was.  His main goal, besides not dying, was getting to her.  With every swipe of his arm he prayed to the angel she was alright. 

When he’d heard the first screams he’d immediately text Alec and as an afterthought, or more when a large forsaken began crashing down the hallway toward him, he entered Valentine’s initials so his parabatai would be a bit more prepared when he arrived.  Since then he’d slayed everything and everyone between himself and his goal of finding Clary. 

Because he had to maintain a modicum of nonchalance, he paused at a doorway and skipped into a room over a rather large puddle of ichor and waved at Maryse who was busy working on her own forsaken as he moved to help Raj who had somehow backed himself into a corner.  With two strong swipes along the creature’s neck and one deep gouge through the heart, the beast fell to the floor in front of the exhausted Raj and Jace tilted his head at him in annoyance then grabbed his arm, quickly applying runes to him.

“Always be prepared…you never know when a pissed off middle aged ex-shadowhunter will come knocking with a bevy of chemically enhanced monsters.”  Jace grumbled.

Raj nodded and tried composing himself before looking at Jace.  “That one was just really big.”

The blonde smirked.  “I’ve seen bigger.” 

Jace winked and moved to the next room where he cut down another forsaken and checked his hair in the giant wall mirror.  Catching sight of a circle member through a doorway he chased him with a deep chuckle, seraph blade shining with a blur as he followed him to the library where a whole host of people and creatures alike were fighting.  Spying a hint of red, he hopped over a table and landed next to a shelf to stab a circle member who was coming up behind someone.  Both he and the red head turned at the same time and his smile fell. 

“Jace.  You must be looking for Clary.  She’s on the other side of the room.”  The girl said before pushing him out of the way to swing at a forsaken.

Gracefully he fell to the floor tucking into a roll and crawled along under a table slicing at forsaken ankles as he went, then popping up on the other side he ran and flipped up to shove his blade through the back of a monster’s head while saluting the shadowhunter whose kill it was supposed to be. 

The sound of a whip made him step back and Izzy smiled over at him from the corner of the room.  Her body moved as one with the weapon and she made little work of the circle members surrounding her as her whip glowed golden like glitter -or magic- and it briefly made Jace think of Magnus.  He already knew she was watching out for Clary and with a nod to each other they continued on their way.

That’s when he saw her, her fiery hair flying through the air with her movements, which were perfect as well.  She really was beautiful, all small and sassy.  His thoughts were interrupted when he caught sight of a circle member coming up behind her and he quickly darted over to shove his blade into their stomach.

“ _Not_ the girl to mess with.”  He suggested pointlessly to the man he’d stabbed as he pulled the blade out and smiled at the girl of his dreams.  “Hi.  I thought I’d drop by, see how you were doing…”  He said casually, making her smile.

A veiny forsaken thundered up to them and they turned in tandem, moving in a blur as they sliced and stabbed at the creature until it was lying on the tile floor.  Finally she turned back to him, her chest heaving as she panted from her efforts and even covered in blood and sweat, he still thought she looked beautiful.

“Jace, what are you doing here?  I thought you’d be wherever Valentine is.”  She said throwing a dagger and hitting a creature right between the eyes and Jace embarrassingly felt himself getting excited.  She really was perfect.

“Um…I…”  What the hell was wrong with him?  _Jace Wayland didn’t stutter!_   No, this wasn’t working at all.  “I was looking for you.”

At her stunned reaction he grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side while sliding his blade through a circle member before turning back.  His hand slid down her arm until their hands were touching.

“I needed to know you were okay.” 

This time she moved past him to slice the feet from under a forsaken just as a blade went through its neck by another shadowhunter, then she turned and smiled back at him.

“That’s nice Jace.  Thank you.” 

Her attention was once again focused on the fighting and he sighed heavily, dodging a large forsaken and driving his blade through it before kicking it to the side for someone else to kill.  He would honestly rather be talking.

“Clary…” he ducked under a table to stand next to her while she fought, completely ignoring the fact that her blade was swinging inches away from his face and ichor splattered on his shirt while he poured his heart out.   “I want to be honest with you…and myself.  I’m in love with you, I was before you were my sister, I was when you were my sister and I am now…and I know this is totally crazy and inappropriate because you’re dating Simon now and also a little late considering it’s probably stupidly obvious what my feelings are, but I wanted you to know from me, to hear it from my mouth.  I’m not sure it makes any difference but I just needed you to know.  I love you Clary Fray, and no matter what you do, I just want you to be happy.” 

The whole time he spoke her small body moved elegantly with strong swipes sending death blows to the creature and she continued to do so even after he’d stopped speaking until it fell to the floor.  Wrinkling his brow in frustration he sighed aloud. 

“Are you even listening to me?”  He demanded flopping his hands out childishly.

Clary closed her eyes, obviously overwhelmed and Jace reached for her arm pulling her close.  The fighting continued on around them even as he pulled her into his arms and sweetly tilted her head back to kiss her. 

He didn’t hear the screams of pain or feel the fear of death, he only saw her.  The kiss was brief but it was everything he’d ever wanted and would ever want again.  Opening his eyes he let her go and watched as she moved away, her face a mixture of confusion and longing. 

A noise behind him made him shift his arm and thrust a blade to his left, impaling a circle member who’d tried sneaking up on him.  As she moved out of his sight to rejoin the fight he pursed his lips and nodded to himself.

“She still wants me.” 

“Jace lookout!” 

The scream came from his right and just as he turned he saw a glowing blade slice through the neck of a forsaken, knocking it back just before it could grab him.  Two circle members flanked it and he quickly took out one only to turn back around and watch as the creature swung its club, connecting with Maryse Lightwood. 

Jace had a clear view of the spikes penetrating her body and the way her chest caved in under the pressure of the hit, but he felt himself flinch when the other circle member moved to plunge their blade through his foster mother, effectively silencing her forever.  He fought hard, taking the forsaken down faster than normal and turned angrily to the female circle member who yelped, trying to move away as Jace advanced, his face laced with fury as he muted the light of his seraph blade inside her belly.   

Scanning the area he moved to Maryse’s side and was surprised to find her still alive.  Dark eyes glanced up at him and he quickly moved to grab his stele to draw an iratze on her but she caught his arm, both of them knowing no rune could save her.  Instead he held her hand until her breathing stopped and very gently he closed her eyes.

“Ave atque vale.” 

Now as he rejoined the fight he felt heavier, the weight of telling his adoptive family their mother was dead falling on him.  All thoughts of Clary and his hopeful relationship were forgotten, for now, he just needed to survive this.  He had to fight and hope that he got the chance to see his parabatai once more and not die here in vain.


	55. Who wants to make a deal?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone splits up. Valentine chit chats. Brennan gets lucky. Magnus makes a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight non-con ahead.

Magnus POV     

The portal dumped them out right in the middle of the action where a huge forsaken came thundering up at them.  Magnus was wrapped tightly in two muscled arms and pulled to the side as the creature’s arms swung down right where he was standing.  Looking over he caught a glance at Alec who dodged the other direction and was now already sucked into the melee of creatures and men before he lost sight of him.  Brennan moved Magnus backwards until his back hit a wall in the corner.

“You should stay here, it’s safer.”  He commanded letting his arms drop slightly as he checked over his shoulder to make sure nothing was pursuing them then picked a blade from his belt.

Magnus knew the man wasn’t being rude but he hated being told what to do and he figured that Brennan of all people, would understand that.  With a slight narrowing of his eyes he smiled and pushed the hunter’s hand away.

“Brennan, I feel I must inform you that I have my magic back and therefore don’t really need your protection anymore, but I appreciate the help.” 

The man’s face contorted from anger, to frustration, to impressed so quickly that Magnus got whiplash and then he apologized which threw the warlock for another loop.   

“You’re right.  I’m sorry, it’s just habit I guess.”  He said sheepishly and moved to let him pass.  “But I’m still watching your back.”

Magnus nodded.  “Wonderful.”

The two men moved through the room, slowly fighting every threat that came their way until they reached the hallway where Magnus dodged a rather large forsaken that swung at him.  The beasts were quick and a bladed club caught his chest causing him to grunt in pain and fall back against the wall.  Brennan jumped in front of him and together they felled the beast quickly. 

To his shock Brennan turned and was promptly on him, moving his hands over Magnus’s chest looking for the wound but frowned when he only came away with a little blood. 

“I told you I’d be alright.”  He again pushed the hunter’s hands from his person and held up a sparkling hand to his front with a frown.  “Too bad I can’t say the same about my shirt.” 

Brennan rolled his eyes but smiled while Magnus eagerly continued the search for his boyfriend who he hadn’t seen since their arrival.  They mowed down another handful of circle members when he finally did spy someone he knew, and that someone was Jace. 

“Blondie!” he called and the hunter came his way.

“Magnus.”  Jace greeted, his shining eyes scanning Magnus up and down while purposely ignoring Brennan.  “Are you alright?” 

“I’m wonderful, thank you.  Have you seen Alec?”  He asked immediately, the beautiful archer being his primary concern amid all the chaos.

Jace glanced between the two a bit warily.  “I thought he was with you.” 

“He was, sort of…the moment we arrived we got split up.”  Magnus admitted feeling guilt and fear creep over him that something had happened to his boyfriend. 

Jace just nodded.  “Yeah, it’s been a doozie.” 

“Guess we’d better start looking then.”  Brennan snapped snaking an arm around Magnus’s back and pulling him down the hall and away from Jace. 

Magnus moved away and turned to face him prepared to find out what was wrong with the man but a piercing scream caught their attention and their entrance to the next room had him holding his tongue as they came face to face with another ten forsaken, a dozen or so circle members and Valentine who had several shadowhunters cornered, including Catarina and an injured Ragnor.

“It’s about time!”  Valentine boomed from the raised portion of the room where he stood flanked by two very large forsaken.  “Magnus Bane, where are my rubies?”

Magnus raised his hands up glancing at them before letting them fall into a shrug.  “It seems I’ve lost them…my bad.”  He quipped and made sure to wink for effect. 

A very unimpressed Valentine smirked and with runed speed threw a blade at him that would’ve connected with his heart, but Brennan quickly dove out deflecting it with his own blade and moved to stand in front of Magnus. 

Valentine laughed heartily.  “This is the strangest thing.  When I was his age a Nephilim would never choose a downworlder over his own kind and amazingly, you have two!”  Valentine shifted his words to Brennan now.  “Why defend the warlock son?  Don’t you realize what he is?  He’s a devil…a _plague_ brought upon us that we must destroy because if we don’t, they will take over and you will regret it when they rise up, making the Nephilim their slaves.” 

Brennan didn’t say anything but stood his ground in front of Magnus, not letting anyone or anything get past him.  Right then Magnus felt thankful that the hunter was still willing to protect him and he reached out to grip the back of his shirt and tugged a bit in reassurance as he made eye contact with Ragnor who looked more unhappy than normal. 

“Why don’t you be a smart boy and join me?  It’s already quite obvious that I’m going to prevail here.  My forsaken will clear every room taking no prisoners and I will leave here with not only my stones but with three warlocks to suck dry of their magic.  It’s really a no-brainer.”  Valentine moved from behind his guards and held out a hand toward Brennan who eyed it warily, but he also didn’t back away.  “Join me son.”

“What could you possibly offer me in return?” 

Magnus startled at the question.  Was Brennan actually contemplating Valentine’s request or was he just stalling for more time?  He really hoped for the latter as he nodded at Ragnor then Catarina who began moving toward the parts of the room where the least amount of forsaken were, but his attention was drawn back to the front where he finally caught sight of Alec.  His boyfriend was moving slowly along the outside wall of the room in shadow where, if he made it without being seen, he’d be directly behind Valentine.

Valentine’s eyes moved from Magnus back to Brennan and he smiled.  “What would you like son?  I’m a generous man, name your price.” 

“My own warlock.” 

Magnus was only half following the conversation but he’d noticed that Brennan had relaxed his body somewhat and had let down his guard which made him nervous.  What the hell was the hunter doing?

“Brennan don’t deal with him.  He’s lying to you.  He’ll kill you the first chance he gets.”  Catarina called glaring at Valentine who smiled back at her.

The hunter laughed again and waved his hand wide.  “That’s it?  That can be easily arranged.  You can have your pick of the litter as it were.” 

Brennan nodded and moved back, wrapping an arm around Magnus’s waist.  “You give me Magnus Bane, magic intact, and we have a deal.”  He said.

Not sure whether to pull away in anger or to go along for the ride and see what Valentine would say, Magnus stood still, waiting to see if Brennan balked but the hunter held his ground, seemingly as certain of his request to stake claim to Magnus as Valentine was of taking over the world. 

“Ah, I see.” 

Valentine sneered at the two and moved a step away from them.  Magnus quickly scanned the room but found no trace of Alec so he continued to play along, preparing himself as much as he could for the moment he knew was coming. 

“No, I’m afraid I can’t agree to that, not for just your obedience.  I’d rather have his magic and kill him when I’m done.” 

Magnus tried to move away but Brennan snarled and gripped his waist tighter, apparently not happy with the outcome of their conversation.  Magnus felt his body tighten against him like he was ready to spring, but he mouthed a ‘ _No_ ’ under his breath, stopping him before he could do anything stupid. 

Valentine laughed heartily again.  “You _are_ ready to die for him aren’t you?”  He paused and tilted his head in contemplation.  “I’ll tell you what, I’ll take his magic and you can have him afterwards.”  When Brennan didn’t respond Valentine continued to persuade in a silky voice.  “He can still be yours in any way you want, just human.  It’s better for you that way, so you can keep him under your control.”

There was a thick pause where Brennan looked longingly down at Magnus who shook his head at him.  He knew Brennan would agree if it saved Magnus’s life, but what the man couldn’t know was that Valentine was lying and had absolutely no intention of letting any of them live, especially Magnus.

“You have a deal.”  Brennan called and Magnus almost fell over in shock. 

“ _No_.”  He shook his head.  “Brennan, what are you doing?”

Magnus began pushing to get away but Brennan only gripped him tighter, holding him still against his chest.  He then pulled him close and moved a hand over his cheek. 

“I’m saving your life.  I’m sorry Magnus…I’m selfish.” 

Brennan’s head lowered and his lips slanted over Magnus’s harshly with no care to comfort.  Magnus immediately began to struggle but his hands were caught and twisted behind his back, almost as if Brennan knew he would be unable to use his magic without them.  He sealed his lips tight against the hunter who moaned against him and it made Magnus’s stomach churn.  Finally the man pulled away and again gently cupped his cheek.

“I’m sorry Magnus, but this is how it has to be now.”

Magnus shook his head.  No.  He was still waiting for Alexander, the rescue…the attack, but strangely enough nothing happened and Magnus knew what that meant for him, and for Ragnor and Catarina, who’d rather die than have their magic taken from them.  It didn’t matter what disgusting bid Brennan had made for his life because Valentine would kill him anyway when he refused to give him the stones…unless…

Making a spur of the moment decision he grabbed a dagger from Brennan’s belt and catching him off guard, shot the hunter with a ball of magic, causing him to fall to the floor near Valentine. 

“I’m sorry, but that arrangement just doesn’t work for me gentlemen.  I believe I’d rather die.”  Calling a rather huge bluff, he moved the blade to his chest placing it over his heart then made eye contact with Valentine.  “This would be a lose-lose for you because ironically, I happen to be the only one that knows where the stones are, so if I die, you still can’t win.”

Valentine seemed torn between letting him die and torturing him until he got what he really wanted.  With an enraged glance down at Brennan he kicked at him. 

“Get up you fool and fetch your warlock.”

Brennan moved to do just that but as he got closer, Magnus pushed the blade into his skin making blood well up through his shirt causing the hunter to hesitate.  “I’ll do it Brennan, you know I will.”  Green eyes met golden ones.  “There’s another way.” 

Brennan stood frozen just as Alec chose that moment to launch forward and stab Valentine in the back but the hunter moved and the blade caught him in the shoulder.  Valentine cried out and turned, gripping Alec by the throat and slamming him onto the floor hard and Magnus jolted at the impact, noticing his boyfriend laid terrifyingly still.

Just then all hell broke loose as forsaken, circle members, warlocks and shadowhunters all began fighting - Alec’s sudden attack not just a signal for Magnus but apparently the room as a whole. 

Magnus moved to go help his lover but was caught by Brennan and forced in the other direction toward the door.  “Go!  Get out of here Magnus!” 

Before Magnus could argue a forsaken gripped the hunter and squeezed him so hard Magnus heard bones break.  Another forsaken swung in his direction causing him to stumble back, then a shadowhunter began attacking it pulling it away.  In a panic he looked around the room, trying to figure out who to help. 

Brennan struggled futilely, half broken.  Ragnor and Catarina were fighting for their lives, Ragnor leading several shadowhunters to attack a number of forsaken on one side while Cat began to fight the two creatures guarding Valentine.  Alec was up now with a blade and he and Valentine were at least evenly matched as they fought in the center of the room but Valentine fought dirty and quickly got the upper hand, stabbing Alec in the stomach making him double over in pain. 

Looking up he saw three circle members advancing on him and Magnus was lost.  He didn’t know what to do, who to save.  They were all so completely overwhelmed.  The realization that they had lost, that they would all die hit him hard.  He watched as Catarina shot her magic out killing her second forsaken and in desperation she threw her body over Alec, protecting him as he slumped over at Valentine’s feet, but Valentine laughed and his face became increasingly dark in his happiness as he lowered his blade preparing for a death strike.

Dark…darkness.  That’s what Magnus needed was darkness.  He’d only done it once and with dire results but if it saved their lives he’d do it again…if it saved Alexander.


	56. The Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catarina is a boss. Jace makes a joke. Magnus dives deep.

Alec POV            

His stomach felt as if it were being ripped out and his intestines tied into bows and there was nothing he could do to stop it, Valentine must have used a poisoned knife.  Briefly he felt the cold bite of a blade at his neck then quickly after, a warm body lying on top of him.  What the hell was going on?  Why wasn’t he dead yet?  Valentine must be taking his time, enjoying himself quite a bit to let Alec live this long. 

When he was finally able to look up he saw Catarina creating a barrier between herself and Valentine who taunted her, reminding her she only had so much magic.  Alec noticed her face then and how strained she was just protecting him and he grunted, trying to grasp his blade and sit up but his hands weren’t strong enough to close around anything.  He was too weak. 

A sharp hiss sounded through the room and the air suddenly became so cold that puffs of condensation escaped him and he shivered.  Someone must be doing a spell he thought briefly as he slouched over further.  The barrier around them disappeared and he took a breath, preparing himself for death, but with a faint hush the room grew quiet, all fighting coming to a sudden stop.

Alec automatically feared the worst, that they’d lost and all that was left was Valentine and his army.  Quickly his eyes scanned the room for Magnus, wanting that to be the last person he saw before he died but before he could raise his eyes Catarina laid him back with a forceful hand, her eyes darting up anxiously while holding him down.

“Alexander…hold still.”  She demanded.

Alec saw yellow tendrils of magic hovering around him and the pain immediately began to recede.   He knew Catarina specialized in healing and was extremely good at it, but he’d never been healed this quickly before and wondered why she would even bother if they were going to die anyway.  Her eyes darted up once more and he felt the cut in his abdomen stitching itself.  She then nodded, reaching a hand down to help him stand and he flinched slightly as her arm wrapped around where he was just injured, gently pulling him away from where Valentine stood. 

“That’ll have to do.”  Her face was closed off and she gripped his arm tightly, commanding him in a stern voice.  “Stay close to me.”

Not sure what to expect but fearing the worst he stood next to Catarina and observed for the first time what everyone else in the room was in awe over.  Every forsaken and every circle member in view was dead, their bodies littering the floor by some strange magic…or possibly something darker. 

Even Valentine stood transfixed at the sight of his entire army lying motionless before him.  Alec didn’t know Valentine Morgenstern personally nor had ever had an interaction with the man…all he knew is that the hunter was dangerous, strong, formidable, and now standing this close to him, Alec could see that he was also afraid and thankfully realized this was the only reason he wasn’t already dead.  But how? 

Alec’s eyes finally found his boyfriend and he stilled.  The worry he felt was for good reason because something was wrong, very wrong.  Magnus sat on his knees breathing slowly, his body sagged like it was overly relaxed but his head was perked up, eerily alert like a startled animal, but it was his eyes that caught Alec’s attention.  They were completely black. 

Everything was beginning to fall into place now, the reason the air got cold, Catarina’s anxiety while she healed him, the instant death of a hundred men and forsaken…it was all magic and not just ordinary magic, but dark magic.  Magnus had changed.  Who he saw now was a dark man with dark eyes and a terrifying smile on his face.

Alec quickly began scanning the room, wondering who was alive and who wasn’t.   Ragnor, with one eye on Magnus, quietly shooed the remaining shadowhunters out the side door before he turned to glance at Catarina, making sure she was alright.  He spied Brennan who grunted in pain as he sat up against a flipped over table, grabbing his stele to draw an iratze.  Everyone appeared to be alright and Alec would normally say it was a miracle, but they now had to survive what came next. 

Then it just got odd.  The sound of running could be heard coming from down the hall and caught everyone’s attention as it gradually got closer to them.  Shortly afterwards the door burst open to reveal an exhausted Jace. 

“Oh, thank the angel you guys are alright!”  He pointed at Alec and paused, catching his breath and as an afterthought raised a hand to wave.  “Valentine.”  He greeted in a strangely familiar tone.  After a moment his eyes finally made their way to Magnus and he stilled, then pointed, then went to speak but changed his mind and just glanced at Alec in stunned confusion.  

Upon hearing the name, Magnus turned his head to stare at the older hunter who visibly paled.  A purely satisfied smile came over Magnus’s face as he held a hand out and simply snapped his fingers, emitting a tiny red flame.  A faint roaring sound began in the room surrounding them all, making them turn feeling as if something were behind them, and it gradually grew louder as the flame in the warlock’s hand got larger.  Within seconds the flame was huge, and like an entity of its own, began swirling around Magnus until it reared up behind him in the shape of a large dragon.

“Holy shit.”  Valentine muttered and moved to the other side of the room. 

The fire dragon twisted and glided gracefully through the room past everyone; Ragnor who stood transfixed on the magic swirling around him, Brennan breathing heavily in pain, Jace who stood stock still and finally Catarina and Alec who stood clutching each other.  The dragon’s eyes flashed and roared as it headed directly for Valentine, tail whipping wildly around while the man ran, futile as it was, until he hit the wall and just as he turned, the dragon launched itself straight at his chest going straight through him until it was gone, disappearing through the hunter, leaving nothing but a black hole.

There was complete silence until Jace whistled loudly as the body of his fake father fell to the floor.  “Burrrrn.”  He said and looked up, sighing heavily when no one reacted to his joke. 

Completely exhausted, Catarina slumped against Alec and his arms wrapped around her to support her.  He looked away from Valentine to Magnus and quickly lost his breath.  Those black eyes were now staring directly at him, and like a puppet being pulled by its strings, Magnus rose from the floor, no emotion whatsoever on his face as he moved toward them.    

“Alec, stay behind me.”  Catarina commanded, still guarding him though she was barely able to stand, and she was immediately flanked by Ragnor who raised his hands, red flames erupting from them.

“Magnus, if you can hear me, you need to come back.”  Ragnor demanded putting his hand behind him to keep Alec corralled behind him and Catarina.  He then shook his head at Jace who stood tense, ready to pounce.  “We need you.  Alexander needs you.”

“Alexander.”  A voice said from within his boyfriend, but it wasn’t Magnus’s voice, it sounded like a demon, dark and wrong and terrifying and it scared the hell out of him. 

Before anyone could react Magnus surged straight toward him, and out of fear Alec moved to back away from his boyfriend.  Ragnor and Cat exchanged a glance, knowing they had mere seconds to decide whether or not to hurt their friend to protect a Nephilim or to let him come, but their decision was made as their magic swirled around them, creating a fiery ring making his boyfriend stop.

“Please Magnus, we don’t want to hurt you….just come back to us.  _Please_.”  Catarina tried but Magnus snarled and waved his hand to the side as if shooing a fly and both warlocks flew across the room in a gust of wind, leaving nothing between him and Alec.     

“Alexander.”  The voice called again and Alec stilled but nodded.

“Magnus Bane.”  He said, hoping whoever or whatever was asking for him knew who he was wanting in return.

In Alec’s peripheral he saw Jace pull his seraph blade and begin to approach, but he quickly shot a hand out to stop him, not wanting to worsen the situation any further.  Thankfully Jace halted and again Magnus moved toward him but this time Alec held his ground.  Yes he was afraid, but he was also a shadowhunter.  Something inside him told him that if Magnus was in there, he wouldn’t hurt him, he loved him, but the fear in him made him put his hands up to stop the warlock just as he reached him.   

“Please, Magnus, come back.”  Alec pleaded and those obsidian eyes bored into him like they were searching for something, something Alec hoped they found.

A hand reached out making him jump but it only moved to caress his face, and like he normally would on a lazy day at their loft he leaned into it, placing his own hand over it.  He took a shaky breath and smiled.

“Magnus.”  His voice called softly and turning it slightly, he placed a single kiss on the inside of his boyfriend’s palm where his lips lingered and he closed his eyes, holding on tight.

“Alexander.”  Magnus said, and this time it was the voice he knew and loved. 

Alec looked up and saw emotion on his boyfriend’s face.  “Magnus, you have to fight the darkness, please, fight it and come back.”    

The warlock frowned and jerked his hand away, then with pained eyes he looked up and Alec almost reached out for him but held himself back.  He sensed the internal battle Magnus was waging and wasn’t sure what to do to help. 

“I can’t…Alec…”  Magnus whispered shaking his head and taking another step back but Alec, not ready to lose the man, reached out snagging his arm.

“No!  Magnus don’t leave me.” 

Alec pleaded, his hazel eyes bored into the charcoal ones for acknowledgement, assurance…something that would let him know his lover was in there somewhere and he was rewarded, if only slightly, with a familiar crooked smile before the tense lines of concentration fell on his face again. 

Magnus pulled his arm from Alec’s grasp and a flicker of panic raced through him that Magnus had lost his battle and was gone from him forever, adrift inside the darkness.  This couldn’t happen.  No.  He couldn’t lose the love of his life when he’d just found him.  There had to be something he could do.  The warlock paused to close his eyes standing very still and tentatively, Alec reached a shaking hand out to touch him. 

“Magnus, I love you.”  He whispered brokenly, fearing it was the last time he’d be able to tell the man.

Startling him, a hand shot up to catch his before it reached his lover’s face and suddenly Magnus was in his arms, lips pressed hard against his.  Alec realized this was Magnus’s last conscious act to save himself, a desperate plea for someone to reach back and help him.  Out of instinct Alec locked his arms around him holding him tightly and he was glad he did, because without warning his boyfriend passed out, going completely limp in his arms.


	57. Some Like It Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus is a demon. Brennan confesses.

Brennan POV    

The next hour was a bit of a blur where Brennan followed the group to a hospital like room where Magnus was made comfortable on a bed and Catarina made her rounds checking on everyone.  Afterwards, everyone stood to the side where a deep conversation was then had about what to do with Magnus. 

“Is he okay?”  Alec asked.

“Will he still be spooky and grumpy?”  Jace asked.

Catarina leaned back from the now resting warlock to move over toward the two shadowhunters who appeared seriously worried in their inquiries.  “Physically, he’s fine.  His eyes are back to normal…but I can feel a strange surge of energy in him which could be seriously dangerous, especially if he can’t control it.  We’ll just have to see how he feels when he wakes.”  She confirmed.

“I think we should spell him, just in case.”  Ragnor said getting sharp looks from both Brennan and Alec for his input.

Catarina tilted her head in thought.  “I do have a potion that will relax his magic so we can be sure he will remain himself but I won’t administer it without his consent.” 

Brennan didn’t realize he’d been holding his breath while she spoke.  He hoped that Magnus was alright just as much as the rest of the group did, if not more.  Moving quietly to the warlock’s side he reached a hand out to push a lock of hair from his face. 

“This potion, will it work?  Is it safe?”  Alec asked.

“Will he still be spooky and grumpy?”  Jace reiterated his earlier question causing him to also be on the receiving end of a glare from Brennan and Alec.

“It will put him out of commission for a good twelve hours but otherwise, no ill effects.” 

Apparently satisfied Alec nodded his head and Brennan glared at him.  The stupid archer thought he was still in control of the situation but little did he know that twelve hours from now, Magnus would be leaving on the arm of Brennan Longstock.  Alec reached over to take the warlock’s hand in his and Brennan had the sudden urge to break every one of his fingers back until he knew not to touch what was his.  Unconsciously his fist clenched catching the attention of the green warlock and Brennan quickly moved it behind him, ignoring the man completely.  He had to keep himself under control, it wasn’t in his best interest to muck things up when he was so close to getting what he wanted.

_“Mine.”_  

He whispered so softly he barely heard it himself.  This man was his, he’d claimed him, he wanted him and what Brennan wanted Brennan got, one way or another.  Not one person in this room would stand in his way and if they tried, he would end them.  Then he smiled as a sudden thought came to him.

“I agree.”  Brennan said meeting the blue woman’s eyes.  “The potion is a good idea.”  It was better than good he thought to himself.  A disabled Magnus is a much easier target.

Alec glanced up at him as if just realizing he was there and his jaw clenched but it was Jace that spoke, the stupid blonde more than eager to be a smartass.

“I don’t think anyone gives a damn what you think is or isn’t a good idea.  As a matter of fact, you shouldn’t even be here.” 

If Brennan was being honest he wasn’t really in the mood to battle the hunters right now, he was more focused on Magnus, but luckily Isabelle Lightwood came in and headed straight for them creating the perfect distraction because everyone turned their full attention to her, including Brennan himself.

Raising a brow he eyed her for a moment, taking in her long legs and dark cascading hair and he definitely had to admit that she was a beautiful woman, but his gaze longingly shifted back to the sleeping man on the bed and his heart clenched.  No one, absolutely _no one_ compared to Magnus Bane.     

“Is everyone alright?”  Her eyes scanned the room skipping over Brennan, lingering on Alec and Jace before stopping on Magnus.  “Alec, how is he?” 

The archer nodded and squeezed Magnus’s still hand.  “He’ll be okay.”

Isabelle then turned to face Catarina.  “Thank you.  I never got to say it, but thank you for protecting my family.”  Her eyes then moved to Ragnor.  “Both of you.”

Ragnor raised an eyebrow.  “You shouldn’t thank me dear one, I’ve done nothing for your brother.” 

Isabelle shook her head.  “I meant Magnus.  He’s family too.”  She then looked down at the sleeping warlock and smiled. 

Catarina wiped a tear from her face while Ragnor smiled back at her in appreciation.  Brennan found himself getting annoyed.  The sooner these people left the happier he would be and he was pleasantly surprised when the lovely shadowhunter once again came to his rescue. 

“Alec, I’m sorry but you’re needed elsewhere.  Everyone is panicking over what happened with Magnus.  They’re saying he’s not safe…that he’s turned into a demon.  We need to have a meeting, get things straight, especially before the Clave gets here.” 

Her eyes bored into his with hidden meaning, not wanting to speak any more candidly and Brennan smiled when Alec finally stood, placing a small kiss on Magnus’s head before nodding and disappearing with his sister and the blonde.  Now all he had to do was get rid of the warlocks.

Very quickly he made a call.  “I’ll stay with him.  I’m sure you two have other things to do, but I will let you know the minute he wakes.” 

Ragnor eyed him looking somewhat impressed, as he should be.  “Aren’t you afraid Nephilim?  Even in his sleep Magnus has the power to skin you alive if he so chooses.”  He asked and catching the strange look Catarina gave him he shrugged.  “Bad dreams.”  He defended.

“No.”  Brennan held his head high and met the green man’s stare dead on.  “Magnus and I have grown close.  He wouldn’t hurt me.”  When the warlock’s gaze turned apprehensive Brennan decided to amend his choice of words.  “Besides, it’s my job to protect him, has been since day one.”

“I don’t need protection…why won’t you people realize that I’m alright and leave me alone?”  A voice grumbled from the bed and everyone shifted their attention to Magnus who grunted as he tried to sit up.  “What happened?  I feel like I’ve had a bad visit to the taxidermist.” 

Brennan automatically reached over to help him sit and propped a pillow behind the gorgeous man earning him a small but beautiful smile that took his breath away. 

“Nothing much, you just channeled your dark side to kill Valentine and save the entire Nephilim population of New York.”  Ragnor relayed.

Magnus nodded like it were an everyday event then glanced up between his friends.  “Alexander?”

Brennan frowned and Ragnor snorted. 

“Yeah, he’s just fine.”  The green man smiled.

Magnus glared at his friend but held out a hand.  “That being said, take it back.”  Ragnor hesitated briefly causing Magnus to shake his hand impatiently.  “Come on, take your wretched life from me before I do something else stupid and turn you into pea soup.”

Ragnor’s pale eyes met Magnus’s golden ones and he slowly reached out to grasp his hand, sitting on the bed next to him.  “It _was_ a bit foolish trusting you with that much of myself.”  The green man grumbled making Magnus smile.

“You liked it…Greenbean.” 

Ragnor took a frustrated breath and closed his eyes chanting a spell and Brennan watched with fascination as a sparkling mass of energy moved from Magnus’s chest, up his arm and into his friend.  Within seconds it was done and the two men held on a moment longer, both smiling in silent understanding before letting go.  Ragnor stood to move away rubbing his palm and stumbled slightly into a pair of blue arms making him smile. 

A short conversation about the potion, which Magnus grudgingly agreed to take, and the arrival of the Clave took place before he noticed Magnus beginning to get fidgety.  Brennan smiled at the stunning creature before him and his mouth began to water.  Even mussed from a day of battle the tan skinned warlock was sexy and Brennan had to once again restrain his own hands from reaching out to stroke that perfect skin. 

“Well, time to get to work.”  Magnus said, breaking Brennan from his thoughts and he watched as the warlock swung his legs off the bed and moved to stand up only to sway as an abundance of magic surged through him all at once and he fell against Ragnor who rolled his eyes and shoved him back down onto the bed. 

“Maybe some rest would be better right now.”  Catarina argued.  Her magic once again floated over him and she frowned.  “Your magic isn’t stable, it could hurt someone.”

“Nonsense, if Magnus wants to help he should be able to.”  Brennan countered then glanced at Magnus for conformation.  “I can accompany him, just in case.” 

“Didn’t we just go over the whole thing about your people thinking he’s a demon and wanting to kill him?”  Ragnor asked Brennan like he was the stupidest Nephilim alive. 

Brennan stood tall and narrowed his eyes.  “No one will touch him, not while he’s with me.” 

Magnus sighed and once again put his feet back on the floor, this time standing a bit more slowly.  “No one will touch me anyway.  If I’m so demonic, I could lay waste to them with a snap of my fingers.  So, by all means feel free to tag along, all of you, because I will be just fine…I just need to get my bearings back.” 

This time he made it to the door before his head began to swim slightly and Brennan noticed he gripped it hard but didn’t ask for help. 

“Magnus don’t go far, I’ll have that potion ready soon.”  Catarina called but Magnus was already heading out the door and down the hall. 

Brennan stayed hot on his heels and they got all the way to the makeshift control room where the shadowhunters had just left a meeting when a young woman stopped Brennan.

“What the hell are you doing Longstock?  Why did you bring him here?”  She asked and was quickly flanked by three other Nephilim.

“He wanted to help.”  Brennan said carefully.

“He’s done enough.”  A man said and his eyes widened as he saw blue sparkles around Magnus’s hand.

“Brennan, he’s dangerous.”  The girl leaned back eyeing Magnus wearily.  “I don’t know what you were thinking.  He shouldn’t be here.  He could kill us all.”

Instinctually his arm snaked around Magnus’s waist as if that would protect him from their harsh words.  “This isn’t any of your business, so I suggest you move on.”  His voice was low and deadly. 

With harsh looks the group finally did depart and Brennan turned back to Magnus who suddenly tensed, looking the other way.  Brennan followed his gaze and saw Alec walking in the opposite direction while Isabelle and Jace stood glaring over at Brennan. 

Ignoring them he placed a hand on Magnus’s cheek and the hurt he saw in the warlock’s eyes broke him.  He wanted to take that hurt away and replace it with a smile, with love and happiness but most of all, he wanted to rip Alec Lightwood’s throat out for making him feel that way.

“I’m sorry they don’t trust you.  It’s not right that it’s not enough that you saved their lives, but to turn their backs on you…you don’t deserve that Magnus.”  His arm tightened around the man as he leaned in to whisper in his ear.  “You have me.”

What happened next completely threw him because Magnus took a step back and looked up into his eyes.  “Brennan.”  Magnus’s jaw clenched and a bright flare of light shone in his eyes causing the hunter to step back.  “You tried to claim me…to sell my soul to Valentine and bind me to you forever.” 

Brennan swallowed thickly and took a deep breath.  “Magnus…I was trying to save your life.  I had to stall because I couldn’t see any other way out of there.” 

When Magnus only blinked, he felt a cold fear creep upon him that he might lose everything right here and now, including his life if he didn’t tread lightly.

“Please, you have to believe me.  I would _never_ let any harm come to you Magnus.  Haven’t I always protected you?  Saved your life on more than one occasion?  I’ve _always_ been on your side…and I always will be.”  He moved a shaky hand up to the warlock’s cheek.  “I know it’s not what you want, but I love you Magnus.”

His body jumped in shock when Magnus began to laugh out loud at his declaration of love and it made him scowl.  How?  How could this be happening?  After all he’d done, Magnus Bane was just going to laugh at him?  Why?  He was completely stupefied. 

Ending his laugh with a sweet smile Magnus then removed his hand from his face.  “Brennan, I want to thank you for helping me when I needed it most but, I think this is where we go our separate ways.” 

He stood there stumped, completely shocked.  “What?”

“I’m sorry Brennan, but this is goodbye.” 

Those golden eyes blinked up into his and instead of feeling happiness or excitement at seeing them he felt angry.  A sharp heat coiled like a snake in his belly and his hand shot out to grip the warlock’s wrist hard, causing him to suck in a startled breath. 

“No.” 

Brennan noticed his mistake immediately as his hand was singed so badly it began to smoke as his flesh cooked against Magnus’s and he pulled away to see a large burn cover his whole palm.  Magnus’s hands were glowing read as he slowly moved close, his cat eyes flashing and he leaned in to speak in a low voice.

“Be _very careful_ Nephilim, when you play with fire…”  He left the sentence unfinished, knowing Brennan caught his meaning, and turned to leave. 

Brennan caught the meaning completely and smiled, groaning in pleasure.  His hand throbbed in pain but he loved it.  He wasn’t just playing with fire, he was already burning for the warlock.  Just watching the man walk away made him hard in his pants and he shifted slightly, trying to not draw attention to himself. 

It didn’t matter that Magnus hadn’t returned his emotions, over time that could be taught and even if he never did love him, Brennan would still have what he wanted, regardless if it was consensual.  He didn’t take this personally and only saw it as Magnus playing hard to get because little did the warlock know that very soon, Brennan fully intended to have him.

He hissed at his hand.  This demonstration of power just turned him on more, making him want Magnus so bad he would willingly take the man right here, right now, in front of the whole room.  Oh yes, success will taste so sweet and feel so good once he’s buried deep inside that beautiful man.  With a smile he gripped his hand and walked off, searching for somewhere with some privacy so he could find some much needed release. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really imagined staring into Magnus's eyes at the end of this and I would be scared, but I'm not Brennan.


	58. A Fax for Blondie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace bothers Magnus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to apologize. My arm has gotten considerably worse and though I can and will post what I have written, it may not be edited at all. So I am sorry if things are backward or there are a million typos. I just don't want to leave anyone hanging. Again, thanks to everyone who's reading.

Jace POV           

Finally, after an hour of searching, he’d found him.  The warlock was standing on the bridge overlooking the river and Jace made quick work of moving up to stand beside him.  Neither man said anything at first and the blonde hunter then realized that Magnus wasn’t up here for the view of the river, he instead had a view of the bodies that were laid on the ground in the field.  This thought saddened him and his initial annoying 'jump-right-in' approach was abandoned to something softer. 

“Magnus, are you okay?”

“You probably shouldn’t be here Jace.  I’m not safe to be around.”

Jace smirked.  “When has that ever stopped me?”

The warlock’s golden eyes gleamed as he lingered over each row of the dead below and Jace wasn’t sure what to do.  Was there something wrong with the man?  Should he call Alec?  No, he couldn’t call Alec, he’d come here to talk with Magnus _because_ Alec wasn’t here.  He could handle this.

“Each one was a person who’d at one time had a life, maybe a family, even the forsaken were human before they were forced into becoming those monstrous creatures…and I killed them all.”

Shit.  This was definitely something Alec should handle.  Jace wasn’t exactly sure what to do.  There was no emotion on Magnus’s face but the inflection of his voice was evidence enough that he was devastated at having killed so many people, so the hunter handled it as best he could…with bad uncomfortable jokes.

“Well, not _all_ of them.”  A pause.  “At least the breeze is carrying the smell downwind.”  He said but the joke came off flat and both men stood again in silence.

He wasn’t sure how long they stayed that way but he knew he didn’t have much time before Alec came searching for his boyfriend and once the two were together it would be too late.  Looking over he took in the warlock for the first time since the battle.  His clothes were ripped and singed and his once perfectly styled glittery hair was now just black flat strands blowing into his eyes.  He looked like hell and Jace could only imagine how he actually felt. 

“Thank you.” 

Jace wasn’t sure why he’d said that but he felt like it was the thing to do.  Magnus finally turned to look at him and suddenly Jace wasn’t so sure anymore. 

“You’re thanking me?”

Jace frowned.  “Yes.  Why wouldn’t I?  You saved our lives.”

Magnus laughed but it sounded dark and complacent.  “But at what cost?  I delve into my darker side to save the lives of what…a hundred Nephilim only to kill how many others?  Not to mention my actions, my magic was dark Jace, which is illegal and now the Clave will have reason to jail me for who knows how much of my immortal life?  My only salvation would be death, which is more likely right now.  So yes, I saved your lives but I lost my own in the process.” 

The hunter shifted slightly, his fists clenching in anger and he went to speak but Magnus put a hand up to stop him, shaking his head.  His movements seemed that of a tired man, someone who was done fighting both the bad guys and life that always seemed to be working against him. 

“I need you to tell Alec that I’m sorry.”  A pause.  “I saw him leave…I saw him walk away and I knew right then that it was over.  He couldn’t help me against the Clave.”  Magnus shook his head.  “I wouldn’t let him.”

Jace shook his head.  “No.  You have nothing to apologize for, and Alec wouldn’t accept it anyway.”

“My stubborn, beautiful archer.”  Magnus muttered under his breath.

“And you won’t be arrested by the Clave.  Maryse is dead, died of her wounds in battle.” 

Magnus turned to look at Jace, shock written all over his face.  He’d obviously hadn’t known.  That shock was replaced by sadness and momentarily Jace was confused.  Maryse and Magnus didn’t have the happiest of relationships, to put it lightly, and it was strange to see such emotion for a woman he knew the warlock didn’t much like. 

“Oh my Alexander.  I’d thought he was shunning me like the rest of the Nephilim, but he’s grieving over the loss of his mother.”  Magnus laughed ironically.  “What a stupid man I am.”

Jace smiled.  Magnus was worried for his boyfriend.  That made total sense.  He also knew Magnus had retreated because his magic was too unpredictable after what happened, but he hadn’t realized Magnus felt shunned and it angered him to think that was how someone who’d risked their own life for others would be treated. 

“My point is, Alec is now the head of the Institute and he will make sure nothing that happened here today gets back to the Clave.  You’re safe Magnus.” 

The warlock nodded his head but didn’t seem much better, so Jace figured now was as good a time as any for his breakthrough conversation. 

“So there’s something else we need to talk about.”  Jace said leaning against the railing of the bridge to better face the man.

“Actually, I think I’m done with emotional heart-to-hearts for the day.  Time alone sounds preferable right now.” 

Jace frowned.  Should he listen?  HA!  Absolutely not!  Magnus was going to be fine and if he had anything to say about it, he and Alec would live happily ever after.  This was happening. 

“No.”  He said simply.

Magnus turned what seemed _very slowly_ and his golden eyes narrowed what seemed _very menacingly_ at him, and Jace felt in the pit of his stomach what seemed _very much_ like apprehension for pissing off a warlock that had just shown exactly how dangerous he could really be.  The thought that this might not be the best idea briefly crossed his mind…just before he threw caution to the wind and went all in, damning the consequences.

“Excuse me?”  Magnus said the polite words with enough menace to paralyze the most fearless of men and after a slight shake, Jace held his ground.

“We _have_ to have a talk.”  Jace said determinedly.

“I don’t _have_ to have anything with you Goldilocks.  What I _have had_ is enough of you.”  He retorted hotly turning away.

“You can _never_ have enough of this.”  Jace gesticulated at himself.  “But back to the point.  This is _having_ to do with Alec.”

Magnus rolled his eyes.  “It had better have something to do with him or _you’re_ going to _have a problem._ ”

“We already have a problem.”  Jace now seemed pleading.  “You _have_ to say yes to him.”

“Oh, I have to have I?”

“Yes, you have to.”

Magnus sighed. “And what makes you think I _have_ to do what you want?” 

“Because, we can’t have Alec having a broken heart.”

Magnus frowned, totally confused now.  “I have no intention of breaking his heart.”

“And I have no intention of letting you.”  Jace now seemed determined.

“So what have we then?”  Magnus inquired.

“We have you saying yes to what he has to say to you.”

“Have we now?”

“Yes, _we have_.  Because if you don’t, I have half a mind to kill you.”

Magnus smiled.  “That’s funny, I have a _whole_ mind to kill you.” 

Jace ran his hand over his face in frustration and stood to the side, one-half wanting to push the warlock over the ledge into the water and the other half wanting to slap him repeatedly until he agreed to agree with him.  Neither was particularly good idea since Magnus had just gotten his magic back and would probably retaliate with something quite horrible that Alec would most likely forgive him for.  Traitor.  Magnus then huffed out a heavy breath and moved to stand next to him giving him a hefty slap on the back and leaning in to speak into his ear.

“I _have_ to tell you though, its Alec…and whatever Alec wants from me, he can have.  I would give him the world if he asked.  I will always say yes to Alexander.”

“Thank you.” 

Magnus raised his brows at that.  “Twice in one day.  I’m worried you’re going soft on me Wayland.” 

Jace smiled.  “Maybe I am.”

“So how goes your diabolical plan with the lovely Biscuit?”  The warlock asked, seemingly no longer angry at him.

“I kissed her and told her how I feel.” 

The hunter paused as Magnus looked over at him blankly.  “And did it work?”

“…I don’t know.”  Jace admitted.

Magnus then nodded like he knew exactly how Jace felt and for all the world he probably did considering he’d lived so long. 

“You know, I’ve always thought love was a bit like a fax machine.”  Jace blinked rapidly at the statement but didn’t reply.  “Oftentimes we find ourselves so blinded by emotion that we forget to include a cover sheet, and no one really knows what’s going on…and sometimes life gets in the way causing you to get a busy signal, but if all else fails you can try again because there will always be the redial button.  And if worse comes to worse and it all just goes to shit…you can press the memory button.”  

Jace would’ve smiled and given a hearty thanks at such sound advice, or he might’ve rolled his eyes and threw a witty comment back at the warlock but he was horribly confused…what the hell was a fax machine?  Thankfully he had to do neither because Catarina came walking up saving him with her pretty smile. 

“Gentlemen.  Sorry to interrupt but I need Magnus to come with me.”

Magnus moved around Jace, a worried look on his face.  “Is everything alright?  Is Alec okay?” 

Cat smiled lovingly.  “He’s just fine, but you…” her face scrunched up as she let her magic float over him and shook her head, “your magic is a mess.  I’m surprised you’ve managed to keep yourself under control for this long.  I have that potion ready but I must warn you, it will take you out for a while.” 

She hesitated briefly at her next words and Jace knew that whatever she had to say, Magnus wasn’t going to be excited about, so he moved slightly away from the warlock. 

“What is it darling?”  Magnus asked.

“As you know the Nephilim are moving back to the institute, but the Clave has arrived.” 

Jace could tell her words sparked fear in Magnus and he put a hand on the warlock’s back in comfort, hoping it would ease any worries he had.  Jace would do whatever it took to make sure nothing happened to this man and he knew Alec would as well.

“Alexander has already given them a rundown of what happened.”  Both men froze suddenly feeling the chance to salvage things may be long gone.  “His story, that Valentine’s mutated creatures began crashing from overdose helped with the fact that we fought and defeated him with very few casualties.  There will be no mention of dark magic by anyone.”

Her face was one of assurance and Jace felt the warlock relax under his hand.  “See, I told you Alec wouldn’t let anything happen to you.”  He smiled brightly.

“Magnus, you are one of the injured party, so I need you to follow me inside to a room where I can quarantine you.”  She demanded, holding out her hand.

“Here?”  Magnus asked raising a brow.

“Yes, the place is almost empty except for the wounded, the dead and the Clave and besides, I want you close by so I can check on you while I’m healing the others.  Dark magic is no simple thing Maggie.” 

She wiggled her fingers impatiently and Magnus twisted his lips grudgingly taking it, allowing himself to be led away.

Jace watched as they disappeared inside the building before turning back to the view below him.  The numerous bodies were laid out, ready to be buried and he wondered what Magnus felt like standing here.  Was he ashamed and despondent that he was the cause of such destruction or perhaps hopeful that possibly something good would finally come of all the blood spilled?  Then Jace thought about the distance Magnus was placing between himself and everyone else and realized the warlock might be afraid of himself, afraid he might hurt someone else, someone he loved.

The hunter shook his head.  “It’ll all be okay.”  He wanted to be right.  He had to be right because there was no other ending that fit for him. 


	59. Just Let Me Hold You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec gets a hug. Simon attacks. Magnus gets ready for bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um...slight humorous non-con ahead.

Alec POV             

His mother was dead.  Somehow it either hadn’t quite hit him yet or he just didn’t want to care.  The former seemed more likely but it seriously began to worry him that that might not be the case.  He felt guilty, but not because he felt bad about her death, he felt guilty because he _didn’t_ feel bad about her death.  He felt nothing.  He was numb, and to be quite honest, it was wonderful. 

When he’d first heard the news he’d been standing with his sister in a room full of people.  Jace had said it quietly, assuring him that it was quick, that she didn’t suffer.  Isabelle had stiffened, angry and hurt but strong.  He’d stood still, not moving to comfort nor console.  His vision blurred and his ears blocked out all sounds.  He was in shock he realized, but a strong hand gripping his snapped him back and instead of seeing a sympathetic Jace in front of him, he saw Brennan Longstock wrapping his arms around Magnus.  That’s when he began to feel. 

Those shining yellow cat-eyes met his and as quick as he could he turned, needing to get away as fast as possible.  This wasn’t something he could get a handle on right then.  He wanted his nothing back, he needed it back.  Just as he reached a spare room his hands began to shake and he shoved them in his pockets, hiding them from himself so he wouldn’t have to admit his weakness.  Bowing his head he began taking deep, calming breaths and counted to ten. 

Alec felt the anger begin to build inside him like the tide swallowing up a beach and he let it take him.  Anger was better than pain, he could channel it, mold it into something useful and productive.  Pain brought fear and he refused to be afraid.  Shadowhunters weren’t supposed to be afraid.

A knock sounded at the door and with a quick collection of himself he turned to see Simon standing there.  The vampire's eyes scanned the room and landed back on Alec before he stepped in, shutting the door behind him.

“Hey, I was actually just looking for Clary…she’s been kind of avoiding me lately and I thought I’d come see if she was okay but then I found out that you guys killed Valentine and there was this huge battle but I still can’t find her and…Alec, you don’t look so good.”

Alec coughed out a laugh at this.  Strangely though he felt that sharpness of anger leaving him and wondered what it was about this guy that made that happen.  Leave it up to Simon to appear at the worst possible moment and make him laugh with his awkward, rambling ignorance during one of the worst situations in a person’s life. 

“Yeah, it’s been a rough day.”

He heard more than saw the vampire move across the room and then almost fell over when two cold arms wrapped around him, squeezing him tight.  Alec’s eyes grew wide like saucers when Simon’s head laid against his chest as he twisted gently from side to side like a mother would rock their child.  Alec didn’t move, he was scared to, uncertain of what other terrifying comforts the vampire had in mind. 

“I know things are hard and I’m sorry but let me tell you…”  He pulled back to look into Alec’s frightened hazel eyes, “everything that is wrong is only right now.” 

The vampire moved to go in for another hug but Alec stopped him with a palm slapping against his forehead. 

“No.”  The word was clipped but direct.

Simon gave him a piteous look and held his arms out.  “Come on.  Hugging is the ultimate cure for a broken heart.”  He reached again but Alec dodged him.

“No.”    

“Just let me hold you Alexander.” 

Alec wondered if his face showed just how freaked out he was at that moment but it only got worse as Simon began chasing him, pale hands reaching to hold the hunter against his cold skin.  At the same moment the vampire finally caught his jacket, he gripped his pale arm and twisted it until the man laid on his stomach against a table, Alec leaning over him pinning him there.

“Alec please, just let me hold you, it’ll make you feel better.”  Simon strained a plea from under him and both men looked up just as Jace opened the door and paused to stare at them.

As usual when Simon was around, an awkward silence filled the room after what appeared to be an audacious sexual encounter was misinterpreted...and as usual, Jace didn’t let the opportunity pass.

“You know, the thought did cross my mind that I wasn’t quite man enough for you Alec, but to cheat on me with _Simon_ …that’s low brother.” 

Alec sighed and let the vampire up making sure to push him toward the door and Jace, a sure sign that he should leave. 

“Alec…”  Simon tried one more time.

“No!”  Alec growled pointing at the door.

“No means no Simon Lewis.”  Jace taunted with a smirk causing Alec to shake his head.

“Alright…I’m going.”  Simon called singingly, like he expected someone to call for him to wait, but no one spoke and he turned to leave.

Jace glared at him and bumped their shoulders on purpose.  “Yeah, your services aren’t needed here anymore.” 

Simon shook his head and paused at the door looking back at Alec.  “Just think about what I said…maybe Jace’s hugs could…”

“Get out!”  Alec shouted and finally the vampire quickly departed. 

His parabatai was smiling when he turned back around.  “What was that all about?”

Alec leaned back against the table and bit his lip, deep in thought.  “He wanted to hug me.” 

“Oh dear God.”  Jace exclaimed quietly and Alec nodded in agreement.  Then suddenly the blonde looked up as if being snapped out of a deep reverie.  “Actually, I can think of another person who could use a hug right now.” 

Alec frowned in confusion. 

“Magnus.”  Jace stated.  “Catarina collected him not five minutes ago and he’s about to take that potion that makes sure he won’t become spooky and grumpy again.”

Alec stood straight but didn’t leave.  “Isn’t he with Longstock?”

“Who gives a shit?”  Jace punched him in the arm.  “He’s _your_ boyfriend.  He loves _you_ , and your presence is probably more in demand than ever because of that fact.”  Jace continued, unaware of his parabatai’s emotional turbulence and punched him again.  “Did you know that he feels responsible for all the deaths today and that he thought you were shunning him for it?  He had no idea that you were grieving for Maryse until I told him.” 

Alec’s face fell at those words.  Magnus, of course, had no idea.  He’d left his boyfriend lying unconscious to take care of rumors and the Clave’s arrival…he’d left his love to be a leader and had all but opened the door for Brennan to step in.  Damnit.

Jace punched him again pulling him from his woes and Alec glared at him.  “Magnus is in a bad place right now and unless you want _Longstock_ to be his rock, you had better get your shit together and _get in there!_ ”  Jace punched Alec again then blanched at his choice of words.  “Not that Longstock is going to _get in there_ …even though he’s trying…with Magnus…not that I…you know, this wasn’t at all what I meant.”      

“Jace.”

“Yeah?”

“Shut up.” 

“Ok.”  Jace agreed as Alec headed toward the door.  “Oh…they’re in our room.”

Alec nodded his thanks and took off down the hall stopping briefly outside the door to catch his breath.  He knocked lightly and Catarina answered glaring at him.

“It’s about time.”  She snipped like she’d been expecting him all along and stood to the side so he could see Magnus who was standing next to the bed in his black and pink buffalo pajamas.

“Alec?” 

The sound of his boyfriend’s voice made his heart jump and with shadowhunter speed he moved across the room wrapping the warlock in his arms, covering his lips with his own.  Magnus hummed against him as his hands splayed across his back, pulling him impossibly closer until their bodies were touching from their knees up, and still it wasn’t close enough for Alec.

He felt Magnus’s hands roam further south curving around one of his butt cheeks and Alec’s fingers tightened in response until someone cleared their throat, reminding them of where they were.  Alec pulled back, completely ignoring anyone else in the room.  Hazel met yellow-green as both men smiled.

“I just wanted to say…that I love you.”  Alec said between breaths and his words made Magnus smile brighter.

“I love you too Alec.” 

Neither man moved from the others embrace but stood holding each other tight. 

“I’m not mad at you.  I’m not scared of you…I just, I really love you Magnus and I wanted you to know that I’m here.  When you wake up after this, I’ll be here.  When the Clave leaves and this whole mess is done, I’ll be here.  When life finally goes back to normal…I’ll be here.”  His eyes gleamed his promise.  “I’m not going anywhere, not unless you tell me to.” 

In response, Magnus kissed him again, regardless of the audience, and pulled him as close as possible while grabbing a handful of that ass making Alec laugh against his lips. 

They pulled away and Magnus smiled.  “You’re perfect Alexander, and just for the record, I will always want you with me.”  Another peck on the lips.  “Forever.”  Another peck.  “I forbid you to leave me.”

Alec would’ve been content to stay that way forever, wrapped in his lover’s arms but Catarina had other plans and very little patience as she cleared her throat a second time.  “Boys…you can continue this later.  Now come on Alexander, you need to exit the room so I can work my magic.”

“Yes ma’am.”  Alec mumbled but Magnus shook his head and pulled him into another deep kiss and probably wouldn’t have let go if Catarina hadn’t grabbed his arm and tugged him toward the door. 

“Magnus I swear, you’re a horrible influence on this Nephilim.”  She shoved him out into the hall and turned to glare at Magnus who quickly reached out to put a hand on the door so she couldn’t shut it just yet.    

“Alexander.  I know you have to go sit before the gloomy Clave but…come sleep with me when you’re done?”  Magnus asked and Alec’s heart exploded with love and his face lit up with raw, undeniable happiness.

“I promise.”

Cat started shutting the door but Magnus caught it again.  “And Alec?”

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”  Alec smiled as Cat rolled her eyes.  “See you soon.”  He promised and smiled as she finally got the door shut. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My heart swells, you just HAVE to love Simon.


	60. Worry-wart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace texts. Isabelle cries. Alec gets repremanded.

Alec POV           

He was literally floating on cloud nine as he moved down the hall to meet with the Clave, up until he bumped into Brennan Longstock just around the corner.  Damn if he hadn’t completely forgotten about this dick in the last few minutes.    

The hunter looked up to apologize but upon seeing who it was he instead sneered.  “Walk much Lightwood?”

“Plenty, but it seems _you’re_ walking in the wrong direction.”  Alec replied blocking his path down the hall. 

Brennan lifted his head in challenge and smiled.  “I was going to see Magnus.”

“To say goodbye.”  Alec clarified.

“Yes, since you put in the order that I’m to leave for Los Angeles first thing in the morning.”  Brennan’s eyes narrowed and Alec saw the hatred in those gleaming green orbs.  He tried moving past but Alec again stepped in his way.

“Well, it seems you’re too late.  He’s already with Catarina and Ragnor.” 

Alec didn’t move from in front of him nor did he suggest that Brennan come back later.  He wanted the man gone as soon as possible and as far away from Magnus as possible and he would wait here as long as it took for Longstock to understand he wasn’t wanted or needed anymore.

Brennan smiled ominously and that smile quickly turned into a deep chuckle which had Alec wondering if the man was mentally stable. 

“Alright.”  Brennan agreed.

For a second it looked like the green eyed hunter was going to turn and leave but he instead stepped forward into Alec’s space, so close he could feel the heat radiating from him, and Brennan’s face switched from entertained to dangerous like the flicking of a switch.  Alec was shocked as he stood eye to eye with him, a man who dared to challenge him for what was his.  It made him want to kill Brennan even more.   

“This isn’t over Lightwood.  You _will_ lose, and to the victor…” he glanced over Alec’s shoulder toward Magnus’s room, “…go the spoils.” 

Alec’s hazel eyes burned dangerously but he allowed Brennan to walk away.  He had no choice to.  Technically Brennan had done nothing wrong…in the Clave’s eyes anyway.  But still, his fingers itched to pull his bow out and take the man down.  There were no cameras here.  No one would really know unless they just happened along while he was trying to find a place for the body.  Gritting his teeth he tilted his head at the thought, at how tempting it was, but also at what it meant.  Alec was no monster and he’d not stoop to killing someone just because they were psychotic enough to challenge the current head of the New York Institute over a nonexistent relationship they thought they had.  No, that wouldn’t fly with the Clave. 

Just as he thought about company, it arrived.  Maybe it was fate, but just as Brennan left Jace came up the opposite hall and the two parabatai stood together watching their mutual enemy leave with matching expressions. 

“Might I ask what that was that about?”  Jace inquired curiously.

“Longstock was headed to see Magnus and got a little grumpy when I told him no.” 

Jace frowned.  “Somehow I think you’re downplaying that whole story.”

“I have to be present for the last Clave meeting, can you…keep an eye on Magnus until I get back?”  Alec asked putting a hand on his parabatai’s shoulder.  “Please?”

This time Jace smiled knowingly.  “I knew you were downplaying what happened, I just don’t get why you let him walk away.”

“The last thing I need is to explain why the dead body of a fellow shadowhunter was laying around in the hallway of the Nephilim safehouse _after_ the battle was already over.”  Alec grumbled to which Jace snorted.

“Don’t be silly, I can think of _loads_ _of places_ to hide a body.” 

His parabatai looked around the hall like he knew where a dirty rug hid a secret compartment in the floor that led to a dark tunnel where a pen of malnourished hogs was kept just for the purpose of disposing of unwanted jerks.  When he came up empty, the blonde then stopped and tapped his finger against his mouth in further contemplation of the non-murder as if it had just happened and they really needed to hide a body.  Alec just stared, wondering if it was madness or brilliance with Jace.    

Alec smiled since bumping into Brennan and looked down to the room where his boyfriend was.  “Listen, Catarina will be with him for a bit just to make sure the potion takes, but she can’t stay.” 

“I’ll sit outside the door.”  Jace offered and Alec’s worried eyes met his making the blonde smirk at him.  “Come on, _it’s me_ we’re talking about here.  I mean…I can handle _a little guard duty_.” 

“I know.  Thank you.”  

Alec nodded and leaned in, giving him a tight hug.  Closing his eyes he squeezed harder and felt Jace reciprocate equally.  He was blessed to have such a perfect brother.  With a heavy sigh, he stood up, leaving his love in his parabatai’s capable hands and headed to the meeting. 

Thirty minutes in he began to worry because the one person he’d hoped to never see again was the one person he suddenly wanted to be in the same room with because if that dick were here, it meant he wasn’t with Magnus.  Where the hell was Brennan Longstock?  Pulling out his phone he sent a quick text to Jace.

 

_Talk to me.  What’s going on?  Longstock not here._

 

The reply was quick and eased his mind somewhat but did nothing to alleviate the paranoia that continued to build within him.

 

_What you wanna talk about?  Wedding details?  JK_

_Nothing happening here.  Catarina gone.  Sparkles sleeping._

_Will keep an eye out for the dick._

 

Another two hours crawled past and Alec was finding it more and more difficult to not check his watch and his phone.  Isabelle and Clary came in to sit next to him and he grasped his sister’s hand in comfort.  He could tell she’d been crying and he felt guilty that he’d not been there for her after their mother’s death.  He'd not had time to properly mourn Maryse but he'd finally sorted it through his mind and heart and was able to move on, at least hoping she was proud of her children.  He placed a small kiss on Isabelle's head just as Clary gripped her other hand and leaned in to whisper at him.  

“Where’s Jace?” 

“He’s with Magnus.”  He then glanced at his phone once more and leaned over to whisper back.  “Have you seen Longstock?”

Both girls shook their heads in the negative and Alec once again picked up his phone to text Jace, but this time there wasn’t a response.  Alec frowned.  Maybe he fell asleep.  Maybe his phone died.  Neither reason sounded true, nor was it in Jace's character to leave anyone hanging during emergencies.  No, his parabatai would definitely have something smartass to say.  Alec ran a sweaty hand over his face and sent a few more back to back.  Five minutes passed.  When he still didn’t get a reply he glanced anxiously at the door, seriously contemplating heading to check for himself but also knowing his place as acting head of the Institute was here.  

He glanced up as his name was called and he quickly gave his testimony.  That had been twenty minutes.  It felt like a year.  After that, one at a time the rest of the room was asked to stand and testify as to what happened.  Clary went next, retelling her version of events but Alec didn’t hear a word she said, his mind was still reeling as to why Jace hadn’t responded to him.  Yet again he checked his phone and sucked in a breath.  Nothing.  It had been too long.  Something was wrong. 

Giving his sister’s hand a final squeeze he stood up and began moving toward the door when he was stopped by the head Clave representative. 

“Mr. Lightwood, is there somewhere else you have to be right now?” 

The question was meant as a demand to sit back down and not move, and Alec knew he would be reprimanded for leaving but he couldn’t stay here a minute longer.

“Yes, as a matter of fact, there is.”

“And where might that be exactly?” 

Alec looked the old woman in her silvery beady eyes and raised his head.  “I need to go check on a patient.”

It wasn’t exactly what he wanted to say.  He’d much rather tell them that his downworlder boyfriend was currently drugged on the other side of the building and even though he left a guard on him, he hasn’t heard from them in a while and now he’s worried that their lives might be in danger from another crazy-as-hell shadowhunter that wants to kill Alec and take his boyfriend.  Yes, that’s what he wanted to say but something told him that that explanation wouldn’t satisfy her.  Now incredibly frustrated, his lips thinned and he rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he once again looked longingly at the door. 

The Clave woman laughed lightly causing the rest of the room to follow her lead.  “Well Mr. Lightwood, I’m certain that your patient can wait until this proceeding is over, just as you should do.  So if you will please have a seat, we will continue.”

She gesticulated to the seat he’d just vacated and Alec’s eyes glanced over at his sister who shook her head at him.  Shit.  Alec knew if he left there’d be hell to pay but he just couldn’t risk anything happening to Magnus.  He closed his eyes seeing Magnus’s smiling face and those golden cat eyes flashing up at him.  No, that was his life, his future. 

“Mr. Lightwood, if you could take your seat, we really must continue.” 

The aggravated voice forced his eyes open and he looked over at his sister one more time.  He had to make a decision – stay in this room with the Clave and do his duty as Head of the New York Institute or blatantly disobey orders and leave to go to Magnus.  A firm hand moved up to rub the back of his neck but stopped midway and he looked up at the stone-faced woman and nodded.

“I apologize for my interruption.”    


	61. Smoking Nephilim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brennan encounters an obstacle. Jace is amazing.

Brennan POV     

It was moments like this that he felt sorry for his race.  Surely not all Nephilim were this ignorant, he thought as he left the New York Institute via portal after he strode in and stole the gas bombs Isabelle Lightwood had been working on using various downworlder bloods.  It was crazy how he’d navigated the whole institute and wasn’t stopped nor questioned by one person.  Maybe Valentine was onto something when he broke from the Nephilim.  Admittedly, they could’ve made a great team but it was a bit late now, that ship had sailed and regrettably sunk. 

His smile was golden at how things were playing out though.  Secret weapons his ass.  He gave the Lightwoods props for trying to create one to fight Valentine but who’s to say they would actually work?  Regardless, he’d only selected two bombs knowing they would be the ones most likely come in handy; the one for warlocks and the one for shadowhunters.  He wasn’t entirely sure what they were meant to do but the warnings written by Isabelle read ‘ _Dangerous-Fragile-Poison’_ and he figured that would be enough to take care of the job ahead.    

Now back at the safehouse, he whistled a cheery tune as he moseyed down to his room to grab the potion that would officially make Magnus his and, packing a few weapons, he pulled the door to and continued his song on his way to the warlock’s room.  The image of the beautiful man smiling at him made him groan in excitement.  Fuck, he really couldn’t wait any longer.  Picking up his pace he hurried along with a smile.  Yes, it really was a beautiful day.   

Just as he rounded the corner he halted.  Shit.  There, sitting directly in front of Magnus’s door, was the blonde hunter.  Wasn’t it just typical that he’d have an obstacle in his way _right_ when he was trying to make his escape?  But he had to hand it to Alexander, making sure to have a guard on his beloved during such crucial times was quite smart. 

A part of him was immensely pleased that it just happened to be the blonde Nephilim.  He’d had the most pleasant dreams of turning the beautiful golden man into a bloody, disfigured masterpiece with his paring knife and the surprising chance to make those dreams a reality gave him goose bumps.  Holding back an excited squeal he dug into his pocket.   

“Well, I suppose I’ll have to use this now.” 

He pulled a small glass ball from his pocket and very carefully threw it as hard as he could toward the hunter.  Smoke exploded from the tiny capsule making it impossible to see and after a minute of waiting patiently, Brennan began to cautiously move closer, making sure not to step into the gas that was now coming down the hall. 

It shouldn’t be long now as he figured these bombs acted quickly, not only knocking the enemy out but also rendering their abilities from working.  He really should have read the tags better.  Checking his watch he counted to himself until he reached another minute and frowned.  He couldn’t get to Magnus’s room until the gas had dissipated which was a bummer.  So again he came to the edge of the smoke and this time he noticed a faint glow from within and leaned in to get a better look.

“What the hell is that?”  His green eyes widened as the glow got closer and he stepped back reaching for his weapon. 

“Oh shit!”

He barely got the words out when a screaming Jace came flying out of the smoke, seraph blade raised to strike.  Brennan quickly rolled back and dodged the fast thrusts from the hunter and just barely getting his own blade out, he parried back desperately, crying out in pain from the force of Jace’s blade hitting his.  It stung and the vibrations killed him but he continued to swing and dodge, doing everything he could to defend himself against the hunter.  The man was damn strong and honestly shouldn’t have even made it through the smoke, but somehow the blonde was still fighting and if Brennan didn’t step it up, he’d lose. 

Finally gaining his feet, Brennan started fighting back and was just holding his own.  He moved away both from the smoke and the very pissed hunter until they were at the end of the small hallway and thankfully, after what seemed like forever, he realized the smoke was working.  The blonde was getting slower, his face contorting with his struggle to continue fighting.  They parried for a while longer, Brennan completely struck at how hard it was to take the man down.  What was he…superhuman?  Swinging his blade down sharply, he finally connected with Jace’s arm and the man stumbled back, groaning in pain.  Brennan smiled brightly. 

“Didn’t I tell you that you’d lose?”  He kicked Jace in the stomach who doubled over.  “That you would regret messing with me?”  He slashed his blade again this time across the hunter’s chest causing him to fall to the floor and skid back. 

“Don’t go getting a big head.  The day’s not over yet.”  Jace sassed up at him miraculously still fighting, swinging his blade so weakly now that was easily deflected to the side. 

Brennan then stepped up next to him a placed his boot over Jace’s hand, applying pressure until he released it with a painful cry.  Amber eyes glared up at him and he rolled over to grip his foot but Brennan just sneered and quickly leaned down, twisting his boot on the hand until he heard bones snap.  

The sound of Jace’s screams made him excited and he licked his lips.  “I also recall you needing to apologize to me…even though I _did_ kill Mikey Everlaw and I _did_ kidnap Magnus, I really wasn’t in league with Valentine.”  He said removing his boot from the crushed hand.

“Alright Longstock.”  Jace grunted and actually shifted to sit up and make eye contact, his own smile a bit ironic considering their positions.  “I’m sorry you’re such a dick.”

Brennan rolled his eyes and stood up while the hunter laughed at his own joke.  He then flipped his blade over and using the hilt, swung back to hit Jace across the face making him fall back to the floor.  Licking his lips he smashed it down over and over again on him hitting his chest and sides until he heard ribs crack.  The blonde’s moans of pain were nice but just weren’t quite enough.  He needed more.  His foot shot out for a few swift kicks where he knew the bones had broken and the sound of boot meeting flesh made him catch his breath.  Oh Angel, he could do this for hours.  Another swipe of his blade ripped more skin across the blonde's stomach causing him to turn to face Brennan, and because he couldn’t stand the sight of the man’s face, he slammed the hilt down again, breaking his nose. 

That’s all it took to keep the hunter down but to Brennan’s amazement, the man was still conscious, and he really didn’t have much time left.  The Clave meeting wouldn’t go on forever. 

“You seem awfully determined to die slowly.”  Brennan mused aloud.

“That’s because you hit like a girl.”  Jace quipped back softly, dripping blood from his nose onto his chest as he spoke.

“Angel, what do I have to do to shut you up?”  He growled. 

Getting more frustrated, Brennan gripped Jace’s foot and drug the hunter out of the hall and into a vacant room, depositing him away from the door.  Reaching into the man’s pockets he dug out his cell phone and held it up seeing various texts from Alec that were still coming through.  Now he really knew he didn’t have much time left.  

“You’re also missing out on several unread messages.”  He said dropping the phone to the floor and smashing it with his boot. 

“What can I say, I’m a popular guy.”  Jace shrugged and grunted as he tried to roll toward the door but he was easily laid back with a shove of his foot.  

Brennan smiled and twirled his blade in his hand easily.  “Yes, but popularity isn’t everything is it?”  He asked. 

With a snarl he slammed the blade down, plunging it into the hunter’s stomach.  Jace’s eyes widened and he screamed as Brennan yanked the blade back out and his unbroken hand moved to cover the wound.  Brennan kneeled next to him and watched excitedly as the annoying hunter laid his head back pitifully and he began coughing up blood.  He had waited so long to see this man bleed and now that he could, he was going to savor it.  Jace groaned again, the blood turning it into a deep gurgle as he rolled on his side and the sound made Brennan rub his cock roughly.  He loved the sound of death. 

“You sick fuck.  Alec is going to kill you.”  Jace glared at him groaning again and coughed blood all over the floor making Brennan bite his lip. 

“That is a sad delusion because very shortly, I will have departed with Magnus safely in my possession…and yet it would be nice to see the expression on Alec’s face when he finds his boyfriend missing and his parabatai dead.”  He paused to imagine said look before glancing down at the blonde.  “Alas, I have to go.” 

Brennan lifted Jace's shirt up with a snap of his wrist and with a playful wink he again sunk his blade inside Jace’s body.  The dark rivulets of blood that leaked from him made Brennan groan and rub his aching cock harder.  Yes, this was well worth the wait.  It really was a pity he wasn’t there to see Alec’s face right now as his parabatai’s life drifted away from him, but he couldn’t be two places at once and he really should be going to collect his prize.  So with a hissing smile and a cry of excitement he twisted the blade deep inside the blonde's body one last time.  His hands shook briefly from the rush and he happily licked the blood from his fingers as he stood to stare down at his work, then with a long content sigh, he exited the room. 


	62. Love potion #9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus is sleepy. Brennan opens up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight non-con ahead.

Magnus POV                    

He felt hands, soft warm hands caressing up his legs, over his stomach to reach his arms and stop on his wrists.  Magnus smiled sleepily.  His Alexander had finally arrived.  Rolling over he felt those hands grip his arms and hold them above his head as a faint pressure was applied to his hands.  Blinking blurry eyes he looked up and realized belatedly that it wasn’t his Alec after all, but instead Brennan who hovered over him with eager green eyes. 

“Brennan?  What the hell are you doing?”  He asked in a drowsy voice pulling at his hands, but they were tightly tied to the post above his head.  His cat eyes flashed in fury up at the hunter and he clenched his jaw.  “Untie me Brennan.  Untie me _right now_.”  He demanded.

The hunter leaned back on the side of the bed and sadly shook his head.  “I’m sorry Magnus but I can’t.  You see, Alec isn’t good for you.  He’s hateful and controlling and only cares for himself, so I’ve decided to take you away from all of that.”  Brennan gave him a crooked smile.  “You deserve better Magnus.   _I’m better._   So I’m going to take you with me.”  He said as if speaking to a child and moved to push a hair from Magnus’s face. 

Magnus yanked at his bonds roughly making the bed creak and Brennan slowly moved to straddle him, leaning down over him so their chests were pressed together.  Magnus’s breathe shook and he turned his face away as Brennan moved his mouth over his neck, smelling him while pressing small kisses on his ear. 

Still continuing to twist at the ropes that bound his hands he tried to dissuade the hunter.  “Brennan, this isn’t you.  I know you and this isn’t who you are.”

The green eyed Nephilim sat back up and frowned at him.  “You don’t know me…I mean, if you did…”

Brennan left off his sentence as he stared into space at the wall.  What the hell was wrong with this man?  Why was he doing this to him?  Magnus laid silently, his wrists wriggling, burning at his efforts of release when Brennan suddenly looked down at him with a smile.

“Why not though?  I really should share a little considering you’ll want to get to know the person you’re spending forever with.” 

“Alexander is my forever.”  Magnus heatedly declared.

Brennan leaned down completely ignoring him, so close that he could feel the hunter’s breath against his mouth as he spoke quietly.  “You see I’m worried Magnus.  I’m worried for both of us.  I mean, I have these feelings…at first, it was just dislike for others, especially after my family died but that feeling grew until I felt I was about to explode.  It was hard.  I was always alone and shunned, but when I was seventeen it got better.  I had my first kill that wasn’t a demon.  I mean...it was a complete accident, but it sparked something inside of me, something that made me feel better.” 

It was both startling and terrifying that Brennan was being completely genuine and even more disturbing that he had to go about it with bondage.  Magnus had to keep things under control but he had no idea where to start.  This Nephilim was crazy as hell.  

“Brennan I…”  Abruptly his mouth was covered with a large hand shushing him and the hunter idly began running a finger over Magnus’s bottom lip as he sat back looking solemn and continued talking, almost as if Magnus wasn’t there.  

“After that, I felt more empowered and that feeling gradually grew as I began saying hurtful things to watch others get upset.  It grew again when I started sparring too violently and caused accidents to see the physical pain I’d inflicted.  It wasn’t until I got here and took care of Mikey that it spiked…and now I can’t seem to control it anymore.” 

Magnus shook his head getting Brennan to release his mouth.  “You killed Mikey Everlaw.”  He said disgustedly. 

Brennan shrugged happily and nodded.  “I also killed Jace Wayland just a minute ago.”  He said like it was something to be proud of.

Absolute fear raced through Magnus.  Oh dear God.  Jace was dead.  Alec had lost his parabatai.  Magnus’s heart broke at his love’s loss and his only desire was to go to him.   

“Brennan untie me and let me go.  You don’t want me.”  Magnus tried desperately.  “ _Please_ , Brennan you can’t do this.  I _don’t want_ to go with you.”  He argued, still pulling tightly against his ties.

The hunter only groaned and sat back a bit so he could look Magnus in the eyes.  “I know you won’t go willingly…” he dug into his pocket and pulled out a small vial with red liquid in it, “that’s why I have this.” 

His smile was wild and when he popped the top off Magnus began to struggle, terrified of what might be inside the bottle.  He twisted his body to the side and bucked his hips high making Brennan almost fly off the bed and spill the potion but the hunter caught himself just in time and used his free hand to slap Magnus hard across the face, causing him to see stars. 

“Don’t you see?!  _I can’t help it_ …”  Brennan whined.

Magnus felt a gentle hand caress over his stinging skin making him twitch.  Soft shushes cooed next to his ear and he again turned his face to stare at the Nephilim above him.

“I don’t want to hurt you Magnus, I never want anything to hurt you because I love you.”  Brennan’s eyes glistened brightly but his face contorted with pleasure.  “It just makes me feel so good.  _The pain_ …I don’t know what to do anymore.”  He then paused to lick his lips.  “Maybe we could come to a compromise, a little bit of pain for my pleasure… _a bit like this_.”

His hand then reached down to grip Magnus’s hip and he painfully ground his engorged groin against him through their clothes while biting his neck, drawing blood.  Magnus screamed sharply.  Lilith did it hurt.  Magnus didn’t want pain.  He didn’t want Brennan.  He didn’t want this. 

“Stop it you crazy son of a bitch!!  I will _never_ be with you Brennan!  I will _never_ love you!”  Magnus leaned up to speak into his face.  “ _There – is – no – us!_ ” 

Brennan only smiled lovingly.  “There is now.”

Magnus then spat in his face and turned away to yank again at his ties, completely enraged and terrified at the same time.  A sudden hand at his throat made him suck in a breath but it didn’t tighten like he thought it would and Brennan instead blinked hard eyes down at him. 

“Damnit.  Why did you do that?”  He leaned down to wipe his face on the sheets and frowned sadly.  “You really shouldn’t fight me Magnus, I don’t want to hurt you.  _I love you_ …and after you drink this, you will love me too.”  The hunter smiled brightly.  “Alec will finally be dead to you.” 

“No.”  Magnus said, denying the horrible words.

Brennan leaned down placing a single kiss on his forehead and right before his eyes, changed to become the sweet, caring Nephilim he’d known before.  “I wish it didn’t have to be this way.  I wish you could just love me…you see, I’ve done so much for you.  I went out of my way to get here, to get to you.  I protected you from everyone, even my own kind.”  As he spoke his words became more clipped and agitated.  “I saved your life I don’t know _how many times!”_   Now those green eyes were filled with anger and narrowed down at him.  “I got your magic back, just – like – you – wanted.  I’ve done _everything_ for you Magnus and you _still won’t love me!”_   Brennan screamed the last right in his face making him flinch and then to his shock he heard him laughing.   

“Brennan you have to stop this.”  Magnus tried again but the hunter continued laughing, running a hand through his hair passively.

“It’s crazy because I could’ve taken you…when we left the Institute I _could’ve just taken you then_ , but I didn’t.  I instead went with you to find the stones because you were _so certain_ that it’s what you wanted."  His hands then reached down to grip handfuls of Magnus's hair, holding him to the bed painfully while he screamed at him.  " _It was always about you Magnus_!”  

His eyes were crazed for a moment while Magnus cried out under him.  Finally, the hunter took a deep breath and released him, shaking his head like he was amazed at his own ignorance.  “I should’ve just taken you then.  But it’s okay…I’m almost done.  I’ve just one more thing to take care of before we leave.”

“Alexander.”  He whispered in terror and Brennan smiled.

“Exactly.  I mean, I was going to knock you out and take you now, leaving the poor archer completely alone but you see...”  He leaned down pressing his full weight onto him.  “I’ve an urge…an insatiable _hunger_ for his blood that just needs to be sated.”  Brennan rocked himself up into Magnus and panted in his ear.  “I want to lick his shaking body while I rip him open with my bare hands,"  He smiled.  "And you get to watch.  Trust me, it makes it so much more exciting.” 

Magnus swallowed back tears and turned his head away.  “Brennan you’re sick.  You need help.”

Brennan ignored him and nuzzled deeply into his neck biting lightly at his ear.  “ _Mmmm Magnus_.  I just can’t wait…”  The hunter paused and sat back to look at the still body under him and smirked.  “What the hell, there’s no reason to wait.  I think I’ll have a piece of you right now…and by the time I’m done with your ex, I should be ready to go again.”

Magnus screamed as Brennan reached out gripping a handful of hair to yank his head back.  With a maniacal smile, he laid himself over Magnus, trapping him with his legs so he couldn't buck or roll away. 

“ _Brennan_ _NO!_   Please don’t!  Get off me!  _Ahhh!_ ” 

A strong hand gripped his jaw forcing it open and the liquid was poured into his mouth, his face covered until he was forced to swallow or choke to death.  Magnus thrashed momentarily, trying desperately to arch his body in fight but then immediately stilled as he felt the potion begin to work.  A tingling sensation began in his chest like a cool trickle of water, making its way into his stomach, then as it moved outwards to his limbs the feeling dissipated and disappeared completely. 

Brennan sat back watching eagerly, waiting for the change he knew would happen.  Several minutes passed with Magnus just breathing on the bed, feeling warm hands roam freely over him while Brennan waited patiently above.  His body jerked and twitched with the after effects and finally, with a soft moan, Magnus let out a breath and looked up to smile brightly back at the hunter. 


	63. Don't Be Like That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brennan is impatient. Magnus bleeds. A fight happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strong non-con/rape chapter.

Magnus POV      

He was floating, like feathers floating through the air on a gentle breeze.  His body tingled and vibrated, stimulating his every fiber so that every touch was a wisp of heaven.  Oh, what an amazing feeling.  The high only lasted a minute though and too soon he was falling, swaying languidly down, back to reality...but it was enough for him to know exactly what he’d ingested.  And once again he was like waking up to soft hands lovingly touching him and then he met those glowing green eyes and smiled. 

“Brennan…”

“Yes?”  The man smiled brightly.

“That was…”

“Yes?”  Brennan asked quickly, so eager to hear words of love from him.

“That was the most _pathetic_ attempt at trapping a warlock I’ve ever seen.”  Magnus snapped.  “ _A_ _love potion?!  Really?!_   I’ve been immune to those for hundreds of years.”

“No.”  Brennan shook his head.

“I agree.”  Magnus taunted, downright angry now that he was in this position and with such an ignorant adversary.  “You’re nothing but a _stupid_ Nephilim boy!  _Now untie me!”_   He screamed up at the man.

Brennan was shaking his head, completely flabbergasted at his failure and it made Magnus feel victorious.  Foolish Nephilim.   But that victory was only temporary for he didn’t detect the change in the man sitting on him as he was again slapped hard across the face, this time causing his head to snap to the side and his ears to ring.  Just as quickly, he felt those same hands gently rubbing over his bruised cheek as the hunter apologized to him. 

“Get off of me Brennan.”  Magnus mumbled weakly, his body completely exhausted from the potion Catarina gave him and his constant struggle for freedom.  Being hit didn't help either.  

“I’m so sorry Magnus.  I don’t want to hurt you but you can’t fight.  Please stop fighting me.”  Brennan cooed his words softly which only worried him more.  The crazy bastard thought he was being sympathetic.  

He laid still while his senses gradually went back to normal.  Though his face throbbed painfully, his ears finally stopped ringing and his vision cleared but his stomach turned as he felt the hunter apologetically petting his hands over him.  Magnus was thankful it wasn’t out of lust and his main goal was to keep the hunter angry, so any and all touches stayed in this direction only.  

Then, as if his thoughts were said aloud, he felt those hands wander low over his abdomen and the top of his pajamas and he hitched a breath.  The hunter’s eyes dilated quickly causing Magnus to tense.  Shit.  There was something seriously wrong with Brennan Longstock and Magnus needed to get away fast.  Yanking hard against his ties again he shook the bed violently, desperately trying to get free.

Brennan sat back and watched.  “You’re so beautiful, so beautiful Magnus…and you’re all _mine._ ”

“Not a chance asshole.  I don’t want you, I want Alec!”  Magnus said almost to himself, still pulling at his ropes.

He heard a sharp hiss before Brennan screamed at him, spit flying in his rage turning his face red.  “ _You can’t have him because you’re mine!_ ” 

Magnus stopped struggling and tried again to argue but the hunter’s mouth angrily slanted over his, his tongue thrusting inside, pulling and tasting him making him gag.  Bucking wildly he twisted away but Brennan was strong and used his legs and hands to hold him still, pinning him down and growling as he pushed his muscled body hard onto Magnus, grinding his hips while panting in his lust.   

“God Magnus, _you feel so good_.”  He growled out against his neck.

Breathing heavily, the hunter sat back holding up a small ball and frowned sadly down at him.  “I wasn’t going to use this, but the potion didn’t work and…it will just be easier this way.”  Brennan hesitated as one hand skimmed over the body lying under him and very quickly, his breath picked up again as he gently set the ball to the side.  “But I’m sure it can wait until we’ve had a little bit of fun first.  I want you to be awake when I take you.”  Those hands again began to glance over him and Magnus twitched at the contact, making Brennan’s fingers dig into him possessively. 

“No! _Brennan stop!”_

A scream tore from him as the hunter’s hands roamed over his body, under his shirt to pinch at his nipples and then rake his nails painfully down his sides.  He screamed again when a hand inched under the elastic band of his pajama bottoms and those fingers dug sharply into his hips.  He jerked his body from side to side trying to dislodge the man from him but to no avail and his efforts only had the hunter gripping his soft flesh harder, pinching his tender skin in excitement. 

“ _Get off of me you sick son of a bitch!”_  

Magnus screamed again but Brennan only groaned and slid one hand into his pants to palm at him gently while the other pressed against his chest holding him steady while his mouth sucked at his stomach, leaving jagged bite marks on his soft skin.  His mouth moved up to his chest and Magnus cried out in pain when those sharp teeth pulled at his nipple.  The sound of his pain only spurred the hunter on and his other hand gripped him harder, pulling at him roughly in his lust.  Brennan then scooted up and his breaths came heavily in Magnus's ear as he leaned over him, and he could hear the smile in his voice when he spoke.

“I’ve dreamed of this moment for so long.” 

The hand then slipped lower, moving under his ass and Magnus felt fingers come up against him, pressing against his hole causing him to twist again to the side still trying to get away.  Growling violently Brennan shot out a hand to grip his throat, choking him as he forced two fingers deep inside him, making him still immediately.  Brennan moaned and bit down on his neck as he rapidly thrust his long digits up into him over and over, then removing his hand from Magnus’s throat he leaned back and began to unbuckle his own pants. 

“ _No!!!  Brennan stop!  Please stop this!_ ”  Magnus pleaded but the hunter only smiled and pulled his fingers from him to drop his pants low, releasing his large erection.   

Magnus tried to move away but rough hands again held him steady.  “Angel I love seeing you struggle.” 

Brennan eagerly jerked Magnus’s pajama bottoms down further, slipping his hands under to lift his body and line himself up but paused to lean down and grip his face.  “Keep your eyes open Magnus, I want to see your face while I’m fucking you.  _I want you to know who you belong to now.”_  

His stomach lurched as he felt pressure against him, pushing into him and he braced himself for the ultimate violation but without warning, something hit the hunter from the side sending him flying to the floor.  Magnus sucked in a deep breath and moved panicked eyes to the side to see his Alec standing there with the remains of a chair in his hand, his whole body shaking with hatred as he stared at Brennan. 

“ _Alec!_ ”  He cried out, tears of joy wetting his cheeks.

His beautiful hunter turned heavily toward him, leaning down to pull his clothes back over him and reaching up to graze his cheek but at the last minute he jerked away and asked instead.  “Are you okay?” 

His words were soft and choked with emotion and Magnus felt sick all over again.  Quickly he nodded and yanked his arms.  “Hurry, untie me.” 

Alec nodded and moved to do just that but he’d only just pulled a small blade out when a knife flew from across the room to embed itself in the wood next to Magnus’s head.  Both men stopped as Brennan spoke, immediately making Alec pull out a seraph blade and go into attack mode. 

“I’m going to have to insist that you refrain from touching what’s _mine._ ”  Brennan said deeply as he stood buttoning his pants and wiping the blood from his temple.  “It’s typical of you to show up just when things were getting good...but that’s okay, because I’m really going to enjoy this.”  Brennan smiled and pulled out his own blade, twirling it in his hand before lunging toward Alec. 

Magnus watched for a moment wide eyed as the blades flashed, lighting up his face when they connected as the two men struggled for dominance.  Then quickly snapping out of it, he pulled his hands toward the knife in the wood but it was too far away, so he frantically began working at the ties on his wrists, hoping that once he was free that he’d be able to use his magic.

“I’m going to kill you Longstock.”  Alec growled while kicking the hunter against the wall and shoving his blade into the plaster behind his head just as he moved.    

“I think you have it backward, _I_ am going to kill _you_ …but since you’re here, you should really say goodbye to Magnus.” 

He watched as the two men battled fiercely.  Alec swung hard two, three, four times so fast that it knocked Brennan back against the bed and Magnus had to pull his long legs up to keep from getting smashed.  Alec landed a hard punch to the hunter’s face with the hilt of his blade and Magnus heard a snap as his nose broke.  Quickly the warlock lashed out with his foot connecting with the Brennan’s head before he rolled to crouch out of the way and this gave Alec a chance to gain the advantage, swinging his blade down several times catching the hunter on the shoulder causing him to fall to the floor where his love delivered a few more bone breaking punches.  Alec then raised his blade high, prepared to strike a final blow when Brennan suddenly shot up, jabbing a small dagger into his side causing Alec to fall back.

_“No!”_   Magnus yelled unconsciously, causing Alec to look in his direction. 

Brennan noticed and took advantage of the distraction, hitting Alec twice more before shoving another blade deep into his shoulder.  With a deep laugh, he kicked him over to fall on the floor.  Magnus was now desperate and he put his feet up on the wood for leverage and pulled hard enough on his ties to take skin off.  With a strangled cry and the lubrication of his own blood he finally slipped his hands through the loops.

Just as Brennan pulled his arm back to strike Alec down, Magnus threw himself against him, yanking him away from his lover.  “ _Stop!_   Brennan, please stop… _you can have me!_   I will go with you willingly if you will please just stop.”  Magnus’s terrified eyes darted to his love crouched on the floor.  “Don’t hurt him.  _Please Brennan.  Please._ ” 

Brennan stood still, his eyes so clouded with lust and death that he didn’t immediately see Magnus in front of him, but after a moment he blinked and smiled his usual bright smile.  It was a smile that defied reality - as if the man had never broken into Magnus’s room, never tied him up and tried to rape him or kill his boyfriend.  His smile was terrifying. 

“You would come with me willingly if I let him live?”  Brennan looked back at the bleeding Alec and shook his head then turned to reach out for Magnus who flinched back.  “Come one now.  Don’t be like that baby…I love you.” 

Breathing rapidly Magnus focused hard, completely ignoring Brennan and now looking down at his hands.  His magic had to work.  He had to save Alec.  Glancing back up at Brennan he moved another foot back and tried harder, getting a confused look from the hunter. 

“Magnus, what are you doing?”  Brennan asked suspiciously.

The hunter’s tone made him panic.  He didn’t have much time.  Magnus knew he still had magic in him, he could feel it just under his skin but he didn’t know if it was the potion still stunting him or his own wondrous abilities, hibernating calmly, waiting for release.  Glancing down he saw that Alec still wasn’t moving and Brennan was tired of waiting.  Just as the hunter began to turn back to Alec, Magnus held out a shaky hand and faced his palm at Brennan. 

“Stay away from him.”  He commanded.

His head tilted.  “Or what?”  Brennan taunted.  “Your magic doesn’t work baby.”

With a wicked smile Brennan advanced and Magnus focused hard, pulling from deep inside himself and pushing with all he had, a bright ball of magic shot out of his hand hitting the hunter directly in the chest knocking him back a good three feet.  Both men stood stunned, Brennan impressed and Magnus panicked because it wasn’t enough and he knew he had nothing else left in him. 

Magnus slumped back, waiting for the man to come, hoping he would come to him instead of turning to finish off Alec.  He closed his eyes and prayed.   _'Please let him come to me.  May the Angel spare my love and let it be me.  Please, let it be me.'_  His hands were shaking in exhaustion but he stood tall and with finality he opened his eyes, ready to meet his end but a deep grunt made him pause.  Brennan wasn’t moving but stood staring at him strangely.  The hunter sucked in a ragged breath as a hand appeared on his shoulder and the gleam of a blade slowly forced its way through his chest.

“ _Ahhh, no!!”_   He cried out in frustration and pain, his chest heaving as he grunted through his teeth.  “Lightwood, you bastard.” 

Magnus watched in horror as the hunter began laughing maniacally, blood seeping from his wound with each breath.  Alec scowled behind him and with a cry forcefully shoved yet another blade through him, right next to the first, causing him to stumble forward.  

Brennan coughed softly causing blood to dribble from his lips down onto the floor and with a confused look, he fell to his knees, hand outstretched toward Magnus.  “Mag… _Magnus please_.  I’m sorry…please help me.  Save me.”  Brennan begged desperately up at him, tears streaming from his pleading green eyes. 

Magnus stood silently, pitying the man before him for all he’d been through, for all he’d lost in his short life and now, for how he would now lose his own.  Yes, Magnus pitied Brennan, but he didn’t reach out to him, he didn’t try to comfort him, he only shook his head.

“I’m sorry too, but you forget…my magic doesn’t work baby.” 

Brennan smiled a large bright smile and his green eyes flashed happily just before they lost their light entirely and his body crumpled to the floor. 


	64. Heaven's to Betsey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Sing this as the -Do You Want to Build a Snowman- from Frozen)  
> Ragnor wants to hide a body...Magnus doesn't seem to care...Alec says 'huh uh Bro', I've just been stabbed you know, just leave it there!!!!

Magnus POV      

Magnus stood staring at the body, his eyes seemingly unable to look away.  Brennan's body laid at an odd angle, one of his legs turned in the wrong way under his collapsed form and his shining green gaze stared blindly in death, as if he were looking at something beyond Magnus.  One pale hand was still stretched out toward him, even in death, like the hunter still yearned for Magnus from beyond the afterlife.  Brennan's stillness made him visibly shiver as his body reacted to the memory of how roughly and crudely he'd been handled by those very hands.  Alec shifted and Magnus noted the hunter's eyes on him.  His boyfriend stood tall despite his injuries and that fact just made Magnus love him more.  He'd pulled the knives from his body and was completely covered in blood but still moved forward to stand between Magnus and Brennan’s body to check for a pulse, making sure it was over. 

There was a heavy pause when he stood up and neither of them moved, Magnus still in a state of shock and Alec patiently watching him from a distance.  All he wanted to do was throw himself at his love, hide in his arms and relish in the safety and love they had to offer, but he held himself back.  They'd been through absolute hell, Magnus awaking to only be bound and violated and Alec...his Alexander had lost his parabatai.  Magnus could only imagine how he felt.  Was he hurting?  Had he found Jace?  Alec stood in shadow and was hard to read but Magnus met his firm gaze, trying to somehow silently convey both, that he was alright and more importantly to find out if Alec was alright.  Magnus sucked in a stuttered breath breaking the silence and blinked rapidly as his body began to shake slightly from unspent adrenaline. 

“I…”  There was another short pause while he tried to collect himself.  “Thank you, Alexander.” 

It wasn’t what he’d intended to say.  It wasn’t at all what he wanted to say but the way Alec was standing apart from him had him worried and for the life of him, he didn’t know what to do now.  Did his hunter want comfort after losing the other half of himself...or was it Magnus that held him back?  Was there an unnamed emotion he held in check after witnessing such horrible events take place in this room?  Anger?  Disgust?  Pity?  Any of those would be normal and if they were indeed how Alec felt, he wouldn't blame him.  

When his boyfriend only nodded his head in acknowledgment he tried again.  “Are you okay?”  The realization that Alec hadn’t used his stele gave him pause.  He wasn’t moving.  He wasn’t speaking.  He had to be in shock.  Alec still didn't respond so he continued, this time in a more commanding tone.  “You’re injured.  You should heal yourself.”

Again Alec was silent but did as told and pulled out his stele to apply an iratze to his side and shoulder where his wounds were still bleeding.  Once finished he raised tired eyes up at Magnus, letting his shoulders droop from exhaustion and finally causing Magnus to swallow his fears and approach his archer.  He stopped just inches from him and immediately felt the tension between them as he looked up into his eyes. 

“Alec…what’s wrong?”

Alec’s voice was soft and quiet, almost like a dying whisper.  “I’m sorry.  I...I don’t know what...to do.”  He stuttered momentarily and Magnus saw the anguish on his face.  “I wasn’t here and he had you.  When I came in he was touching you, _hurting you_ …”  Magnus startled when a painful moan escaped his boyfriend as he gritted his teeth in anger or anguish or both.  “I wanted to cut off his hands, _to_ _run my blade_ _through him_ …but I was afraid I would hurt you too.”

Magnus nodded.  It’s why Alec had used the chair, because Brennan was so close that if he’d used his blade it might have ended both their lives.  Slowly he reached out and ran his fingers over Alec’s hand but the archer sucked in a sharp breath and twitched back, his beautiful hazel eyes questioning.  The slight sent a sharp pain to Magnus's heart but he had to understand, whatever it was Alec felt, he had to understand it and accept it and most of all, he had to hope that it would all be okay.

A thumping noise had both men jumping out of their skin and backing away from each other as they saw Ragnor stumble through the door carrying a dead-looking Jace...and Magnus very nearly almost believed that he was actually seeing his friend drag the dead body of Alec's parabatai into the room, except the body was complaining. 

 _"What the hell?”_   Magnus gasped, completely shocked at seeing the blonde alive.  “I thought you were dead!” 

“He came very close.”  Ragnor grumbled, then angling his head up some he took in the room with large eyes.  “Heavens to Betsey!  _What the hell happened in here?!”_   He exclaimed and looking from the body on the floor to Alec he raised a suspicious bushy brow.  “Alexander, did you do that?”  He didn’t wait for an answer but laid Jace down on the bed.  “I always knew it wouldn’t end well between you two.  That was more than a gut feeling on my part.  Who needs 'women's intuition' when you have me, the warlock who knows all?”  He asked the room in a serious way.

"Yes, let me fetch your crystal ball 'Oh-Mighty-Fortune-Telling-Horned-One'."  Jace sassed as he moved to sit against the headboard, frowning as he dodged the knife still lodged in there.

“Jace, what happened?”  Alec asked moving past Magnus to his parabatai’s side while searching his clothes for his stele.  As happy as he was to see his boyfriend alert and moved beyond his shocked state, he still yearned for the man to come to him, to touch him and hold him.  Yes, Magnus needed, but he could wait...and wait he did as he stood watching his love move carefully over Jace who winced at the iratzes being burned on him. 

“Ragnor tried to heal me.”  Jace joked but no one laughed.

“ _You damn fool!_   If I hadn’t found your life’s blood pouring out from under that door you wouldn’t be here to complain about my shoddy healing skills.”  Ragnor snapped back then in frustration flung out his hand, effectively dismissing the blonde and turning his full attention to Magnus.

Magnus sighed when a green hand cupped his cheek.  "Magnus...you poor unfortunate fool."

He smiled at the endearment and closed his eyes, holding back tears.  "I'm fine."

Ragnor's jaw clenched while his dark eyes looked sadly over him making him shake his head.  Magnus didn’t want pity.  He was strong.  He was fine.  He would survive this.  He stood still allowing Ragnor to check him out and held out his hands so his friend could heal the torn, bloody skin where he’d been tied.  Instinctively, he glanced over at the bloody rope that still hung from the bed post and briefly caught Jace’s sad eyes staring at him before he turned back to his parabatai.

“I mean it, I would’ve killed him if he hadn’t used that gas.”  Jace declared, putting his hand over Alec’s with a squeeze.  “I swear Alec, I would’ve _never_ let him get past me.  I’m sorry.”

Again Alec didn’t respond and only shook his head.  Everyone was silent as Jace continued relating the events of what happened in the hallway just before Brennan was with Magnus, but not once did Alec look over in his direction.  Magnus sighed.  The hunter’s silent distance made his heart ache, but he had to let his love work through his emotions.  His mouth quirked at the thought that maybe he should work through his own emotions...but he couldn't do that here, not when all he wanted to do was huddle in the bottom of a steaming hot shower and cry for a few hours.  No, no man should have an audience for such events.

“So, you almost died.”  Alec finally said.

Jace shrugged and winced again.  “Don’t be silly.  I’m fine.  I told you I could handle a little guard duty.”

Alec only shook his head and rolled his eyes.  “Again.  You almost died.”

“Potaytoes-potahtoes.”  Jace grumbled and laid back on the bed with a sigh as his body healed.  “But I see you still killed Longstock.  Guess we’ll have to explain to the Clave how that body appeared _after all_.”

“What happened to knowing loads of places to hide a body?”  Alec asked but his question held no mirth.

“In my defense, that was _before_ I was laid up in bed with half my stomach ripped open.” 

Magnus flinched at Jace’s quip and automatically moved to stand next to the blonde who propped himself up better to meet his eyes. 

“Jace…I’m sorry.”  His eyes roamed down over the man’s blood-soaked shirt and bruised hand and closed his eyes momentarily.  "You never should've been there."  When he opened them again the hunter was reaching out his good hand to him.  Slowly he reached down and clasped their hands together meeting his golden eyes.

“I could site a million reasons why I did it…It’s my job, I just wanted to spend time with Brennan, I had nothing better to do…and I could even say that I promised Alec that I would protect you with my life, which is one hundred percent true, but not even that covers my actions.”  Jace leaned forward with a grunt and gripped his hand harder speaking low.  “I would do _anything_ to protect my family Magnus…and you’re part of that family."  

His heart constricted at the blonde hunter’s admission and he gripped his hand tighter between both of his own.  “Thank you, Jace.”

"I would do it again in a heartbeat.”  Jace nodded but instead of smiling he frowned.  “But don’t go getting a big head.  You’re like the annoying, oddly dressed older brother…the _really really_ older brother that always knows more than I do, and can sometimes do things better than me, and really gets on my nerves because you rub it in my face…so you’re technically the annoying sibling that I’d die for.”  Alec scoffed and Jace smirked.  “But regardless of all that stuff I’ll never admit again, you’re still important to me, and you are family.”    

Magnus smiled and released his hand, moving back to glance at Alec who was staring at his parabatai with the most endearing face.  How had he gotten so lucky to fall in with this group of people who he considered family?  These people who would die for him?  Love him?  What had he done to deserve such a gift? 

Magnus silently moved away to stand at the window where the sun was just coming up over the river giving him a spectacular view.  His hands gripped the window sill tightly and he closed his eyes, willing away the feelings that still lingered inside him; nausea from being touched by Brennan, anger for being so helpless, hatred from being betrayed and fear he wouldn't escape.  He'd been more terrified of Brennan succeeding...because he'd never see Alec again.  The sound of Jace’s complaints made him relax realizing Ragnor had joined them and hearing the three men talking made him exhale a slow breath.  They were alive.  Everything was okay.

“Did you two really want to hide his body?  I could just magic it away…”  Ragnor suggested seriously, which got him and Jace carried away in an argument over who had the best way to get rid of a body.

“Magnus?” 

The sound of his name made him still as he’d not heard Alec approach.  Turning slowly he looked up into the most pained face he’d ever seen and it made his heart break.  Alec looked miserable, his dark hair tangled down to fall over his forehead and his hazel eyes that were normally full of mirth were now darker and saddened, burnt from the recent monstrosities that life had thrown at him.  It made him mad enough to resurrect Brennan from the depths of Hell and murder him all over again - and then set him on fire. 

“Magnus, I’m so sorry.”

Already he was shaking his head.  “Alec, this wasn’t your fault.” 

His boyfriend sighed heavily.  “Well it sure as hell wasn’t yours, you were sleeping."  Alec's hazel eyes bored into him.  "It has to be mine.” 

Damn if his heart didn’t break all over again.  His beautiful, selfless, blaming Alexander, why didn’t he see?  With incredible restraint he didn't touch but only stared up at his boyfriend, desperate to make him understand.  “Alec, this was _going_ to happen.  Even if Jace hadn’t been at that door, this still would’ve happened.  Even if you were here in this room with me _,_ Brennan still would’ve came.  Even if you _didn’t exist_ , Brennan still would’ve pursued me."  He looked pleading at his love.  "Don’t you understand?  This was set into motion long before we met, you just happened to be caught in the middle…so no Alec, this was my fault.”

Alec’s hands twitched and he opened his mouth to speak but instead looked down at his shoes and closed his eyes tightly, searching for an answer.  When he looked back up his eyes were red and wet from unshed tears. 

“Can I…is it alright if I...touch you?”  His voice caught and he lowered his head again.  "I understand if you don't...if you say no."

Magnus’s heart swelled at the question and instead of answering he took the two steps forward and closed the distance between them, gently laying his head against his archer’s chest.  Oh thank god.  Finally.  He couldn’t help the tears that escaped down his face to soak into Alec’s shirt as he felt the familiar strong arms wrap around him cautiously, careful in their uncertainty. 

The fear of the last hour suddenly caused a surge of emotion to overcome him and Magnus hid his face in Alec’s neck, his fingers gripping the archer’s shirt tightly.  He heard Alec’s sorrowful moan and felt himself being squeezed tighter against his warm body.  Magnus burrowed into that warmth, that strength and protection he’d yearned for and now finally had.  Not caring that they weren’t alone Magnus let go.  He let go of all his fears, his worries, and his pain as he clung desperately to his love, most definitely wrinkling his shirt and leaving half-moon indents in his soft skin but Alec didn't care and now his arms tightened like steel bands as he burrowed his face in Magnus’s dark hair to whisper softly in his ear.       

“It’s okay.  We’re okay.”   

Pulling back just slightly Magnus looked up into the most loving hazel eyes and he knew right then that this is what home felt like.  Alexander was his home and he never wanted to be without him again. 

“Alec.  Kiss me.  Please, Alec.” 

His whispered words had his beautiful hunter cupping his face and leaning down to gently press his lips first on his forehead, then once over each eye, then on the tip of his nose and finally ever so softly over his lips.  His hunter’s fingers then caressed his face as he gazed deep into his golden cat eyes and he whispered back.

“Magnus.  My Magnus.”   

A fresh set of tears fell at his words, taking his heart and filling it to bursting so much that Magnus had never been more grateful in his life for such a love.  He knew without a doubt that no matter how many lifetimes he lived, he’d never find a love like this again.  There would never be another Alexander. 

He sucked in a breath and once again buried his face in his hunter’s neck, gripping his shirt like his life depended on it.  This time there was no gentleness to Alec’s embrace.  It was pure strength and desperation and it was all he needed in the world. 

Alec sucked in a sharp breath.  “I don’t want to let you go.”  He rasped against him.

“I don’t want you to let me go.”  He squeezed tighter.  “Not ever.”

Over his love’s shoulder, he saw the door open as the Clave make their way into the room and as promised Alec didn’t let go of him but turned to face them with Magnus still in his arms. 

A sour faced woman moved into the room, a sharp frown marring her face.  She was followed by five stodgy looking Nephilim with large glowing seraph blades, all standing ready for battle.  Her keen eyes wandered from the injured Jace propped up on the bed next to Ragnor who sat beside him with his finger pointed at him mid-argument, to the bloody body of Brennan Longstock lying on the floor, then finally over to Alec and Magnus who stood apart from the others by the window, wrapped in each other’s arms.

“I want an explanation and I want one now.”  She demanded.

Alec glanced at Jace who slapped Ragnor’s hand away and tilted his head back at Alec who frowned back at him and shook his head only to make Jace sigh.  Magnus watched this strange display of silent communication wondering if either of them knew what the other was really trying to say.  When no one immediately responded she narrowed her eyes at Alec.

“Mr. Lightwood, I require an answer.  Why is there a dead shadowhunter on the floor of a sick room that belongs to a warlock?” 

Her eyes then narrowed on Magnus and he felt Alec’s arms tighten around him protectively.  “Magnus Bane was in danger, so I had Jace sit outside his room for protection.”  He nodded down at the body.  “Brennan Longstock attacked and almost killed Jace and was about to kill Magnus when I arrived.” 

“I see.”  The woman stood glancing between Jace and Alec then her small dark eyes looked straight at Magnus.  “And who is the warlock to you Mr. Lightwood?” 

Magnus felt Alec’s fingers grip his shirt in reflex but he answered without hesitation.  “He’s my boyfriend.”

“Was it you that killed Brennan Longstock?”  She asked staring at Alec.

“No, it was me.”  Jace blurted out surprising everyone in the room. 

Alec immediately began shaking his head at his parabatai who moved to stand up away from the bed.  “Jace…”  His eyes glowed with disapproval and he turned back to the snooty Clave woman.  “Yes, I killed Brennan Longstock.”

Her angry eyes flicked from Jace to Alec.  "Well, we can easily sort that out by checking the cameras."

"Good luck with that."  Jace replied to only have the woman clench her jaw and smile back at Alec.

“You came here to specifically kill Mr. Longstock?” 

Alec paused.  “No.  I came here to protect my family.” 

Magnus stilled.  Would she see this incident the way they did?  Would she understand that Alec was protecting his loved ones, that he was doing his job?  He knew how the Clave operated, on rules and proof and punishment that often didn't befit the crime.  His heart beat faster in fear and he moved closer to Alec, feeling his arms tighten around him.  

“I see.”  She said again, her eyes now roaming over to Ragnor.  “Why is the other warlock here?” 

“The other warlock showed up just in time to keep your Nephilim crew here alive with his magic, for free mind you.”  Ragnor replied with a sneer, unable to keep his attitude in check.

Her eyes narrowed and she and Ragnor exchanged frowns for a moment before she signaled at the five shadowhunters that stood behind her.  “I want the warlock’s removed from the premises immediately.”  Her eyes then held Alec’s.  “Mr. Wayland will report to the infirmary and Mr. Lightwood, you are under arrest for direct violation of Clave orders and the murder of a fellow Nephilim.” 

Magnus was screaming even before the words had left her mouth.  No!  This wasn't happening!  They couldn’t take Alec away!  They couldn’t take his Alexander! 

“ _Nooooo!!!”_

He gripped Alec fiercely and held him as tight as he could but Alec only placed his hands gently on his cheeks and kissed his forehead.  “It’s okay.” 

“ _No…ALEC NO!!”_  

Strong Nephilim arms forcibly yanked him away from his boyfriend just as another pair of arms gripped him from behind causing him to struggle.  He heard Ragnor’s silent cursing in his ear as they watched Alec move his hands behind his back to be cuffed and willingly led from the room.  No.  They couldn't have him.  He was innocent.  It wasn't right.  Magnus’s heart broke anew and he sagged against Ragnor as the love of his life was led away to who knew what fate.  His desperate eyes moved from the door to Jace who moved to stand shakily in front of the warlocks and put a hand out to stop the shadowhunters who advanced on Magnus and Ragnor.

“Don’t touch them.”  Jace told the hunters and his eyes silently pleaded with Magnus.  "They will go…just don’t touch them.” 

He heard a portal bursting to live behind him and once again struggled against Ragnor.  He couldn't leave.  He had to get to Alec!  No!!  His friend's strength held him steady as they slowly moved away.  Why?  Why did he yet again have to be powerless to help his Alexander?  Why did they have to take him?  They were so close-so close to happiness.  He felt the vacuum of the portal now, sucking him away and desperately he choked out a plea to the only person who could possibly help.

“Please, Jace…please, _Alec._ ”  He swallowed back a sob just barely getting out the words and with a wink, the portal closed.      


	65. When Hell Freezes Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raj is friendly. Jace is around. Magnus is pretty. Alec strikes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter and the one after didn't actually exist until yesterday because I was editing and had only summarized the dramatic events in a few paragraphs, then decided OH HELL NO and made full chapters out of them. So here are the hastily typed results of that excursion. Hope I did them justice. 
> 
> In other news, my arm is hurting less but still swollen and red. I'm still getting the runaround by many doctors. Neurologist said it's a blood clot and go to the Vascular Surgeon...Vascular Surgeon says it's nerve damage and go back to the Neurologist. ER just gave me really good drugs. Progress.

Alec POV

It was dark in his room.  Some idiot probably forgot to turn on the light before they left…or maybe it was a part of his punishment, some psychological way to break him down.  But Alec wouldn’t break.  He had broken no law.  Alexander Lightwood was innocent and he was determined to prove it.  Sighing heavily he stood from the makeshift cot on the wall and paced the floor restlessly.  It was quiet.  He was alone but he really didn’t mind being alone.  He sighed again. 

Immediately after he was taken away he’d been taken straight to the Institute and to the large conference hall where he stood alone, repeating the events to a group of Clave members.  Shortly afterward Jace entered the room, retelling his version of the events.  The group was silent and without any response, Alec was again moved, this time down to a holding cell. 

Ten hours later Raj had come down with food and a small smile.  “Hey, how are you holding up?”

“Would it sound weird if I said I can’t complain?”  Alec asked seriously.

Raj eyed him with a smirk.  “With you, no.”

The hunter then used keys, releasing the wards locking the door and moved into place his food on his cot and when he turned back to face Alec he looked conflicted.

“You know something.  What is it?”

Raj hesitated but with a shake of his head spoke.  “Your warlock…”

“Magnus.”  Alec clarified clenching his jaw in worry.

“…he was here to testify with his friend.”  He blinked and shrugged.  “I don’t know how it went, I didn’t get to speak to him before he left…but they released Jace just before I came down here.  I’m not sure if it was because he’s the only one that could calm your sister down or if they found him innocent of any crime, but I just wanted you to know that bit of good news.” 

Alec put his hand on Raj’s back.  “Thank you.”

Once again he was left in dark silence.  His mind wandered to Magnus and what he could’ve said to the Clave.  Did he speak of what happened in the room before Alec arrived?  His fists clenched in anger.  It couldn’t have been an easy thing to share.  Then he thought of Izzy and he imagined he knew exactly how much hell she was giving everyone upstairs.  His sister was diabolical when she was angry, not a force to be reckoned with.  At least she now had Jace. 

Thinking about his parabatai had him unconsciously moving his hand to their shared rune.  He remembered feeling the slight twinge of his rune as he stood in the Clave meeting that day, proof enough he had been right, that Jace and Magnus were in trouble.  His pain became almost unbearable as he made his way to the other side of the building toward Magnus while desperately searching for Jace along the way.  The moment he’d opened the door he saw Brennan and Magnus, but no Jace.  He was out of time.  He had to make a decision.  So he’d whispered a silent apology to his parabatai and moved to save his boyfriend.     

Alec’s eyes teared up at the memories and he shook his head.  He knew Jace wouldn’t blame him.  He’d probably say he would’ve done the same thing because they were warriors and were meant to die protecting others…but even beyond that, they were brothers and Jace would put Alec first, he'd always told him he deserved to be happy.  Alec sighed.  Even if he _had_ found the stupid bastard, he probably would’ve shooed him off to save Magnus while he laid dying, arguing that he’d be just fine.

A distinct click sounded above him and he felt the air shut off in the room.  “Strike one.”

****

His second day Raj didn’t come as expected.  He sat alone in the dark huddled up on the cot shivering.  Being in the basement, the temperature had dropped considerably over the past six hours and just when he thought it couldn’t get any colder, they turned on the air conditioner.  Yes, they were definitely trying to break him. 

“Damnit Raj, where are you?”  

He knew it was nearing nightfall of his second day when a different Nephilim came to inform him that he would be summoned for a trial.  Alec didn’t respond so the hunter smirked shaking his head and just as he turned to leave Alec shouted out at him.

“Something funny?”

The man turned back and nodded.  “Yeah, the way your warlock is pissing off the Clave, coming here over and over demanding they release you…it’s really not doing you any favors.”  His eyes moved over Alec’s cold prison.  “Have fun.”

Alec nodded.  Not only would he be missing out on vital information, he’d apparently have to go without food.  “Strike two.”  He muttered glumly. 

****

The sound of chains rattling woke him with a start.  Two Nephilim were coming in to get him for the trial.  He slowly moved his arm up to check his watch.  It was two in the afternoon on his third day here.  The lights flashed overhead making him blink and cover his eyes painfully and when the door to his cell opened he felt the warmth of the Institute seep in, making his body shiver uncontrollably.

“Stand up.”  A male voice demanded.

Alec complied silently, doing his best to not show how bad it hurt as he unfurled his long, frozen limbs.  His eyes hurt so bad that he kept them shut and blindly allowed the men to lead him from the room.  The warmth outside his cell was so drastic it burned his skin and he hissed slightly as his nerves pinched in distress.  Hands gripped each of his arms and with someone on each side of him he kept his head down and moved along steadily.  It was only minutes later that he moved through a door and was pushed to the floor onto his knees where he heard several people shouting.

He swallowed thickly and slowly moved his head up to open his eyes.  Damn if the room wasn’t bright but as soon as he was able to see, the first thing his eyes landed on was his boyfriend.  Magnus looked resplendent in a fitted black trench coat with red trim and matching pants.  His hair was spiked up with glitter gel and he shone in the sunlight, making him look beautiful but also sharp and dangerous.

“Alexander, are you alright?”  He asked and began to move forward but was halted by a tall Nephilim.

“Warlock Bane, you are not allowed to approach the prisoner.” 

Alec glanced up to see the beady-eyed Clave woman glare at his boyfriend.  His eyes then landed on Isabelle and Clary who sat further back, both girls looking angry and worried simultaneously.  Soft hands slipped under his arms and he looked up to see Jace helping him stand.   

“Angel.  Alec you’re freezing.”  He said softly and pulled out his stele to burn a warmth rune on him but was stopped by that same clipped voice. 

“No runes Mr. Wayland.”

Jace glared daggers up at her and with a huff, he pulled Alec into his arms and began rubbing his hands over him, doing his absolute best to get some warmth back into him. 

“So how’s it going?”  Alec asked casually as if he weren’t bound by manacles and being bear-hugged by his brother while he froze to death.

“Oh, you know…arguing with the Clave while holding both your boyfriend and sister back so they don’t get themselves killed or arrested while trying to save your life.  Same shit different day.”

Alec smiled and burrowed closer to his parabatai.  “Well, at least you get to hold me in my last minutes.” 

It was meant as a joke but Jace frowned.  “Don’t talk like that.”  He pulled away slightly to vigorously rub his hands up and down over his arms now and his amber eyes flashed.  “Everything is going to be okay.”  His tone was not meant for argument.

Alec only shook his head.  “Always the optimist."  While Jace worked Alec looked at him, really looked at his parabatai like it would be the last time and he smiled a sad, small smile.  "I love you Jace."  His voice cracked.  "I love Izzy too.  Will you tell her for me?”

“No.”  Jace growled, trying not to show emotion but a slight squeeze on Alec’s arm gave him away.  "This isn't goodbye Alec.  Stop it."  His words were meant to be forceful but they came out softer, letting Alec know his fears weren't for naught.  

“Jace, once the trial is over they won't let me see anyone again.  I need you to tell Magnus that I love him.  That I will always love him.”  He continued softly as his eyes glanced across the room at the warlock, side by side with his sister, arguing heatedly with the Clave woman.  His cheeks were tinged red in anger.  He was so beautiful.

His parabatai gritted his teeth.  “No, you can tell him yourself when you’re released.”

Alec ignored him.  “Jace, please.  The ring is still in my pocket.”  He paused, looking back at him and Jace stilled.  “Take it.  Give it to him for me.  Please.  Can you tell him how much I loved him?”

Jace stood stiff, like a rock that suddenly appeared weathered by too much rain, and not breaking eye contact he obediently unzipped the pocket of Alec’s jacket and removed the black box, putting it inside his own.  “For safe keeping.  You _will be_ released Alec.  You _will_ see Magnus again.”

Alec stared at his brother, memorizing the lines of his face, the gold in his hair and the light in his eyes and knew he’d never forget the man.  He then looked over to Magnus who had moved away to stand with Izzy and Clary and he took them in like a starving man would food.  He knew he wouldn’t be freed but he stood tall and proud regardless.  He had lived and he had loved and if he had to go now, then Alec was ready for death. 

The Clave woman then cleared her throat making sure she had everyone’s attention.  “We have gone over all the evidence pertinent to this case.  The investigation in regards to the mole who was working for Valentine, the mysterious circumstances surrounding the deaths of Mikey Everlaw and Maryse Lightwood and the murder of Brennan Longstock, which Alec Lightwood has confessed to committing.”  She stood with finality and addressed the room.  “We have ruled that since there was insufficient evidence in regards to your testimonies that the only recourse is to dismiss all charges toward the investigation, except for Mr. Longstock’s death, to which we find Alexander Lightwood - guilty of murder.” 

“I'm sorry Jace.”  Alec said, then he softly muttered to himself.  “Strike three.  I’m out.”

Jace tensed next to him and several voices began screaming at once.  The Clave woman leaned over her podium to point at Magnus who had stepped away from everyone and was now surrounded by a dark blue smoke that crackled with electricity.  Two Nephilim charged his boyfriend but were thrown back by a sharp burst of magic just as three others came from behind and tackled him to the ground holding his hands so he couldn’t fight anymore.

The Clave woman narrowed her eyes and yelled out orders.  “Arrest the warlock and somebody get Mr. Lightwood out of here.  Take him back to his cell.” 

“No…Magnus.  _Magnus!!”_   Alec screamed but he was drug away from Jace and pulled back toward the door.  He briefly saw Jace dart across the room to help but Magnus was surrounded with his arms bound behind him.  Alec’s jaw clenched as a tall shadowhunter gripped his boyfriend’s hair to yank his head up just as the door to the hall slammed closed and it was the last thing he saw.


	66. The Lightwood King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Margaret! Jace likes superheroes. Magnus is HOT!

Jace POV

No.  Oh fuck no.  This wasn’t happening.  His first instinct after hearing the verdict was to grab Alec and run, but he knew he wouldn’t get far.  His next was to kill anyone who touched him but he was waylaid when Magnus attacked.  This reverted him back to his first instinct but Alec was already being drug away, so he spared a glance at Magnus before running to help his parabatai but saw that Magnus was also being tackled.  SHIT!  Taking a deep breath he made up his mind and dove into the melee of bodies and began yanking them off of Magnus, not giving a care to who he hurt in the process, but it was only a matter of minutes before he himself was being tackled and subdued. 

The ugly Clave woman moved from her podium and approached them like a queen.  “Mr. Wayland, I had hoped you wouldn’t do something incredibly stupid, but then again, it is you.”  He eyes then narrowed at Magnus who was now on his knees being held by four Nephilim.  “And Warlock Bane, do you know what the penalty is for attacking the Nephilim?  Huuhm?”  She asked sweetly then leaned down into his face and whispered.  “Death.”

Just as she stood back up the door to the room slammed open and none other than the Inquisitor Robert Lightwood strode in, sort of like a king, Jace thought.  The Clave and their pedestals. 

“Margaret Whipplestick, what is the meaning of this…arresting my son for murder?”

Jace couldn’t help it, he laughed out loud at her name and noticed that a few others snickered behind their hands as well.  She hissed and kicked him but he still chuckled to himself while she composed herself to answer the Inquisitor.

“Inquisitor Lightwood, I’m sorry we had to meet under such horrible circumstances…”  She started and paled when he interrupted.

“Cut the bullshit Margaret.”  He moved up to her leaning in close to her face, his nostrils flaring in his anger.  “You’ve sentenced my son…my family to death for the murder of a man that a dozen or more people claim to be your real culprit.  Now I’m not sure if it’s because the poor sod is already dead or if you just want someone to punish but I really hope there’s a better reason for your ruling, because if there’s not…there will be hell to pay, and guess who’ll be paying it.” 

Margaret swallowed and blinked rapidly in fear.  “I’m sure we can take a closer look at the evidence and testimonies to find a more justified ruling, if it pleases you sir.” 

Her voice was small and shook slightly and Jace wondered if it was because Robert loomed a good three foot over her or if it was his rank, or both.  It didn’t matter, all that mattered was saving Alec…and Magnus…and now him. 

Quite suddenly he was released and he immediately moved forward to help Magnus to his feet.  “You alright?”  He asked holding his hand out for the keys to his manacles.

“No Jace, I’m not alright.”

He could see that Magnus was put out in the ‘I just want to kill everyone in the room’ sort of way but now wasn’t the time for that.  “Yeah, neither am I but right now, we need to keep our cool.  Things are looking up.”  He whispered pulling the cuffs from his hands.

Robert then put out his hand to gently push Jace to the side and step directly in front of Magnus.  The Inquisitor stood a good couple of inches over him but Magnus held his own and stared back at him proudly.  It was like watching two superheroes sizing each other up, but real.

“Magnus Bane.  You the warlock my son is dating.” 

His voice was gruff and Jace wasn’t sure if he was angry about it or just curious if they were still together but Magnus answered immediately, again proud of who and what he was.

“Yes, I am.”

Jace shook his head in exasperation of all this 'stating-the-obvious' crap and stepped up to Robert’s large arm interrupting.  “Actually it’s more in depth than that…you see they’re a very serious couple…you know like, boyfriends and…”  His eyes darted from Magnus to Robert then back to Magnus who raised a disbelieving eyebrow.  “You know, I’ll just stand over here and mind my own business.” 

Robert nodded and turned back to face Magnus who raised his head.  “Do you intend to release Alexander and have all charged dropped against him?” 

“That depends on the evidence presented.”  A very uncomfortable pause.  “And if I don’t?”

Jace froze.  Magnus’s eyes flashed golden fire and he narrowed them directly at Robert, moving to stand within an inch of his face.  “If you do not, I will make you beg for the mercy of your angels as I rain down eternal hell with a force so vengeful, it will be the downfall of the Nephilim.”

At that moment, Magnus had never been more terrifying to Jace because right then, the warlock completely embodied the demon within himself, the side that would destroy the world and everything in existence - all for Alec - and Jace knew this was no idle threat, Magnus meant every word.  His words must have also had the same effect on the room as a whole because nothing could be heard but the sound of Jace’s breathing.  He stood petrified, rooted to the spot on the flagstone floor where he’d very nearly almost pissed himself.  It got even more bizarre when Robert smiled at Magnus.  Hell, even Magnus looked confused. 

Robert’s eyes glanced over Magnus’s form slowly, sort of sizing him up and then nodded at his own unknown conclusion.  “I would expect nothing less from the man my son loves.”  He took a breath and looked around the room for a moment before speaking again.  “I’m sorry Warlock Bane but I’m going to have to ask you to leave the Institute and not return until this matter is settled in full.”

Jace saw Magnus hesitate and almost refuse but when those cat eyes met his he nodded his assurance, he nodded his promise that everything would be okay.  The warlock's jaw clenched and he frowned heavily.  Jace knew he was running the possibility of Alec's release in his head and how much of that banked on him following orders and cooperating with the wishes of what Robert represented...The Clave.  Putting his hands together under his chin in a pleading fashion, he mouthed the word 'please' and 'trust me' to the sparkly man, hoping he didn't cause any more ruckus.  

“As you wish."  Magnus snapped unhappily.  Jace almost fell over in relief.  "Jace…”  Magnus began, wanting more than just silent reassurance.

“I’ll be in touch.  I promise.”

He watched as Magnus turned on his heel and headed for the door with Ragnor and Catarina, who he hadn’t even known was here.  Just as he turned to face Robert again he was handed a set of keys.

“Go get your parabatai and bring him to his office.”

Jace didn’t stick around to ask any more questions.  He was going to free his brother.  While heading down to the holding cells he took a deep breath.  Damn, what a day.  What a week!  Ha!!  What a month!!!  He couldn’t count how many times he’d almost died.  Probably set a new Institute record if he was figuring right. 

By the time he reached the basement he was literally holding out his hands trying to count on his fingers the actual number when he rounded the corner to Alec’s darkened cell.  “What the hell?”  He quickly unlocked the door and sucked in a sharp breath at the chill of the air coming from the room.

Moving his hand along the outside wall he flipped on the light and walked in, staring in shock at his parabatai.  Alec was huddled into a ball on the cot against the wall, eyes squinted away from the light and his every breath was a puff of condensation in the freezer-like tomb.  He felt his body seize up in absolute hatred for Margaret Whipplebitch and vowed to himself that he’d make sure she paid for Alec’s cruel treatment. 

“Alec…it’s me, Jace.”  He said softly.

His dark head nodded and he moved stiffly to stand.  Jace immediately slipped an arm around him to help and cringed at the feel of his frozen skin.  He couldn't believe this is how his parabatai had been treated, by their own kind.  It made his blood boil but he held his tongue, focusing instead on getting Alec out of the cold in somewhere safe and warm.  Once outside the room they turned to head up the stairs and Alec stumbled, mumbling an apology.

“Hey…what’s wrong?  Are you okay?” 

They paused and he leaned Alec against the wall, checking him for injuries but coming up empty.  Jace pulled out his stele and drew a warmth rune on him and an iratze, just in case and waited for his parabatai to answer him.  Alec laid his head back against the wall and closed his eyes as the runes took effect.

“Just give me a minute.  I’m dizzy.”  He paused for a breath.  “Haven’t had food or water in two days and I…I used what energy I had upstairs.” 

Jace let loose a string of curses and when Alec shivered violently, he let loose a more colorful, longer string of curses, all directed toward Margaret.  He almost fell back when Alec leaned forward, suddenly gripping his shoulders.

“ _Magnus!!_   What happened to Magnus?!”  Alec asked, his eyes wild and unfocused from being in the light again.

“Hey, he’s okay.  He’s been released.”  At Alec’s confused look, he elaborated.  “You’re dad’s here.  He came in, put that Clave woman in her place and sent Magnus home.”

Both men stood quietly for a moment while Alec caught his breath and Jace calmed himself down.  Alec was okay.  Magnus was free.  Robert would take care of things.  It was all going to be alright.  With a start, he began patting himself, searching for something he knew was very important...something that Alec should take back and finding what he was looking for, he took out the black box and held it up to his parabatai. 

“I think you should have this back.  It’s not like I’m going to propose to Magnus for you…that would just be weird.”  Jace made a face and Alec smiled letting slip a tired chuckle. 

“So you’d die for me but you won’t marry my boyfriend?”  Alec grumbled.

“No, you’d kill me.” 

His parabatai smirked.  “Actually, Magnus would probably kill you.”

This time Jace laughed and he pulled his parabatai into a strong hug while mumbling into his hair.  “Of that I am certain.” 

He pulled away and placed the ring into Alec’s hand which was shoved deep into his pocket and zipped it up safely.  Jace nodded and slipped his arm back around his brother, carrying him to his freedom. 


	67. The Cliche King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace has an 'itch'. Alec has a ring. Isabelle has no patience.

Alec POV             

It had been eight days since Alec had left the meeting and found Brennan Longstock attacking Magnus.  Eight days he’d been detained and held in Clave custody for killing Longstock, eight days of interviews from witnesses, of solitude inside a meat-locker, not to mention a huge throw-down inside the Institute conference room and long harrowing hours of waiting until finally Inquisitor Robert Lightwood found Brennan Longstock guilty of the murder of Mikey Everlaw and conspiring against the New York Institute.  More importantly, it had been eight days since he’s held his boyfriend and he really missed him.      

One hour ago Raj had opened his door and told him he was a free man but as great as that was, he still wasn’t allowed to leave the grounds until after the funeral, which was in one hour.  Needing fresh air he headed outside to sit against a tree and watch the sunset.  Idly, as it was habit now, he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the ring he wanted to give Magnus and twirled it around his fingers.  This...was how Jace found him.

“You have _got_ to be kidding me.”

Alec looked up to find Jace frowning at him.  “What?”  He asked innocently.

“You aren’t still pining are you?”  His parabatai asked flopping down next to him. 

“No, it’s not like that.”  He replied a bit solemnly. 

Jace stilled and got serious all of the sudden, either from his tone of voice or his word choice and he glanced down at the ring.  “Have you…did you change your mind about asking him?”

“I…”  He felt baffled then worried.  “I was still going to.  Why?  Was there a reason I shouldn’t?”

“ _No!_   I mean _yes_ you should because _no_ , there isn’t a reason you shouldn’t…so, _yes_ …do ask him.” 

Jace blinked and glanced up, mentally making sure that what he said made sense as Alec shook his head in exasperation.  Jace was the most accidentally brilliant mind he knew that manifested in the strangest of times and Alec absolutely loved it. 

“Are you ready for the funeral?” 

Alec nodded in answer.  He didn’t want to talk about how he felt right then.  Angry because his mother was dead.  Guilty because he didn’t grieve as much as he should've for her.  Frustration that Longstock was receiving the same burial as those who were loyal.  Selfish because he didn’t want to go.  Despondent because he wanted to see Magnus.  Confused because his emotions didn’t fit all the proper spots like everyone else’s.  No, he didn’t want to talk about it.

“How are the girls?”  Alec asked instead.

“Izzy is okay.  She’s staying strong.  Gave the Clave hell when they said she couldn’t see you.”  They both smiled at what Alec imagined was a sight to see then paused in heavy silence and Alec knew Jace was thinking of Clary.  “And Clary’s good.  She’s with Simon...I think.” 

He didn’t elaborate further and Alec didn’t want to push him, he knew how it felt when someone pried.  He glanced over at his parabatai and watched sadly as the man ran a hand over his face in frustration…then began tapping his foot before pulling out his stele and rapidly twirling it around his fingers.  Alec just watched him with big eyes.  He fidgeted for a minute longer and finally, with a heavy sigh, he threw it to the ground and stood up quickly.

“Ok, _fine!_   If you’re going to _push_ the subject we can talk about it then!”  

Alec shrugged.  “Um...okay.”   

“Great...so...after I kissed her we haven’t spoken.  I mean, I don’t know what’s going on.  I’m assuming she’s still dating Simon, but word is they haven’t been spending any time together either, so maybe that means she broke up with him…or maybe she didn’t and just doesn’t want to tell me…or maybe it means she just wants to be left alone…or maybe she just wants to find herself, like, mentally or emotionally or something…or maybe…”

“Maybe you should just ask her what she wants.” 

Jace paused and looked down at Alec like he had just given him the answer to life, the universe, and everything then flopped back down next to him in a huff.

“I hate it when you’re right.” 

They sat in silence for another minute.  “Rumor is they’re going to offer you the Institute in Maryse’s stead.” 

Alec frowned.  “I won’t take it.”  Jace looked over at him like he was joking and he shrugged, shaking his head.  “I don’t want it.”

A pause.  “What do you want then?”

“I just want to be happy.”

Jace harrumphed and Alec shot him some side-eye.

“Don’t lie Alexander."  Jace stared ahead, his eyes gleaming as he spoke, almost as if to himself.  "You want to go to sleep every night knowing the ones you love are safe, to wake up in the morning to a smiling face, to feel good about what you’re doing and knowing you’re making a difference, to help as many people as you can no matter the consequences to yourself...Alec, you want to save the world because that’s just who you are.”  Jace looked down at his hands in awe.  “You’re too good for this world.” 

Alec shook his head, confounded at his parabatai's words.  “I’m really not good enough.”  Jace glared at him and he felt the need to explain.  “Jace, over the past month I’ve led the Institute in circles with numerous false leads, almost lost my boyfriend more times than I can count, and then I lost my mother and at least a hundred other Nephilim under my command during a war I wasn’t prepared for.  If anything I’m a failure and don’t deserve the New York Institute, and whoever wants me to run it would be a fool to ask.” 

“Not all of that was your fault.”  Jace defended.

Both men paused again.  “It was with Magnus.”  Alec clarified.

Once again the two men sat in silence and briefly Alec looked over at his parabatai who strangely appeared to be having a small fit, tapping his stele on his thigh so hard it would probably leave bruises later.  He then realized that Jace had a literal and somewhat temperamental ‘itch’ when he wanted to say something but was trying to hold it in, and oftentimes it was quite entertaining to witness. 

Abruptly he stood again and shoved his stele in his pocket.  “Yes, you were controlling, demanding and dickish with Magnus, and it sure as hell wasn’t pretty…but you did it because you love him.  All you wanted was to protect him, to keep him safe and alive while getting his magic back, not to mention defeating Valentine and that creepy dick Longstock.”  Jace put his hands on his hips like Maryse would do.  "And do I even have to mention the giant forsaken or the Clave?" 

Jace shook his head in astonishment then jabbed a finger in his face. 

“You were fucking amazing!”  He then dropped down to his knees in front of him and Alec saw a fierce admiration reflecting in his face.  “ _I_ couldn’t be that amazing Alec, and if that makes you a failure, then we’re all doomed…and if Magnus can’t see that - then he doesn’t deserve you.”  Jace said with all seriousness. 

Alec hadn’t known his parabatai felt that way and it made his heart hurt in ways he yet again didn’t want to talk about, so he instead put his head down between his knees.  After a few minutes, a firm hand made him lean up and meet two amber eyes. 

“If it’s any consolation, I’m like the envious brother and the protective father and the worried mother all wrapped into one when it comes to you…in the respect that you will always be better than me, no one will ever be good enough for you and I’m worried that all the trouble we get into will eventually get you killed.” 

Jace smiled at his statement and Alec choked out a laugh.  His parabatai then reached over and took his hand, something that he would’ve swooned from a year ago, but now it just comforted him and he closed his eyes, ever so thankful for the man next to him.   

“I’m immortal.” 

The words just popped out and he’d almost regretted it, but this was Jace.  This was his parabatai, the one person in the world he could tell anything and he’d still love him, no judgment - no demands.  Looking over he was impressed to see the blonde nodding.

“I was wondering when you were going to tell me.”

Alec paused.  “So you knew already.” 

“Yeah, I let myself into Magnus’s yesterday and heard Ragnor and Catarina discussing it, and when he noticed, Ragnor made a point of threatening to disembowel me and use my insides as Christmas decorations if I uttered a word of it to anyone.”  Jace raised his brows in acceptance.  “But I still think it’s something you should keep to yourself.  The less the Clave knows, the better.” 

“I was going to.”  Alec smiled, and for the first time in so long, it felt real.  “Thank you.” 

“ _And he’s humble too!"_   Jace admonished aloud to the heavens.  “If you’re striving for perfection Alexander, you’re getting damn close.”  Jace joked and Alec punched him in the arm.    

Jace’s phone went off and reading it, he reached up to point in the direction of the institute doors.  There stood Isabelle waving at the two, then motioning for them to come in, she disappeared back inside.

“Guess it’s time.”  Jace said.

“Guess it is.”  Alec agreed but neither man moved.

“You know you could just leave, blow this popsicle stand and go to Magnus’s.”  Jace suggested.

Alec raised a brow and looked over at him.  “You trying to rub your rebel off on me?”

“Yes.”  Jace admitted, nodding excitedly before pausing to stare at him.  “Did it work?”

Alec smiled.  “Almost.”

“You know you should text him.  Let him know what happened.  He’ll want to hear from you.” 

“Will he?”  Alec asked, though he already knew the answer.  

Jace looked at him like he was ignorant then pulled out his phone when it beeped at him again.  Holding it up he let Alec read the _‘NOW!’_ sent by Isabelle and he stood holding out his hand. 

“No rest for the wicked.”  Alec quipped at the text.

“Actions speak louder than words.”  Jace challenged.

“Let sleeping dogs lie.”  Alec accepted said challenge.

“Eat, drink and be merry, for tomorrow we may die!”  Jace tilted his head.

“The grass is always greener on the other side.”  Alec returned. 

“The apple doesn’t fall far from the tree.”  Jace smirked.

“The road of excess leads to the palace of wisdom.”  Alec pointed at him.

“You scream, I scream, we all scream for ice-cream.”  Jace stuck out his tongue.

“You can’t judge a book by its cover.”  Alec smiled and Jace glared.

“You would use that one.” 

“Run out of clichés?”  Alec taunted.  “What doesn’t kill you makes you stronger.  Love is blind.”  He continued then pointed at Jace as they began to walk toward the building. 

“Shut up.” 

“Yeah, I’m the cliché king.  _How you like me now?!_ ”  He sang and Jace rolled his eyes.

“Oh!  You’re out now!”  Jace shouted.

“Well, there’s no time like the present…or in your case, ignorance is bliss.”  Alec quoted off two more just to rub salt in the wound a bit.

“I hate you.”  Jace groaned.

Alec only shrugged.  “Better safe than sorry.” 

“I’m going to kill you.” 


	68. My Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is sketchy. Magnus is surprised.

Magnus POV      

If he were being completely honest, he had never been so glad to be away from the Nephilim in his life, excluding his boyfriend of course.  But just being in his own home after spending such a lengthy amount of time at the institute was therapy for the soul and its balm was working wonders for him.  Today was his first full day at his loft after he’d received word Alec would be released and now that he knew everything would be alright, he tried to enjoy it.  He was happy to hear his friends were safe and sound back home doing their normal routines.  Ragnor was probably boring himself to death trying to live an uneventful life, Raphael had finally made it official that he was seeing Isabelle while Catarina continued to struggle tirelessly to heal the entire Mundane population.  Even the Chairman was happily lapping at some milk in the kitchen.  Yes, they would be alright, but as usual, his thoughts drifted to his archer.

Directly after Brennan was killed the Clave descended on them, taking Alec away and kicking Magnus out, essentially telling him to get lost.  For two days he’d fought tirelessly with them, demanding to see his boyfriend, telling and retelling his version of the events in both official and unofficial capacities.  On the second day, all hell broke loose resulting in everyone getting arrested, then released and Magnus once again getting kicked out of the Institute.  He'd been in constant contact with Blondie every day, and almost every hour since, just to make sure he wasn't needed.  If Alec needed him.

Magnus wondered how Alec was holding up.  He hadn’t heard from him and the fear that the Clave had flipped their shit and locked him back up tore at him, but after another quick text exchange with Jace who said he’d take care of it, Magnus knew it would be alright.  Knowing that sometime today Alec would be free to leave, Magnus found himself hoping his love would come here.  Oh, how he wished Alec would come to him.  Surely he knew he was welcome here…that this was his home and the one place he would always be welcome.

A shift in his wards had him anticipating the answer to those questions and more as the hunter himself walked through his door and stopped near the threshold.  Seeing him standing there made Magnus catch his breath.  Alec was wearing all white, the traditional Nephilim funeral garb but to Magnus it made him look like an angel.  It was also a slim fitting suit, hugging his arms and legs in all the right places making Magnus think he was a very sexy angel and he had to admit it suited him very well.  Now focused on Alec's face instead of ogling him like some simpering young fool, he noticed something was different…Alec was off.

“Hi.”  He said quietly.

“Hi.”  Magnus replied.

Alec looked incredibly nervous as he shifted his feet but he maintained eye contact and gestured toward the sitting room.  “Can we talk?” 

Somewhat startled at the question and Alec’s lack of familiarity with the home they shared, he nodded and moved to sit on the couch to which Alec sat on the other end, not touching him.  

For a few minutes, neither man said anything.  Magnus patiently sat watching Alec who stared at his hands, apparently deep in thought, and letting his imagination run away again, Magnus started to worry.  What could be on his archer’s mind?  Was he hurt?  Did he need help?  Was he being sent away?  Finally, Alec snapped out of it and blinked up at him but still didn’t look comfortable.

“Alec, is everything alright?  Are you okay?”  He asked, too anxious to hold off any longer.

His hunter took a deep breath and nodded.  “I’m okay.  The ah…the funeral was short.” 

Nervously Alec ran a hand through his hair and Magnus could have swooned at how handsome he was.  Those arms.  Those hands.  That face.  Damn, he loved this man.  Magnus couldn’t help but smile and catching it, Alec briefly smiled back.

“I wanted to talk to you about Brennan.” 

Magnus’s eyebrows shot up at this but he let Alec continue, curious to hear what he had to say.  The expressions that crossed the hunter’s face were conflicted like he wasn’t sure of himself or his words but he continued onward with obvious purpose. 

“I know you two had a brief history and that you recently got to know him...or maybe saw another side of him…and I like to think that you saw something good in him,”  A pause.  “…but I’m not sorry he’s dead.” 

Magnus hesitated at this.  Brennan was deranged, obsessed and dangerous and it was probably best that he was gone, but he somehow felt the young hunter’s life hadn’t been fair and that those sad events had cruelly molded him into who he was.  People weren’t inherently born evil, they were a product of their upbringing and though not everyone was strong enough to overcome - as Brennan hadn’t been - Magnus still felt like Alec hit the nail on the head. 

“Neither am I.”  He agreed, completely in awe of his boyfriend.  “He was a lost soul, he just wasn’t meant to be found by me.”

Alec’s eyes met his and he finally reached for his hand, holding it in comfort.  "We didn't get to talk about what happened...and we don't have to..."  Alec stopped suddenly, his breath catching raggedly in what looked like him trying to control his emotions.  "Magnus, I don't know what Longstock did to you..."  He closed his eyes and Magnus tightened his hands instinctually, causing them to open again.  "I only know what I saw..."

Magnus's heart seared like it was being branded.  His beautiful Alexander was struggling so hard, wanting to know but not willing to ask.  His beautiful hazel eyes sagged sadly and it stung, making Magnus want to immediately remove that sadness and replace it with something good.  

"No."  He said quickly causing Alec to still.  Magnus gripped his hands tighter and linked their fingers together so he couldn't pull away.  "Brennan hurt me, he had his hands on me and he came so close..."  Magnus stared off, momentarily lost in painful memory but he quickly looked back at his hunter.  "but Alec, you got there in time."  A smile.  "You saved me."    

Alec sat still for a moment searching his face, looking for something...a sign that Magnus might be lying or holding back or maybe his beautiful hunter was waiting for him to continue, which seemed more likely.  Magnus wasn't sure and sat silently, allowing Alec to sort through his emotions and come to a decision and when he did speak, it was curiously hesitant.

"So...are you...okay?  I mean, do you need...anything?"  

"You mean like a therapist?  No."  Magnus smirked crookedly.  "I handled my emotions days ago and physically, I'm just fine."  He allowed his eyes to move over Alec's face slowly, finding each place they landed on to be just as perfect as the next.  "All I need is you." 

Alec swallowed and lifted their hands so he could place a small kiss on the back of Magnus's knuckles.  His breath glanced over them when he spoke, his words deep and meaningful.  “I also wanted to talk about us.” 

When Alec didn't look up but continued holding his hand he frowned.  Why would Alec want to talk about them?  Had something changed?  This made Magnus still.  He’d thought they were okay.  They were okay, weren’t they?  Was Alec unhappy?  Did he want to break up?  Take time apart?  Was this because of what happened with Brennan?  Magnus suddenly felt sick to his stomach.

His love then released his hands and sat back some, nervously running them through his hair.  “Magnus, I told you that I love you…I’ve told you how I feel and I had hoped my actions also showed you…that in some way they reflected…” 

His hunter trailed off, not sure how to phrase his words and it only made Magnus panic.  This didn't sound good at all.  If Alec wasn’t comfortable speaking - _to him of all people-_ who he’d been with for the past year, then it wasn’t good.  What was so hard that he couldn’t say it aloud?

“It’s just, I wanted you to know how I felt.  I mean...I’ve said things and done things and I figured that maybe it just wasn’t enough…or right.”  Alec tried again then shook his head. 

Magnus’s eyes widened.  “It was.  I know.”  He said determinedly.

Alec sighed heavily in aggravation.  “I just…I just don’t think this…”  Alec gestured between them and stopped, his shoulders sagging heavily.

Oh dear God.  This wasn’t happening.  He couldn’t breathe.  Magnus was losing it.  He couldn’t handle this.  There was _no way_ he could live without Alexander.  He’d have to convince the archer to stay - that Magnus would be better - that he’d change - that he’d actually cook instead of stealing food, and if that didn’t work he would resort to begging…casting a spell that wouldn’t let the hunter leave the loft until he listened to Magnus pour his heart out and agreed to never leave him.  Yes, he could convince him.  He would do whatever it took and he'd not stop until Alec looked him in the eye and told him outright that he didn't love him.  Because he did love him.  He had to!!   _Oh god_...was Alec falling out of love with him?  Had he already?  No...... _No!!_   

Magnus took a deep breath and struggled for calm.  “Alec, everything you’ve done, _it is enough_.  I know how you feel.”

His love shook his head again and murmured sadly.  “No Magnus, I don’t think you do.” 

Magnus flinched.  His heart was breaking.  He didn’t know what to do.  His breath was shaky and he closed his eyes tight against the situation which suddenly felt irreparable.  If Alec left, he wouldn’t know what to do with himself.  He couldn’t stop him from leaving.  He wouldn’t, even though it would kill him.  Oh lilith.  Could he continue on knowing that the one person he’d given his all to, the one person that he’d love completely for the rest of his eternal life didn’t want him anymore?  No.  He couldn’t.  He had to try to fix this.  He had to do something.  

“Alec, how can I…”  He began to ask but when he opened his eyes, they fell on his beautiful hunter holding out his hand, and there in his palm was a little black box with a single golden ring in it. 

Stunned to silence, Magnus looked from the ring to Alec and back to the ring, then back to Alec to make sure he was seeing what he thought he was seeing.

“Magnus, I don’t think you understand the _magnitude_ or _the depth_ of the love I feel for you.”  Alec’s eyes glistened brightly as he shook his head.  “You are with me everywhere I go.  You are in every breath I take.  There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about you.  I can’t imagine my life without you.”

Magnus tried and failed to blink back tears.  “Alec.”  He whispered softly.  It was all he could say.

Alec paused and smiled sheepishly.  “I’ve loved you from the first moment I saw you.  That first week after we met, I went home and all I could think about was how hot you were,” He paused. “And that slowly turned into very graphic dreams of us, graphic enough they would make Jace blush.”  Adorably, Alec blushed himself.  “Once we started dating, I found myself coming up with any excuse I could to come see you…questions about the wards or certain spells and how they affected us.”

Magnus smiled.  “I remember your pulse racing when I asked you to take off your shirt so I could get to your runes for one spell in particular.”

Alec flushed and nodded.  “Yeah…like I said, very graphic dreams.”  Magnus smiled brightly and his hunter continued, staring straight into his eyes.  “Then one day I watched you from across the room while working at the Institute and you smiled at something someone said…and right then I realized there would never be anyone else for me...not ever.”

Alec’s eyes were tracing his mouth as he spoke and Magnus felt the passion radiating from him like a separate presence - surrounding him, wrapping him in love and safety and happiness - but he also saw how tense he was as he sat holding the box delicately.  He realized Alec was scared and he ached to reach out to him, to tell him all the things he wanted to hear but he knew his hunter wasn't quite done. 

“So when I found this, it all sort of clicked and I knew I wanted you always.”  Alec swallowed nervously and scooted forward, finally close enough that they were touching.  “I love you so much Magnus and I’m sorry this isn’t romantic and I don’t have a beautiful speech but…I just…I _can’t_ be without you.  There is no me without you.” 

Alec moved a shaking hand to take the ring from the box and reaching for Magnus’s, his breathing hitched.  Deep, loving hazel eyes met and held glowing cat eyes and Magnus felt from the bottom of his soul the love that carried from his beautiful boyfriend to him as Alec paused, then taking a deep breath asked.

“Magnus Bane, will you marry me?” 

Magnus couldn't breathe.

“I…Alexander, I am yours and I will always be yours...and I couldn’t imagine spending forever without you...” 

There were so many things he wanted to say, so much he wanted Alec to know.  He needed to breathe.  He couldn't help but smile as finally, after all they'd been through, everything was falling into place.  His heart beat frantically and he felt Alec squeeze his hand in encouragement, reminding Magnus that he still hadn’t answered him.  He briefly remembered the words Alec whispered to him one beautiful night over a month ago and repeated them back to him. 

“Alexander, you are my everything.”  His voice caught then he nodded and smiled.  “Yes, I would love to marry you.”  

Alec smiled and words escaped him at how beautiful and perfect this man before him was.  He thanked every angel ever for this man and this moment.  Almost unconsciously he thrust his hand toward Alec as the ring slipped over his finger - and then he was in his hunter’s arms.  Magnus felt on fire as Alec’s lips moved softly over his, pulling from him every breath, every moan, every feeling of love to capture it between them and it was the best feeling in the world.  They went slow, both men wanting to cherish this moment forever.  Alec’s arms curled around him gently, causing Magnus to sink further into him, feeling him breathe, savoring his warmth, tasting his essence, loving him so much more with every beat of his heart.  Every touch was electric.  Every kiss representing exactly what Alec meant to him. 

Safety.

Tenderness.

Happiness.

Love.

In all the years of his immortal life, Magnus finally felt complete.


	69. Doing Your Due Diligence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace threatens Magnus. Alec sighs heavily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut/Adult content.

Magnus POV      

He felt as if he was about to burst.  Alec was touching him.  Alec was kissing him.  Alec had asked him to marry him.  Alec wanted him forever.  His heart beat so fast he couldn’t breathe.  He was engaged!  _Magnus Bane was engaged to Alexander Lightwood!!!_    

With a moan, Magnus pulled back and pressed their heads together.  “I need to breathe.”  He said smiling.

“Breathing is overrated.  Kissing is the new air.”  Alec replied peppering his face with kisses and Magnus laughed.

“So what do you want to do?”  Magnus asked. 

“Besides kissing you?”  Alec wondered, then his hazel eyes softened and he smiled.  “Nothing.  I just want to be with you.”

“And I with you Alec.” 

Not wanting to disappoint, he found his hunter’s lips again and laid them back on the couch, their hands gently caressing as they whispered sweet nothings to one another.  He didn’t know how long they laid there, touching, kissing and just holding one another and it really didn’t matter.  Nothing at all mattered but this moment with this man and Magnus had no intention of moving, not if he could he would stay this way forever.  Alas, it wasn’t long before Magnus felt another breach in his wards and he shifted and pulled away getting a confused look from Alec.

“Are you okay?”

In response, Magnus sat back and nodded at the door where Jace knocked and let himself in at the same time, then further allowed himself to meander into the loft in search of the two men. 

“Magnus?  Alec…hey!” 

Jace paused seeing both men sitting on the couch and his eyes darted back and forth between Magnus, trying to see if he saw a difference in the man or his hands which were hidden in his lap, or Alec who kept a neutral face.

“Blondie…what can we do for you?”  Magnus asked nonchalantly.

Jace studied the men for a moment longer then reacted in true Jace form by blurting out what was on his mind.  “So?”  He paused but no one answered him.  “Come on, you both know why I’m here, so just tell me what happened.”

Alec looked at Magnus who raised a brow and purposely began to play dumb.  “What on Earth are you talking about?”  He asked and Alec bowed his head covering it with his hands.

Jace must have taken Alec’s movement as bad because his face went from curious to pissed quickly and he directed all his anger at Magnus.  “After all those conversations where I tried to tell you something, to give you hints that _this was important_ , that you _weren’t allowed to hurt him_.”  He paced the floor heavily then stopped to thrust a finger in his direction.  “ _Were you even listening to me?!_   I told you to _say yes_.”  He glanced sadly at his parabatai then back to Magnus shaking his head.  “How could you break his heart like that?”

Alec blinked rapidly and put a hand up in protest.  “Jace, I really don’t think I need your assistance…”

Jace stuck out his hand too.  “No!  Alec, I’ve got this.  This is still fixable.”  The blonde looked over at Magnus with energetic purpose.  “Alright, this is what you’re going to do…”

Magnus then put up his own hand.  “Wait…are you doing what I think you’re doing?”

“I’m doing what you wouldn’t do.”  Jace explained.

Magnus feigned shock.  “You’re marrying Alec?”

“Don’t do that.”  Jace frowned seriously.

“I do what I want and I don’t make a habit of doing what I don’t want to do.”  Magnus said simply.

“Yeah, but it’s what you didn’t do that’s doing what you’ve done to him!”  Jace growled gesticulating at Alec. 

“I didn’t do anything to him.  How do you know what I did or didn’t do?”  Magnus asked.

“I just do.  Just like I know you’re going to do this.”

“Do you really think so?”  He asked again.

“I do.  Trust me, you’re going to do what I tell you to do.”  Jace raised a brow in challenge.

Magnus smiled.  “HA!  Do you really think I’d do what you tell me to do just because you tell me to do it?”

“I definitely do…and if you don’t, I have a way of making you do what I want you to do.”

“You think you do don’t you?”  Magnus put up a finger.  “ _Even_ if I agree, how is doing what you tell me to do going to do _me_ any favors?”

“Because if you do this you will be doing what Alec wants you to do so I don’t have to do anything at all.”  Jace stared pointedly at him.  “It’s called doing your due diligence by doing what you should’ve done in the first place.”

“So by doing this, I would be doing what Alec wants me to do and not what you want me to do?”  Magnus surmised. 

“I know…it sounds dubious, but for Alec, it’s doable.” 

When Magnus didn’t reply Jace looked over at his parabatai and said seriously.  “Alec, if he doesn’t do this, I can do him.”  Alec raised his eyebrows in surprise.  “…not like _do him_ do him,” Magnus scoffed.  “Not that you’re not doable…”  Alec looked from Jace to Magnus then back to Jace.  “…but _do_ him, like take-him-out do him.”  Alec frowned.  “Not out on a date doofus, I can do-him-in mafia style…you know, swimming with the fishes…”

Alec finally stood up and grabbed Magnus’s hand holding it up so the ring shone in the light.  “He already said he’d do it, and no offense, but I don’t want you _doing_ my fiancé.”        

Jace let out a breath like he was really ready to do something to him.  “Oh, thank the Angel.”  He then pointed a finger at Magnus looking serious.  “But I would do you…if I had to.” 

Magnus shot him a sour smile and nodded.  “Thanks…I think.  Now, do me a favor – and get out of my loft.”

His sharp tone had Jace smiling and walking backward until he reached the door where he gave the two a wink before closing it behind him. 

With a groan and a wave of his hand, the locks clicked and he turned to his fiancé.  “Finally.  Now…Alexander, take off your clothes.” 

“Magnus I…”

Magnus halted him right there with the deepest kiss he could.  All he wanted right then was his Alec.  His hands.  His arms.  His lips.  His mouth.  A moan had him walking them toward the bedroom and very quickly he’d gotten the stunning man to shed his shirt and shoes but when he reached for the buckle of his pants he was stopped. 

“Magnus.  Are you sure?”  He paused.  “After what happened with Brennan…”  

His words trailed off softly and those perfect hazel eyes bored into him with such tenderness and care that Magnus nearly swooned at the intensity of it.  Alec didn’t know exactly what happened in that room with Brennan and he was still willing to wait if that’s what Magnus wanted. - But it’s not what Magnus wanted.  He didn't want to wait.  He didn't want to talk.  He wanted to forget.  He wanted to vanquish Brennan's hands and bask in the feel of Alec's.  He wanted to bury those memories of fear and pain and instead be surrounded by safety and love.  He wanted nothing more than this moment with this man.  He wanted his fiancé. 

Licking his lips he nodded eagerly.  “Do me Alexander.” 

With a smile and a huff, Alec wrapped his arms around him and lifted him up to lie him on the bed then began taking off his pants.  In his impatience Magnus waved a hand, banishing the remainder of his own clothes to only be covered again by a hot muscled body. 

Their hands roamed, grasping at each other as if there would not be a tomorrow and although everything moved rather quickly, Alec still paused occasionally, making sure he was alright.  This patience and care was mixed with intentional teasing and secret smiles.  Angel, he loved his hunter but he needed him to quit playing and get down to business.  Magnus quite honestly thought he would lose his mind and his fingers dug into the sheets vigorously as Alec’s mouth danced around his cock, getting close…closer…closer...until finally he cried out, arching his back as he felt a wet heat envelop him. 

“ _Oh god!  Alexander!!”_   

Alec growled sending vibrations through him while he sucked hard over his shaft and Magnus shivered, his eyes rolling back with a gasp.  Strong hands slid over the sensitive v of his groin and it was all he could do to not scream.  It was heaven.  It was hell.  It was amazing.  Very quickly he felt the heat settle in his stomach and desperately he panted Alec’s name, not yet wanting to cum but unsure if he could hold off any longer. 

His legs were pushed up and he heard the snap of a cap as Alec moved from him to sit up, his hands rubbing lubrication over himself.  Alec looked devilish for someone with angel blood; his hair shone like black ocean waves and his eyes gleamed with the most vulgarly delicious promises.  Magnus almost came just staring at him.  His archer leaned over him slowly, watching his face intently as a single finger trailed it's way from his bottom lip, down his long neck, over his collarbone to circle a nipple and down the middle of his abdomen.  The hand then paused just as it grazed past his aching cock and down low to settle against his hole, causing Magnus to suddenly tense up.  Immediately Alec stopped, desire turning to worry in his eyes and he began to move away.

“No.”  Magnus caught his hand.  “Alec please…don’t stop.”  Their eyes met and held.  “I need this.  I need you.”

Alec’s arms were rigid and Magnus was breathing heavily now in both anticipation and fear -fear that his love would leave- but Alec only nodded and allowed Magnus to move his hand back to him.  Keeping eye contact, his lover’s body covered him gently and Magnus swallowed as Alec’s long fingers entered him, thrusting and stretching and searching, making Magnus shift as he arched up to meet him.  Yes, he needed to feel Alec's hands on him.  He needed Alec to make him forget the bad and to create the good.  All he needed was his Alexander.      

“I love you.”

Alec didn’t respond but kissed him softly and positioned himself between his legs.  He could tell Alec wanted to ask again, to be sure, so Magnus squeezed his hips hard in answer and pulled him in.  While watching his face, Alec pushed his length deep inside with a single thrust.  Catching his breath, Magnus’s back arched at the intrusion and he immediately felt strong arms wrap around him, pulling him against a solid chest.  Alexander, his beautiful gentle warrior.     

“Are you okay?”  Alec asked, his voice strained and worried.

Magnus groaned and gripped his ass hard in response, pulling him in and raising his hips until he was completely encompassed within him.  Alec let out a shortened lusty breath, clearly not expecting that and his fingers dug into the soft skin of his back.  Neither man wasted any time as a hand clasped firmly over his shoulder and his fiancé pulled him down to meet his thrusts, using his own body as leverage.  He shivered as Alec’s mouth moved over his neck, nipping his way up to stop against his ear.  The sounds the hunter made set him on fire and he quickly gripped his own aching cock, stroking himself hard while Alec moved faster, deeper, now pushing rapidly into him. 

Through his lust filled haze, he heard Alec chant.  “I love you…Magnus… _I love you!”_   He gripped his fiancé tighter, pushing down hard onto him over and over.  “God Magnus… _yes!_ ”  Alec’s cock rubbed vigorously against his prostate and he could feel it swell inside of him, making him clench tightly.  “ _Mmmmm, fuck Magnus!”_  

Hearing Alec’s strained voice was his undoing.  His nails bit into his lover’s shoulder and he sucked in a sharp breath and threw his head back, his vision exploding as his body tensed with his orgasm.  He faintly heard himself cry out over the ringing in his ears as his fingers clung onto the body still pounding into him and he felt Alec’s arms tighten as he growled fiercely, nearing his own peak.  Then with a few more sharp thrusts, his love froze and his muscled body tightened as he emptied himself inside of him. 

Magnus's whole body shook while he came down from his high.  He clung tightly to his lover while he shifted within him, twitching in the aftermath of his own orgasm and with a deep groan the hunter’s body collapsed over him.  Magnus held him fast, immediately wrapping him tightly in his arms and legs while he gripped a handful of his hair, holding him desperately close.  

“Alexander.”  A breath.  “My Alexander.”          

He felt his heart clench in happiness and he squeezed Alec as tight as he could then heard a groan and felt his hunter’s body harden as he squeezed him back.  Warm tears moved slowly down his face and he ran his fingers over his back, pulling him as close as possible while placing kisses against his thick hair. 

“Magnus, are you okay?”  A muffled voice asked against his neck.

He smiled.  “Yes.  I’m perfect.”

 

                ********

Some time later...

Alec POV

Alec awoke to the sound of purring against his ear and he shifted to look accusingly at Chairman Meow.  “You aren’t my fiancé.”  He stated then rolled over to find the other side of the bed empty and frowned.

A clanking sound from the bathroom let him know where the fiancé in question was and he rolled over to stare at the door, waiting patiently for the man to emerge.  Faint mumbling could be heard and Alec discerned that Magnus might be on the phone.  He didn’t have to wait much longer when the gorgeous cat-eyed man came out and smiled brightly upon seeing him. 

“Someone is finally awake.” 

“I’m sorry.  Have you been waiting long?”  Alec asked, worried he’d been keeping Magnus from something important.

“No, I just wanted to give you something.” 

Magnus then moved to sit on the edge of the bed next to Alec and reached for his hand, waving his own over it and when he moved it away, there was a single golden band over Alec's ring finger.  Upon closer examination, he noticed a script engraved over it.

“Yours eternally.”  Alec read aloud.  “In Latin no less.”    

Magnus smiled sheepishly.  “I hope it’s alright.  I knew you weren’t much into jewelry and that something plain might be more your thing but I wanted you to have something from me, and Catarina said she was sure you wouldn’t mind so I figured if you were going to put your stamp on me, that I might return the favor.” 

Alec raised a brow at the warlock.  "My stamp?"  He echoed with a smile.  

"Well, I don't want anyone to look at you and get the wrong idea."  Magnus said glancing at him possessively.

"The wrong idea?"  Alec repeated somewhat shocked now.

His fiance then leaned down and pressed his lips gently on his but leaned back before Alec could get his hands on him.  "The idea that you are available."  The gorgeous man then ran his golden eyes slowly over his body like a caress as he spoke.  "That you are available to touch..."  His hand then skimmed over Alec's knee.  "That you are available to kiss..."  His mouth then hovered near over the same area and quickly pecked at him before backing away with a smile.  "That you are available at all, to anyone but me."

"I see."  Alec said holding out the ring to admire it in front of him.  When Magnus frowned he quickly reached his arms out wrapping them around to pull the stunning warlock onto his lap.  “I think…”  A kiss.  “That it’s…”  A kiss.  “Perfect.”  A kiss.  “Just like..."  A kiss.  "You.”  

His fiance's smile was so beautiful that Alec took another kiss, this one long and filled with passion making Magnus moan and pull away with a laugh.  "So you don't think I'm silly for it?"

He tilted his head.  "No."  His voice was deep and he felt Magnus shiver in his arms.  "It makes me feel different.  Wanted."  Magnus's mouth opened to say something but Alec pulled him in for another deep kiss, this time rolling to lie on top of him.  His mouth then moved slowly over his fiance's jaw and neck, nipping at his warm skin before making his way back up to his mouth causing a deep groan to come from him.  

"Alexander."

He felt a hand on his chest and he stopped, Magnus looking at him with all the love in the world.

"I will always want you.  I love you.” 

Magnus smiled as Alec closed his eyes pulling him closer against his body, as close as he could possibly get him in his arms.  "Magnus.  My Magnus.  I love you too."  Alec rested his head in glittery folds of hair and reveled at the feel of Magnus's breath against his chest.  This was it.  His forever, right here in his arms.  It was the only thing he needed, the only thing he wanted and right where he fully intended to be for the rest of their lives. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End.
> 
> Thanks everyone for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
